The truth is hidden in Russia
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: The truth can be painful. But to move to the future you have to accept past truths, but what if you can't remember? On the train to the world tournament Kai has to face his forgotten past. But what if he's not as strong as he seems?
1. Prologue

LOOKIE LOOKIE!!! I wrote this when I had nothing else to do. An idea popping into my head while writing another chapter to 'What are you afraid of?'  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna run and cry! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! (Blazin Shadow stomps feet like a spoilt brat!!!)  
  
'BLA BLA BLA' = thoughts.  
  
"BLA BLA BLA" = Speaking.  
  
******** = Change of scene.  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia.********  
  
Prologue - Thoughts and forgotten memories  
  
'The Bladebreakers have been together since the union in Japan. The Regional Tournament brought us together. No that's not right, our manager brought us together and I guess it was one of the best days of my life. Tyson's the most lively member, Max is a cheerful soul, Kenny's the brains and well ... what can I say about our leader. Kai, the anti-social ice lord ... Kai ... in three words ... Mysterious, Arrogant and Harsh.'  
  
Raven hair had a great contrast against the blinding white of the soft pillows he was resting on. The pale rays of silvery moonlight slivered through the crack of the curtains illuminating the silky strands.  
  
'Who would have thought it. We're heading for the world championships. Together.'  
  
The master of Driger tossed and turned mulling over his thoughts, groaning as his cramped room rocked continuously. The noise of the wheels on the tracks drilled into his tired mind.  
  
'Stupid train.'  
  
Something was wrong. Even though a headache was forming and he couldn't drift into a peaceful sleep something was tingling in the back of his subconscious. Ray sat up and rubbed his head as his bloodshot eyes travelled over the length of the dark and dingy room.  
  
Apart from the clunking of the carriage the room was totally still, deadly still. Ray clambered out of his small bed and down the rickety ladder of the bunk bed. Landing with cat like grace, Ray glanced back at the shadowed bed beneath his own and realised that Kai hadn't even been to bed yet. Nothing new, Kai was always the last to fall asleep and the first to rise. Being always paired with Kai when at hotels Ray knew that Kai was usually in bed by midnight. But looking at the illuminated clock on the small side table, it was well into the early hours of the morning and he still hadn't heard anything from his team leader.  
  
Deciding to settle his nerves a little Ray quietly left the room to check on the others. He vengered out into the corridor that led to the other rooms and the dining cart. A small whimpering sound reached his ears. The raven-haired boy tiptoed to the door next door with mounting curiosity. The whimpering seemed to be coming from the room where his friends were resting and his concern grew.  
  
He turned the doorknob with care before silently entering the room. It was almost identical to his own, except there were two bunk beds instead of one. Half lying in one bed with limbs in an uncomfortable position twisted around the blanket slept Tyson, snoring louder than a foghorn. In the bed above, slept the youngest Bladebreaker Kenny with his companion Dizzi wrapped possessively in his arms.  
  
A small smile graced on him as he saw this familiar sight. His friends were so weird he wouldn't want them any other way. Another whimper reached his ears followed by a sigh. Ray focussed his attention on the other bed and a small gasp escaped his lips.  
  
There before him, Max was tucked up in the bottom bed. His burning head was writhing weakly with a small wet towel on his sweating forehead. Max showed nothing but pain in his body language and the moans that came from him but that wasn't what shocked Ray the most. There kneeling beside his sick friend, was the stoic captain of the Bladebreakers with a bowl of cool water and another towel. Pale fingers dipped into the cool liquid and wrapped around the soaked face cloth. Pulling out the said item, the gentle hands wringed out the excess water before switching the material with the burning one on the patients' forehead.  
  
"You should be in bed." The cool and collected blader said suddenly "You'll need your rest before we arrive in Moscow."  
  
The sudden noise pulled Ray from his observations and stared into the blazing depths of his captains' eyes. They had always captivated him. Fiery depths hiding so much from the world, like a great protector of some magical secret. Like his bit beast Dranzer.  
  
He remembered hearing from somewhere that the eyes are the windows to a persons soul but Kai was different. His eyes portrayed nothing of himself and that was so frightening but exciting at the same time. Excitement was due if there was a wonderful soul hidden under so much hatred but fright was due if there was nothing to expose. If their friend was as open as he could be. If their friend was nothing but a cold and empty shell ...  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
The world seemed to slam on his shoulders with the harsh tone and Ray pulled away from those mystical fiery pits. He glanced around the room before setting his golden eyes on the side table.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The crimson orbs seemed to strip him of all defences as he felt his glare. After a few tense seconds the feeling faded and Ray turned to see that Kai had returned to looking after their friend and a long silence followed.  
  
'I can't believe how cold he is.' Ray thought gazing down at the mystery Kai 'The intensity of his eyes are of a roaring fire but his glare is colder than ice.'  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked carefully as if he were walking on eggshells.  
  
The stoic teen wiped some of the dribbling sweat away as the blond moaned again. Ray couldn't believe how gentle and caring he could be. In public Kai would display himself as one cold and heartless bastard but here ...  
  
'I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.'  
  
"I won't tell you again Ray."  
  
The fire in the eyes turned on him. A cold gaze that could freeze a person to death was shown and the victim shivered slightly under the penetrating glare.  
  
Ray decided not to argue further noticing the slight bags under the boys' eyes. He was amazed that Kai had spoken to him at all let alone saying a few sentences with a trace of concern. It was an improvement. With a submissive nod Ray left as quietly as he came and went back to bed pondering on his colder friend. Kai Hiwatari.  
  
********  
  
Sighing, he let his headrest on his arms. The boy beside him had stopped whimpering about half and hour ago and the fever had finally broken. Now the boys' temperature was almost back to normal and the tortoise was able to sleep peacefully.  
  
Removing the cool cloth from the not so flushed forehead, Kai dropped it into the sloshing water with the other towel and pulled himself to his feet. His eyes were stinging slightly from the lack of sleep but his duty came before anything else. As much as he hated to admit it, the team were important to him and he wanted to protect them.  
  
He threw the contents into the adjoining bathroom sink and put the bowl on the floor. He'd worry about that later. A good long shower followed by a cup of strong black coffee to freshen himself up for the coming day was necessary.  
  
He left the boys room quietly and staggered wearily down to his room. Opening the door he let his paranoid eyes roam the room for any sign of trouble. He was never quite sure why he would do such a thing, but it had always been there. As far back as he could remember...  
  
Shaking his head in irritation. Kai stepped into the room pushing them thoughts to the back of his mind. They were not important. The 'here' and the 'now' were important. Winning this tournament was important. Becoming a champion was important.  
  
Silent as always, the phoenix picked up some items of clothing and entered their adjoining bathroom to freshen up leaving the raven teen to sleep on.  
  
With loud pitter patter of man-made rain, hot water streamed down Kai and had him totally drenched within a matter of seconds. His silvery blue bangs fell down heavily with the added weight sticking down on his face. His skin was going raw red from the relentless heat. Kai gritted his teeth at the growing pain but continued to leave himself unprotected. Something made him want to do this ... To make him stronger. One cold voice sliced through the mist of reality and shot into the core of his mind ...  
  
'You are above weakness. Weakness is not real, only the fantasies of lesser beings to hide there true reasons. These people are many, all of them lazy. Weakness is only a sign of laziness, a sign of giving up! To rely on anyone else is pitiful and you are stronger than that ... You do not fall to those low expectations of everyone else ... You are a Hiwatari ...'  
  
'... A Hiwatari ...' Kai mused 'My grandfathers words ...'  
  
Even in the boiling temperatures of the room a sudden chill swept through the teen at that voice. His grandfather always had that effect on him ...  
  
Kai stopped his thoughts there. He would go through that trail of thought many times and each time come up with the same conclusion. He was thoroughly confused and was missing something important.  
  
Yes he knew his grandfather; he was a sadistic bastard with a delusional idea to use him to steal all the bit beasts of the world.  
  
Not that he would of course.  
  
No, he had decided a long time ago that he wouldn't. Something about the man made him feel disturbed. Some sort of long forgotten fe-!  
  
'No!' Kai berated himself immediately for even thinking like that. He would never admit that. NEVER! No one will ever have that affect on him. He wouldn't let them. Not even his grandfather.  
  
Shaking his angered mind he stopped the running water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself quickly before pulling on his usual black tank top, baggy navy blue pants, red and silver arm guards and the trailing white scarf.  
  
His silvery bangs were already half dry and were obediently in place as he stepped up to the vanity mirror. He quickly wiped away the layer of moisture that had gathered due to the steamy shower and looked long and hard. With his cheeks unpainted he looked touchable, a feeling he despised. He was almost vulnerable ...  
  
@@@@FLASHBACK@@@@  
  
A flushed, six year old version of himself stared back at him through a large mirror. The young boys fiery eyes were shadowed with raging emotions. His white shirt was stained slightly with blood and it hanged off of his left shoulder. As he stared at himself, a strangled sob of helplessness escaped him and tears spilled down his clear cheeks ...  
  
Tears of shame.  
  
@@@@END FLASHBACK@@@@  
  
He glared darkly at himself as that memory flitted across his mind in that split second. Another shred of his forgotten past ...  
  
The captain growled for the self-pity, it was another emotion and as his grandfather took such great pleasure in teaching him. All emotions were signs of weakness.  
  
Opening a small golden box, he dipped his fingers in the paint and with anger dragged them across his face putting in place his markings of intimidation.  
  
'Tears of shame were wiped away; he found the small golden box within a few items of his mothers he had managed to hide from his grandfather. He opened it and dragged blue stained fingers across his cheeks.'  
  
The thought processed through Kai's mind before he even realised it was happening. He growled in frustration being unable to figure out something.  
  
It had always bothered him. He had to know. To have the knowledge of your surroundings meant you had control over the situation. Kai always knew. He had to. But with his past ...  
  
Slamming a fist on the side of the sink in emphasis, he glared at himself hard. He hated himself. How could he not know something as vital as his history. A past makes a person who he or she is. He couldn't even remember. Only flashes at times, if he was lucky. And even then it wasn't enough to solve his problem. But even now he was confused about the whole knowledge of the past thing.  
  
A part of him was so desperate to know. But then another part of him almost feared it. Feared the answers to his questions.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END PROLOGUE *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
My first thought was prologue. Now I'm not so sure, maybe a one shot. Tell me what you think.  
  
I'd be really grateful ... (^_^)  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1 Training

Thank you for the reviews MeilinII, Blackx, StarbugKenny, AC-Chan and Jae. Because of your reviews I've decided to continue with this story.  
  
ENJOY!!! (^__^)  
  
This is for you five.  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 1 - Training.  
  
As the sun was higher in the sky the Bladebreakers, with the exception of Kai, was following their manager Mr Dickenson to the dining carriage.  
  
"I am SO hungry!" Tyson exclaimed around a half stifled yawn, stretching his arms in a circular motion.  
  
"Well Tyson I can safely say you'll be eating in a minute." Mr Dickenson said chuckling slightly.  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" Tyson yelled "I'm gonna have a full English breakfast, and pancakes and -!"  
  
"Tyson I don't think they'll have English food on this train." Dizzi said knowingly.  
  
"But I really wanted some." Tyson whined.  
  
"You can't have what they don't serve Tyson." Ray said.  
  
"You usually don't mind as long as you've eaten." Max added.  
  
"But I really fancied-!"  
  
"Isn't that Kai?" Mr Dickenson interrupted.  
  
They had just entered the dining cart and sure enough, on a small two seater table by the large window sat the solitary figure drinking from a mug.  
  
"Ah who cares I'm going to pick out something to EAT!!!"  
  
All that was left was a trail of dust as Tyson sped away to the counter. Max, Kenny and Ray followed at a more leisurely pace. Mr Dickenson sat down in the seat opposite Kai. The teen merely gave Mr Dickenson a quick flick of his eyes to acknowledge that he was even there.  
  
"Sleep well?" Mr Dickenson asked. His question was answered by a long silence.  
  
"Kai?" The phoenix sighed and turned his gaze onto one of the few people he truly respected.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Mr Dickinson could only smile inwardly. The master of Dranzer certainly had a way with words. After a few more minutes of silence where Mr Dickenson studied the captain of the Bladebreakers who returned to looking into space it was abruptly brought to a halt.  
  
"THEY HAVE EVERYTHING UP THERE!!!!!" Tyson yelled and sat at the table closest to the manager and stoic leader. His tray was a mountain of food.  
  
"Calm down Tyson." Mr Dickenson chuckled.  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny sat down with normal amounts of breakfast. Max's tray held a glass of strawberry milkshake and a bowl of frosted shreddies. Ray had a glass of milk with buttered toast and Kenny had a glass of orange and a few plain pancakes.  
  
"So did you all have a good sleep?" The cheery manager asked the others.  
  
"SLEPT LIKE A LOG MR D!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I slept fine Mr Dickenson." Kenny answered.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"I slept OK." Max finished.  
  
Kai let his crimson orbs glance over the blond team member. Ray studied Max for a second then let his golden eyes gaze at their silent leader.  
  
"You had trouble sleeping Max?" Kenny asked with concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Just a nightmare." Max elaborated.  
  
"Just a nightmare?" Ray asked incredulously "Max, don't you even know what- ?!"  
  
"Training is in five minutes." Kai cut in harshly "So I suggest you shut up and finish eating."  
  
Tyson began moaning and he dug into his pile of food, shovelling it in his mouth quicker than he could swallow it. The master of Driger glared hard at the Phoenix as he downed his coffee and walked away, the expression on the Chinese boys face was of confusion not anger. The happy go lucky friend smiled and tried to be optimistic and Kenny just went back to Dizzi.  
  
"It's just our luck that they put a training room on the train." Tyson moaned.  
  
"Well boys I'll be seeing you at lunch." Mr Dickenson addressed the remaining team members "Train hard."  
  
********  
  
"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!!"  
  
"DRACIEL! DEFENCE!"  
  
The Bladebreakers have been hard at work since after eating breakfast. Kai, Tyson and Kenny were watching the intense battle closely.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST MY DEFENCE! THIS MATCH IS OVER!"  
  
Draciel spun in the middle of the dish gaining strength and speed for it's unbreakable defence while Driger span around the rim of the dish.  
  
"THIS MATCH IS FAR FROM OVER!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"TRUE YOUR DEFENCE IS GREAT! BUT DRIGER SPECIALISES IN ATTACKING GREAT FORTRESSES!!! GO DRIGER!"  
  
True to his word, Drigers blade attacked Draciel head on and sparks were flying.  
  
"YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME BY ATTACKING HEAD ON!"  
  
"MAX YOU FORGET ONE THING. WHILE YOU WERE BUILDING ON YOUR DEFENCE MY DRIGER WAS BUILDING ON ITS POWER AND SPEED!!! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO REALISE YOU'LL HAVE TO DO A LOT MORE TO DEFEAT ME!!! DRIGER!!!TIGER CLAW!!!"  
  
Driger span even faster and was pushing Draciel back!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DRIGER!!! FINISH THIS OFF!!!"  
  
With one last shove, Draciel was sent flying and the Driger master was crowned victorious. Tyson cheered and punched the air while Kenny typed furiously on Dizzi. Kai stood in his usual pose with an unreadable expression. The two bladers went to pick up their beyblades and then shook hands in good sportsmanship.  
  
"You really put up a fight Max."  
  
"You too. Now I know that I need to improve."  
  
"Well at least you learned something." A cold voice cut in. The two friends turned to look into the cold eyes of their leader.  
  
"Ray. Good you're improving. I want you to go up against Tyson."  
  
Ray walked over to the other dish where Tyson was working on his defence. Once Ray had left Kai stepped up to Max who seemed to shiver slightly under the death glare.  
  
"You did well Max." The phoenix said smoothly "But now is the time to work on attacks. You will train with me."  
  
Max nodded in understanding but was relieved that he didn't get yelled at. The burning flames coolly gazed at the clock on the wall. 14.35. They should get something to eat.  
  
"After lunch." He added.  
  
Max perked up at this and ran to tell the others. Soon the whole gang was ready and were on there way to lunch.  
  
********  
  
"Well boys how is the training going?" Mr Dickenson asked.  
  
"I need to work out a better strategy." Max mumbled.  
  
"It will be sorted before the tournament starts." Kai interjected.  
  
"So what about the others Kai?"  
  
"Ray needs to work on his power. Agility is his greatest defence but the Tiger Claw could do with a tune up."  
  
Mr Dickenson nodded and gestured for Kai to continue.  
  
"Tyson needs to build on his defence while he's attacking. He leaves himself wide open when he uses his Phantom Hurricane attack."  
  
There was a long silence after that where Kai just sipped his coffee and the other team members began there own conversation. Mr Dickenson listened in on the conversation while his eyes studied the mysterious captain more. Not that Kai didn't notice.  
  
Of course he noticed. He would never let his guard down. Even with his eyes closed he knew where everything was. Where other people were sitting and what they were doing. It's like a natural instinct to be wary. Not that he had any real excuse as to why he would do such a thing.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
The soft voice cut through his thoughts like the rising sun banishing the night. Snapping out of his thoughts he opened his scarlet eyes to question his manager.  
  
"What about me?" Mr Dickenson sighed wearily and shuffled closer to the stoic teen.  
  
"What do you need to improve on?"  
  
Staring hard at the cheerful man, a mixture of raw emotions swirled through his mind at the simple question. A voice from his past drifted into his confused mind. A light and cheery voice, a kind voice.  
  
'The great and almighty Kai! When it comes to beyblading, you have nothing more to learn!'  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he tried to forget the voice, to stop the thoughts, but he kept speaking and now three others had joined in.  
  
'We're the best team in the world!'  
  
'As long as we've got each other, nothing will stop us!'  
  
'What about ...'  
  
'What about them? As long as we're here, we'll stop them once and for all.'  
  
Kai almost jumped in shock when he heard his own voice in his head ...  
  
'That's the sign of our friendship. Our symbol of-!'  
  
"Kai!" A familiar voice sliced off the rest of the past.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Kai!"  
  
A name remembered from long ago traced his lips. The one name breathed ...  
  
"... Tala ..."  
  
"Are you alright my boy?" Mr Dickinson asked with true concern.  
  
"What?" Kai asked louder, blinking a couple of times to rid himself of the voices.  
  
"Where were you dude?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I never left my seat!" Kai glared hard at Tyson who froze under the hate filled stare.  
  
"Yeah but you zoned out on us." Max giggled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Just then the brakes of the train squealed and sparks flew from the wheels as friction grew. The carriage gave a violent shudder and jolted as the brakes pressed harder against the wheels. The train shuddered again and swayed dangerously on the tracks.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Tea spilt on Tysons lap.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
People fell off of their chairs and began to panic.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"  
  
"Kenny, please calm dow-!"  
  
The lights flickered and then without further warning the room plunged into darkness.  
  
"AHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
The train lurched and sped faster making Kenny topple from his chair with Max and Tyson falling on top of him. He couldn't spot Mr Dickenson or Ray ...  
  
"WE CAN'T DIE! I WANNA SEE MY MOM AND DAD!!!"  
  
Kai growled as he was thrown into the wall. He had just about enough.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson turned to the sound of his voice. The phoenix doubted that they could even see him. He sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and crouched down beside the three frightened and tangled boys hands on the floor to keep himself balanced.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We can't stay here." Kai answered "If the train topples onto it's side we'll end up smashing into the glass window. We have to find something to hang onto or something to shield us."  
  
The boys nodded and followed their leader. Kai carried on in a crouch as the train groaned under the pressure. Whatever was going on was really bad and it could only get worse.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* 


	3. Chapter 2 Topsy Turvy

Thanks for the reviews, I am appreciating all the encouragement. Anyway, Here's what you've been waiting for .  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 2 - Topsy Turvy  
  
The train squealed louder and trembled. The only light available to the passengers came from the outside which was able to worm its way through the slight gaps in the heavy crimson curtains.  
  
"Grab onto this table" Kai instructed, "and whatever happens don't let go."  
  
Tyson and Max held on for dear life but Kenny was getting hysterical. Kai groaned. They had no time for this!  
  
"HELP! OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE-!!!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Max and Tyson stared on in disbelief as Kenny held onto his swelling cheek in a daze. Kai took the boy by the shoulders and shook him. Tyson was fuming.  
  
"WHY DID YOU FUCKING HIT HIM?!"  
  
Kai as per usual totally ignored the blue haired boy and concentrated on Kenny.  
  
"Kenny we are not going to die!" Kenny started blubbering and his small frame began shaking.  
  
"Kenny! Snap out of it Goddamit!" Kai hissed. The boy whimpered and tried to shrink away from the imposing figure that is Kai.  
  
"Listen to me Kenny!" Kai commanded "Just do as I say and you'll be fine OK!"  
  
Even though the boy was still shivering he nodded.  
  
"Grab the table."  
  
Kenny nodded again and held onto the table with trembling hands. Kai guided Kenny so he sat in between the two bladers. Kai knelt next to Max and held onto the table. In hurried whispers he began to give instructions to the group.  
  
"This train is likely to fall onto its side. When it happens, just hold on to this table. With it being welded to the floor it should be able to hold our weight. You don't ever let go understand."  
  
After getting approved nods from the boys he continued.  
  
"Once the commotion has passed you three will get as much supplies as you can get. Food. Water. The basic essentials. And then you get out of this train through that trap door above your head. Once the train has fallen it will be either to your left or right."  
  
"Where will you be?" Tyson asked.  
  
The train rumbled and with a mighty groan it rocked dangerously to the left before slamming back down on the tracks.  
  
"You will do this as quickly as possible. A minute at the longest. Do you understand! It is vitally important that all three of you get off of this train."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trains can be unstable if there's an accident. It could explode!"  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
"Do you understand!"  
  
The train lurched and without any other warning it swung to the left but the train was going so fast that it toppled over. Kai gritted his teeth waiting for the impact.  
  
"HANG ON!"  
  
It showered splinters of glass as the impact shattered the windows. Their bodies dangled as they held on. The table and floor they were sitting on became the left wall as the train came off the tracks and fell on it's side with sparks of fury and a tidal wave of fluffy snow.  
  
Screams of pain and panic slit through the air along with protesting squeals as the train skidded along the snow covered ground. Kai could hear the gasps from his teammates. Max was staring down at the new floor they were dangling feet above. Tyson swayed more than what was caused by the train as he tried to get a better grip of the smooth surface of the table. Kenny was shivering slightly and gasping in fright. Soon the train came to a complete stop.  
  
With one flawless movement the phoenix dropped to the littered floor. With no emotions showing eyes of blazing fire scanned his horrific surroundings. The stench of fresh blood invaded his senses. Broken bodies lay among the wreckage that was the dining cart. Damaged chairs were scattered with shattered china and glass and lifeless corpses with twisted skin and bone. Life on the train was nearly extinct.  
  
'It looks so familiar ...'  
  
With a dull thud the navy haired teen fell beside his captain. Horror lined every feature of his face as he took in the destruction. The boy was mute and that in itself seemed impossible to accomplish. The accident had hit the boy hard. Though it was not surprising.  
  
Snapping out of his shock the dragon wielder turned to look up at his two friends. Both were shivering and breathing heavily as if they were in some sort of daze. When Tyson spoke his voice quivered and seemed close to cracking.  
  
"Max, Kenny. We must go. C'mon."  
  
Nodding, the usually hyper boy acted timid and let go of the table landing next to Tyson. Kenny shook and breathed even more heavily.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
The small brunette shivered and seemed to hyperventilate. His skin paled drastically with great contrast to his burning red cheeks. Sweat poured from him and the others could hear his desperate gasps as he tried to breathe. One last word stuttered rom his dry lips. Dizzi.  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
The boy in question shuddered and with a final sigh the body fell limp and he let go of the table. Tyson and Max yelled and panicked but before the boy hit the floor he was caught by Kai.  
  
"He's fainted."  
  
Max and Tyson stood deadly silent as the train groaned again. This snapped the leader into action and the others to obey.  
  
"Max. You take Kenny and get out of here." Kai handed Kenny over to the shocked blond and shoved him into the direction of the trap door, "Tyson. You gather a few supplies then get out too."  
  
"Wait a minute." Tyson muttered after Max had carried Kenny through the trap door into the light "Where's Ray?! Mr Dickenson?!"  
  
"I'm going to find them." Kai showed determination and began to work his way through the debris "Just get the supplies we need Tyson!"  
  
Tyson nodded and made his way over to the kitchen picking up a couple of abandoned back packs along the way. Kai turned back to the horror that was reality. Throwing rubble out of the way he searched through the bodies trying to find them.  
  
"RAY!!! *cough* ... *cough* MR DICKENSON!!!"  
  
He couldn't help it. The dust was aggravating his lungs more than he would like to admit. He broke down into a coughing fit. Tears stung his eyes as each cough jolted his bruised body. Blurry eyes searched the cluttered and blood stained floor as Kai fell to his knees in pain. Through his coughs he could have sworn ...  
  
Growling in determination the blue haired teen wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled himself up and headed in a particular direction.  
  
'Yes! I knew I heard something! Please let it be them!' He silently begged.  
  
The moaning sound became more noticeable to the teary eyed blader and he pushed himself on. After what seemed like forever Kai saw long raven hair and a white wrap. His heart skipped a beat in hope and dug at the rubble. Soon a tanned face could be seen, quickly he pulled the other teen away from the debris. Apart from the dust covered skin, torn clothes and small cut on his forehead he seemed OK enough.  
  
'Might have concussion though.'  
  
"Kai!" Ray cried pitifully "My ankle. I - I think I twisted my ankle!"  
  
Nodding his understanding he spotted Tyson who had filled the bags and was heading for the trap door.  
  
"TYSON!" Tyson spun around and when he saw Ray he rushed over as quickly as he could. Kai glanced the boy up and down, checking him for any injuries before asking.  
  
"Rays ankle is shot Tyson." Kai explained "I still have to find Mr Dickenson! Can you help Ray out of here?"  
  
"R-Ray?!"  
  
The group of boys turned to where the voice came from. Kai quickly jumped over Ray and crossed the few feet to the old man who had called Rays name.  
  
"Mr Dickenson!" Tyson exclaimed as Kai lifted the elderly man to his feet.  
  
"Can you walk sir?!" Kai asked cutting off Tyson.  
  
Being too weak and in shock to speak the man nodded his head clutching his cane tighter. Kai indicated that he follow Tyson and Ray before sprinting towards the door that would lead to their rooms.  
  
"KAI!" Ray managed to yell "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
Before he forced the door open and legged it he yelled back his reply.  
  
"JUST GET OFF THIS TRAIN!!!"  
  
********  
  
"OH, KENNY WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!"  
  
After forcing the door, Kai managed to hoist himself into Tyson, Max and Kennys room. The darkened room was totally trashed but fortunately the window hadn't smashed on impact. The lone blader scanned the area quickly for any sign of the distraught bit beast.  
  
A pile of clothes seemed to glow and it caught his attention. The phoenix stared at it for a couple of seconds before he realised what it meant. Dashing over, he chucked the clothes away until he came to the bottom of the pile where sure enough ...  
  
"Dizzi!"  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
He gathered the opened laptop in his arms and closed it. It would be difficult for the teen to get out holding a laptop so he grabbed the closest bag and shoved the laptop inside. After the laptop was secure he swung the bag onto his back and carefully made his way to the exit.  
  
********  
  
Kenny groaned as he was pulled into waking. He found himself lying on something extremely cold and wet. The first thing he saw was familiar faces. The faces of his team and manager. A stream of words poured from their mouths and rang in his head.  
  
"Kenny! MR DICKENSON HE'S AWAKE!!!"  
  
"Mr Dickenson can see that Tyson!"  
  
"THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!!!"  
  
"We thought something terrible had happened!"  
  
"He only fainted Max."  
  
"Even so ... How are you feeling?!"  
  
The brunette moaned and held his head in a trembling hand. There was Tyson, Max, Ray and Mr Dickenson ...  
  
"Where's Kai?!" He bolted upright and looked left and right, then into the eyes of his teammates. Another horrifying thought entered his head and the guilt wrenched his guts "Where's Dizzi?!"  
  
Tyson and Max glanced at each other with expressions of great sadness. No ... It can't be ...  
  
"WELL!!! WHERE'S DIZZI?! WHERE'S MY BIT BEAST!!!"  
  
Knowing that it wouldn't do them any good to lie, Max pointed over to the wreckage that was the train. They were quite distant from it but Kenny could still make out how badly damaged the train was. The crash was serious.  
  
'Oh my god!'  
  
"DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE IN THERE!!!" Kenny shrieked "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE TRAIN COULD EXPLODE AT ANY SECOND!!!"  
  
"Kenny please calm down." Mr Dickenson spoke calmly but his voice quivered slightly. He was busy wrapping up Rays sprained ankle.  
  
"But-But How? Why? Were there any other survivors? TELL ME!!!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
*********  
  
Hand against the wall with feet gingerly stepping on heavy crimson curtains careful not to break the glass beneath him, the teen made his way back down the corridor to the dining cart. He had already passed one sight that would want to make any person break down and cry. But Kai just held an empty gaze as he saw the smashed in skull on the cracked glass with blood still pooling about him.  
  
'Why? Why don't I cry? I know I'm strong but does that mean I don't care?'  
  
"Kai? Kai Hiwatari?! Please help us!!!"  
  
The crimson eyed teen lurched his head back to stare above him as that was where the noise came from. Above him was a closed door to another room but a pale woman stared down at him through the broken glass pane with large green eyes.  
  
Kai was harsh but he was not totally heartless. With one quick movement he grabbed the doorknob and tried to force the door open. He hoped that gravity and his weight would be enough ...  
  
It wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'll have it open in a second!" Kai ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
"We've already tried that the door won't budge!" The woman cried, "Kai. Please take our son. Take him and make sure he's safe."  
  
"How can you trust me with your own child?" Kai asked amazed as the woman passed the bundle through the small hole in the glass to the shocked teen "Don't you know I'm heartless?!"  
  
The woman shook her head in sympathy and a single tear fell from her eyes as Kai brought the bundle close to his chest. The single tear splashed on Kai's bangs and it grabbed his attention. Something about the trust in the womans eyes made Kai's curiosity burn within his chest.  
  
"How? How do you know me? Are you a beyblade fan?"  
  
The woman smiled and shook her head and a large, tanned hand held her shoulder and dark brown eyes gazed down at him from beside the woman.  
  
"Go Kai!" The man spoke gruffly, but the emotion was spilling out in his tone "Give him to Mr Dickenson."  
  
The phoenix nodded baffled by the two strangers and began to walk away from the now sobbing mother and the soothing words of the bundles father. Before he reached the end of the corridor a soft voice choked with tears halted him.  
  
"You might not have your parents and you might have been treated badly, but you have people who care about you, if you let them."  
  
"What?" Kai spun around "What do you know about me?!"  
  
"Go boy before it's too late!!!"  
  
They seemed to know alot more about him then what even he knew. Questions tumbled into his mind. Things he so desperately wanted to know and things he sensed they had the answers to. Without even thinking ...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" A long grumble with a tremble from the train silenced the blader.  
  
"GET GOING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!"  
  
Without another word Kai spun on his heel and ran as fast as he could without tripping or hurting the precious bundle. Tears stung the captains eyes as his thoughts drifted to the boy in his arms that from now on would be an orphan. Alone in this bitter cold world.  
  
A long rumble and a violent shake almost made Kai loose his balance but he kept going. If he didn't it wouldn't matter if they weren't trapped like the boys parents.  
  
********  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion rocked the world. Literally. The earth shook beneath the feet of the boys and their manager. Each silent face flashed with horror and pain as the smoke rose higher in the sky with flickers of scorching flames that engulfed the ruined train. Time seemed to stop and go mute for a minute where the five survivors were in a state of utter shock, paralysed to the spot as their leader and in Kennys case, Dizzi, were no more.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" The gut wrenching truth finally caught up with them in that hollow cry from the youngest member.  
  
Kai and Dizzi were no more.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END CHAPTER *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
So what do you lot think? Should Kai be dead? Tell me what you think!  
  
TILL NEXT TIME!  
  
^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3 The only survivors

OK here we go. By popular demand (Percentage being 100%) Kai is to SURVIVE!!!  
  
SSSOOO ... Just because I'm feeling evil ... Kai is DEAD!!!  
  
and is _NEVER_ I said _NEVER_ coming back! This fanfic is OVER!!!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
(Audience is leaving cursing Blazin Shadow!)  
  
NO WAIT DON'T GO!!! I WROTE THIS CHAPPIE, JUST READ THE CHAPPIE!!!  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 3 - The only survivors.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The small brunette fell to his knees as the heart breaking truth fell heavily on his shoulders. There was nothing they could do. They were too late.  
  
'Why?'  
  
The one word kept forming in the boys minds. Each one of them had different endings to the never-ending cycle of unanswerable questions but that one word tore at them all.  
  
"Why Kai?" He heard Ray murmur.  
  
The Chinese blader was now the oldest and was sure to become the new leader. Or so his logical mind presumed. He had all the qualities of a good leader. Strong, thoughtful, wise. It was these qualities that had got them this far ...  
  
'What do we do now?'  
  
Even though their leader was cold, harsh and totally anti-social, he was their leader and up until now they had taken it without gratitude. He had never realised how much Kai was an asset to this team. OK, so in the blading department he did. Kai was their strongest blader ... but Kai also held them together, the team moral. Only now did he realise it ...  
  
How many hours would they talk about him? Kai was like their main topic of discussion. Sooner or later every conversation they held would end up going back to their stoic leader. Every member on this team had one goal in mind, to become stronger. How many times did Kai drill that into their heads? The cold voice drifted into his mind ...  
  
'Become stronger, to become the best.'  
  
Tears filled the brunettes eyes, of course the other survivors couldn't see them but Kenny knew they were there. He could feel them, the sting in his eyes grew to a point where he couldn't control them and they streamed down his face. The sarcastic, moaning female voice of his bit beast floated into his mind ...  
  
'There's our anti-social captain with his speech again. Can't he talk about something else?'  
  
Kenny heard his own voice laughing in his head as he replied ...  
  
'He wouldn't be Kai if he didn't Dizzi.'  
  
'Yeah but there's more to life than blading Chief. I swear that boy thinks, eats and sleeps beyblade.'  
  
"What do we do now?" A soft voice murmured. The Chief stopped his thoughts there and turned to the saddened face of their American teammate Max.  
  
"We'll just have to wait here for the accident officials to find us." Their manager answered with a weary voice, cleaner streaks lined his dirty face from where he too was crying.  
  
"It could take days sir." Ray answered, his once fiery spirit had been diminished "We're the only ones who survived and I doubt anyone has even contacted anyone for help."  
  
"So what do we do then?"  
  
"I would have suggested trekking to Moscow but ..." The golden eyed teen paused for a moment before continuing "I think it's what Kai wanted us to do but with my ankle ..."  
  
An awkward silence followed that statement; it had brought each and every one of them into their own private state of depression. It lasted for quite some time but then the navy haired teen broke it. Not with his usual confident self but with a small and uncertain voice.  
  
"If it's what Kai would have suggested, then it's definitely the best course to take. I'll carry you Ray and then we can find shelter for tonight. The only problem is, I have no idea on which way to go."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden-"  
  
"You won't be Ray. I've done this before remember, that time at the Asian tournament."  
  
"How could I forget." A small smile shone through all the depression at that comical memory.  
  
The Chief listened to this little conversation with mild interest, although his eyes were fixed on the wreckage. A small hand rubbed his swollen cheek as another memory hit him ...  
  
'Kenny! Snap out of it Goddamit!'  
  
Kai had hit him, Kai had kept his cool in this tragedy and Kai had saved them and sacrificed his own life to do so.  
  
'... Thank you Kai ...' His minds voice spoke in his head 'Goodbye my loyal companion, my bitbeast. No my friend ... You two will always be alive in my heart ...'  
  
"Which way do we go?"  
  
Kenny snapped out of his musings and without looking at his friends he pointed at the tracks and said in a small voice.  
  
"Follow the tracks. They should lead us to Moscow eventually and this way we can't get lost."  
  
"But it would take longer." Tyson whined.  
  
"Yeah but we don't have much choice. None of us knows the way."  
  
The voices seemed to die out at that precise moment. It could have only been his imagination, but Kenny could have sworn he'd seen ...  
  
Yes! There it is again. But what could it ...  
  
"I say we cut across the woods." Tyson pointed to the woods that led in the opposite direction of the sun.  
  
"Tyson that's going back the way we came on the train!" Ray sighed in frustration.  
  
'Oh my God.' His minds voice muttered.  
  
There it is again.  
  
'It can't be.' Another mind voice answered.  
  
'It is.' said the first voice.  
  
'You'll never know unless you LOOK!'  
  
"Oh my God!" The words breathed from his lips, he couldn't speak any louder. His heart was pounding against his rib cage and skipped several beats in shock and hope.  
  
Before the boy even thought about what he was doing he ran towards the wreckage with all the speed his short legs had to offer. He didn't know if the others had noticed yet but he didn't care. He only had one thought in mind.  
  
'I must. I can't stop. Got to get there. Please. Please.'  
  
The flicker of movement came closer and closer as Kenny ran towards it. One figure crawling way from the sight, obviously in great pain. One bleeding arm helping him along while the other held a large bundle to his chest.  
  
"KENNY COME BACK!!!" The small boy ignored them and ran ever faster.  
  
Before Kenny got within twenty feet, the person collapsed.  
  
********  
  
'Just a little further.' His will commanded him. 'Strong, powerful and fiery. Never give up.'  
  
The teen forced himself on, inch by inch on his badly bruised knees and his bleeding arm. The other arm couldn't support him as it carried the precious bundle to his chest. He didn't know if the boy was injured but he knew he was alive, he could feel the boys soft heart beat and irregular breathing. He could hear the boys soft pleas and feel the small fingers curl around his blood stained tank top.  
  
Snow squelched under his bleeding hand as he pulled himself and his load away from the wreckage. The main explosion had happened and that's how he had managed it this far. But at any moment another explosion could rock the wreck. The fire could reach more fuel supplies or the electricity could reach the water supplies. They were still in danger and no matter how much his body wanted to cave in he couldn't let it happen. He had to drag them a distance far enough to be out of harms way.  
  
He shivered involuntary as a cold, harsh wind whipped at him through his thin clothes and blew his hair to lash out at his face. His arm wobbled under the strain as he leaned on it. He was so tired and the cold was numbing him, maybe to rest ... just close his eyes ...  
  
'NO!' His eyes snapped open wide as his will yelled at him for being so weak. It wasn't just his life in his hands. He had let the boys parents die, he wouldn't let it happen to the boy swell.  
  
He carried on, little by little. All around, nothing but white. But he carried on. He had to survive this.  
  
The sharp object embedded into his left leg dug deeper and deeper with every pained movement leaving a trail of frozen blood. He remembered having to jump out of a smashed window. His instincts told him he didn't have enough time to reach the trap door his teammates had escaped from. He remembered landing on his feet and then running as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough.  
  
The explosion was so destructive that the sheer force of it threw him off his feet to land face down in the hard snow like an object of the train. Glass shattered and sprayed him while larger objects rained down around him. The mounting pain that lanced through his body at the impact of the ground shook him to no end. Only after the accident when he tried to pull himself to his feet did the sharp object make itself known and the teen was forced to crawl away.  
  
Now after what seemed like forever, the teen continued to crawl. Blazing eyes of fire kept focused on his snow-covered path for two reasons. One, so he could be sure of no more glass embedding in his skin and two, so he could concentrate on staying awake.  
  
"KENNY COME BACK!!!"  
  
The teen stared up with weary eyes as a blurry figure ran towards him. He couldn't hope to hold his own anymore. His arm wobbled and finally caved in, his face hitting the harsh coldness of the snow. He felt himself pulling into the warm depths of unconsciousness but before he did a pair of hands clasped his shoulders and rolled him onto his back, followed by a gasp of happiness from his saviour.  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End chappie three!*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
YEAH!!! Kai is back!!! AND A HERO!!!  
  
DID YOU LIKE MY JOKE?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No? I guess it was kinda mean. But it was SO tempting. Hahaha.  
  
Ahem. Me and my weirdo jokes.  
  
So anyway hope you liked the chappie and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
I SO need help with this next bit. OK, well Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus (Did I spell that right?) asked to turn this into a Kai/Ray fic (No I won't kill you and all suggestions are welcome). But I'm here writing to please my audience. So there's four choices. Please give me a capital letter at the end of your review so I know how to twist this tale.  
  
A: No! The characters are straight!  
  
B: Kai/Ray fic  
  
C: Kai/Tala fic  
  
D: Kai/Tala & Kai/Ray fic  
  
There's your four choices so PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS!  
  
Oh yeah and if you want me to have a few sections with other relationships blooming, then tell me that too. OK BYE FOR NOW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4 That accident was no accident

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. NOW I KNOW WHAT TO DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HERE'S THE CHAPPIE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 4 - That accident was no accident.  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
Pain filled eyes opened to the sound of his name only to be squeezed shut to block out the painfully bright light. In that split second he saw a blurry small brunette, large glasses and long tie dangling into his face. He knew who it was immediately. Through his sore throat, he tried to speak.  
  
"... K ... Kenny ..."  
  
His throat felt like it was on fire, contracting as he tried to speak. Breathing hurt like hell and the weight on his chest felt like a bulldozer slamming into him. He knew the boy needed to be taken care of. He had to tell someone.  
  
Before he could though, the sound of feet pounding on snow shot through his aching head. Familiar voices yelling rang through him and he groaned at the agonising pain in his mind. One soothing voice seemed to slice through the commotion and a hand lifted his head from the snow.  
  
"Thank God ... It's OK Kai. Everything's fine now."  
  
"CHIEF!!!" An annoyingly familiar voice yelled. He sounded like a gong, "DUDE!!! WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY DID YOU-?!"  
  
Another familiar voice rang through his head and a small moan fell from his dry lips that were tinted blue from the cold.  
  
"TYSON IT'S KAI! IT'S KAI!!!"  
  
Right then he wished he could speak. He knew what he would have told them to do. But he couldn't, his head was burning in pain. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe and he ached all over, stabbing pains pounding from his leg across his entire being.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?!"  
  
"He must have been caught up in the explosion Tyson." The strategist answered in a calmer and a lowered voice "Please stop shouting, you too Max, Kai's in enough pain."  
  
"Oh dude. Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Oh Kai." The softer voice mumbled with sympathy "Why? Why didn't you leave with us?"  
  
"We'll figure it out soon but first lets get Kai over to Mr Dickenson and Ray."  
  
The next thing he knew, the bundle was lifted from him and he groaned in protest. He didn't want the boy to leave his side no matter how much it relieved the pressure on his rib cage. A pair of hands laced under his shoulder blades while another set laced under his sore knees and he was lifted from the cold wetness that was the snow.  
  
********  
  
Kenny watched nervously as the two hyper boys carried Kai away and looked at the warm bundle in his arms again with apprehension. Being the curious little boy he is, the Chief unravelled the top of the blanket and almost cried out in shock. Two wide, innocent green eyes blinked up at him in confusion with tears on his long lashes.  
  
'Oh my God.'  
  
He wrapped up the bundle and held the child closer to his chest before racing after his friends. Soon enough, their brave leader was being laid on the cold floor again beside the worried Chinese teen who wasn't able to walk because of his ankle. The backpack ripped from his back and laid forgotten.  
  
"He's alive." The manager sighed in content "Thank goodness."  
  
Max paled drastically as he looked at his blood covered hands. He made himself sit down before he collapsed.  
  
"Kai ... Kai's bleeding, badly." Everyone glanced at Max's hands that were covered and dripping blood.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"What medical supplies do we have?" Ray demanded. He searched the lying body for any indication of the injury and soon enough he found it. The snow beneath his left leg had stained a gory red, which was dribbling from the drenched trouser.  
  
"We have bandages, some pain killers, antiseptic, plasters, scissors, tweezers ... er." The Tortoise answered rummaging through one of the bags.  
  
The tiger pulled up the trouser to rest just under the knee cap with every gentleness he could. He carefully let his fingers run over the long bleeding slit on his leg, it ran from his ankle and almost reached his knee. From what Ray could see, there was something large stuck within the cut.  
  
The dragon swore under his breath as he looked over Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Max, I'll need the tweezers, the antiseptic, bandages and do you have any cotton wall?" Max passed the said items to Tyson who passed them to Ray.  
  
"... Yeah ..." In came the cotton wall.  
  
Ray carefully analysed the cut and tried to decide how best to pull out the sharp object. The others seemed to stop breathing as they watched the gruesome scene.  
  
"I really suggest you go over there and don't watch." Ray muttered "I'll need to concentrate, I've done this a couple of times but not with something this big. I don't need you distracting me."  
  
Obedient like trained dogs, the hyper kids followed Kenny to where Mr Dickenson sat on the snow. Once satisfied, Ray turned back to his patient and ran his fingers delicately over the wound. Before he could even pick up the tweezers cold, pale fingers wrapped around his wrist in protest. Crimson orbs stared up into golden depths with intense determination while golden pools gazed back with sympathy.  
  
"Kai, how are you feeling?" Ray asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ray sighed in frustration and glared half heartedly at his injured friend.  
  
"Why didn't you come out when we did Kai?" He asked sadly "We were worried about you. You almost died."  
  
Only half listening to the tigers words, the phoenix used his other hand to hoist himself into a sitting position.  
  
"What on earth did you go and retrieve that was so important anyway?"  
  
That question lit a bulb in the stoic bladers head and unlike his usual cold ways, he began to panic for the little orphan.  
  
"The boy!" Kai snapped at the Chinese teen "Where's the boy?!"  
  
In his panic his eyes darted across the snow. With a grunt of anger the injured captain pulled himself to his feet, much to the protest of his teammate. The fiery pits blazed with mounting worry and he struggled against the hold Ray had on his leg.  
  
As soon as the blader pulled himself to his feet, he drew the attention of his other teammates and his jolly manager. They ran over to help Ray in his struggle to pull Kai down again. After a seconds hesitation Max and Tyson grabbed an arm each and tried to calm down their leader.  
  
"What happened?!" The manager asked Ray who was violently shoved away from the fray "KAI!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
Kai, in his attempt to search for the boy, threw Max off of his arm. Max flew a few feet before hitting the snow.  
  
"KAI YOU FREAK!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tyson soon followed, being lobbed like an unwanted rag doll.  
  
His eyes darted over the bags of supplies they had managed to retrieve but he couldn't find the boy. His legs ached and he needed to relieve the strain his weight was applying to the bruised knees and wound.  
  
'I must find him!'  
  
Max and Tyson groaned in pain as they slowly recovered from there collision with their angry leader. Max had managed to pull himself to an upright position rubbing a swelling bruise on his arm while Tyson lay with his head turning to the side while moaning pitifully.  
  
"What is wrong with you my boy?" Mr Dickenson asked grasping the shoulders of the teen in question firmly.  
  
Kenny watched the commotion from a safe distance so as not to further distress the whimpering bundle. He had told the others of the boy as soon as they sat down and they were amazed to say the least. Although none of them got a good look at the boy, every time one of them got close he would cry out and shrink back.  
  
"The boy Mr Dickenson!" Kai grounded out in a mixture of raw worry and frustration "Where's the boy?!"  
  
"Boy?"  
  
"Here Kai!" Kenny yelled understanding the motives at last.  
  
From within Mr Dickensons grip his head whipped around to face the small brunette who was indeed carrying the large bundle. As he approached the nearly hysterical blader Mr Dickenson gently helped the teen back onto the snow. Ray grabbed his arm and tried to lie him down so he could pull out the sharp object embedded deep within his leg.  
  
Of course Kai wouldn't have any of it.  
  
Shrugging off the annoying blader, his crimson orbs never left the smallest member who carried the cause of the commotion. The one question tearing at him rushed out of him in a harsh tone.  
  
"Is he alright?!"  
  
Kenny was totally shocked, as were the others. Kai Hiwatari, the cold and anti-social grump, seemed to care about nothing and no one, was showing concern for a little boy? Ray wasn't quite as shocked after seeing him care for Max last night, but still ...  
  
"Well!" He snapped with anger, as no one seemed to answer his question.  
  
"Yes he's fine." Mr Dickenson answered quickly trying hard not to stutter "But he won't let any of us near him."  
  
"Except Kenny." Max added.  
  
Kai nodded curtly and before Ray or the others could blink, he had the pair of tweezers in one hand shifting towards his injured leg.  
  
"Kai! Let me!"  
  
The Chinese teen tried to pry the tweezers from Kai's hand but the stoic captain only death glared him and growled his disagreement. Slapping the hand away, Kai took a long look at the wound before using his fingers to run over the surrounding skin, trying to feel the glass through the layers of tissue. Once he had found what he was feeling for he dug the tweezers deep in the bleeding slit making everyone cringe and turn away.  
  
After a few seconds, they heard a grunt of approval and they finally got the stomach to see what was going on. There lay a large, jagged piece of glass covered in the thickly, crimson red substance beside the equally bloodied tweezers and cotton buds. Each face held a look of complete shock and wonder. Kai hadn't even twitched in pain as he done that, all swiftly like a real professional. It was as if he were a doctor tending to a patient, not feeling the pain and doing his job.  
  
Their eyes lifted to the wound to find pale fingers wrapping bandages around the cleaned cut with precision. Ray was the first to find his voice but Kai cut him off with his usual 'I-don't-give-a-damn' voice.  
  
"How did -?"  
  
"Experience."  
  
"... Oh ..."  
  
Ray couldn't think of what else to say. 'What could you say to something like that? It was another clue to Kai's past but it made their team leader an even bigger mystery. It was so frustrating.'  
  
"Has the kid eaten?" Kai's cold voice cut through Rays thoughts.  
  
"No." Kenny answered sitting down on the snow holding the bundle close to him.  
  
He finished wrapping his leg up and pulled down his trouser leg. Without a word he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the bags of supplies. After a few seconds he returned from rummaging in the bags to the little boy in Kenny's arms holding a chocolate bar.  
  
The boy gazed up at the silent blader who held out the food for him to eat with large, teary eyes. The food was too tempting and the boy soon forgot his shyness. With a greedy little hand, fingers shot out of the blanket and fingers clasped the treat before shooting back into the safety of the blanket.  
  
Mr Dickenson, Kenny, Max and Ray tried there hardest not to giggle at Kai who looked baffled for a second at the surprising quick movement of the child before his mask of indifference covered him once more. Tyson would have done too, if he weren't drooling over the treat Kai just gave to the boy. Another question floated into Rays mind as he watched the scene play before him.  
  
"Kai. Why did you go back? You don't know this boy." Sighing, the teen in question turned so that Fiery orbs met golden eyes.  
  
"On the way back I saw the boy and his parents. They were stuck in his room and only the boy could fit through the broken window."  
  
Everyone was stunned by this horrifying news, but one certain loud mouth had to speak his blinding rage.  
  
"You mean you just let the boys parents die! Kai why didn't you help them?! You should have helped them!!!"  
  
The fires in his eyes blazing like a roaring furnace and he snapped his death glare towards the mindless boy Tyson. Ray noticed the tension building and knew that if Kai snapped Tyson wouldn't be able to walk to Moscow. He decided to ease it a little.  
  
"Tyson, Kai would have blown up as well if he didn't leave when he did. If he'd had tried to help them it would have taken way too long. Kai and the boys' parents knew what had to be done even though it probably broke their hearts. Kai got seriously injured and just barely dodged that explosion as it is."  
  
"But I don't get it." Max piped up, curiosity and confusion blatant on his facial expression "Didn't you say 'On the way back'?"  
  
"Yeah." Kenny mused, "Why did you go in there in the first place?"  
  
The death glare melted into a face of indifference and Kai silently rose to his feet to grab the bag that was once on his back. Turning to the baffled group, Kai sat back with them. Tyson identified the bag as his and reached out to grab it, but the leader pulled it out of his grasp.  
  
"Kenny."  
  
Kenny looked at Kai who was holding out the grubby bag before him. With total confusion he accepted the bag but couldn't open it while holding the little one. To the surprise of everyone else, Kai took the heavy bundle from the frozen Kenny and held the large bundle to his chest. What was even more surprising was the fact that instead of screaming the boy sighed and snuggled closer to the stoic captain.  
  
With all eyes on him, Kenny opened the bag slowly with trembling hands, he didn't know why they were trembling or why a huge weight settled in the pit of his stomach, but he held his breath with unknown anticipation. As soon as the bag opened, Kenny gave a cry of happiness, tears streamed down his cheeks and without an explanation as to the emotions the boy pulled out his most beloved possession.  
  
"DIZZI!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed with happiness as the Chief turned on the screen and they heard the whining voice of Dizzi.  
  
"Couldn't you have found something more comfortable for me to travel in? I have feelings too you know."  
  
"OH DIZZI!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE-!"  
  
"I KNOW KENNY, I KNOW!!!"  
  
Kai sat opposite the happy teammate holding the boy with his usual expression. Ray, who sat next to him, leaned over and whispered in his ear ...  
  
"That was a real nice thing you did Kai."  
  
Ray pulled away and joined in with the cheers before Kai could reply with one of his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' answers. Kai, feeling the shock of Rays statement and the awkwardness of all the cheerfulness, stood up and walked away from the happy teens, shifting the boy to rest on his hip as he looked towards the remainder of the wreckage that could explode again at any moment.  
  
"It is indeed, a tragedy young Kai. The boys parents would have been proud of you." Kai held the bundle closer with a certain protectiveness and sighed.  
  
"What will happen to him now, Mr Dickenson?" Kai asked feeling fingers curl around his tank top again as the boy dozed on.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, I'll make sure he has nice adopted parents."  
  
"But what about now?" Kai shivered slightly as a thought came to him "You won't send him to an orphanage, will you?"  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed himself and rubbed off the dirt on his spectacles before putting them on again. He turned to Kai.  
  
"I don't know my boy, I honestly don't know."  
  
"Can't he stay with us?"  
  
Mr Dickensons brow furrowed in confusion at the protectiveness Kai seemed to radiate for the boy. He really seemed concerned for the boy. When it came to other kids he would give them the cold shoulder but this boy. Mr Dickenson smiled at the sight before his eyes. The small boy who was wrapped up warmly snuggled against Kai's muscled chest with Kai's arms wrapped around the bundle firm but gentle. A sense of security, for the boy.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Mr Dickenson said "This accident-!"  
  
"This was no accident." Kai snapped cutting off his manager.  
  
Mr Dickenson was about to tell Kai to learn some respect but then the words the teen spoke registered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, it was no accident. The train was sabotaged." Kai explained.  
  
"That's a serious assumption Kai." Mr Dickenson answered "What makes you say that?!"  
  
"The Train squealed in protest. That would be the build up of friction between the brakes and the wheels. But the train seemed to speed up, not slow down." Kai answered looking at the destruction "I believe that someone else had rigged the train so that they could have control of the train without being at the controls."  
  
"So what you're saying ..."  
  
"Is that the driver didn't have control of the train, the one who could control the train sped us up to cause the train to go off of the rails."  
  
"But why?" Kai shrugged and turned to the group that had finally calmed down.  
  
"I suggest we follow the tracks until sunset and then set up for camp. If you can keep up we'll reach Moscow tomorrow night. Ray, are you up for walking?"  
  
"My ankle is totally shot."  
  
"Yeah and I'm carrying him!" Tyson added.  
  
"You won't be able to."  
  
"I MANAGED IT AT THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
"Tyson. This isn't half an hours walk. We'll be walking for hours and I know for certain that you won't be able to handle it."  
  
"Kai's right Tyson." Kenny said "We'll be walking for miles and your fitness level isn't exactly the best."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!"  
  
"Shut up Tyson. We don't have time for this." Kai growled as he went to pick up the four back packs, three were full of supplies and the fourth was half full of Tysons candy. "Tyson, you, Kenny and Max take these."  
  
Kai threw them one full bag each. Turning to Ray he passed him Tysons bag. Ray nodded and took the bag from Kai slipping his arms through the straps.  
  
"So who's going to carry Ray?!" Tyson asked. Kai totally ignored him and approached Max.  
  
"I want you and Kenny to take turns holding the boy." Kai commanded "And don't you let anything happen to him. Understand."  
  
Max nodded nervously and took the bundle from Kai, which was difficult seeing as the boy was reluctant to loose the heat. Approaching Ray, Kai crouched down just before him.  
  
"Jump on." Ray stared at Kai's back as if he were insane. Kai didn't like contact from anybody and he was injured for Gods sake.  
  
"Kai-!"  
  
"Come on Ray. We haven't got all day!" Kai snapped impatiently.  
  
Ray pushed Kai's scarf out of the way before obeying. Once on his back, Kai stood tall and proud and headed away from the train silently, following the tracks but at a safe distance. The rest of them gave each other fleeting glimpses of uncertainty before following their stoic leader into the unknown.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* END CHAPPIE FOUR *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Did you enjoy that?  
  
For the voting I have to say THANKYOU!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AGAIN!!!  
  
Anyway it really helped and I hope I don't disappoint anyone but most people voted for .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"A" Characters are to stay straight.  
  
Thanks to everyone who voted it really helped and now I know how to swing this OK.  
  
Till next time. 


	6. Chapter 5 Here comes trouble

********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 5 - Here comes trouble.  
  
"Whoa Kai. Can we stop now?! I'm tired and we've been walking all day!" Tyson moaned from the back of the group.  
  
"Actually Tyson we've only been walking for about four hours." Kenny said knowingly holding Dizzi under one arm. Tyson groaned and slumped to the floor.  
  
"But I'm still hungry and tired!" He complained pathetically. Everyone else stopped in their tracks and turned to the whining blader.  
  
They had walked beside the tracks for a couple of miles before heading into shadowy woods. That was hours ago. Kai led the way carrying Ray and still going strong. Next came Mr Dickenson, for an old man he sure was healthy. Then came Kenny and Max side by side, true to their word, they took it in turns to carry the boy. Last but not least, Tyson.  
  
They had just walked into a clearing when Tyson fell pitifully to the floor and was now clutching his stomach and whining all the more.  
  
"Alright take five." Kai ordered as he carried Ray back to the group. Tyson perked up at these words and rummaged into the bag he was carrying. Kai lowered Ray gently to the floor before checking up on the boy.  
  
"Did he wake up?"  
  
"No Kai." Kenny answered "Slept the whole time."  
  
Kai nodded and stood up once again. There was something strange about this area, almost familiar. Looking around one tree to the south grabbed his attention. He slowly left the group and headed towards it, something in his subconscious drew him towards it, almost luring him like a moth to the flame.  
  
None of the others paid him any attention, as usual. They were trying to pull the food away from the disposable unit. It didn't bother him. He liked to be ignored, blurred into the background like when water makes the paint run and merge together. As Kai approached the tree, his heart almost jumped in his throat.  
  
Fingers touched the engraved bark, a symbolic, roaring flame entwined with a symbolic stream of jagged ice with the letters engraved in the middle.  
  
H.  
  
O.  
  
P.  
  
E.  
  
The soft pad of his index finger traced the fires outline, the way it clashed against the ice entranced the phoenix. The letters whirled in his mind. They made him feel warm inside but he didn't know why. The symbol brought back one memory. A seconds flash of his past that was gone like that.  
  
"HEY KAI!"  
  
The annoying voice of a certain navy blue haired teen snapped Kai out of his daydreaming and flushed away the dream from the stoic bladers mind. Kai whipped his head around to glare at the group who were all staring at him with curiosity.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
The face of the usually cheery manager looked on with concern before stating the obvious.  
  
"You really should eat something you know."  
  
Kai grunted as he sat down among his fellow bladers and manager. He was about to mention finding a spot to rest when something rustling near by snagged his undivided attention. Within a split second he was on his feet, Dranzer at the ready. Mr Dickenson was about to question the team captains notions, when the answer came with a chilling voice.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Crimson eyes glowered at the source of the voice, within the shadows of the surrounding woods stood a proud silhouette. As soon as the others saw the intruder they all scrambled to their feet, even Ray, each of the Bladebreakers had their blades out prepared. Kenny laid the boy on the floor gently next to Dizzi before pulling out his blade.  
  
"Who are you?!" Tyson demanded. The silhouette growled and stepped into the light of the snowy clearing.  
  
"Typical of you." The cold voice growled, ignoring the question.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyson questioned.  
  
Pale eyes became mere slits as he analysed each of them in turn, before they rested with a death glare on Kai. Ray shivered as he thought how similar his expression is to their captains.  
  
Ignoring the navy haired teen, the intruder continued "Strong and silent as usual. Wait until the red head hears this. I always knew you would betray us Hiwatari. I knew you were still alive."  
  
Eyes darted from one Russian to the other. All of them were totally confused. Since when was Kai a traitor? How does he know this creep? Crimson and Lavender met in the middle and clashed with raging force. Daggers were shot at each other. The silence was so tense, those long seconds where only breathing could be heard.  
  
Kai was so confused, flashes of scenes that he could not quite grasp and voices floating through his mind. He felt lost and vulnerable but he didn't show it. To him, this pale freak with lilac hair was just an enemy. His emotions were well hidden behind closed doors, there was no way he would be intimadated by this teen. Though, something else struck him, some emotion he had never felt before, and it hurt. He was snapped out of his trance when the other pulled out a gun like shooter.  
  
As soon as that had happened, eleven bladers dressed in green jump suits had them surrounded, each holding a shooter and each equipped with rope, knifes, guns and dynamite. Then Kai spoke, for the first time since the creep arrived.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was calm and commanding as always. Although his eyes never left the opponents face he knew that they were surrounded.  
  
He smirked and glared hard at Kai before answering.  
  
"You're to come with us."  
  
Tyson was about to protest but Ray covered his mouth with his hand. One glance at Kai warned him to keep silent. Dranzer raised before him with eyes of fire burning into the soul of the other, Kai spoke two words.  
  
"Make me."  
  
He growled under his breath and with a flick of his wrist, the eleven in green advanced each pulling on their rip cords. The blades flew and landed on the floor, each fell into place as the blades whizzed circling their prey only inches away from Kai's feet.  
  
"Now just wait one moment-" Mr Dickenson tried to intervene but was cut off.  
  
"The brat is to be destroyed also."  
  
Five of the eleven blades left the cycle, three of them attacked the remaining bladers while the other two advanced on the boy who was now awake due to the noise, waiting for the signal of their leader. The remaining six slashing out at Kai randomly.  
  
Kai watched as the blades tackled that of his team and were causing serious damage, within a second Kennys blade was raining down on the battle scene in pieces. Ray and his opponent were equally matched and sparks were flying, Tysons blade lost some of his balance but was quick to regain it and go on the offensive and Max's blade was taking a beating and still going strong.  
  
He growled under his breath, his opponent was not fighting back, he hadn't even launched his beyblade even though his team was under attack. Even though he was getting slashed to pieces. Lilac eyes saw the two blades waiting patiently for his command and an evil idea came to him. If he couldn't have the fight he wanted, he'll just have to settle for a torture session. With a war cry his blade shot towards the defenceless boy.  
  
Snarling with pent up fury, Kai roared out his faithful Bitbeasts name as he pulled on the rip cord with all of his strength.  
  
"DRANZER!!!"  
  
Dranzer glided along the air with grace and power. Within a second Dranzer knocked the six blades out of the fight permanently and bounced off the last to attack the offending blade. The scene seemed so slow to Kai's eyes, his team were yelling out commands to their bitbeasts but unable to help, Mr Dickenson was unable to do anything against the raging blades and the quivering boy whimpered as the two blades spun faster flying towards him, Dranzer tailing.  
  
Dranzer, sensing Kai's fear, zoomed through the air pumped with adrenaline. With a frightened cry Falborg and Dranzer collided inches before the boys chest and repelled each other, Dranzer saving the boy from injuries. Kai made a silent threat with that move. You go through Dranzer first.  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, Bryan sent Falborg on the attack. Dranzer met the blade head on. The little boy who was so scared pulled away from the blanket and ran to Kai so he could witness the fight. Kai felt the pull on his legs and his eyes tore away from the fight and down to see the wide green eyes full of curiosity and a small, nervous smile grace his cute features. The little boy clinged to Kai's trouser as the war raged on. Dranzer began to get the upper hand, gaining its strength through Kai's raw flame of anger mixed with determination. Dranzer started shoving Falborg back towards its fuming master.  
  
"Falborg!" He growled in a dangerous tone.  
  
The six that Kai had knocked out immediately stared on with disbelief as the blue blade pushed back one of the best blades of the Abbey with hardly any effort. The others, who were absorbed in their fights, pulled back to witness the leaders war with amazement lining every feature of every face. Bryan roared with rage as Dranzer pulled back for one final attack.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Falborg flew through the air and landed at its masters feet. Defeated.  
  
Dranzer stayed at its masters feet, spinning to rub it in. Kai smirked down at his opponent, amusement and satisfaction apparent. Bryan snarled viciously and picked up his motionless blade. The other bladers got one look at Kai's imposing figure and ran to hide behind their leader. The Bladebreakers watched their stoic leader as he stood with his threatening posture of power. The boy cheered and jumped beside his hero with confidence.  
  
"Don't. Come. Back." Kai growled with venom, "Bryan." He added when the name and the boy linked together in his confused mind.  
  
Snarling with anger but reluctantly resigning to his fate, Bryan stalked passed the motionless Kai and the little one with such hatred flaring that the boy hid his face in to Kai's trouser. The menacing group soon passed and was gone with the wind. Before Bryan left, he had the last word.  
  
"We'll meet soon, Hiwatari."  
  
With that, the enemy began walking away but not before Tyson yelled ...  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PICKING ON A DEFENCELESS LITTLE KID! DON'T MESS WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!"  
  
Kai just stared at the space where Bryan stood moments ago, this meeting was too much of a coincidence ...  
  
"GO HOME TO YOUR MUMMY AND CRY!!!"  
  
Max burst into a fit of laughter and almost collapsed on the floor in hysterics. Tyson lowered his tone of voice down and began to whine like a five year old. In his acting, Tyson began to kick the snow about and stamp his feet while whining as loudly as he could like a five year old having a tantrum.  
  
"I WANT TO BE THE BEST!!! MUMMY, I GOT BEAT UP!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I HAD A LARGE GANG OF FREAKY NINJA BLADERS AND I STILL LOST!!!"  
  
Max was clutching his stomach on the floor, he was laughing so much that his stomach hurt and tears appeared in his blue eyes. Ray managed to keep standing by leaning on a nearby tree with trembling hands. Kenny giggled but didn't find it as amusing as the other two, he was still fretting for their lives ever since his blade smashed to pieces.  
  
Tyson grabbed his finger and wailed in that pathetic voice while creating crocodile tears.  
  
"OW!!! MUMMY!!! I HAVE A BOOBOO!!!"  
  
Ray couldn't keep it up, his legs were shaking like a leaf with his laughter, he fell to his knees gasping for breath between his laughter. Max was bright red from his laughing, he tried to get up but failed miserably.  
  
"Now Tyson we really shouldn't make fun of the opponent, there is something called a 'bad winner' you know." Mr Dickenson said with authority and slight scolding in his tone, although his eyes gave away his amusement.  
  
"We should find shelter for tonight." Kai spoke bluntly turning to face the cheerful group "Follow me."  
  
Picking up Ray, Kai led the way once more. The group followed their leader further into the woods, looking for shelter.  
  
"What's your name?" The little boy asked innocently skipping along beside the stoic blader.  
  
"Hiwatari, Kai." The phoenix answered coldly. The little boy rubbed his head and looked at Kai with confusion. Shrugging off the confusion, the little boy said.  
  
"That's a weird first name." As the boy spoke he looked up at Kai and Ray with wide, innocent green eyes "... Hiwatari ..."  
  
Kai glared down at the little boy who looked totally sincere. He felt the embarrassment rise in his chest as he felt Ray shaking with barely surpressed laughter.  
  
"Just call me Kai, kid." Kai mumbled before turning to look straight ahead.  
  
The boy tried to start a conversation.  
  
"My name's Justin." Kai just nodded and continued to walk silently. Justin frowned and tried again.  
  
"What is the blue face paint for?" Justin asked "I asked mummy and she said you used it since you were little so that the bad guys wouldn't hurt you anymore. Is that true?"  
  
Kai heard a sharp intake of breath from Ray and looked down at Justin.  
  
"No. I wear face paint to make me look evil." Kai answered smirking slightly.  
  
"Oh." Justin then started to kick the snow absentmindedly before finding another question to ask "Do you protect your friends like you did me?"  
  
"I protect my team as best I can." Kai answered.  
  
"But I thought you were a loner."  
  
"I am kid." Kai spoke emotionlessly and shifted Ray to a more comfortable position.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* End chappie five *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
WOW! SO MANY REVIEWS!!!  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, way to hyper there. 


	7. Chapter 6 Indians and Pirates

LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
THANKYOU!  
  
Ok, I'm calm now. But wow. This story's popular. I better get on with it then.  
  
But before I do ...  
  
MeilinII asked what age is Justin - About 5-6 years old (I'll get into detail later)  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter six - Indians and Pirates.  
  
In a silent environment that came with the night, eyes of a trapped spirit reflected the roaring fire of the cave in which they had settled in before the sun set for the night. It hadn't been hard to find this cave, as they had been walking through the woods Kai began to make silent observations of the area. He knew he had been there before, he just didn't know when or why. He did know of the cave nearby, the memory triggered by seeing that symbol engraved on the tree had shown him the cave and it whereabouts.  
  
He leaned back and observed the group as he was watching over them while they slept on. He would never admit it out loud, but his injuries from the 'accident' and the fight with Bryan were hurting him. The bladers that had attacked him had sliced his skin, not badly but enough to sting every time he moved. His knees were badly bruised and hurt every time he walked and the cut on his leg only irritated him.  
  
A small smile crept to his lips, only one blader had noticed. Rays soft voice emerged in his troubled mind ...  
  
'Kai you're taking on too much, we're not expecting you to do everything. You've been carrying me all day and you're seriously injured. You need to eat something. You need to rest.'  
  
Of course with this statement everyone else had commented on how much he had done and insisted that he ate some baked beans. Seeing as apart from the labeless tins, the only thing Tyson managed to get was candy. Of course when they opened up the first five tins, it had to be beans.  
  
Kai shook his head at that memory, every pair of eyes watching him as he forcefully ate and swallowed. Tyson commenting on the pained expression as he forced himself to swallow the luke warm mush, just to get them off of his case.  
  
A small sigh and a shifting of weight in his lap grabbed his attention. The little boy had refused to sleep with any of the others. The boy had had a fascination with Kai ever since Dranzer stopped Falborg.  
  
Justin stirred again and Kai smiled softly down at him. Justin wriggled more and then sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"You should be sleeping." Kai spoke softly so as not to disturb the others.  
  
A yawn escaped as Justin turned to look up at his make shift bed. He smiled as he recognised Kai.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes once more.  
  
"You're not?" Kai asked, "Well then. What are we going to do to pass the time?"  
  
"Play a game!" Justin squealed excitedly. Kai brought a finger to Justin's lips.  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake the others." Kai whispered. He glanced at the others to make sure they were still sleeping before turning his gaze back to his companion. He noticed that the fire was dimming.  
  
"Do you want to come with me and get more firewood?" Kai asked.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded energetically. Together they left the cave and started collecting dead branches that were dry enough to burn. Justin skipped beside Kai and kicked the snow playfully. Kai chuckled watching Justin play, he felt so light and carefree with the boy. Kai shook his head when he realised what he was doing. He was getting soft around the boy. Somewhere deep inside though, that thought comforted him.  
  
Picking up a stick Kai spoke...  
  
"Make sure to get dry sticks, wet ones won't burn. Make sure they are quite thin, that way, they'll catch light easier."  
  
Justin nodded and began picking up twigs from the snow covered ground. Kai knew the best places to find dry wood and so soon they had more than enough. Justin was about to wander further into the woods to get more.  
  
"That's more than enough Justin." Kai called "We should get back." Justin smiled up at Kai and ran back to the other.  
  
"Can I play?" Justin asked innocently. Without thinking about his actions Kai smiled down at him.  
  
"Just make sure you don't loose sight of the cave entrance."  
  
Together they walked back to the cave where Kai threw more wood into the fire. It was now blazing with might and once Kai was satisfied he went back outside to see Justin standing on a large rock with a determined glint in his eyes.  
  
"Stay where you are, pirate!" Justin declared, pointing a stick at him.  
  
Kai just smirked and decided to play along.  
  
"If I'm a pirate then what are you?" Kai asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm an Indian and you better come quietly or you'll see how sharp my blade is!" Justin said grinning. He waved the long stick at Kai to emphasize his point.  
  
Kai tried his hardest not to laugh out loud and jumped into the nearest tree before hiding in the shadows. Justin looked around but couldn't find Kai anywhere. He was getting nervous.  
  
"Kai? ... Kai?" He murmured trying so hard not to let the tremor show in his voice "Where are you?"  
  
Silent as a shadow, Kai jumped down behind the boy and covered his eyes. Justin screamed and then pulled out of the light embrace and spun around to find Kai sniggering. Justin huffed and then jabbed the stick playfully under Kai's arm.  
  
"Ha. I warned you!" Justin teased.  
  
Being over dramatic, Kai grabbed the stick and pretended to gasp in pain. He staggered towards Justin and then staggered backwards before giving a final sigh and falling flat on his face, the stick still under his arm. Justin clapped his hands childishly as he watched Kai fall to the floor. After a few seconds Kai still had not moved. Justin's claps slowed down until they stopped altogether. All was silent as he approached Kai.  
  
"Stop faking!" Justin demanded stepping closer. He kneeled next to the motionless teen and his voice quivered "Kai?"  
  
As soon as he felt hands brush against him, Kai rolled onto his back and grabbed the surprised boy by the waist. Grinning like crazy, Kai began tickling the boys sides. Justin had tears springing to his eyes and his cheeks burned, he was laughing so much. He squirmed to try and get away but to no avail.  
  
"K-Kai!" He gasped through his laughter "S-Stop! I give! I give!"  
  
Kai chuckled and relieved Justin. Justin panted trying to get his breath back and tried to glare at Kai. It only makes him look cute.  
  
"I guess that makes me the best!" Kai said calmly, looking down at the flustered five year old. Justin pouted.  
  
"You cheated!" Justin whined "I won!"  
  
"I know." Kai said cheerfully, "So, you're a Indian?"  
  
"Yep!" Justin answered happily, before running off to get a large leaf. Returning, he used his hand to hold it up behind his head. Kai suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Here." Kai motioned for Justin to sit beside him "Come here."  
  
Kai unbuckled his belt and adjusted it to the right size. As Justin sat down Kai put the adjusted belt over Justin's head so it fit snugly. Then taking the leaf, Kai placed it at the back so he looked like a real Indian. Justin grinned as he felt the leaf stick up on its own.  
  
Justin called out, repeatingly putting his hand on his mouth then pulling away to create the Indian call.  
  
Justin jumped up and climbed to the top of the rock again and stood proudly. Kai watched and suddenly a little boy with ice blue eyes and hair of fire flashed across his mind. He was wearing the same belt on his head with a leaf in the same way pointing some kind of blade to the sky.  
  
Kai shook his head to get rid of the memory and for some reason had an urge to look at his dagger. He pulled it out of the case that was strapped to his right ankle and admired the finely polished wood. A soft finger traced the engravement of his mystical bit beast Dranzer. He remembered having this his whole life. It meant everything to him, next to Dranzer that is.  
  
Justin noticed that Kai had stopped watching him and jumped down to find out why. Kneeling before Kai, Justin saw the dagger that had taken Kai's attention.  
  
"That's pretty." Justin commented.  
  
Kai looked up and realised that Justin had been watching him. He took out his beyblade and showed Justin.  
  
"It's been engraved like my bit beast." Kai explained. Justin looked at the fiery phoenix.  
  
"She's really pretty."  
  
Kai nodded in agreement and then spotted the sky getting slowly lighter. Putting the dagger back in its holder, Kai told Justin it was time to return to the cave and get ready.  
  
**********  
  
From the entrance of the cave golden eyes witnessed the whole scene with amusement.  
  
"You can hide from the others but not from me." He spoke softly to himself, watching as Kai placed his belt on Justin's head. "A heart of gold trapped behind a frozen wall. Why do you do it Kai? What's the point? I wish I could understand."  
  
A warm smile suddenly vanished as his heart leapt in panic. Kai stood up and it looked like they were heading back.  
  
Quick as lightening, he jumped back to his sleeping bag and scurried into it, feigning sleep.  
  
'I wish you would just open up. You could be a great friend if you just tried ...'  
  
********  
  
Kai entered the cave once more with Justin at his heels.  
  
"They're all sleeping!" Justin exclaimed looking at the snoring bunch.  
  
"Lazy bums." Kai muttered under his breath. Justin heard the comment and giggled.  
  
"They're lazy! I'll wake them!" He ran over to Max and jumped on his stomach. "WAKE UP!!! WAKIE WAKIE!!!"  
  
Justin laughed happily as Max groaned before waking up and looking at his new alarm clock with bleary eyes. Justin squealed and ran over to Kenny.  
  
Justin shook him once, but Kenny didn't wake. He shook him again, but Kenny just rolled over and moaned. Justin pouted and then got an idea. Moving the hair away from his ear Justin giggled again before screeching.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny bolted upright and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Throughout the yelling Mr Dickenson and Ray yawned and were wide awake.  
  
"Kenny calm down." Ray half muttered, half yawned "It's only 6:30am."  
  
Justin cheered at the reaction and then went for the biggest challenge of all.  
  
Waking Tyson.  
  
Justin sat on Tyson's chest and knocked on his head.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK." Justin sang merrily.  
  
Tyson snored on.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD." Justin continued, raising his voice.  
  
"I wanna nother slice of pizza ..." Tyson spoke. Dreaming about food again.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Justin bounced on Tyson like he had done with Max but Tyson refused to wake up.  
  
Ray chuckled watching the scene while he started to cook breakfast. Max huddled near the fire also trying to keep warm. Kenny checked on Dizzi while cleaning his glasses and Mr Dickenson just sat in his sleeping bag.  
  
Kai frowned as Justin couldn't wake Tyson up. You could just see the tears forming in the corners of the boys eyes and for some reason he became furious.  
  
Kai stormed over to Tyson and picked up Justin, who was trying so hard not to cry. Placing Justin on his hip with one arm around him Kai then grabbed Tyson by the ankle.  
  
"This is how you wake Tyson." Kai spoke as if teaching Justin something valuable. Kai then proceeded to drag Tyson out of the cave by the ankle, Justin watching Kai with wide eyes.  
  
After Kai had left still dragging Tyson behind him Kenny spoke.  
  
"Where's Kai taking Tyson?"  
  
Ray shrugged and continued to cook. Yep, you guessed it, baked beans.  
  
"Do you think we should help Tyson?" Max asked after a minute.  
  
"Only if you wanna face Kai's wrath." Dizzi said.  
  
"I'm sure Kai wouldn't hurt Tyson-!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
"Ow!" Tyson moaned from the back of the group, "MY ARMS, MY LEGS. EVERYTHING FEELS LIKE IT'S BURNING!"  
  
They had started their journey about two hours ago, and Tyson had done nothing but complain.  
  
"Stop scratching Tyson." Kenny scolded.  
  
Max looked on with pity.  
  
"I WOULD IF I COULD!" Ray sighed and looked back at the blotchy teammate. He then spoke.  
  
"Did you really have to do that Kai?" Ray asked "There are other ways to wake Tyson."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ray sighed again and looked down at Justin who was once again skipping along beside his idol.  
  
"I HATE YOU KAI!!!!!!"  
  
Justin lost his smile the moment he heard what Tyson said and hopped back to the itchy teen.  
  
"TYSON GOT THROWN INTO POISON IVY! TYSON GOT THROWN INTO POISON IVY!! HA HA HAHA HA!!!"  
  
Tyson fumed and tried to grab Justin but Justin ran back to Kai and started singing, loud enough for Tyson to hear.  
  
"Kai got mad  
  
cause you were bad  
  
you got thrown  
  
in poison ivy!"  
  
Justin looked at Kai and saw him trying to stifle his smile. Justin giggled and continued.  
  
"You stayed in bed  
  
and fell on your head!  
  
You were lazy  
  
and got poison ivy!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Justin's little song and you could see the steam coming from Tyson's ears. Justin saw the smile appear on Kai's face and beamed.  
  
Ray laughed hard and rocked Kai. Kai who was already straining his aching legs, fell down to one knee gritting his teeth in pain. All laughter and all anger vanished and was replaced with concern. Justin was at his side immediately.  
  
"Kai take a break." Ray demanded, trying to pull away from the hurting captain, but Kai held onto his legs "Don't be so stubborn! You've been walking for hours! You haven't had any sleep, you're injured and you've hardly eaten!"  
  
Mr Dickenson watched them as Kai protested.  
  
After a few seconds Kai managed to regain his strength and pulled himself to his feet once more. Justin placed a hand on Kai's leg and looked up with worried filled eyes.  
  
"Kai Ok?" Kai glanced down at Justin and smiled softly before walking on.  
  
The other Bladebreakers glanced at each other with concern before following.  
  
'We have to get to Moscow today.' Kai thought leading the way 'I have a feeling that I'll find my answers there. I know I'll see you again Bryan, and when I do ... you'll be answering my questions. Cause I know you have the answers I need.'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*End chappie six*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Wow. I'm done for this week. So what did everybody think?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I know I know. The scene between Kai and Justin might have been a bit too long, and I did kind of rush the end and also Justins little tune was a bit weird (spur of the moment thing.)  
  
^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
HE IS ONLY FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Oh well ... Tell me, tell me!  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm getting hyper. Gotta run.  
  
OH NO WAIT!!! Before I go, I got this email off of someone called _Anonymous_ and he/she said how cute it would look Justin snuggling into Kai. And well ... I drew a picture.  
  
If any of you want it, just tell me in your review, or send me a letter straight to my email address. OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE FOR NOW!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Guilt

Oh hi there!!!!  
  
This is the next chappie.  
  
But first. Let me thank you people. 99 REVIEWS. YAY!  
  
But I did get some questions so I'll answer them before I start writing the chappie. Cool.  
  
Beseba: We get to see Tala in the next chappie I think, it could be the one after. But it is soon so be happy and keep ginning. As for Ray and his ankle, it's twisted, not broken and he can like stand for a little while (That would explain the fight) and also how he is able to walk (Or maybe I should say limp) over to the cave entrance and watch Kai and Justin play because it is only a small distance. He can't trek like everybody else and so explains Kai carrying him. ^_^;;;  
  
Reiven: Thanks for that, you really did make me laugh with that review. Anyway, Justin is a bit small for his age and Kenny's super strong OKAY!?! I'm only joking, Kenny's not super strong, but is able to pick up Justin. He's not a total whimp in my fic. I think I sent you the picture of Kai and Justin too. What did you think?  
  
Phoenix the 1st: Tell your best friend that if she doesn't wanna read my fic, then it's her loss. I don't know if you wanna know, but I'm not a major Harry Potter fan. I mean, I have the books and all, but ever since JK killed off Sirius Black I ... Oh well, I won't go into a round of cursing OK. The main thing is, that you, and all the others who are reading this, enjoy my writing. Cool.  
  
Zoe: I haven't had a chance to look yet, but tell me when you put your story up. I would love to read it and if you need help, send me an email OK. Anyway, to answer your question and everybody else who didn't pick up on it. Yes, the person watching Kai and Justin play was RAY! But, you would have found that out by the time you finish reading this chappie anyway. I'm super happy knowing that you like both my fics *_* - Look, see the stary eyes.  
  
HimekoSukie: I AM SSSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I seriously mean that! I tried to send you the picture of Kai and Justin, but I couldn't find your email address on the sight. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlea sePlease (I think I've said enough 'please') give me an email address or I won't be able to send you the picture. Cool. I'm happy you're liking the fic.  
  
Ellen: I guess that means you don't want the picture? (I'm confused, is that what you're trying to tell me with your little clapping song ^_^?????)Oh and I'm happy that you're not getting woken up by your _now how did you say it???_ Oh yeah ... five year old holy terror of a cousin. The next chappies coming soon OKAY!!!  
  
BlackX: Mr Dickenson taking on responsibility ... I don't think he can, you know. He's not in his office waving a phone around now. He's in Kai's territory, and Kai's taking the leed! Hehe. I'm happy that peeps is liking my fic. YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: I'll try ... (I see sugar ... I see sugar ... I'm unconciously moving towards the sugar!!!)  
  
The fire breathing ferret: THANK GOD!!! You're satisfied. Usually it's. I'll come after you with an army of ferrets that breathe fire. Especially when I suggested the death of Kai. Man. I must be doing something right.  
  
********The truth is Hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 7 - Guilt  
  
"Yes, yes. Thankyou miss."  
  
"It's no problem Mr Dickenson."  
  
With a cheery smile, Mr Dickenson grabbed two sets of hotelroom keys and headed towards the restaurant where the Bladebreakers were waiting patiently.  
  
********  
  
"YES MAM. CAN I HAVE ... ER ... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?!"  
  
Kai growled quietly as Tyson once again, drew an unwanted crowd. With Justin sitting to his left and Ray to his right, Kai tapped his fingers on the table with his patience wearing extremely thin.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Max held his head in his hands, exhaustion apparent. Kenny's head was drooping as he tried to stay awake. As for Ray, his skin had paled due to the cold, his hair ruffled and dark circles were forming under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. Kai also noticed that Ray having to use crutches for a week just made his mood even worse.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter ... WHAT DOES THIS SAY?!"  
  
Justin tried his hardest but Kai could tell, the day had worn him out. He struggled to keep his eyes open but the lids were drooping. A small hand covered his mouth as he tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
Tyson proclaimed several times that he was the most exhausted, throughout the trip all he did was whine about sleeping and his itchy skin. But now ...  
  
"I'LL HAVE SOME OF THIS."  
  
He pointed to the menu.  
  
"AND SOME OF THIS."  
  
He pointed again.  
  
"AND I MUST TRY THAT!"  
  
He pointed again.  
  
"Tyson." Kai growled warningly.  
  
Tyson was totally oblivious to everyones annoyance and continued rambling. Max groaned and shook his head, a smack was heard as Kenny's head hit the table and Ray clenched the table cloth in his hands. Kai watched as the cloth was squeezed harder and twisted and could just imagine that to be Tyson's throat.  
  
"AND CAN I ALSO HAVE-!"  
  
"TYSON WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" Kai roared furiously, his clenched fist slammed against the table to emphasize his rage.  
  
Silence was all that was left. The menu that was in Tysons hand fell to the table, his eyes bulged and his jaw almost hit the table he was so stunned. The waitress quivered slightly under the intensity of Kai's wrath and stuttered a quick excuse before running away. All the people who were watching hurriedly returned to their own business as Kai sent his death glare at them all, almost goading for someone for him to take his rage upon. At the moment, Tyson was first choice.  
  
As for the people at their own table, everyone was now wide awake, Kenny moaning as his head felt the sheer power of Kai's fist on the table. Justin watched the scene with wide eyes, they noticed the quaking rage as Kai's fist shook. His eyes traveled to Kai's face and then had to turn away, eyes of a roaring furnace were aimed straight for Tyson, jaw clenched with a vein throbbing.  
  
A small whimper was heard and all eyes snapped to the little boy who was hiding his face from the world. The anger within Kai evaporated and was gone at the sight before him.  
  
"Hey." Kai turned to face the person who had spoken.  
  
"Calm down Kai." Ray said. "This isn't going to help us."  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
A young Kai slipped out of bed and headed for the door to the small, shadowy room.  
  
Just then, a silhouette of a boy stepped before him.  
  
"I can't just sit and wait." Kai growled "What if _HE_ does something to him?!"  
  
The arms of the silhouette pushed at Kai's shoulders.  
  
"This isn't going to help us Kai!" He snapped just as fiercely "It'll just make things worse!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
A flash of flaring ice from the others eyes stopped Kai from speaking anymore. He knew the other was right however much he hated to admit it. It would just make things worse.  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Kai managed to catch himself before Ray noticed something was wrong and nodded slowly, still unsure of that seconds flash. They were becoming increasingly annoying and popping up at the most inappropriate times. He was finding it harder and harder to keep the truth from his team as he seemed to zone out on the others during meetings etc.  
  
Just then Mr Dickenson approached the table, totally unaware of the tension surrounding that table.  
  
"Well, here are your keys. Tyson, you, Max and Kenny will share one room." He was going to hand Tyson the key but then thought better of it, and gave it to Kenny. He then turned to Kai.  
  
"Kai, you and Ray will have the room beside them."  
  
Kai groaned as Mr Dickenson handed him the key.  
  
'That's just perfect.' Kai thought bitterly 'Nothing but Tyson whining, moaning and snoring.'  
  
"And Justin will stay -"  
  
Kai spoke before he could stop himself.  
  
"With us!"  
  
All eyes turned on him at that outburst. Justin smiled up at him, the past anger forgotten. Ray had a knowing look in his eyes while the others were still in shock. Mr Dickenson was well aware of the bond building between the two boys.  
  
"Alright then Kai." Mr Dickenson said, nodding his head "Justin will stay with you and Ray. Now, I will see you all in the morning."  
  
With that, Mr Dickenson up and left, heading for his own room.  
  
After a few minutes they seemed to go back to their business, but Kai could practically feel their eyes on him. Glancing to his left he notice Justin rub the sleep from his eyes and decided that it had been a long day. Kai picked up Justin and then spoke to the group.  
  
"Do whatever you want for the rest of today. Just make sure you get an early night, and Training will start at six a.m tomorrow morning." With that, he scooped up the key to their room and left.  
  
Ray watched as Kai left balancing the sleepy Justin on his hip. He then turned to Tyson who was proceeding to order more food.  
  
"What do you make of that?" Ray asked quietly.  
  
The waitress left with the extremely long order. Tyson turned to face Ray.  
  
"Make of what?" He asked the raven-haired team mate.  
  
"Justin." Ray spoke. Kenny looked up, curiosity sparked.  
  
"What about him?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well ... The effect he seems to have on Kai." Ray explained, wondering if maybe he was imagining everything.  
  
Kenny began to clean his glasses.  
  
"Well Ray, he does seem to be ... er ... protective ... when it comes to Justin."  
  
"You think so?" Max asked innocently.  
  
Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Nah ... Sourpuss Kai only looks out for one person. Himself."  
  
"I'm not so sure Tyson." Ray said slowly, "Did you notice that Justin seems to stick by Kai. And Kai keeps him within his sights at all time. Making sure he's safe."  
  
"Now that you mention it ..." Tyson began "He was the one to keep Justin safe from that ambush of pale freaks ... "  
  
"And did you see Justin sleeping in Kai's lap?" Max added smiling as he remembered how cute Justin looked.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Kai didn't seem to mind at all." Ray explained. He silently remembered Kai and Justin playing at night, but he didn't tell the others. It was Kai's business.  
  
"But why?" Max's smile dropped as he asked.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense." Tyson added "You know Kai. He's just cold."  
  
Kenny, who hadn't spoken in a while, spoke up.  
  
"I think ..." The others looked at him urging him to continue " ... I think that Kai ... might be feeling guilty."  
  
"What do you mean Kenny?" Tyson asked. Even though he would have denied it, Tyson does consider Kai a friend.  
  
"What I mean is ..."  
  
Kenny didn't need to continue, thoughts of the train wreckage plagued their minds. They all remembered how badly Kai had been injured as he crawled away holding Justin close. The parents hadn't even made it out ...  
  
"Goodnight guys." Ray muttered absently as he stood to leave. None of the others even acknowledged his words, they were all trapped in their own trail of thought. Ray sighed and left the solemn table listening as the crutches clicked on the shiny floor with every step he made. As he approached the stairway he heard his name being called. Turning back to the table, he saw the face of a troubled Tyson who stood up once he realized Rays departure.  
  
"Kai knows it isn't his fault ... Right Ray?" Tyson asked, almost pleading. Ray shrugged, not really knowing what to think of the whole situation. It went alot deeper than the others thought, it probably went deeper than he even knew. And it confused Ray immensely. But he would figure it out ... He would get Kai to open up.  
  
'Kai will learn that he has friends beside him.' Ray thought with determination as he left.  
  
*********  
  
Kai sat on the edge of the bed by the window in their room, a solemn expression on his face. In the bed laid little Justin, tucked under the comfy quilts. Kai let his hand brush away the soft, chocolate colored bangs that fell covering Justins face. Justin stirred a little and his eyes opened slightly, tears that threaten to spill shimmering.  
  
Kai looked down at Justin who tried his hardest not to cry, but his small body shook as the horrible truth hit him.  
  
"I want mama." He whispered, sobs started to come forth as the tears overflowed "I want papa."  
  
He turned to bury his face in the pillow but a soft hand capturing his chin turned the burning face towards Kai. Kai saw the tears that stained the flushed cheeks and something within him twinged with pain. The bright green eyes shined through the dark showing all the pain and hurt he felt. Kai felt the pain stab right through his heart as those eyes seemed to beg, pray for all the pain to go away.  
  
The sobs became louder as the boy shook more violently. Almost on instinct, Kai gently slid an arm around Justins waist and pulled the crying boy into his lap, humming the soft tune to an old Russian lullaby with his soothing voice. Justin calmed down and snuggled closer to Kai who rocked them gently back and forth. As the tune came to an end, Justin sighed and his eyes closed as he headed towards sleep.  
  
Kai sighed gently holding Justin closer as he finished the last note.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
The same tune was hummed by a much younger Kai who rocked back and forth holding another to his chest. A beaten and bloodied pale face turned to look up at young Kai who was looking just a rough. Kai held the boy closer as he shivered in the freezing cold cell they were now in.  
  
"I'm scared." The boy whispered shakily "That was worse than any other time!"  
  
Kai pulled the boy closer, in the dark, he couldn't see any features. The boy let out a small sob and let his head fall onto Kai's shoulder. Kai bit back his own sob of despair holding onto the boy as if he were his lifeline ...  
  
"We'll get out ..." Kai whispered as his throat was so sore he couldn't speak properly "We'll get out. I promise ..."  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Kai sighed as the scene came to an end. He didn't know what to make of them and he stopped attempting to ignore them a while ago. They came and went as they please, tormenting his soul with snippets of the past. Snippets that he couldn't piece together.  
  
Kai looked down at Justin who seemed to be asleep now. He reminded Kai of that boy who plagued his thoughts. All the flashbacks included him, and Kai still couldn't identify him. The only clue he had were those fascinating blue orbs. Not like Max's, which were sea blue, but ice blue. It was the only clue ...  
  
Kai snapped out of his musings when he heard the soft breathing of Justin. Kai gently slid Justin onto the bed and tucked him in once more before leaving his peaceful form to go to the floor beside the bed where he had laid down some blankets for himself. With Justin taking up his bed and Kai refusing to leave Justins side, it was the only option.  
  
A small whimper grabbed his undivided attention.  
  
********  
  
Ray came out of the elevator on their floor and headed for his room. As he approached, he was about to knock, but realized that the door wasn't locked.  
  
Ray smiled to himself as he entered the room. The living room and small kitchen were empty so Ray guessed they were in the bedroom. As he headed towards it, he heard a whimper followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"... It's OK ..."  
  
Ray, being as curious as he is, went to the door and seeing as it was slightly ajar, peered in. A smiled played on his features as he saw Kai leaning against the headboard of the bed by the window with Justin snuggled in his arms.  
  
"Kai." Justin whispered holding onto Kai's top.  
  
"Hm."  
  
Justin looked up at Kai and Ray could see the tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Kai's answer was immediate, soft and calm. He held a kindness that Ray didn't think he could possess.  
  
"Don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Do you promise?" Came Justins voice, quivering a little.  
  
Kai's answer was a little slow, almost as if he hesitated, but it came in the end and Ray beamed.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Ray watched a Justin snuggled closer sighing while Kai stroked the soft brown bangs. A few minutes later.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hm." Came Kai's tired answer.  
  
"Can you be my friend?"  
  
Kai looked confused by that question.  
  
'Almost as if he's never had a friend before.' Ray mused.  
  
As that thought registered, Ray felt guilt and pity plague him.  
  
"Yeah." Came Kai's soft reply  
  
"Really?" Justin asked hopefully, turning so he could see Kai's fiery eyes look down at him.  
  
"Yeah." His answer was more confident that time.  
  
The next words spoken seemed to shock Kai as much as they shocked Ray.  
  
"You're my first true friend Kai."  
  
"Am I?" Came Kai's question.  
  
"Yeah, My parents travel alot and I don't have the chance to make friends."  
  
"It must be lonely" Kai spoke softly, as if thinking aloud.  
  
"Sometimes. But now I've got a friend." Kai glanced at the clock before turning back to Justin.  
  
"You should sleep."  
  
"One more question?" Justin asked hopefully.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Justin sniffled and turned so he could face his new friend.  
  
"Kai, do you promise not to leave me on my own?" His voice slowly rised as he spoke.  
  
"I promise." There was no hesitation that time, and Ray was surprised "We'll try our hardest to find your parents and I'll be here until they come OK?"  
  
"Don't leave me on my own." He whispered pleadingly, burying his face in Kai's top. Ray saw the tears glistening in Kai's eyes as he held the shivering boy.  
  
'WAIT!' Ray thought 'TEARS?!'  
  
Ray couldn't believe it, and it wasn't surprising. Kai never showed any sign of weakness and now ...  
  
He watched silently as Kai pulled Justin closer carefully lying them both under the covers of the bed, shifting Justin so that his head rested on Kai with an arm around him protectively. Justin fell asleep within a few minutes, as the day of trekking and crying had worn him out. The warmth and security Kai provided was enough to take him to the land of nod. Kai was left in the dark room, and when he thought he was alone, a single tear escaped his barriers and slid down a painted cheek.  
  
Ray saw this and tears sprang to his own eyes. The next words that were mumbled were supposed to be only for the darkness surrounding Kai. They were quietly spoken, but Ray could hear them and his heart went out to Kai even though he was more confused than before.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai breathed turning to look at the cloudy night sky "We'll find our pasts. Together."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*END CHAPPIE SEVEN *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
OH MAN! WHAT A SOPPY ENDING! I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!  
  
No ... I don't think I will.  
  
But still ...  
  
GOD THAT IS SUCH A SOPPY ENDING!!!  
  
BUT DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPPIE WE GET INTO THE MAIN PLOT!!!!  
  
Everybody cheer now.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh HAHA!  
  
Fine ... No body cheer ...  
  
I've got the hump now and I'm not gonna write anymore.  
  
People reading this fic: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Huh?  
  
People cheered?!  
  
OH I AM SO HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK, don't forget to review me ...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OR I'LL BE UNHAPPY!!!  
  
Ok, that bit of writing. Just forget it ... I'm acting too weird today. 


	9. Chapter 8 A sign of madness

Oh yes, Oh yes, Oh yes. I can say it this time.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Over one hundred reviews. Thankyou people!!! Now, for a treat. I made this chappie longer AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WE GET TO SEE _TALA_!!!  
  
But before I start. Time to answer people's questions ...  
  
Murai - Sakura: Welcome aboard!!! Sorry about the joke in Chapter three, or four, according to the chapters list. Hehe ... It's way to confusing. Don't know if you've read anymore yet but HOPE YOU LIKE!!! Oh yeah. I read 'Scarred' (I think that was the title.) The first one-shot you did. Thought it was great!!! I'll read the others soon cause you've got talent.  
  
Dark - anime - lover: Don't worry. Course I'll continue. Last week I was feeling too weird.  
  
Frostt: Sending the pic today and I'm happy you like Justin.  
  
Reiven: Okay. I think I get that you _LOVE_ Tala. That's good cause he'll be appearing alot in this fic. Anyway, to answer the question (which I don't mind you asking) This fic is _NOT_ a Kai/Justin incest!!!!!  
  
Leenaren: You're like the only one to pick up on that so congrats. I understood what you were saying perfectly. As to answer your questions 'How does Justin's parents know things on Kai? Like why he paints his cheeks or how he felt?' I just have to say this. They know alot on Kai and I say you look out for any more hints on them, because they are vital to this plot. Whether they are dead or not.  
  
Phoenix the 1st: Hermione/Severus fics?! OMG!!! Yes ... er ... well I won't say anything more on that ... but anyway I glad you like my fic and I've updated!!!  
  
CucumberPickles: Love the name! Anyway ... YEAH, YOU MADE ME HAPPY!!! LOADS OF PEOPLE REVIEWED. I AM LIKE SSSSOOOO HAPPY NOW!!!  
  
Ellen: I glad you like the idea of strangling Tyson ... I'll bare that in mind ...  
  
Kai baby-girl: LOVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!! SEND MORE MY WAY!!!!!!! Ahem ... back to business. Happy you like the way this is going, you know I had doubts about the plot but it seems to be working really well. By the way, I'm sorry for making the word 'soppy' stick in your head, I could read what you wrote just fine and I'm pleased you managed to sign in. ^_^  
  
Helbaworshipper: I LOVE THIS NAME TOO!!! I'll try to keep up the good writing skill.  
  
The fire - breathing - ferret: STAY OFF THE ALCOHOL!!!  
  
Maeris: I'm happy. ^_^ Look, see the smile!!! It's great the story isn't too mushy!!! When you find a song, tell me okay!  
  
Elven archer: I'm here to save you with the next chappie!!! I can't tell you whether the parents of Justin are alive or not. But I can tell you you'll be seeing Voltaire and Boris soon.  
  
Unigirl: I'm sorry Kai won't let you rest on his lap. No crying okay!  
  
In general thanks to everyone who reviewed. So many people reading ... I'll try to not disappoint.  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 8 - A sign of madness  
  
Kai ran down a darkened corridor. His feet pounding against the stone floor while his trademark scarf flew behind him. He had no idea where he was, or why he was running. All he knew was that he had to keep going.  
  
'... Kai ...'  
  
Kai forced himself to stop. His head snapped to the left, then to the right, before looking over his shoulder. He could've sworn he'd just heard someone call his name.  
  
Sweat drenched bangs fell heavier than what they usually would, hiding the fiery orbs from all others. If anyone saw, they would see the fear and confusion shining like an open book.  
  
'... Kai ...'  
  
At the sound of that voice, which was smooth but as cold as ice, Kai ran. He ran as fast as he could, further and further down the never ending corridor. Stone walls on either side of him with only parallel large holes with metal bars could be seen. Still he kept running, the darkness seemed to close in on him, swirl around him becoming thick like fog or smoke.  
  
Soon Kai could see nothing at all.  
  
'... Oh Kai ...'  
  
The voice that time seemed to laugh at him and Kai shivered. He couldn't see anything, not the cold walls or the metal bars, not even the floor he was standing on. It was like he was standing on darkness itself.  
  
Kai tried to run, to escape, but no matter how fast he ran or in which direction he couldn't find a way out. The darkness had Kai totally blind.  
  
Kai heard a laugh so cold it could make the fires of hell itself freeze over. It rang all around him, echoing through the darkness that had Kai trapped.  
  
Kai felt lost, and totally vulnerable. He had no one to help him, no light to guide him, no glimmer of hope, only the heat that lashed out at his skin.  
  
Kai tensed as he realized this, it was getting extremely hot, unlike the darkness of the night that brought the cold. It was like a furnace was roaring right beside him.  
  
'But that doesn't make sense.' Kai thought trying desperately to see through the darkness, but it was usless and the heat was mounting.  
  
'... Come here ... little Kai ...'  
  
Crimson eyes squinted as he tried to look through the darkness, the heat was becoming unbareable. Kai felt his life energy drain from him. His head felt as light as a feather as more and more sweat poured down his burning cheeks.  
  
Kai thought he saw something flicker, but he shook his head. It isn't possible. Just before him, the darkness seemed to take on a shape, large black wings and figure of a bird were caught in a web of dark flames.  
  
'What the hell is that?!' Kai's mind yelled out, as for his body, it was frozen to the spot with fright.  
  
'... Aw ... Doesn't little Kai remember me ... I'm hurt ...'  
  
Kai could feel the power and pure evil emanating from the beast of black fire. He spun on his heel and tried to run away, only to face more darkness and the only thing that could penetrate it.  
  
Kai watched the two orbs of ice blue hovering at about the same height as his eyes, they shone with brightness but a certain amount of sadness. Then a cold, bitter voice cut through the darkness.  
  
"I told you he's a traitor." A pair of lilac eyes flashed open as he heard the voice.  
  
The ice blue pair seemed to vanish for a second before slowly revealing themselves once more. This time, instead of sadness, rage flashed through those orbs of mystery.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai felt his own small voice tremble as he spoke. The heat was draining him and he was loosing his strength rapidly.  
  
Higher up, another pair of blue orbs appeared, and another voice spoke.  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
Then a dark set of eyes lit up, they hovered much lower than the other three sets but were just as furious with him for reasons unknown.  
  
"You'll wish you'd never met us!"  
  
Kai shook his head. He was so confused. He'd never met these people before, had he? Just then, something wrapped around his waist pulling him back. He squirmed trying to escape as he felt the heat of the burning wings lick at his stomach, pulling him further into the darkness.  
  
"NO!!!" Kai yelled. His arms stretched towards the pairs of eyes, the only light within the darkness.  
  
"Ha! You think we'd help you!?!" A voice spoke up, the lilac eyes seemed to come closer, steadily making their way towards Kai.  
  
Kai could only watch as the eyes hovered towards him, getting closer and closer. Soon, they were hovering between Kai's arms. A little gasp of shock escaped as the orbs flashed again, revealing who he was to Kai. Kai stuttered and pulled back horrified.  
  
"You're the one who attacked us!"  
  
A cruel smirk played on the lips of the other before Kai could feel the fire wrapping around him tighter. They began to pull him up and away from the others.  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
An angered voice spoke up.  
  
"You made your choice Hiwatari."  
  
Kai made eye contact with the ice blue orbs that had gotten closer. As soon as he saw the emotionless orbs his eyes widened in fear. The ice blue orbs pierced right through his heart leaving him open, weak and defenceless.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" He didn't know why, but these people made him feel guilty, and empty "WHO ARE YOU!?!"  
  
'... Don't worry ... They're just jealous ... they want to weild the power that only you can ...'  
  
Kai snapped his head back to the beast who had him captured. That voice chilled him to the very core of his being.  
  
'No!!! No!!! DRANZER!!!!!!!'  
  
'... Oh she can't hear you ...'  
  
Kai felt confusion and panic control his actions. He clawed at the wing that held him prisoner, crying out for anybody to hear him.  
  
'... No one can hear you ...'  
  
The voice seemed to answer his thoughts. Even though he was yelling as loud as he was that frustratingly quiet and smooth voice could be heard. Then it hit him.  
  
'... Oh God you're reading my thoughts ...'  
  
'... So my little master has figured it out ... Clever boy ...'  
  
'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!'  
  
'... Now why would I want to do that ...'  
  
All Kai could do was scream as the beast laughed a laugh void of any light before pulling Kai into the depths of darkness, smothering him with his fiery wings and blocking out everything else for eternity.  
  
********  
  
"NO!!!" Kai gasped as his bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
A hand went straight to his burning head while his eyes glanced down and to his relief saw the quilt resting in his lap. He let his hand drop into his lap as his wary eyes took in the familiar surroundings. Ray was curled up in his bed. His peaceful face turned towards them.  
  
A sudden rustle and loss of heat grabbed his attention. Kai glanced to his left where Justin had just turned over in his sleep. Briefly looking at the clock, the illuminated digits read 4.48am and Kai knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. Now Justin was facing away from him Kai could slip out of the bed. Kai slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Kai searched his pocket and once he felt the familiar weight and shape of his companion he turned on the shower and stripped while the water adjusted to the right temperature. Once he was satisfied, Kai jumped in.  
  
Kai let the hot water of the shower massage his skin as he let the soap clean his body. Dried blood caked his mid section where the beyblades sliced his skin and he now held purplish bruises on his swollen knees.  
  
Kai crouched down and pulled away the bloodied bandage, gritting his teeth as it ripped and teared open the wound on his lower leg. Blood now mingled with the once clean water to create a swirling pattern of pink around the drain. Kai watched for a moment totally hypnotised.  
  
'... That looks pretty doesn't it ...' A dark voice whispered.  
  
"... Yeah ..." Kai breathed out slowly, watching as his blood merged and disappeared down the drain.  
  
Kai suddenly snapped out of his trance and blinked several times, trying to understand what just happened. He could only draw a blank and that frustrated Kai. So, to try and keep calm, he tried to focus on what happened in his nightmare. What had woken him up.  
  
'... Bryan... Ice blue eyes ... And dark fire ... ?'  
  
When he couldn't think of anything else, Kai growled with frustration and reluctantly shrugged it off. It was nothing important anyway, dreams weren't real, he could deal with it later.  
  
********  
  
Within one of the many dark corridors beneath an impressive, but shadowy building, a lone figure walks boldly, cold stone face set.  
  
He reached a wooden door and without even knocking, he turned the handle and entered the room.  
  
The only light within the room was a small, worn out lamp that was sitting on a battered desk. There was nothing else within the room except for a small, metal bed pushed up against the right wall with a small door on the left leading to a washroom.  
  
Stepping further into the room, the teen could not find his teamleader within the pathetic excuse for a bedroom. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and his name was called out.  
  
"Bryan. What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Bryan spun on the spot. There, standing by the way he'd just come in, stood the fiery red head. Only his eyes narrowed slightly, he hated anyone sneaking up on him and the fact that his teamleader had hidden behind the door without him noticing was frustrating.  
  
"He's alive." Bryan stated, trying to keep his anger buried.  
  
Tala gazed at Bryan with an air about him before walking passed him to the few papers that rested on his desk. Bryan kept his eyes on Tala the whole time, not liking to trust anyone after what happened five years ago.  
  
"Bryan. State what you want or leave." Tala snapped once he had gathered the papers and turned to face his inferior "I have to give these to Boris."  
  
Bryan only smirked superiorly, the only form of emotion that he knows other than anger.  
  
"He is not as righteous as we thought." Bryan spoke, watching as ice blue orbs narrowed dangerously "I saw him yesterday. I saw Hiwatari."  
  
Tala growled and slammed Bryan against the wall, arm pressing against Bryans throat. Daggers were thrown at each other without remose.  
  
"Don't talk of Kai. EVER!!!" Tala roared, pulling his arm back then slamming against Bryans throat again "He died trying to help-!"  
  
"You're such a fool Tala!" Bryan choked out "He didn't die that night! He got his chance and left us behind!!! I _SAW_ him with my own two eyes. He almost destroyed Falborg!!!"  
  
Tala pulled back slightly but the anger still radiated from orbs of ice. Bryan panted while keeping his pale eyes fixed on Tala who had hidden his eyes behind bangs of fire.  
  
"You're lying!" Came the angered reply. "Kai's dead dammit! Why can't you leave it?!"  
  
Bryan hissed with pure venom before turning the tables. He grabbed a thin wrist before twisting Talas arm behind his back, the other arm wrapped around his throat. Tala didn't fight back or squirm, yelling out useless curses. He just stood tall and proud, waiting.  
  
"Hiwatari's a traitor and I will never let it go!!!" Bryan snarled, fury pumping through his veins. "I just thought I'd warn you."  
  
With that said, Bryan released Tala and walked to the exit. Hand on the handle, he spoke once more.  
  
"Since we'll be facing him sooner or later."  
  
Tala watched with cold eyes as Bryan left, listening until the sound of his footsteps were long gone. As soon as Tala was sure, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
"Kai's alive." Tala whispered to himself "It can't be ..."  
  
He noticed the papers that had been carelessly thrown on the floor during that little episode and gathered them up once more. With his face set as hard as stone, Tala left his little santuary in the darkest place on Earth, prepared to face his tormentor as thoughts raced round his confused mind.  
  
********  
  
Kai sat alone at the Kitchen table sipping his cup of black coffee. The clock just struck 5.30 am. Sitting in the silence of the morning, he was able to hear when Justin woke up. A small yawn echoed through the hotelroom followed by the rustling of sheets and the padding of little feet. The small smile that appeared when he heard his young friend vanished when a voice spoke up.  
  
'... Kai ...'  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked up, eyes searching in confusion for the person who had spoke. Just then, Justin entered the room, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"... Morn-" Another yawn cut through his greeting.  
  
Kai snapped his attention to the door in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead."  
  
Justin smiled sweetly around another yawn before sitting down at the breakfast table and grabbing the jug of milk. Kai watched as Justin spilt milk over the side of the bowl while trying to hold up the large jug in his tiny hands.  
  
Kai shook his head as Justin tried to hold the large jug and sighed warily. Standing up, he went and got a smaller jug from one of the many cuboards before sitting back down again. Kai went to take the larger jug, but Justin pouted and held it closer.  
  
"I can do it!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hand me the jug." Kai ordered, hand held out to take it from Justin.  
  
"But I can do it!"  
  
Kai looked pointedly at the milk puddle that had taken over two thirds of the table. Justin followed Kai's gaze then looked back into crimson orbs with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Hehehe." This followed by a clunck as Justin put the large jug down on the table. Kai nodded before taking the sticky jug and pouring some of its contents into the smaller jug and holding it out for Justin.  
  
Justin looked up with a teary eyes and a quivering lip but as he saw the smaller jug he beamed taking it from Kai. Kai then proceeded to clean the table as Justin made his own breakfast before tucking in.  
  
"Morning." Came another sleepy voice. Justin looked up to find Ray standing in the doorway yawning. Ruffled hair and still in his nightwear.  
  
"Morning Ray!" Justin cheered with an innocent grin. He threw his spoon into the empty bowl and turned to Ray with a milk covered mouth.  
  
Ray smiled at Justin while noticing the still sticky table and Kai sitting there with arms crossed and head bowed slightly fully prepared to take on the day. Ray sat down and only then did Kai look up and acknowledge his presence. With a indifferent voice, Kai spoke to Ray.  
  
"Training starts in half an hour. I want you to be ready at that point." Eyes followed his every move as Kai stood up "I'm going to wake the rest of the brat pack."  
  
"I'LL WAKE THE LAZYBUMS!!!" Justin yelled excitedly before dashing pass Kai and out of the hotelroom.  
  
All Ray and Kai could hear were his little footsteps and giggles as Justin went to be the morning alarm clock once more.  
  
Kai could hear Ray laughing softly as Justin left, Kai held a smirk but then ...  
  
'... I have the answers you seek ...'  
  
Kai frowned shook his head slightly before sitting down and taking his coffee. Ray's concerned filled voice was blocked out as Kai's only thought floated through his head.  
  
'I'm imagining a little dark voice. I'm going mad.'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*END CHAPPIE EIGHT *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Well, the end of another chappie. What did you people think? Enough Tala?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OH RIGHT!!! Silly me I forgot ... Have to wait for you to review me. Hehehe ...  
  
Oh well ... BYE FOR NOW!!! 


	10. Chapter 9 Lessons to Learn, Answers to F...

Hiya once again, miss me? Sorry this chappie took so long but it's been a nightmare lately.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all the support it's been greatly appreciated. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!!! ^______^  
  
Er anyway, I'll answer people before chappie starts Okay.  
  
Crystal - I tried to make the chappie longer, so you'll tell me what you think, yeah? ^___^???  
  
Claire - Thanks for that, I'm glad the story was not _too_ predictable and sounds believable. Hope you stick with us.  
  
Murai Sakura - Sorry, I haven't got that far yet, but don't worry I tend to write like once a week so ...  
  
Eyriess - Sorry to you too, I try to update often, I've just always got loads on. Anyway, I'll do my best Okay.  
  
Ellen - You really love to kill people, first with Ray and Tyson and Now, Tala and Bryan. I'll remember that. Oh, and Justin is sounding way too much like your holy terror of a cousin. ^__^??? Well, at least he's cute and realistic.  
  
Phoenix the 1st - I'm trying to make chappies longer.^_^  
  
Reiven - I love that title, might consider nicking it, writing a story, could be a humor thing ... Maybe ... You do have a point though. A spin off starring Kai and Tala I mean.  
  
Dawn35 - The voice ... Nah, I'm not confirming what you guessed, you can wait! Hehe.  
  
Khnum - It's good you think the story is cool. I don't know what Crickets chirping has got to do with anything but I thought it was funny.  
  
Maeris - Well, the plot is rather long, it cuts right through the beyblade episodes and then what comes after. God, it'll take long to write so you'll have plenty to sink your teeth into.  
  
Sukie - Kai tried to save THEM, The Demolition Boyz, but, that'll be explained in detail later on. I'm not saying anymore.  
  
Kai baby Girl - It was a dream, but has some reality to the situation. That's all I can say at present but it'll unfold. I promise. Thanks for the cookies. SEND ME MORE! MORE! ME! OVER HERE!  
  
Anyway all in all, I'm sorry but I can't say anymore, you'll have to wait. SORRY!!! ^___^???  
  
Anyway, here's the chappie you've been waiting for.  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter nine - Lessons to Learn, Answers to Find.  
  
"Come on Tyson. Concentrate!"  
  
"I'm doing my best!"  
  
"Well it isn't good enough!"  
  
Tyson growled, fists clenched as the blades spun around the dish. Dranzer was slamming into the back of Dragoon, giving no room for the other blade to counter attack. With Dranzer being as fast as Dragoon, Tyson had no way to loose the opponent.  
  
"C'mon Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. He looked at his opponent and growled furiously. Kai was standing in his usual pose of supremacy, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. Tyson growled again. He wasn't even watching the match!!!  
  
Dragoon glowed with pride, the anger radiating from Tyson was enough to give Dragoon the edge. With increased speed, Dragoon was able to gain some distance between himself and Dranzer. Tyson was focused on the match, eyes fixed on Dragoon and Dranzer as they spun around and around. As soon as Dragoon was ready ...  
  
"DRAGOON!!!" Tyson screamed, arm thrown up to emphasize the coming movement, "ATTACK!!!"  
  
Dragoon then stopped running and with the energy given by speed, he thrust back towards the enemy with new strength. Tyson smirked. This was in the bag. He looked up at his opponent, ready to gloat all the more, but what he saw surprised him. Kai still had his eyes closed, arms were still resting on his chest. He wasn't even stressing about losing. He wasn't even trying ...  
  
But that wasn't what frustrated Tyson the most. What frustrated him the most was that Kai was still smirking.  
  
That got Tyson's blood boiling.  
  
"DRAGOON!!! GET OUT HERE!!!"  
  
A burst of light came from within the bit chip, it was all anyone could see until the mystical blue dragon made its entrance. Tyson was grinning from ear to ear. The tables had turned. Dranzer was now running from Dragoon, and soon he would catch up. Stupidity was the only word Tyson could think up to describe their leader at the moment. He hadn't even called out Dranzer and then that smirk, that annoying smirk was still plastered on that smug face.  
  
'I'll teach him ...' Tyson thought with rage.  
  
"DRAGOON!!!" Tyson roared "PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!!!"  
  
A small tornado began to build around the blade itself, giving it the extra momentum to catch up to Dranzer. Dranzer still hadn't been called out ...  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME!?!" Tyson yelled across the dish "CALL OUT DRANZER!!! I WANNA PROPER MATCH!!!"  
  
Kai still had his eyes closed ...  
  
"GRR ... FINE THEN!!! DRAGOON!!! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!!!!"  
  
Kai lips seemed to move slightly.  
  
Dragoon was almost there.  
  
Kai lips moved slightly again.  
  
Dragoon seemed to glow with the amount of power surging through it.  
  
Kai lips moved again.  
  
Only then did Tyson seem to notice.  
  
'What is he doing ... ?' Tyson thought, watching their aloof leader with curiosity.  
  
Dragoon was just an inch from Dranzer ...  
  
Eyes of an erupting volcano snapped open and burned with determination. Tyson stumbled backwards from the sheer power behind the flames. The power of a warrior.  
  
Just then, Dranzer took a powerful sharp right turn heading for the centre of the dish. With Dragoon holding so much energy and being too close, Dragoon could not follow and the power behind the attack hit thin air.  
  
Smoke floated high and wide and pieces of the dish were thrown in every direction. Half of the dish was destroyed. Tyson looked down at the remainder of the dish with worry. Dragoon was still spinning, but not moving, it had used up most of its power with that one blast and it had to have time to regain it. He couldn't even find Dranzer. Tyson grinned.  
  
"HA!!! I WON!!!"  
  
Then he looked up at Kai and the grin was wiped off of his face. There stood the stoic captain, same pose as always, as if nothing had happened, but that smirk was still on his face.  
  
Then, before Tyson could blink, the match was over. From out of no where Dranzer came swooping in, smashed into Dragoon with such strength, sparks flew as did Dragoon. The loyal blade was thrown at its masters feet.  
  
Tyson stood there with his mouth gaping open like that of a goldfish. He watched with wide eyes as Dranzer spun around the broken dish proudly before returning obediently to her masters outstretched hand.  
  
All Tyson could do was watch there leader as his legs were trapped by the arms of little Justin, who at the time was squealing with excitement.  
  
"KAI WON!!! KAI WON!!! YEAH!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD!!!"  
  
Ray and Max just stared at the now crumbling bey dish with wide eyes and as for Kenny ...  
  
"WOW!!! THAT WAS JUST SO ... THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!! LOOK AT THAT MOVE!!!"  
  
Dizzi, who sat on Kenny's lap, was unable to resist.  
  
"Dragoon got creamed! Awww ... poor little Tyson ... the little boy wanted to win sssssoooooo badly. Can you not tell by the way his mouth is open wider than the blackwall tunnel."  
  
Tyson, who had been fixed on his fallen blade, snapped his attention to Kenny and Dizzi.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Tyson snapped up his blade and approached Kenny with a murderous glare. Dizzi laughed.  
  
"Why don't you try to make me, fatty!"  
  
"FATTY! JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING FATTY!?!"  
  
"The boy who couldn't even win a match against someone who wasn't even trying. He didn't even call out Dranzer and you still got creamed!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson snapped.  
  
"THAT'S IT-!!!"  
  
"Tyson!" Tyson and Dizzi both shut up at the cold voice. Justin was now sitting on Kai's hip as the phoenix joined them, face impassive as always.  
  
"We're gonna need to pay for this guys." Max murmured approaching the group with a piece of the dish in his hand.  
  
"Yeah Tyson. Why'd you get all destructive like that anyway?" Ray asked. Tyson stared at the piece of the dish and laughed guiltily. Then they were interrupted.  
  
"OH WOW!!! Now I get it!!!"  
  
"Get what Chief?" Max, Ray and Tyson had gathered around the strategist.  
  
"I understand why you lost Tyson." He answered, typing a bit more "As you can see, Tyson was getting so angry that all of the power was building within Dragoon."  
  
"Yeah, so!"  
  
"Well, the thing is, because you were so angry, all the power that was built up came out with exploding force. Kai knew this would happen so waited until the right moment." Kai nodded and listened as the chief explained everything that he already knew. "He evaded your attack knowing that all the energy built up would have been drained on that one attack. Kai waited until you were wasted until he attacked you!"  
  
"That's a low-down, dirty trick!" Tyson growled, facing Kai with fury.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Would you cut it out Tyson!" Dizzi moaned "You're starting to sound like a bear!"  
  
Tyson huffed and spun around to face the offending piece of technological crap.  
  
"I DO NOT SOUND-!!!" A loud grumble interrupted his yelling. Everyone, with the exception of Kai, began laughing.  
  
"A hungry bear at that!" Max added.  
  
"YEAH WELL!" He rounded on Justin and Kai "IF YOU HADN'T HAD DRAGGED ME FROM THE KITCHEN-!!!"  
  
"You should have got up earlier." Kai stated simply. Justin had woken up Kenny and Max but gave up on Tyson after pulling out some of his hair. Because of this, Tyson only had two meals that morning before Kai came.  
  
"You could of waited -!"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari?"  
  
The group turned to face the manager of the hotel. The tall, thin man was dressed smartly with the red and black colour code, almost black hair was beginning to gray with age and beady little eyes glared at them. Kai did not respond so the man continued.  
  
"Mr Dickenson just phoned. He wants you to bring Justin to the BBA office."  
  
Kai nodded to the man before he left. Then he turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Since this is our first day here and I don't know how long I'll be, you can have the rest of the day off." With that, he turned and walked away. Tyson whooped.  
  
"OH YES!!! OF ALL THE LUCK!!! THANK YOU MR DICKENSON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed as he stared into the bright green eyes on the photo of the file, beside which laid another personal file, dark brown eyes gazed up at him.  
  
Mr Dickenson had a horrible feeling within that something was terribly wrong. Ying and Yang should have phoned him by now with reports of any progress. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. He would not let the boy who he considered a grandson, fall under the evil clutches of his enemy again. Kai had called for help before ... but he had been too late to save him ...  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
Mr Dickenson sat alone in his office of the Japan branch of the BBA. He was deep in thought, worry building as he saw those bright, curious, crimson eyes flash across his mind once more.  
  
Mr Dickenson knew that the death of Voltaires daughter had a massive impact on Voltaire and therefore he had been clinging to the five year old; keeping him locked away. This obsession with the boy had not been one of natural grandfatherly love, but that of bitter hatred, greed for power, and something else that Mr Dickenson couldn't bare to imagine ...  
  
Just then, the phone rang. He pressed the loudspeaker button and sighed.  
  
"Hello, Mr Dickenson speaking." He couldn't even recognize his own voice it was so tired with worry.  
  
"Hello, sorry to disturb you sir but we have a child here in the station who was asking for you. He seems distressed."  
  
Mr Dickenson immediately snapped out of his zombie like state and leaned harder on the counter.  
  
"What's the boys name?" Mr Dickenson snapped harder than he meant to, he was just anxious.  
  
"He hasn't said much, only that his name is Kai and that he wanted you to come."  
  
"Kai ..." Mr Dickenson breathed, letting loose his worries as he did so. The other man seemed not to hear him.  
  
"Mr Dickenson, are you still there?"  
  
"Er, Yes, yes ... Keep Kai with you I'll be right there." With that Mr Dickenson literally ran out of the office, almost losing his bowler hat along the way. "Get my car ready, immediately!" He snapped to the secretary as he ran by.  
  
********  
  
By the time he had arrived to the police station he had been too late.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but there was nothing I could do, Lord Hiwatari is Kai's grandfather and was looking for him."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Mr Dickenson screamed at the officer, "When did they leave!?!"  
  
The officer stuttered, shocked beyond belief that the kind man of the BBA was standing before him yelling.  
  
"J-Just a few seconds ago."  
  
Before the man had finished, Mr Dickenson rushed out of the police station. Just across the street from where his car was parked, was the black limo of Voltaire Hiwatari. Mr Dickenson tried to cross but the busy street would not allow him.  
  
He could only watch as Voltaire held the small arm of Kai with breaking force. The boy with wide teary eyes struggled vainly in the tight grip but was given a hard slap. He was then shoved brutally into the limo.  
  
Just then Voltaire looked up to see his adversary standing across the street from him with a superior smirk, evil and twisted, something else, something purely horrifying glinted from his stone grey eyes.  
  
Even though it seemed like a eternity, in reality, it was only a second before the chauffer slammed the door shut and was gone leaving Mr Dickenson in the dust.  
  
Mr Dickenson watched with desperate eyes as the limo drove away, snatching happiness from the clutches of a little five year old only to throw him head first into the cold harshness that poured from the very soul of his merciless grandfather.  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Now, nine years later, so much had happened, and Kai had been slipping in and out of his grasp many a time. Only he could do nothing to stop it. Voltaire was a caniving and twisted man, mind set on controlling Kai and power of all kinds.  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed. The information he was receiving from his detectives Ying and Yang was not nearly enough, no matter how good they are. Voltaire's a slimy and slippery character, could get away with anything.  
  
'But I will not give up ...'  
  
The time was drawing ever so close. The time when the championships would decide the fate of the world ...  
  
'And the world could begin to feel the pain the children of the Abbey feel everyday ...'  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Come in." Came his cheery voice, hiding any worries to the outside world.  
  
In came his reliable secretary, a good friend for many years, followed by Kai who held Justin closely. She addressed the two boys before quickly and quietly taking her leave. Mr Dickenson turned to face Kai who raised a slate brow questionably.  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed before speaking.  
  
"The social workers are coming to speak with Justin."  
  
Kai nodded before putting down a restless Justin. Justin watched Mr Dickenson with wide eyes while holding onto Kai's leg. Kai nodded again but Mr Dickenson looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Unfortunately ... you are not permitted to be present." His voice wavered slightly as he spoke, knowing that Kai would react badly.  
  
Kai kept his usual pose, to anyone else it would seem that Kai did not care in the slightest, but Mr Dickenson knew Kai too well, hiding everything behind a bit of face paint and walls of ice ...  
  
"Why not?" Kai spoke coldly, harshly, but Mr Dickenson knew it was to cover up the concern.  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed wearily before answering ...  
  
"It is standard procedure. You know this."  
  
Kai bristled defiantly. Mr Dickenson knew the beginning of Kai's life had been tough, when he woke up in a Japanese orphanage at the age of nine confused. Strange enough, Kai couldn't remember anything before that, nothing at all. No one knew for sure what had happened to him ...  
  
"Fine." Kai muttered, "But contact me as soon as they've done talking with him."  
  
Mr Dickenson nodded and threw a pager at the boy. Kai caught it gracefully and nodded in understanding. Kai knelt down beside Justin who looked back with a trace of fear in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as they've finished talking to you." Kai said softly "If you need me tell Mr Dickenson and I'll be here as soon as I can. I won't go far."  
  
Justin nodded bravely and waved as Kai turned to leave. Once Kai was gone, Mr Dickenson sighed.  
  
'I won't let you down again ...'  
  
********  
  
Kai wandered the streets of Moscow alone, he couldn't pin point it, but something was strangely familiar about this place. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Sure, he knew the language fluently but he hadn't been here before, not that he could recall ...  
  
Kai shook his head and wandered further away from the main hustle and bustle of the town. Something subconsciously drew him in that direction.  
  
Kai stopped once he saw a sign, the symbol was way too familiar and that was disturbing him. Kai looked at the brick wall where it was plastered. It was a sign directing to a place, Balcov Abbey.  
  
Eyes narrowed slightly as the name sent chills down his spine. The symbol beside it, that seemed familiar too. The spiked metal ball with a flame flaring behind it.  
  
"Hey there's Kai!" A familiar bubbly voice yelled.  
  
"HEY KAI!" Screeched the gong.  
  
"Kai over here!" Kai turned and sure enough, his team were running towards him, Tyson trying not to choke on his hotdog as he ran and ate at the same time and Max trying not to drop his bag of sweets.  
  
Ray was the first to reach him.  
  
"Hey, where's Justin?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kai refused to answer. Then Max came.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked.  
  
There came no answer. Then Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"YO DUDE WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?"  
  
"You know you can come with us, we decided to check out this cities history."  
  
No answer once again.  
  
Kai was deep in thought.  
  
'Now I've got two choices, quench my thirst of curiosity even though my mind's telling me it's not good or stay with the Brat Pack.'  
  
Tyson burped loudly drawing a large and hugely unwanted crowd.  
  
"Tyson! What have I told you about covering your mouth, it's disgusting!" Kenny yelled.  
  
'Mind's made up ...' Kai thought  
  
He spun on his heel and followed the direction of the sign. The others watched him go.  
  
"Since when did Kai know his way around Moscow?" Kenny asked.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
"Well, should we follow?" Ray asked.  
  
There was a second of tense silence then Ray ran to catch up with Kai. The others shrugged once more before following.  
  
"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!!!"  
  
******** END CHAPPIE NINE ********  
  
OKAY ... That long enough?  
  
Sorry but there was no Tala this chappie. But he'll come next chappie OK. So no crying.  
  
Oh yeah from now I'll be updating every Monday because it's easier for me Okay, But it doesn't include this Monday.  
  
Till next time.  
  
One last thing. If you're a Harry Potter fan Check out My other Personal profile that's shared with Golden Moonlight.  
  
Our name is ...  
  
Sweet 'n' Sour Kidz.  
  
I'm Sour – Typical No? BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME! YOU KNOW I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!!! 


	11. Chapter 10 Death and Betrayal

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS!!!! ^____^;;;;;  
  
And I truly mean that. Lately, things have been busy but now it's over so thanks to everyone who's waited for this. I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
I've made this chapter longer and as I promised. TALA'S HERE!!!  
  
Anyway, before I let you read ... Here's the answers to my fans.  
  
DragonPhoenix77 – Thanks for the review. We had that vote quite a while ago but most people voted for a non Yaoi fic. I'm sorry. ^___^;;; Hope you still stay with us though.  
  
Reiven – Really, I had no idea. Though, the theme with Kai's mother dying happens in many fics. It's a popular idea among us fans. ^__^ I'll have to read you're story sometime.  
  
Lefty – I'm sorry I made you cry. But Tala's here now so you can cheer.  
  
Darkwolf88 – Of course there's going to be Kai torture. There always is in my fics.  
  
Murai Sakura – You're brother threw a knife at you???? ^___^;;;;  
  
Phoenix the 1st – TALA'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eyriess – I like that beyblade scene too. Mr Dickenson, he cares so much for Kai. Thankyou for being patient with me.  
  
Unigirl – Think nothing of it, I like people who critic my work, it makes me a better writer. I made this chappie longer. You can see some of what happens now. Hehe.  
  
Ellen – I'm glad you don't like killing people, it wouldn't make a great career move. Only joking. I have read Order of the Phoenix. Do you know I finished it like the day after it published!!! Seriously, I won't say nothing on it cause you didn't say whether you actually read it all. I know others haven't, though I don't blame them. It's like a brick!!!  
  
Dragonblade – Sorry to disappoint, it was a public voting. I went along with the people.  
  
Himekosukie – Are you Himeko then? You know it's best if you give me some name to call you, otherwise I'll have to put down question marks!!! And that's not helpful! Mr Dickenson knew Voltaire for a LONG time.  
  
In general thanks to everyone who's been following up, and sorry for the delay. It won't happen again!!! I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic.  
  
THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!  
  
********The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 10 – Death and Betrayal  
  
Mr Dickenson sat next to Justin on the cream coloured sofa in his office, Justin kept fidgeting while bright green eyes kept flickering to observe his surroundings. It immediately reminded Mr Dickenson of Kai before Voltaire influenced the young mind.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
Mr Dickenson waited patiently for for the arrival of Voltaire Hiwatari, an international business man and one bitter man. Once a loving father to Destiny Kara Hiwatari, now obsessed with his work.  
  
He became aware that his precious daughter was pregnant and so practically ignored her, indulging himself with professional matters to forget his personal life. Things went from bad to worse on that winters night, Mr Dickenson knew no details, but according to Voltaire; Destiny passed away while giving birth, only remaining long enough to name her baby boy Kai.  
  
For the small bundle fate had dealt him a harsh blow, now an ophan of the world but also Destinys death child. Once Voltaire found out of Destinys death, he mourned her for years, clinging desperately to what she left behind. Her little boy Kai.  
  
Ever since that fateful day five years ago, Voltaire Hiwatari was not the man Mr Dickenson remembered him as. Now, the man craved power, he was obsessed with his businesses that resided all around the world. Although he kept Kai locked away from the world, Voltaire spent so much time fussing over the next biggest profit that he had no time left for the little boy.  
  
Mr Dickenson, being a friend of the harsh man, was going to try and reason with Voltaire. Hopefully, Voltaire would agree and allow Kai to stay with Mr Dickenson, so that he could give Kai every happiness like he deserved.  
  
"Good morning Mr Dickenson. I trust that the reason you have delayed me is one of vital importance." Came the cold voice.  
  
Mr Dickenson was startled. He had been so deeply in his thoughts that he had not noticed the other limo that now parked alongside his own, nor the stern man standing before him.  
  
"Er ... Yes Voltaire. It has been a long time."  
  
The other man stabbed the end of his cane onto the floor in annoyance, an impassive look that frightened everyone was on display with eyes of steel boring into his. Mr Dickenson did not take offense and was not in the least frightened. He knew Voltaire well.  
  
"It has." Came the cold answer, Voltaire then waited for a few seconds but he was greeted with silence, then he snapped. "Is there a reason why you called me out here Mr Dickenson? I do not have time to be wasting on small talk."  
  
"Of course there's a reason!" Mr Dickenson spoke in his defense. Then, his attention that was once focused solely on his old time friend was now caught by a bright sense of innocence.  
  
Intrigued Mr Dickenson glanced at the limo behind Voltaire to find that it was wide open and within held a frightened, but curious pair of crimson orbs watching through slate blue bangs. The eyes held the most amazing fire as it took in the surroundings. It only lasted a second as the crimson orbs focused on him then shot back into the limo, obviously frightened of getting caught snooping.  
  
"Voltaire I wish to speak to you about your grandson. But not here." Eyes of steel narrowed with suspicion, he growled dangerously, but then he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Wonderful, I know this lovely little cafe just down the road here where we can talk!" Mr Dickenson said with his usual enthusiasm back in place. "Damian would you park and then wait for us to return."  
  
After giving instructions to his chauffer Mr Dickenson turned to face Voltaire to see that he had his head in the door and was growling something that sounded threatening in Russian. At that moment in time Mr Dickenson was more determined than ever to help the boy.  
  
"Ready to go Voltaire?" Mr Dickenson asked cheerfully as he approached the other limo. Voltaire grunted and began to walk in the direction indicated. If he had waited, he would have seen how Mr Dickenson stopped the chauffer from slamming the door shut.  
  
Mr Dickenson held onto the limo door and quite casually stuck his head in the interior. As he had seen before, curious orbs of fire gazed at him with immense interest. Mr Dickenson chuckled and smiled brightly at the youth but seemed to frighten the poor lad as he shuffled further away from him with his eyes fixated on him. Mr Dickensons smile faltered slightly at seeing how frightened Kai was but was determined to reach out to him.  
  
"Hello young man." Mr Dickenson spoke with a soft voice "Are you going to get out then? I saw this nice cafe where Voltaire and I can talk."  
  
Kai stared at Mr Dickenson, his eyes widening slightly seemingly in shock. Mr Dickenson could see confusion written all over the innocent face. Kai seemed to be thinking. Finally he spoke, but was interrupted.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Well don't dordle grandson!" Voltaire snapped.  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed while rubbing his temple. Everything was so difficult, back then Mr Dickenson was blissfully unaware of the truth behind Destinys death. But now he knew. He knew ever since seven years ago...  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
Mr Dickenson sat once again in the BBA office of Japan, swamped by paper work concerning the upcoming tournament. There was a bleep, and then the small machine at his side came to life with the familiar voice of his secretary.  
  
"Mr Dickeson sir a couple are here to speak with you."  
  
Intrigued with the unexpected visitors and seeking any excuse for a break from the repetitive papers, Mr Dickenson hurriedly agreed. There was a second of silence, followed by the door opening slowly, and in came the couple. But they were mysterious to say the least, both were wearing long hooded cloaks that protected their identity from all tho gazed upon them. Both had their heads lowered slightly so that even their eyes were shielded from the old man.  
  
Mr Dickenson, slightly nervous of the two standing opposite him, stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" Came the question, purely on instinct. The smaller of the two stepped forward.  
  
"Good evening Mr Dickenson." The voice clearly indicated that the person was in fact a woman. "We cannot reveal ourselves to you until it is clear that you are in fact an ally. Are you still friends with Voltaire Hiwatari?"  
  
Mr Dickenson was puzzled and knew he shouldn't be so open, but curiosity got the better of him. Besides, the answer was no secret.  
  
"No I'm not. He is not the man I befriended years ago." He answered truthfully, though he was interested to know why they asked.  
  
The mysterious woman nodded and then lifted her hands to her hood, she was about to pull it down when the other intervened.  
  
"I have a question." This voice was much deeper and gruff. "Would you mind answering one more before we reveal ourselves?"  
  
Mr Dickenson nodded.  
  
"What do you know about Destiny Hiwatari, or her son Kai?" Mr Dickenson nearly shook with rage at the personal question. This was Kai's mother they were asking about, a dead woman! All bad memories of what he remembered from just over one and a half years ago surfaced. The cafe, then the police station a week later. It was too much.  
  
"You have no right to ask me such things!" Mr Dickenson snapped, he usually was calm and kept any anger in check, but with this. No, they had hit a soft spot, and the hooded guests noticed.  
  
"Calm down Mr Dickenson." The woman spoke, her voice soft like an angel "My husband is just over protective of me, ever since we knew what we ever letting ourselves in for."  
  
"But we had no choice!" The man snapped at Mr Dickenson, almost defending themselves from him "We have to know our allies!"  
  
The woman grasped the large hand that was hidden under the others cloak to calm him down.  
  
"We are sorry for bringing up bad memories." She apologized, "My husband and I need to ensure the safety of us. We need to step cautiously and cannot reveal ourselves to anyone who might be considered an enemy. We need your help."  
  
"Oh?" Mr Dickenson questioned, gesturing for the two of them to sit in the two comfy seats before his desk. The woman nodded and sat in one of the seats gestured to them, her husband in the other.  
  
"Are you aware of how Destiny passed away?" She asked. Mr Dickenson nodded.  
  
"Yes ... She passed away while giving birth to young Kai." He answered solemnly. He was however surprised to hear their reactions to this statement.  
  
The male snorted with disgust and pulled himself to his feet slamming his fist on the desk with rage. The woman pulled the other back down, but shook her head softly, sadly.  
  
"No Mr Dickenson, she did not die while giving birth. She was murdered." Mr Dickensons mind went numb, frozen with shock and pain. He could not believe what she had just said.  
  
'It was impossible, how could it be true ... ? Why ... ?'  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" He finally choked out, tears filled his eyes as he lowered his head into his hands.  
  
"As we said before, we need your help." The man spoke, as the other couldn't. She also held her head, but in one hand. The other settled on her stomach. "Do you feel for Kai enough to help us imprison the one responsible for his mothers death?"  
  
"Of course!" Mr Dickenson exclaimed. The two mysterious characters nodded and pulled down their hoods.  
  
Dressed in simple black trousers and plain white blouse, the woman was stunning, smaller than most but well proportioned. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair looked soft and silky that framing her bright green eyes. Her husband, about the same built as Bruce Granger, and looked quite similar too. Ruffled black bangs shrouded sparkling brown eyes. Dressed in khaki shorts and a simple white shirt. The cloaks concealed them quite well, but now Mr Dickenson could see the large back packs they both wore.  
  
"My name is Viki Williams. This is my husband, Mark Williams." She introduced themselves "But everyone knows us as Ying and Yang."  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
"Are you ok?" A small voice asked softly; cutting through his memory. Large, green eyes looked up at him radiating with genuine concern.  
  
Mr Dickenson smiled down at Justin and nodded. He saw the happy smile return immediately before his eyes returned to studying every detail of the office. Mr Dickenson watched the youth; seeing how he swung his legs and bobbed up and down on the sofa.  
  
As he remembered the social workers arrival, the smile vanished.  
  
'It won't be long now ...'  
  
********  
  
Tala still refused to believe Bryan and so he had avoided him as much as possible. Apart from their scheduled meals which everyone ate together in a large dining hall, Tala hadn't seen hide or hair of Bryan. And for that, Tala was grateful.  
  
'It's like a wound reopened.' Tala thought with misery. 'Bryan why did you have to go and mention Kai? Insinuating that he's a traitor. I know Kai better than anyone. He wouldn't ...'  
  
At that moment Bryans words floated into his head ...  
  
'Hiwatari's a traitor and I will never let it go!!! I just thought I'd warn you. Since we'll be facing him sooner or later.'  
  
Tala sighed and stopped walking down one of the corridors of the rats maze, letting a hand run through his fur-like hair.  
  
'We can't face him though ... he's dead. Kai died that night, in the explosion. Otherwise, Kai would've come back for us. He would have!'  
  
'Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself.' Snarled a nasty little voice in the back of his mind, actually, it sounded alot like Bryan.  
  
Tala shook his head but the words would not leave, taunting him by repeating themselves over and over again. Then another voice joined, sneering at Tala.  
  
'You bullied me for a whole year!' It sounded like Kai when he was younger.  
  
It was true, when Kai came to the Abbey; he had just turned six. Tala remembered seeing the smaller boy on the other side of the large beydish. He was supposed to be some top notch blader. But Tala knew he could beat him.  
  
'Or that's what I thought ...'  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
'I LOST!!!!!' A voice screamed in his mind. It took him a while to register. His mind froze with shock, fear and panic. The small newbie standing on the other side of the dish just came out of no where and beat him. That two toned blue haired freak just beat his Wolborg!!! But that wasn't the worst of it, oh no.  
  
"Congratulations Kai." The cold voice of the masked man spoke, he now stood beside the small new kid. "You are now the leader of the Demolition Boyz."  
  
'WHAT?!' Tala's mind screamed in a panic 'NO WAY!!!'  
  
"Tala is no longer worthy to lead them." Boris explained with an evil smirk appearing on his twisted features "After losing."  
  
Tala felt cold, his knees were shaking and the whole world seemed to spin crazily before him. Cold sweat trickled down his now deathly pale skin and his hands were clammy. Only one image stood clear in his up turned world. The boy standing before Boris, small and clothed in baggy navy trousers, black tank top and long white scarf that trailed almost to the floor.  
  
The boy known as Kai turned towards him, piercing orbs of fire penetrated any cockiness he might have held before. Blue shark fins covered his cheeks and made him look even more intimidating.  
  
Tala could only stare back, half with fright at the power the kid possessed and half with bitter hatred. Suddenly, someone clamped onto his arm, then the other. Without even looking Tala knew who it was. The lackeys were ordered to punish any child who failed; usually with death. Tala was still powerful and therefore was allowed the privilege of staying alive, although, it didn't mean much.  
  
But at of all of this, it was the next thing that riled Tala the most.  
  
"You wouldn't want to hurt him." Kai suddenly spoke harshly at the heavys with an icy voice. "I decline."  
  
Boris looked outraged, like no one had ever refused him of anything before in his life. Let alone bluntly rejected by a six year old.  
  
"What did you just say!"  
  
"I said 'I decline.' I have no time to deal with such pitiful losers." Kai answered coldly. "I only strive for power and they will only hold me back."  
  
With that, Kai turned and left a fuming Boris and a stunned audience. Tala, still held in the grip of the lackeys growled slightly. Orbs of ice narrowed into dangerous slits and were aimed for one kid only.  
  
'No one humiliates me!' Tala thought with an erupting hatred, 'No one!'  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
"Kai would never betray us!" Tala growled out, throwing away any doubts he might have had. He was about to continue on his way, but then another familiar voice sneered at his back.  
  
"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Tala twirled around and indeed confirm his suspicions. It was Bryan.  
  
"Kai doesn't hold bitter feelings towards me and he did not betray us!" Tala spoke with a deep trust for the friend he was defending. Bryan noticed this also and a superior smirk was staring to twitch at the corner of his lips, dying to crush Talas hopes. He held back the smirk though, as he saw Talas eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Tala enquired, his voice clearly indicating a 'not- to-mess-with-me' tone.  
  
"Follow me." Bryan answered mysteriously, turning around and walking back the way he came. Tala sighed, he was in no mood for this, but curiosity got the better of him and so he, rather reluctantly followed.  
  
********  
  
Before Mr Dickenson and Justin sat a nosy, pointed chin blond bimbo with rather large, round glasses almost falling off her roman shaped nose. Mr Dickenson never thought he would see the day when someones sea blue eyes could be so intimidating, yet here she was. Her eyes narrowed into barely noticable slits, it was like she had her eyes closed. Justin fidgeted nervously under that glare and kept his eyes averted at all times.  
  
"The childs name?" The woman demanded, rather than asked.  
  
"Justin ... er ..." Mr Dickenson began, but then remembered he had no clue as to what Justins surname was. Justin noticed Mr Dickenson struggling so filled in the blank.  
  
"My name is Justin Williams." He looked at Mr Dickenson while he said this. Mr Dickenson stared back bewildered. Those bright green eyes gazed at him, kind, gently eyes that looked so familiar.  
  
In Mr Dickensons mind, all the pieces snapped together.  
  
'The eyes ... the surname ... although quite common, it's possible.' Mr Dickenson thought with anquish. 'The way she rubbed her stomach ...'  
  
Kai's voice floated into his head ...  
  
'I said, it was no accident. The train was sabotaged.'  
  
"It can't be ..."  
  
********  
  
Tala noticed that Bryan was leading him higher and higher, out of he underground complex and now outside at the side of the Abbey. Bryan was being very secretive, and every time he asked a question Bryan would blatantly ignore it or answer vaguely with 'Boris's orders' and something about a beybattle.  
  
"Alright that's it!" Tala snapped, he had had enough "Just what is going on?!"  
  
Bryan turned around to face him. There was a glint in his eyes that told him he knew more than what he was letting on. Tala was about to snap again when another voice blasted through the air like a gong.  
  
"I BEAT HIM SO BADLY! HA! IF THAT'S THE BEST THEY'VE GOT! THE CHAMPIONSHIPS IS IN THE BAG!!!"  
  
Before him Bryan smirked and spoke mysteriously.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
Tala glared at Bryan for a few seconds more before looking out to the front of the Abbey. What he saw made his throat close up, a cold sweat to break out, and a strangled cry to escape his lips.  
  
"No ... He can't ..." Tears filled the red heads eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
At the front walked a proud kid with a stupid cap on, with him bounced a second hyper kid with blond hair and blue eyes and beside them walked a smaller kid with what looked like a laptop. Behind them was a Chinese kid, who stopped to look behind him at the other figure who stared at the Abbey studiously.  
  
Tala almost fell to his knees, but clung onto the stone wall desperately in need of support as the Chinese boy called out.  
  
"COME ON KAI."  
  
'He betrayed us ...' His mind managed to string together. 'He left us here ... Kai ...'  
  
Ice blue eyes could only watch in utter hatred, as the other boy glanced at the Abbey once more, before walking away with what looked like his new friends. He would have chased after them, pummeled Kai into a pulp as the hatred boiled and rose higher and higher. That is if Bryan hadn't of grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala." He spoke, genuine concern for his leader seeped through. "He has betrayed and hurt us all! We will get our revenge though! That I promise you!"  
  
********END CHAPTER TEN**********  
  
WAS IT WORTH IT???  
  
I hope so.  
  
The next chappie will be up next week OK. I'm usually punctual with things.  
  
^__________________^ 


	12. Chapter 11 Tears of pain and confusion

HIYA, WHOA, JUST ON TIME!!! Hehe.  
  
Well, before you can see ... I've got to answer your reviews. And look how many there are. KEEP THEM COMING. YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Padfootlet: A newbie. WELCOME!!!! It's great you're enjoying the fic so far, and yes. The characters are staying straight!!! Hope you like the rest.  
  
Angelsaresweet: WELCOME TO FANFIC!!! I'm knid of a newbie myself, started November last year. It's great you like this you know, anyway, good luck with whatever you use this site for.  
  
GillianSillis: Did I spell that correctly? Oh well, thanks for that. You like both of my main fics. I'll try to keep them update OK.  
  
Reiven: NO! DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chappie. Here's Tala!!! And Kai!!! And ... ^___^;;; I think I took that a bit too seriously.  
  
Phoenix the 1st: I'm not sure about Bryan, but I think I'm swaying towards a good guy in the end. I might have a vote on it.  
  
AC Chan: I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait, I'm trying to keep on time now.  
  
Eyriess: I think you missed it! If you read this chappie it might become a bit more clear but if not than go back on the last few chapters with Mr Dickensons memories. It should become a bit clearer.  
  
Unigirl: You're a tough cookie. (Blazin Shadow comes with a hammer.) I'm on time though so you can cheer. DON'T KILL KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aiko5: Oh man ... when did this happen, it's like a bunch of you have got together just decided to vote Kai/Tala. What am I to do now??? I don't know, but at the moment, the fic is staying non yaoi, by popular demand! Sorry ...  
  
Lefty: There's more Tala for ya! Here you go! (Blazin Shadow throws Tala at Lefty.) No seriously, Tala's in this chappie.  
  
Child of the stars: Bryans confused and so is bitter by nature, more detail late on.  
  
Himeko: YES, I GOT IT RIGHT!!! And that like, only took me, three chappies to work that out @__@??? Oh well.  
  
Droopy1389: Don't cry, bad stuff always happens before the good guys win. Makes it a great story. NO CRYING!!! IT'S AN ORDER.  
  
Murai Sakura: I hope there's not too many flashbacks. But some has to be put in to explain background info.  
  
In general: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I love all the support you're giving me and I'll try to keep up with updates. That's my weak point at the moment. Too many bad things going on. ENOUGH OF THAT!!! ON WITH THE SHOW.  
  
Ps – sorry about the crappy chappie title, I couldn't think of anything else. It might change^__^;;;  
  
******** The truth is hidden in Russia********  
  
Chapter 11 – Tears of pain and confusion.  
  
"They are as we expected."  
  
In another country sitting quite comfortably in his spacious study, the business tycoon smirked with amusement at his inferior. He knew Boris found pleasure inflicting pain on others.  
  
"Young Kai has trained them well considering the short period of time, but they are no match for our boys."  
  
"Indeed." Voltaire mused, a smug expression on his elderly features. "Has the boy come home?"  
  
The other was hesitant to answer and Voltaire knew it was not good news. Tapping his fingers with impatience Voltaire waited for the other to speak.  
  
"I ... My Lord ... K-Kai will be back under our control."  
  
"He had better be Boris." Voltaire spoke quite calmly but Boris knew better. "No other will do."  
  
"I assure you Voltaire." Boris hurried to answer, almost choking on his words. "Curiosity will claim him. The boy will come back and when he does ... I'll give him an offer he can't refuse."  
  
Voltaire allowed himself the pleasure of laughing. Mind you, it wasn't a laugh one would possess when they find something amusing. Oh no, it was dark, and bitter twisted. Boris twitched and shuffled nervously as that cold laugh ran right through him.  
  
Then, the connection was terminated.  
  
********  
  
"Thank you miss." Mr Dickenson said cheerfully, smiling at the woman who sat opposite him and Justin.  
  
The blond social worker nodded curtly, brushing any creases out of her skirt as she stood. Mr Dickenson rose out of his seat and shook hands with the pompous woman.  
  
"Mr Dickenson, young Justin is permitted to stay in your care, for now." She replied impassively.  
  
"Bye miss." Justin chirped, jumping off the sofa radiating with innocence.  
  
The woman looked down her nose at the topic of discussion before turning on her heels and leaving the office. Once the business-like woman had left, Mr Dickensons smile grew and he chuckled lightly. Partly ridding himself of the stress and partly because of the outcome.  
  
"Justin." Mr Dickenson called, sitting on the sofa once more and gesturing for Justin to come.  
  
Justin was only too happy to comply and ran over to Mr. Dickenson. The jolly manager lifted Justin onto his lap and held him like a grandfather would his grandson.  
  
Although he now held custody over Justin, his unproven discovery made him all the more worried, especially concerning the lives of Ying and Yang. Smiling brightly so as not to worry the child further, Mr. Dickenson reached over and pulled the personal profiles towards them. He needed to be proven right or wrong, he hoped it was the latter.  
  
"Justin ... I want to show you something."  
  
Mr. Dickenson didn't want to upset Justin, but he knew this would. But he had no alternative, he had to know. Wide green eyes filled with curiosity and innocence turned to look up at the elderly man and Mr. Dickenson almost cried sensing the immense trust the boy felt. Mr. Dickenson opened up the files to that Justin could see.  
  
"I need you to identi - I mean, I need you to tell me who ..."  
  
A small gasp interrupted him, and as he saw those beautiful green orbs well up with tears, something sharp and very painful pierced his heart. A small, shaky hand reached out to the file, fingers traced the happy womans jaw. Tears blurred his own worn out vision as tears spilled out to run down the boys perfect flushed cheeks. The scene which was moments ago so bright was now so heart breaking.  
  
"...Mama." Came the small, broken voice. The words seemed forced and were complimented with soft sobs. "Please be ok ... D-Don't leave me ..."  
  
The old man couldn't take it anymore and gently took the boys face in his hand, turning eyes away from the photograph and to his own, small eyes. The file was placed on the coffee table as Mr Dickenson held the small boy close with one arm. His free hand dabbed tears away with a silken handkerchief as his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
The boys parents, were Vikki and Mark Williams; Ying and Yang.  
  
'And they are most likely dead.'  
  
Small hands curled into his tux while the lithe frame shook. More tears threatened to overflow. Holding the boy closer, Mr Dickenson rocked gently, rubbing soothing circles on Justins back; whispering comforting and reassuring words into the boys ear.  
  
********  
  
"What was that kid's name again? ... Oh yeah, Alexander! I showed him a thing or two!" Tyson yelled enthusiastically strutting down the street. Max cheered along with him but Kenny was rather quiet. Not that that was unusual but today the boy seemed tense.  
  
"You did well Tyson." Ray complimented, placing a hand on Tysons shoulder and showing his fangs in his classic smile. "That kid looked tough to beat!"  
  
"And almost did!" Came the cold voice, the rest of the group turned to face Kai who was not impressed. "You embarrassed us!"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"That's not fair Kai. Tyson worked really hard." Ray tried to reason with him, but the stoic blader cut him off.  
  
"Tyson would have lost if I hadn't of said anything!" Kai growled dangerously. "He would've have lost against one of their trainees! We need to train."  
  
A switch was flicked, and Tyson, who was seconds ago a proud teen, was now raging.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?!" Tyson seethed, hands balled at his sides. "I beat him, and you're still moaning!"  
  
"Tyson, use your brain for once!" Kai hissed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the youth. "You found it hard to beat that kid, one of their lowest trainees. The Demolition Boyz will smash your blade, flatten your pride and deflate your overlarge ego!"  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence after that little speech. With each breath a small growl came from Tyson. Ray and Max were silent and Kenny flipped open his laptop. The atmosphere was so tense you could've cut it with a knife.  
  
Suddenly, the pager at Kai's hip vibrated, indicating he had a message. Taking the small device, crimson eyes scanned the writing 'Come back to the hotel, Justin is waiting for you.'  
  
"We'll be training. End of discussion. But for now, we have to get back to the hotel. Get something to eat."  
  
With that, Kai began to walk away. The others were shocked to say the least, but followed their captain. Kenny closing Dizzi as he went.  
  
********  
  
"Lift. Swallow. Drop. Lift. Swallow. Drop. Lift ...."  
  
The same droning on and on, and somewhere in the bottom of his encased heart, Bryan actually felt sorry for all the trainees who had to eat simultaneously. Not one of them was out of place. They'd start eating the liquidated gloop at the same time, they'd swallow at the same time, and they'd finish at the same time. Then they'd be shipped off to their 'rooms' underground.  
  
He remembered at one point when he, along with Spencer, Ian and Tala would sit together, following the rhythm of the lackey. That time in Kai's first year, when he rebelled ...  
  
'Enough! I will not dwell on sentimental flaws!' His mind scolded. 'He is the enemy and I refuse to--'  
  
"Hey Bryan." Ian joined the high table, reserved especially for the Demolition Boyz. "Hey Spencer."  
  
The burly blond shrugged nonchalantly and continued to devour his food. As they were higher and more worthy, they could come and go as they pleased. Eating what they will.  
  
Ian glanced up and down their smaller table but was now slightly worried.  
  
"Where's Tala?" He asked.  
  
Bryan stared at their smaller teammate. Even though Kai had left their midst, they still, somewhere deep inside, still cared for each others well being. It was something, Bryan assumed, that would have to be terminated. But even so, he couldn't help but worry even though he knew why.  
  
"Tala's not being punished Ian." He answered. His voice may have been cold but were softened by his words. "He's in his room."  
  
Ian perked up slightly knowing he wasn't being 'punished', but he was still worried. "Is he alright?"  
  
Bryan sighed inwardly, he knew he'd be the one to tell them. He didn't know whether he was pleased or not. Spencer glanced up, for one with so little words, Spencer was sure observant.  
  
"You're not going to like this." He whispered, leaning closer to the other two so that no one could hear him. Ian and Spencer shared a glance then stared quizzically at Bryan.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bryan's answer was short, and to the point.  
  
"Kai's back."  
  
********  
  
Lying on his bed, the wolf buried his head deeper into his pillow; tears of pain streaking down his cheeks and soaking the pillow. His mind was in turmoil, and so he was oblivious to this fact.  
  
'HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO US!?!' His mind kept screaming over and over again. 'I HATE HIM!!!'  
  
Memories of their time together, here, in the Abbey, plagued his mind. Words from the bright youth wormed their way into his conscious thought.  
  
'We'll get out ... We'll get out. I promise ...'  
  
Tala just wanted to scream. He remembered all the times Kai stuck up for them, the way he would help them and guide them. How he eventually became leader of the Demolition Boyz and created the secret organization H.O.P.E.  
  
'Kai had given me hope. Had given us all hope. Bryan even lost some of his killing instinct. His words were wisdom and innocence merged together. Light within the darkness. He held our hope and gave us our dreams of a better life. Of freedom. He convinced me.'  
  
Tala snorted in disgust, but the memories continued to play...  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
"I am going to stand up to them."  
  
It was the night that they were to head back to the Abbey after their first survival training exercise in the woods. It was dark, it was windy and it was snowing. Kai was trying to convince his newly found friend of the light in the world.  
  
"You will have no chance Kai." Tala said coldly "It is better the way we are at the moment."  
  
"So you would want to be under Boris's command for the rest of your life rather then fight back."  
  
"Of course not but to be in a fight there has to be a chance you can win."  
  
Kai listened to Talas words but took no notice of them.  
  
"Tala, what is the point in living if you're forced into a prison? Fighting and becoming a heartless, mindless machine for there twisted dreams."  
  
Tala sighed and turned to Kai. Watching the smaller boy through bangs of fire.  
  
"I don't want them to get into trouble. I don't want YOU in trouble. You know better than anyone what they'll do to you if you defy them."  
  
"Yes, and that is all the more reason to stand up to them! Look at what they've ordered you to do. Look at Bryan. He's been re-educated so much that he's turned into a weapon of war. He's becoming a cold bloodied killer!"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"But it's true. You can't deny it. Everyday they become more molded. They are losing themselves in the never ending cycle of army training and they don't even have a choice! Life is not worth living if you're not free."  
  
"Even if we did manage to get out where would we go?!" Tala snapped angrily "Don't you think I know that! Kai even if we do escape we are alone! There is no one to help orphans like us!"  
  
"You're wrong Tala." Kai answered "People are not cold. People would help us!"  
  
"Like who?!"  
  
Kai lowered his head as if ashamed but the answer came floating along the harsh wind.  
  
"... Mr Dickenson ..."  
  
Tala sighed and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. Fire and Ice met as the younger boy looked up.  
  
"Listen Kai. You told us that that was over two years ago. Mr Dickenson is the head of the BBA. He meets new kids every day. He won't even remember you let alone stop to help you."  
  
"Your wrong Tala ..." Kai breathed.  
  
"Just don't loose yourself in the darkness. You have the brightest light in your heart and you hold so much hope for the good of people. But look at the reality!" Tala shook Kai slightly as if it would be drilled into his head better that way "Your grandfather beats you, Boris beats you, you only met Mr Dickenson once, you don't even know him. Your glimpse at the world is so distorted through your hopes that it seems so bright and happy. The world is not like that!"  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
'I thought he was genuine. An innocent kid thrown into the bitterness that is BioVolt. He even had me fooled. We refused to talk for a week after that but then I believed him...'  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
"Kai ..." Tala murmured entering the dark bedroom.  
  
"Tala!" Kai whispered back sitting up in his bed, "You're not supposed to be here you'll get into trouble!"  
  
"I had to." He walked over and sat on the bed "I have to ... apologize."  
  
"You don't--!"  
  
"Yes I do." Tala said sternly "I'm so afraid of defying orders that I didn't realize what is happening to the people I'm supposed to protect. You have every right to fight for a better life, even if I've given up."  
  
"There is a better world then the one we are forced to live in."  
  
"I know." Tala breathed, an unfamiliar moisture appeared in those ice cold eyes "... Kai, you are unlike anyone ... I have ever met before. You're so strong. They haven't destroyed you. You're still free."  
  
A single tear ran down Talas cheek and Kai gasped. He had never seen Tala cry before.  
  
"Kai, you made me realize. I've failed them. How could I let this happen?! My friends are turning into cold, heartless machines. Not the innocent children I knew. They've grown cold and all they feel is hate and fear."  
  
"Tala. You haven't failed them. They are alive and still have the chance to turn this around."  
  
Tala lifted his face and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Kai ... I've forgotten how to hope."  
  
A tear rolled down Kai's cheek as he saw his friends silent tears of pain.  
  
"Then let me show you the way."  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
'Show me the way, that's a laugh. Build our hopes and dreams only to dash them and run!'  
  
"...I hate you ..." His words muffled by his pillow. "I hate you so much!"  
  
Slamming his hand onto the pillow, Tala cried all the more until the confused and angered teen fell into a troublesome slumber.  
  
********  
  
Kai left the Bladebreakers at the cafeteria and headed for Mr Dickensons office at the BBA branch.  
  
"Mr Dickenson's waiting for you." The receptionist said, breaking that tense; waiting room feel. Nodding to acknowledge her words, Kai entered the office to find Justin sitting in Mr Dickenson's lap, worn out and in a light sleep after crying his heart out.  
  
Quiet as a stalker on the prowl, Kai crossed the office and knelt before Mr Dickenson, letting his hand brush through the unruly brown hair soothingly. Kai was troubled by the fact that tears stained his rosy cheeks.  
  
"What happened?!" Kai asked quietly, though rather urgently. Mr. Dickenson let a weary smile adorn his elderly face at the affection Kai unintentionally displays for the small boy.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about young Kai." Mr Dickenson's voice was soft, and caring. "Young Justin is just worried for his parents, but there is still hope for them."  
  
Kai nodded silently, just welcoming the calm atmosphere.  
  
"Justin is permitted to be under my guidance." Mr. Dickenson added happily.  
  
"Thankyou ..." Kai murmured, almost to himself, but in the silence, Mr Dickenson heard perfectly well and was contented, just to allow these two misfortuned boys to stay in his presence. To watch over them like he would his own.  
  
********  
  
At the hotel cafeteria, it was just like any other day, busy and with alot of chatter. That is until...  
  
"...How did he know?!" Kenny cried suddenly, shattering the quiet chattering at the dinner table. All eyes were now on the Chief who was solely focused on the small screen.  
  
Tyson was at his side immediately.  
  
"What is it Chief?"  
  
But Kenny wasn't paying attention to the dragon wielder, he fixed his gaze on the laptop that was reeling off information.  
  
"Dizzi and I only found out this morning while doing some research on the champions. We weren't planning on telling you guys until later. How did he know?"  
  
"What are you talking about Kenny?" Ray asked.  
  
Kenny finally snapped out of his trance and realized that the others were in fact with them. The strategist began to explain.  
  
"Kai knew of our opponents before I told you guys!"  
  
"So ...?" Tyson was still confused, and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You woke me up from my beauty sleep!" Dizzi whined suddenly.  
  
"Sorry Dizzi, but I need to explain this. Kai just explained how the Demolition Boyz work. Listen... 'The Demolition Boyz, current Beyblading champs. It states that each member holds predetorial Bit Beasts and like the name states; they show no mercy!'"  
  
"That doesn't sound too good." Max said calmly, but looked worried, slightly panicked.  
  
"But the way Kai described them!" Kenny continued blabbering. "It sounded like he knew them personally."  
  
"You really think that?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"Well think about it, Kai's not exactly the nicest guy in the world."  
  
Ray watched as the three boys continued discussing their leader, with a few questions of his own.  
  
'Kai ... You're as mysterious as they come ...'  
  
********  
  
Entering the small, closet like bedroom, Bryan, Ian and Spencer saw to their dismay, how their leader had cried himself to sleep. Bryan stepped up to the bed and knelt beside their captain, brushing the fiery bangs from the tear stained face. Ian bounded in next, and settled onto the small bed while Spencer sat calmly next to Bryan.  
  
"Kai will pay for this!" Ian growled. Spencer nodded in agreement while Bryan just stared intently at the peaceful, though troubled face of their friend.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this to us!" Ian continued, letting his voice waver slightly. "After everything he said!"  
  
"We all fell for it Ian. We all trusted him." Spencer spoke gruffly. Bryan stared at his three teammates, with Tala so confused and upset, he would have to take charge of this.  
  
"I think revenge is in order boys." Bryan spoke with a deadly hiss, attracting the attention of his team. "No one double crosses us and gets away with it!"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ian asked eagerly.  
  
With a smirk, Bryan answered coldly, his voice like ice.  
  
"A slow, and painful death ..."  
  
********END CHAPPIE ELEVEN********  
  
Oh WOW! What a long chappie. Did I do good? I guess I'll find out sooner or later ... That's it for this week. And look, it was here on time...  
  
Everybody cheer now ...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
^___^;;; I FORGOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe. I'll see you next time and by then, I'll be a whole year older.  
  
Byebye.  
  
Oh no wait. Next weeks one will be here on Tuesday probably, cause it's a bank holiday and the library will be closed. So until Tuesday – Next week.  
  
BYE!!! 


	13. Chapter 12 The night before Biovolt

I'M SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS CAME SO LATE!!! HEHE! HERE'S A COOKIE FOR ALL THOSE WHO'S WAITED PATIENTLY.  
  
(Blazin Shadow throws cookies to fans)  
  
No but seriously – I've been revising and revising for exams  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
No wait, I did see the Potter film. THAT WAS GREAT!!  
  
Anyway, here's the answers to fans questions in a nut shell – cause I'm in a hurry.  
  
I'M SO BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
OK, I'm going crazy. But anyway.  
  
I'll try to get more Justin/Kai on screen, as well as the famous Tala.  
  
2. The story is not yaoi – sorry to all who voted for Kai/Ray or Kai/Tala.  
  
CucumberPickles – Glad your back with us! Sorry this took so long.  
  
4. For all you who wanted to know – My Birthday was 29th April. Lefty, it's just freaky your birthday is on the 29th you know. I'll be watching for evil things coming to kill me.  
  
5. Reiven – hope you're still with me, I know how impatient you are.  
  
6.Unigirl don't pull stunts like that! I'll get the rubber mallet on you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
7. Evil voice is coming. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
8. Droopy1389 – NO, DON'T CRY!  
  
9. For everyone else. I'm so sorry this came so late. I'm sorry! And for two fussy fans I'll remember its boyS not boyZ. OKAY!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE. HOPE YOU LIKE.  
  
The Truth is hidden in Russia  
  
Chapter 12: The night before Biovolt.  
  
He had no idea of how much time had passed, but he didn't really care, as long as no one disturbed them. Still kneeling before his manager, Kai let his fingers twine into the little boys hair. It was so calm, so tranquil, the only sound to be heard was Justin's soft breathing as he slept in Mr. Dickenson's embrace. It was as if time had stopped, and Kai finally felt at peace, in a place where he didn't need to hide his feeling's behind some mask of indifference, representing strength to those around him. Here, sitting in this room, he was not the loner, the ice captain of the Bladebreakers, not even the grandson of billionaire Voltaire Hiwatari. Here, he was just Kai.  
  
Crimson orbs trained on Justin's features, watching the boy as he dreamed temporarily oblivious to the whirlwind that had become his life. He could only sigh at that miserable thought, only six years old and becoming an orphan. Justin would always remember this terrible tragedy, it would always break his heart to know that he lost his parents and he could do nothing to stop them from leaving.  
  
'He doesn't deserve this pain, it wasn't his fault but he will still hurt every time he would be reminded. It wasn't his fault his parents died.' Kai couldn't remember his mothers death, but his grandfather always had to remind him.  
  
'Death child! worthless runt! It's your fault your mother left you! Be grateful that I care enough to take you into my home. Remember the world is a bitter cold place, and I'm the only one who cares for your well being!'  
  
Kai shook his head to try and rid himself of the malicious voice, but he knew the guilt would never leave him, because every word rang true. It was his fault and his alone, and he could never take that back! It was his fault he was an orphan, unwanted, thrown aside after being used. He deserved it because he was her death child! Nothing could change that!  
  
"Young Kai?"  
  
This was one of the few times that Kai could not hide his emotions with a facade of power and as he looked up at the elderly man, all that could be seen in those fiery depths was sadness and longing. The usually jolly manager gazed down at stoic teen, expression sombre as he saw the light shining off barely hidden tears.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson."  
  
His voice was not what it usually was, powerful and commanding, but small and soft, just above a whisper like he was afraid his very words would shatter the tranquility. Mr. Dickenson sighed as his worries intensified; it was all too soon. The boy held too many responsibilities that made him grow up much too fast, young Justin now faces life without the love and support of his parents, and the time for confrontation draws ever closer. The Bladebreakers would have to be ready for anything.  
  
"It is getting rather late, and you need your rest. You still need to lead your team to victory, after all."  
  
Kai nodded wearily and pulled himself to his feet, eyes never wandering from the older man and his young friend. He let his hand slowly drop from the soft brown hair and gazed intently at the BBA president.  
  
"What about Justin?" He asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"He can stay here tonight. There's a spare bedroom where he can rest. You need time to concentrate training the Bladebreakers so I suggest he stay's with me tomorrow as well. Would you mind carrying him to the room?"  
  
Kai silently took Justin from the warm embrace of Mr. Dickenson, pulling him close to his chest as Justin whimpered softly at the exchange. Justin took a deep breath, and obviously sensing Kai, snuggled closer to the phoenix, burying his face into Kai's shoulder. The captain of the Bladebreakers followed Mr. Dickenson into the side room.  
  
The room was nice and simple, like a guest room. Pale blue walls with royal blue quilts and pillows on a simple, single wooden bed. There was also a pine vanity table and chest of draws pushed up against one wall, with a double wardrobe on the other. Beside the bed, was a simple side table holding a small cream coloured night light.  
  
Treading on the soft cream carpet, Mr. Dickenson led Kai to the bed while pulling back the quilts. Letting Justin down was the difficult bit, as the small, sleepy boy was quite content to snuggle closer into Kai rather than settle into the comfy bed provided. After a bit of coercing, Kai and Mr. Dickenson managed to place Justin into the bed, giving the boy a plush toy to snuggle into instead. Mr. Dickenson quietly thanked Kai while tucking Justin into the bed.  
  
Nodding silently, Kai quietly crept towards the door so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. As his hand settled on the doorknob, he cast one final look back. Mr. Dickenson carefully brushed back a few stray hairs from the peaceful face while humming a familiar lullaby. Crimson orbs flashed with sympathy and contentment, before shaking his head softly, and closing the door behind him.  
  
Back at the hotel, the Bladebreakers had decided not to part just yet, and so were in Tyson, Max and Kennys room. They were currently modifying their blades as they were damaged, and in Kennys case destroyed, and needed some serious attention.  
  
The strategist sat on a wooden chair at the desk, typing madly on Dizzi while modifying Max's Draciel while the tortoise watched clearly fascinated. Dragoon and Drigger were already modified and so the dragon and the tiger just had to follow the instructions printed out. At the moment Tyson was bouncing on his bed, staring cross eyed at a white base, as he had the attention span of a moth. The tiger sat in the middle of the floor, arms and legs crossed. Golden orbs stared at the parts deep in concentration. His mind was processing what each different attack ring had to offer. There was many to choose from, each offering different techniques designed specifically for a certain type of blade, and each with their own style. Although there was a printout among the clutter, Ray preferred to add his own personal touch.  
  
Apart from the constant clacking of keys, the room was absolutely quiet, which was rather unusual seeing as the phoenix was no where in sight. But moments like these never last.  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
The Chinese blader opened his eyes to find a white blur whizzing pass. He could feel the wind brush against his face it was that close. Then a squeal pierced the silence. Whipping his head to the side, Ray could see the Chief panicking as he slammed Dizzi shut, clutching his prize possession to his chest while screaming all the more. Max gasped in surprise and then cheered as the blur bounced from the desk to the fallen chair, balancing on its leg before jumping into it's masters palm.  
  
"YEAH!" Max exclaimed, running to the bed to congratulate his friend, "THAT WAS WICKED!" Tyson jumped to his feet enthusiastically, thrusting his fist into the air.  
  
"A STUNT LIKE THAT CAN ONLY BE PULLED OFF BY ME! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! THOSE DEMOLITION BOYS WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US!"  
  
"I hope you're right Tyson." Ray murmured while fixing his chosen attack ring to his blade, "We don't know anything about these guys, and the way they battle, they're ruthless and I have a feeling they will stop at nothing to win."  
  
"Relax Ray!" Tyson whined piteously, dropping on his bum at the sound of his worrying friend "You're starting to sound like Kai!"  
  
"I have to agree with Ray on this one Tyson." the Chief said suddenly "We have to tread carefully."  
  
"It's only a game!" Max exclaimed incredulously, "You guys are acting like it's the end of the world or something!"  
  
"Don't you remember anything!?!" Kenny screamed, trying to pull out his hair, "That fight when we got pummeled by that guy Bryan!"  
  
"We did not get pummeled!" Tyson cried indignantly, pouting at the spectacles, as he had no clue where his eyes were hiding under the brown bush, "They went home crying!"  
  
"That was only because of Kai! My blade was destroyed, and yours was practically trashed!" Kenny screamed in frustration yanking at his hair all the more.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're getting all worked up. There is nothing to worry about!"  
  
"But that's just it!" Kenny shrieked, "Bryan, that mad man who ordered those bladers to attack us is one of the Demolition Boys!"  
  
Down in one of the darkest corners of the underground complex, were two boys, one sleeping soundlessly while the other watched. Bryan had convinced his teammates that Tala would be all right without them, and had ordered them to leave. Bryan would have left himself, but as he was about to leave, he glanced back at the slumbering boy. As soon as he saw the tear stained face, he felt a pang of guilt and something else. Something he had not felt in a long time.  
  
Since then he had sat patiently at Tala's side, keeping a vigilant eye on the other. He didn't know why, but the ache in his frozen lump of a heart steadily grew. With each passing moment the unexplainable emotions were fluttering frantically like he had butterflies in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Carefully, the pale boy let his mask slip, and for one precious moment the shock, pain, and heartache were visible, flashing across his features. His brows were furrowed slightly; his lilac eyes were shining with worry. He couldn't help himself, ever since that traitor left; he had been the one to watch over the others. It had been his responsibility, for no matter how much the fiery youth before him tried, he could not suppress his emotions. To Bryan, Tala was the innocent child of the group. It didn't matter that he was the leader, the best at blading. No matter how good his skills were Tala couldn't hide his grief from the others. Assuming that Kai was dead. Tala had never really gotten over the fact that Kai wasn't around anymore and when he saw Kai ...  
  
"... Look what you've done to us Kai ..." Bryan hissed, shuddering slightly as the suppressed emotions were about to erupt, "To Tala ..."  
  
The Wolborg master lay still, unaware of the torment arising from the strength of his team. Bryan gazed longingly at the peaceful face of his captain, wishing that he could be in that state, oblivious to the reality of the situation, even if it was only temporary. His vision became shaky as his emotions spiraled out of control. Bryan was known to be the most emotionless of the team, almost robot-like. Bryan shook his head sadly as that thought flittered through his head. He wasn't a robot; he had feelings too. Just because he was better at forgetting them. Bryan sighed, he had to be strong; the others looked up to him. It's not like he had a choice. Someone had to take care of them. Kai was the one to do that before ...  
  
"... Kai ...?" Tala called out suddenly.  
  
Bryan snapped his attention to the innocent youth, whose brows were furrowed in confusion. A hand slipped out from under Tala's head. Tala reached out blindly; desperately. His once confused look upgraded into panicking. He was now gasping for air as his hand reached towards Bryan, trying to go beyond to an invisible point.  
  
"Kai?!" The boy whimpered. His hand stretched out further towards Bryan, almost like a child seeking attention from his parents. Crystal tears tumbled from wide, pale eyes as he watched tears streaming from the others closed lids to run down flushed cheeks. "Where ... are you g-going? ... Don't ... Leave ...!"  
  
"Tala ... wake up." Bryan urged, grabbing Tala's frail hand in his own, bringing himself closer to the tormented soul. Tala suddenly cried out as if he had been burnt, and twisted away from Bryan's touch, choking while shrieking hysterically, "K-KAI ... PLEASE ... COME BACK!"  
  
Bryan held the twisting youth to the bed. At this rate, the boy was going to hurt himself; badly. Tala squirmed under Bryan's grip, sobbing pitifully, tears cascading down burning cheeks. Crying out for Kai. Bryan was crying aswell. Only once in his life had he ever seen Tala this bad, only once. When he first believed Kai dead. God he hated Kai so much!  
  
Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the nightmare had subsided. Tala had calmed down, sleeping soundly. He had worn himself out.  
  
"Tala?" Bryan breathed cautiously, slowly releasing his hold on the other team member. He knelt on the messy bed beside the fiery haired youth, wiping tears from his own eyes. Lids fluttered and soon ice blue irises could be seen. Bryan almost cried once again seeing the distressed teen before him.  
  
"... B-Bryan ...?" Tala croaked, his voice was fading fast, "... Kai was leaving ... He forgot about us ... forgot about H.O.P.E. ..."  
  
Bryan nodded, listening to Tala's words, although they were just about his nightmares. It hurt Bryan, cut his very soul to see Tala this way, with a broken soul and a shattered heart.  
  
"Don't worry about Kai, I'll sort him out." Bryan whispered, brushing a few wisps of fiery hair from Tala's tear stained face and blood shot eyes, "Go back to sleep now ..."  
  
Tala nodded, obviously comforted by the words of his friend, although unaware of what Bryan was implying when he said sort out. The boy was exhausted, and soon drifted of to sleep. As soon as his breathing was regulated, Bryan settled in his seat beside the bed once more. He would not leave his friend alone, not tonight. Thinking over the last few moments, Bryan snorted at his own weakness and now did not want to succumb to slumber like before. For once asleep, he would be trapped in his own nightmares; like Tala.  
  
After Kenny's outburst, the others were silent, frozen by shock. The severity of that statement had yet to sink into the minds of the other Bladebreakers. Surprisingly, it was Tyson who first snapped out of his trance.  
  
"W-What ...?" He asked lightly as if had had misheard. Max was the next to snap out of his trance, and his attitude was no better.  
  
"You mean that guy that Kai fought in the woods?" Max asked disbelieving.  
  
"The one who attacked Justin." Kenny confirmed gravely, as if the end of the world had come early to smack them in the face.  
  
"That guy is connected with Biovolt?" Ray asked, thinking the situation through. 'Didn't Kai know that guy ...?'  
  
"Bryan is one of the Demolition boys, the current beyblading champions." Kenny answered more confidently, being back to stuff he knew well. He opened his laptop and opened the document on their newest rivals. "There is not much info on them, but take a look at this."  
  
Kenny placed Dizzi on the desk and he picked up the chair. Once he sat down the others gathered around him. The screen flashed to life.  
  
"I didn't know I was so popular." Dizzi giggled, "Must be my good looks. Kenny ..."  
  
"Not now Dizzi." Kenny admonished, typing on the laptop furiously. Soon a document of the Bladebreakers appeared. On the screen was a picture of Ray, Max and Tyson. Each holding their stats. Kenny pointed at the screen.  
  
"Here's Tyson, look here. See how much he's improved since the team first came together." The others peered closer. Tyson was estatic.  
  
"Aw Chief. There's no reason to praise me. I already know I'm the best!" Tyson declared smugly.  
  
"Since the beginning, your skills and power have increased by 35%" Kenny stated, Tyson whooped, "Max, your up 32% and Ray by 38%. Now, take a look at the power of Bryan's blade. I was able to collect this through his fight with Kai.."  
  
"Wow!" Max murmured, looking at the graph and figures, "That's unbelievable!"  
  
"So what." Tyson shrugged it off as not important, "Kai showed him who's boss. If Kai can do it, so can I." He plopped himself on the closest bed munching on a bar of chocolate.  
  
"You would think so wouldn't you, but look at Kai's stats." Kenny brought up another document with Kai's stats and a picture of Kai. "He has improved by 78% since the Bladebreakers were formed."  
  
The chocolate fell out of Tyson's mouth as he choked "No WAY!"  
  
"How was he able to do that?" Max wondered aloud, "We've been training just as much as he has."  
  
'That's not true.' Ray thought suddenly, 'Now I know what you do at night Kai ...'  
  
Kenny shrugged and closed his laptop, turning to the others. "Kai is just as powerful as Bryan, and I don't know ... It's like I'm missing something important. Kai's not telling us something. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well we know next to nothing about him." Max agreed.  
  
"Ah who cares, I don't." Tyson declared, though his expression stated otherwise. Ray shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Kai is Kai and that's all there is to it. He keeps himself to himself. Anyway it's late, too late to think seriously. I'm going to bed. Night guys."  
  
"Night." The others chorused. As Ray left, he heard Kenny saying to the others that he would question Kai in the morning.  
  
Kai had been wandering aimlessly for God knows how long, staring up at the moon and twinkling stars in the night sky. He had alot on his mind, Justin ... The tournament ... Biovolt ...  
  
Kai shook his head. He tried not to think of that place. He couldn't stand not undertanding something. Knowing something meant you had control, but he just couldn't understand this. It frustrating him so much. Kai sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground. He shouldn't be thinking about the mystery, he should be concentrating on his team, their victory; but he couldn't help it. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew they were all in deep trouble, and he knew it had something to do with Biovolt. That Boris guy scared him aswell, he seemed familiar, yet not. It was too confusing.  
  
Kai sighed again, he had been doing that alot lately. Everything was so painful, and he was lost. He had grown to respect his teammates, they were like his friends. That admission was hard enough in itself, but with the knowledge that his grandfather wanted him to steal their bitbeasts aswell, it was too much. Either way Kai knew it would end badly, either he betrayed his grandfather, his families loyalty, or the friendship formed with the Bladebreakers. Then there was the fact he was sure he was missing something important. Guilt weighed him down, he was drowning in it, slowly suffocating.  
  
'You shouldn't think of them Kai.' A little voice spoke suddenly, 'Think only of yourself.'  
  
Kai's head snapped up, and he looked in every direction trying to find the source of the voice. Crimson orbs glazed over very detail. He was just a road away from the hotel where he knew the others were sleeping. Suddenly he heard a deep laughter, and he spun around, looking behind him.  
  
'What the ...?'  
  
'It's so delicious feeling your confusion, young Kai. Don't you remember me ...?'  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked the night air, feeling stupid for speaking out loud since he couldn't find the mysterious figure. His eyes roamed the surrounding area while the phoenix tensed, "What do you want?"  
  
'You don't have to speak out loud Kai ... I can read your thoughts. Don't you remember? We were great pals before.'  
  
The captain could feel the dark aura surrounding him, penetrating his mind. He could feel it's power and shuddered, expecting more but not sure what. Somewhere deep inside of him, he longed to feel that darkness, to embrace it and succumb to it; and that was what scared Kai the most.  
  
'You didn't answer my question.' Kai thought suddenly. He was wary of this voice. He wouldn't trust something that could read his thoughts. He felt violated, and vulnerable. If this being could read his thoughts, how much did he know?  
  
'No, you're right I didn't.' The other breathed smugly after a moment of contemplating, 'I want to help you. I know more about you than you know yourself.'  
  
"Get out of my head." Kai whispered, thoroughly shaken up, "Get out! You know nothing!"  
  
'I can solve all your problems.' The voice chuckled amused at Kai's panicked expression, 'Just follow my aura.'  
  
On a sudden impulse, Kai ran away. Ran back to the hotel as fast as his feet could carry him. Trying to elude the voice, the darkness. Though somewhere inside he knew he could not escape the voice in his head.  
  
'I'm not hearing this. I'm not going crazy.' Kai chanted mentally, 'I'm not!'  
  
By the time he reached his room, he stopped gasping for breath. With his hands on his slightly bent knees, he tried to remember why exactly he had been running, but he couldn't remember. His mind felt foggy, and kind of numb. Kai shrugged it off after a few moments of useless thought and got ready for bed, he was exhausted. As he snuggled under the soft covers of his own bed, he finally glanced at the other bed, checking to see that indeed, Ray Kon was sleeping soundly. Kai yawned in agreement with his tired mind, and soon, he dozed off.  
  
Kai was standing on the roof of Balcov Abbey. He remembered this place. For in the darkness when he was utterly alone; there was only one place where he could find peace. That was here, especially at dawn, for it was Kai's belief that the world could be like this scene. That however powerful the darkness may be, no matter how strong its grip, the light will always prevail. The sunrise was a perfect example of this hope, and young Kai stood perfectly contented, wishing for freedom as the first slithers of light sliced through the shrouding darkness. It was freeing the world of the evil; it did it everyday. And Kai hoped that someday someone would come for him. To free him from this evil.  
  
"Hello young Kai, I'd thought I'd find you here."  
  
Kai's contentment rose to happiness and he twirled around to find the person he needed to see most of all, the one who kept him sane.  
  
"Adrian!" Kai called gleefully, running to the young Chinese male before him. The young male, no more than twenty, opened his arms to the little boy who ran to him. These moments were rare, when Kai could just relax, be the child that he was supposed to be. Not the adult facing the world, always alone. Kai smiled happily and snuggled into Adrian's embrace, for now all he needed was Adrian; that was all he needed.  
  
"I can't believe you're the same boy." Adrian chuckled, hugging Kai back just as enthusiastically, "Last night, I swear you were a man of thirty, not a boy of six!"  
  
Kai pulled back, looking at the older male. This man was almost like a father to him, but he knew it wasn't possible. Adrian was a worker at the Abbey, flown in from China, and not respected at all. His name truly wasn't Adrian, Kai knew, but that's what he was named by the Abbey. The words he spoke rang true, for as long as Kai lived at the Abbey, his emotions had to be kept secret, otherwise they would be obliterated. That's why he wore the face paint, to hide him, to make him look dangerous. Kai closed his eyes, and pulled the other near him. He didn't know what he would do if it wasn't for Adrian. His light humour with twinkling eyes of sunlight.  
  
As soon as he had closed his eyes, he felt Adrian slipping away from him. He cried out while desperately trying to cling to the warmth that only Adrian could provide, but he couldn't find it. Kai wasn't in control anymore, darkness swirled around him and soon he could remember no more.  
  
Opening his eyes, Kai soon found himself in a familiar room. It was a brightly-lit stadium built out of stone. One of Biovolts training dishes. He faced the dish, not knowing what to expect, but he found Tyson fighting the kid Alexander. The Bladebreakers were cheering for Tyson, though he was loosing badly. Boris stood on the opposite side of the dish, glaring at the youths back; as though telepathically threatening the boy. Kai shuddered at the thought, the scene looked so familiar. Yes, it was a memory. But he had been here before that, that he was sure of.  
  
'Of course you've been here, little Phoenix ...' A voice whispered suddenly, 'You are the best Biovolt has ever had.'  
  
Then, before he could question the frightening voice, he heard himself speak. Kai looked up, and saw to his surprise himself, but his other self was telling Tyson what to do. Kai stared at his other self. Soon, Tyson had won the match, and the boy Alexander was cowering before Boris; begging for forgiveness. The other, Kai knew, was merciless. Kai didn't know how he knew, he just did. Kai was right. The other Bladebreakers along with his other self had vanished suddenly, and he was in a greyish mist. Before him was Alexander, being dragged back by two guards. Kai tried to reach him, to help the crying boy. No matter what he tried, he could only reach out, but he was too far away to help and he was forced to listen the boy scream as he was dragged into the darkness.  
  
The laughter in the background was so familiar, and Kai whirled around trying to find the man. He knew it was Boris. But wait, the laughing voice was changing, becoming even darker, a sadistic mind was laughing now. A voice that was so icy it could smother the fires of hell.  
  
'This is what happens to those who fail.' The voice mused, once able to stop laughing.  
  
'I...I remember this ...' Kai thought breathlessly, wrapping his arms around himself as the room became icy cold, ' ... I ... my friends ... H.O.P.E. ...'  
  
'Oh yes ...' The voice drawled sarcastically, 'You remember that pitiful resistance ...'  
  
'I ... I can't ... It hurts so much to ... My Head!' Kai crouched down clutching his head, stabbing pains reverberating throughout his head, blinding pain like burning his very nerves.  
  
"IT HURTS!" Kai cried out, "STOP IT!"  
  
'Join me Kai ...' The voice whispered in his head, overriding the screaming child in the background, and the cries of Kai himself as his head pounded in agony, 'You will become the strongest ever. The world will fall as soon as you remember your destiny. Find me ... follow my voice ... my power ...'  
  
"Nooooooooo ...."  
  
"Nooooooooo ...."  
  
Kai woke with a start, beads of sweat running down his quivering body.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked cautiously from the other bed, waking up from hearing Kai gasp, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kai nodded blankly, barely aware of the neko-jin. Somewhat like a zombie, he showered and dressed, and before he knew it; he was sitting in the hotels cafeteria surrounded by babbling Bladebreakers.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Max asked cheerfully, seemingly forgetting the previous night and the Chiefs worries.  
  
"I wanna check out the competition!" Tyson exclaimed, thrusting Dragoon under the noses of the others.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Ray said animatedly.  
  
"OK, Then we're agreed!" Tyson proclaimed. "Let's get going!"  
  
Soon they were out on the streets, looking for the best competition. None of them however, noticed how a certain stoic blader slipped away into the shadows, following the mysterious voice that once again tainted his mind.  
  
Blazin Shadow: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I AM TRULY EVIL! HAHA! Kai: You only just figured that out?  
  
Blazin Shadow: ;;;  
  
Kai: Baka.  
  
(Kai walks away)  
  
Blazin Shadow: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAN'T STAY MAD!! HEHE  
  
REVIEW ME, REVIEW ME. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!  
  
TILL NEXT TIME – IT'LL BE SOON NOW THAT MOST OF MY EXAMS ARE DONE!  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	14. Chapter 13 Drawn to the Darkness: part1

Hiya, I guess I need to explain why this has taken so long.

There isn't anything wrong – It's just that I've been down ever since the summer holiday, sort of depressed. Maybe it was writers block, I mean, I would look at a computer screen for hours and not be able to type up a single sentence. I hope you're not too mad for me taking so long, but I would fully understand if you did.

Anyway, answers to the reviews.

**Dancingwolf:** Thanks for that review, I think that anyone who has the guts and point out the faults into another persons story has real character, and rest assured, I'll try to improve on Tyson's character and any other slip ups that have been noticed. By the way, I don't think I need calming pills.

**Hiwatari fan: **The demolition boys, with the exception of Tala, are out to get Kai soon, but I can't say more than that I'm afraid.

**Reiven:** Thanks for the suggestion, I was thinking about making the final battle a Kai/Tala, but I'm still thinking about other possibilities. Anyway, Tala will see Kai within the next couple of chapters, I think. And I'm not too keen on Tyson myself.

**In general:**

I just want to say again that I'm SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating when I said I would, but I hope you forgive me!

I thank everyone for all the encouragement and the praise, although at the moment I don't really think I deserve it.

I'll add a lot more of Kai, and yes he'll meet Tala soon. Black Dranzer is brought out into the open soon and Bryan's plot begins to come together.

Apart from that, Justin will still be in the fic, watching all the fights, he is still a key player to this fic and I'm pleased people accepted him so easily.

Final note - 888 means scene change and _Italics_ means thoughts.

**Chapter 13 Drawn to the Darkness - Part 1**

Kai, out of nothing more interesting to do, decided to follow his teammates. After all, Mr. Dickenson did tell him to train them today.

_Not like they truly listen to me anyway. _Kai thought, watching Tyson head straight for a group of rookies when he explicitly said to find worthy opponents.

_I listen to you._ A voice suddenly whispered.

His head snapped up, searching the crowded park in confusion. He could've sworn that he'd heard ...

_I always listen to you Kai._ The voice continued, every word echoing in the boys mind.

"I must be losing my mind." Kai mumbled, as he once again couldn't find a source to the mysterious voice.

_No, you're definitely not losing your mind young Kai. Though it is funny that you think of that first._

"Who...?"

_--Am I?_ The voice finished for the stunned youth, _just a friend. Someone who understands your pain..._

_What is he on about?_ The question flashed through Kai's head, sharper than all the other chaotic thoughts and strangely enough, the voice answered.

_Your confusion of course. Having a blank where your memories should be, wandering around the globe with a bunch of childish wannabees that will never compare with your skills; always alone..._

_Shut up!_ Kai thought venomously.

_No matter where you go, feeling like you don't belong._ The voice continued, a manic laughter ringing through Kai's ears as the chaotic mass known as Kai's thoughts and emotions pressed him for recognition._ You make out that you hate the innocence displayed so freely on your teammates faces, when all along, you really envy them for it._

_Shut up!_ Kai thought again, but this time the thought was weaker, shakier. Kai was frightened and began to panic, for his subconscious knew that every word the mysterious voice spoke rang true. _Go away! Leave me alone!_

_Do you really want me to go Kai? _The voice asked in a deceiving singsong voice, _when I can help you fill in the blanks? Show you where you belong...?_

_You don't know anything about me!_ Kai's thought spat with anger _get out of my head!_

The mysterious voice sighed heavily, tutting at the bluenette. _I can't do that..._

_Why not?_ Kai's thought interrupted harshly.

_Because it is my destiny to show you the way home..._ The voice answered softly.

Kai glanced around him, the smiling faces of the children swarmed around the small beydishes stirred some intense emotion deep within him and his heart ached to stop the pain. He saw Tyson, goofy, pig-headed Tyson, screaming some sort of pre - battle nonsense and Kenny, sitting on the floor typing on his laptop, currently interjecting some useful piece of information. And there was Ray, the proud owner of the White Tiger, loyal, compassionate and currently trying to teach a group of infants how to launch correctly. Kai could hear laughter, and immediately knew that it belonged to Max, always enthusiastically happy, always on sugar-high and always the peacemaker. And where among these happy faces did he think he belonged? The answer was simple, simple yet surprisingly painful to hear. He didn't belong.

_...Will you leave me alone after you've shown me?_ Kai asked slowly, finally coming to a decision.

_Of course..._ The voice answered deceptively sweet. There was a magical tug of power surging to his left, and Kai - after a seconds useless struggling - felt compelled to follow the strong aura. And in the very back of his mind, he thought he heard the mysterious voice whisper, _But only if you want me to go... _

**888**

"BATTLE BLADE!" Tyson cried out, launching his blade into one of the small beydishes in the park.

Another beyblade, one that almost looked like crystal, flew into the dish from the other side. The small boy wielding the blade was smirking, his stance showing every confidence. Dragoon raced around the edge of the dish, the other blade following his every move. Tyson grinned.

_The boy thinks he has me on the run? Well I'll show him!_

"Dragoon! Go!" Tyson roared.

Dragoon flew away from the outer ring of the dish towards the dip in the middle. The boy cried out in alarm, for he couldn't follow the quick side move of the other blade. The boy's crystal blade was forced to follow his original path around the dish. Tyson, already having predicting this, made Dragoon cut across the centre of the playing field.

Suddenly Dragoon collided to the side of the crystal blade, nudging under the blade and flipping it into the air.

"YES!" Tyson cheered, already celebrating another victory. His opponent let out a wordless battle cry. Tyson halted his celebration in shock as he heard that animal cry, and roamed his eyes back to the crystal blade in surprise.

The bitchip began to glow sky blue in colour, emphasized by the crystal like blade. Then suddenly, the blade began to soar back towards the bey-dish like a shooting star. Tyson was shocked for only a split second, for the move seemed somehow so familiar to him...Time seemed to slow down.....

_It's what Kai did to Max in the regional tournament... _Tyson remembered, face lighting up in realisation.

Tyson remembered that match, he remembered how Max had seemingly won the match, and he remembered how Kai had beaten Max with his amazing turn-around. The crystal-blue blade was entirely focused on the centre of the dish where Dragoon was spinning on the spot. To anyone else in that situation, they would have been caught like a dear in the headlights, but for Tyson...

_He's pinpointed the centre of the dish as his target. Right where Dragoon is ... But just maybe..._

The blade spiraled closer and closer to him, building up momentum. Tyson waited patiently. Waited until the crystal blue blade was close enough...

"NOW! DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" Tyson screamed into the silence.

Everyone, including his Russian opponent, were so caught up in the boy's surprising turn-around that it shocked them beyond comprehension to hear Tyson's command just a split second later.

What happened next was so fast that within two seconds it was over and smoke was flying everywhere. Dragoon suddenly shot to the rim of the dish, spinning faster and faster. The crystal blue blade crashed into the centre of the dish, wobbling as the cracked dish impacted hard with the blades balance. A tornado was soon created, and surrounded the seemingly helpless blade.

"COUNTER ATTACK!"

Something began to rise up from the bit chip, and the blade began to pick up speed once more. Tyson gaped in wonderment through the tornado. The bit beast looked like a person with wings. An angel perhaps? Or maybe a fairy? It didn't matter, as long as he, Tyson, defeated his opponent.

Whatever it was, slim arms began to slice through the layers of swirling wind like a knife through warmed up butter, weakening the attack.

"DRAGOON!"

The mighty dragon rose up from its bit chip, ready to serve its master. They both collided, and then it was all over. The dish had crumbled into nothingness, and there was smoke everywhere. No one could see anything for a few precious seconds, but when they did, only one blade was still spinning.

"ALRIGHT!" Tyson cheered, punching his fist into the air, "ANOTHER VICTORY GOES TO THE CHAMP!!!"

"That was absolutely amazing Tyson!" Kenny shrieked over the roaring crowd.

"You did well Tyson." Ray said, joining them, "I could see the fight from the other side of the training park."

Tyson rubbed his nose with a finger, his eyes glinting with pride, "Oh it was nothing Ray, someone as powerful, intelligent and good looking like me could have done the same."

Ray laughed, as did Kenny and Tyson; but it was cut short by a harsh voice.

"That was pathetic, you only just managed to defeat your opponent!" The cold, familiar voice snapped, "I also said to find a _worthy_ opponent Tyson!"

Tyson froze, shocked at first then became furious.

"Why you--?!" Tyson spun around, ready to yell into his captains face, but instead came face to face with a smiling blond, ".............Huh?"

"Hiya Tyson." Max said through a giggling fit, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I had to see what it felt like to be like Kai for a few seconds......" Max had to stop talking and giggled again, "You were so funny .........!"

"MAXIE!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!!!"

"Where is Kai anyway." Ray suddenly asked, golden orbs roaming around the bey-park, "He was here a few moments ago."

"Has he walked off again!" Tyson sighed dramatically, "For Gods sake, can't he just for once stick with the rest of us?!"

"Do you think Kai would have found some _worthy_ opponent here?" Max asked sarcastically.

"So he just wonders off?!" Tyson asked angrily, "Well I say we find him and have a few words with our loner captain."

Then there was a trail of smoke, and Tyson was gone.

"Here we go again." Max said, sighing heavily. He glanced warily at Ray, then at Kenny, both who were feeling as unenthusiastic as he was. They all shrugged and followed their stubborn friend.

**888**

Meanwhile, back at the BBA branch, Mr. Dickenson sat in his office seemingly staring at the wood grains on the coffee table, when in fact, his mind was elsewhere.

He was thinking about the little boy who was sleeping in the next room, he was thinking about the boy's parents. Good friends of his they were, and friends with Destiny Hiwatari as well. Before she was murdered, that is.

Mr Dickenson slumped forward in exhaustion, letting his head fall into his clammy hands. _How could he do that to his only child. _Mr Dickenson thought in despair, _How could you do such a thing Voltaire.....? You were such a great friend before, what happened to make you change so much .....? _

Of course, there was no physical evidence to prove that those events took place, but Mr. Dickenson was so sure of this fact. Ying and Yang put the puzzle together for him that day when they first met. But there were still a few pieces that were missing.

_Voltaire loved Destiny like no other, _Mr. Dickenson remembered, _then she got herself pregnant, I suppose that Voltaire hated the action. They must have had an argument to make him ignore her, but to what extent I have no idea. Then Kai was born, and Voltaire said to all that she died giving birth. _

_I know for a fact that that's a lie, _Mr. Dickenson continued, screwing his face up in concentration, _Ying and Yang told me that she ran to them with Kai. They told me how frightened she was ... They tried to help her, they said they were planning to send her to a little deserted cottage... They were making arrangements while Destiny stayed at their house, and then when they returned......._

A lonely tear trickled down the old mans face, sliding down his nose to rest on his spectacles as he remembered the exact moment he had been told .......

888 FLASHBACK888

"The whole house was destroyed." Vikki murmured softly, her eyes were glazed over with tears and Mr. Dickenson felt his heart break, "Everything was upturned. It looked like a tornado had rampaged through the entire house."

"We know for a fact that it was someone who knew what they were doing." Adam continued, grasping his wife's hand firmly. "They left no trace that either Destiny or Kai had ever been at the house. Not a trace...."

"Destiny was so frightened of Voltaire ....... but we had no idea as to why." Vikki whispered shakily, "She was so scared ... she couldn't put Kai down for a second, clutching him as if he would disappear if she did."

"The fact that Voltaire held Kai in his arms a couple of days later, telling the press how his daughter had passed away giving birth only confirmed our suspicions." Adam concluded, gritting his teeth with blind rage, "Destiny has been our friend for a long time, and we promised her that we would do everything in our power to protect them... Everything."

Mr. Dickenson stared at them in total shock, his frame was trembling slightly at the words the couple had told him sunk in. The couple watched the elder nervously, teetering on the edge as if they would bolt at any second. But they need not fear the old man.

"......You will need a lot of help." Mr. Dickenson finally said, focusing on the couple once more, "Ying and Yang, I will help you in anyway that I can ..... But tell me. How come it took you so long to come to me?"

"We were in hiding mostly." Adam answered immediately, "Voltaire's men were after us, and we only barely escaped, then of course we had to know if you were still friends with him, so we had to do some research."

"We have friends all over." Vikki answered Mr. Dickenson's unspoken question with a small smile, "People who are willing to help us."

888FLASHBACK888

"But you were pregnant at the time..." Mr. Dickenson breathed to himself, clutching his head, "And you didn't tell me...."

_Of course not you old fool! _A voice snapped angrily at him, _You would never had allowed them to risk themselves if you knew there was a child involved. That's the whole point!_

Mr. Dickenson knew that was the truth, they risked their lives to gather evidence to save Kai from Voltaire, only to pick up vague pieces of information here and there. And Voltaire had eyes and ears everywhere.

_They risked everything. _Mr. Dickenson sighed, _Voltaire is clever, and a devious, malicious tycoon. Is it possible that he knew of there existence, did he know that they were spying on him? And if so ......... Is it possible that......?_

_"This was no accident"_ Mr. Dickenson remembered Kai saying, just moments after the train wreckage, _"The train was sabotaged."_

"But why?" There was only silence that answered his question, and smothering silence that slammed down on him. There was no definite answer, just like before. But he had a horrible suspicion that Voltaire knew that Ying and Yang were on that train; the fact that the Bladebreakers were there also was just a coincidence.

"Voltaire you didn't ......." Mr. Dickenson shuddered.

"Mr. Dickenson?" A cheery voice called.

Mr. Dickensn bolted upright, wiping his tear stained face with the back of his hand. He glanced to the door to the adjoining bedroom, and there was Justin, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mr. Dickenson smiled at the innocent display and asked if he would like something to eat.

"Yes please." Justin answered around another yawn, padding across the office and pulling himself onto the sofa next to the manager.

"What would you like?" Mr. Dickenson asked, pulling the intercom closer to himself.

"MILK!" Justin squeaked happily, grinning at the jolly man with pure innocence radiating off of him.

"And what else?" Mr. Dickenson, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm. Justin pursed his lips together and seemed to be thinking.

"Um ... Cereal?" He said, as if he were not really sure of himself. Mr. Dickenson nodded at Justin, then pushed a fat finger on the small button.

"Yes, Joyce." Mr. Dickenson said in his usual cheery voice, "Can I have a cup of tea, a plate of pancakes and syrup, and a bowl of cereal--!"

"Separate!" Justin interrupted, sitting on the edge of his seat. He added in an almost annoyed voice, "I can make my own breakfast!"

"Can you really?" Mr. Dickenson asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Kai taught me." Justin said, as if this explained everything. Mr. Dickenson just smiled at the youth before talking to the secretary once more.

"Can I have the cereal and milk separately too?" Mr. Dickenson asked. The secretary answered with the common _Of course Mr. Dickenson! _and Mr. Dickenson thanked her before ending the communication.

A few minutes later, Joyce entered the room with everything they had asked for. Mr. Dickenson thanked the woman politely as did Justin, and then they tucked into their breakfast. But not before half of the milk in the jug was poured all over the table.

**888**

Tala had been in a state that morning, withdrawn from everyone. He had refused anyone to enter his room and wouldn't talk to anybody. The only one who was permitted that morning was Bryan, but not by choice.

When Tala had woken up, it was to find Bryan uncomfortably sitting in the only chair of the room, snoring softly. As soon as he saw his teammate, he had remembered everything that had happened, and winced at the heart-breaking memories.

That slight noise had roused the pale Russian, and when Tala had asked the boy to leave, the other refused.

"Listen Tala, last night was awful for you, and I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but you wouldn't believe me!"

"Bryan, get out!" Tala snapped, he blamed the other boy as much as he blamed Kai and himself.

Bryan crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and refused again. This resulted in Tala throwing himself out of the bed and charging at the other, which in turn caused a wrestling match to pursue on the floor.

"Tala! I am not going!" Bryan grunted as he forced himself on top of the struggling red-head, "As much as you hate to admit it, you need a friend at the moment, and I am not going!"

Tala couldn't understand why Bryan would say such things. After Kai's betrayal, Bryan had withdrawn in on himself, acting like some sort of machine. No one could persuade him to trust again, and now he was acting like a caring friend. The hypocrite pissed Tala off.

Tala slammed a fist into the others stomach and forced the other beneath him. "You bloody hypocrite! Don't you tell me what I need, you, the walking robot that refused any kind of human contact! You're no friend, so don't make out that you are! And don't you bloody tell me what I need!"

"Oh so who would you prefer to be here?!" Bryan yelled up at the red-head, their faces only inches apart, "That traitorous dog Kai! The one who brought us closer together, promised that we would stick together and that we would be alright, only to flee the moment he had a chance!"

Tala stared down at Bryan in total confusion, the other was filled with so much hatred and sadness.

"Don't make the mistake thinking that YOU are the only one Kai hurt when he abandoned us!" Bryan snarled, glaring up at Tala, "Don't think that I didn't care! He made me believe that there was more to life than surviving, hunting, and being hunted in return! He made me feel something that I had never felt before and then viciously ripped it away! Sometimes, I wished that he were dead, just so that I knew that he didn't leave by choice. But somewhere deep inside I think we all knew that Kai was still alive..."

Tala felt his eyes prickle in pain, his cheeks burning with shame. Yes, he was in pain. But what did it feel like for Bryan? He was the one who found Kai alive, and if what he said was true, Kai was merciless when he battled. Tala suddenly realised that he wasn't the only one feeling pain, that every member of H.O.P.E felt something the moment that there friend had vanished from sight. They were all grieving. And even though the knowledge made him feel guilty, he couldn't stop thinking about his own pain.

"I'm sorry Bryan." Tala murmured, leaning down and letting his forehead touch Bryans, "But even now it still hurts, I don't want my team to see my weakness."

Tala closed his eyes, trying with all his might to push the tears subside, but those treacherous droplets came crashing down anyway. He was afraid that Bryan would hate him, would push him away, would leave and never come back; just like Kai.

"It's alright Tala." He heard the other whisper gently, and felt the other wrapping his arms gently about his waist, "I don't know why I still feel these things, even after the huge betrayal we have all suffered, and even though I've tried so hard to block them out, I can't, and I still care about you, my friend."

And with that, Tala felt the slight pressure on the back of his head while the other arm smoothed his back. And before he knew what was happening, he was weeping on his friends shoulder, apologizing over and over again and crying his heart out.

**888**

After that episode, quite a while later, they had fixed themselves up; showing there proper appearance. Bryan had left to get ready for dinner, but only when he had his friends promise that he wouldn't lock himself in his room, and that he would go to lunch.

So with that promise in mind, Tala had plastered on his cocky features, and was now sitting beside Bryan at the dining hall.

Bryan was eating silently, listening to the argument over which training regiment was better for them, and why, that was going on between Ian and Spencer. He would discreetly glance at Tala every so often; just to make sure he was ok.

He seemed alright, judging by his appearance, but knowing by personal experience; it didn't mean much at all. _Especially after this morning. _Bryan thought to himself, _I can't believe that I said all of those thing's to Tala, I must of sounded like a weakling! Well ...... at least he doesn't hate me for it...._

He glanced at Tala again, who seemed to be solely focused on his food. Bryan stabbed at his as he vented out his anger. _This was all Kai's fault! _Bryan thought venomously, _And I am going to make him pay!_

"Excuse me, master Tala." A guard had stepped up to the table and was looking directly at the red-head, "But Boris wants to see you in his office."

"Thankyou. Tell Boris I'll be there in a minute."

The guard bowed his head respectfully, before turning on his heel and leaving. Spencer and Ian gave Tala worrying glances, fearing for the worst.

"It's nothing to worry about." Tala said confidently, rising from the table, " It'll probably be about the reports I gave to him yesterday."

At that, the other two relaxed marginally; but Bryan was still worried and before he could think things through, grasped Tala's arm. Tala turned to look at him, and could immediately tell that Bryan was still worried.

"Look, we'll talk afterwards alright Bryan." Tala said, gently pulling his arm out of Bryan's grip, "Meet me in my room after you've finished eating."

Bryan nodded somewhat reluctantly and let Tala leave, at least for the moment; many things had yet to be settled and Bryan hated things being up in the air. Tala left, and Bryan turned back to his meal to find Ian and Spencer looking at him quizzically.

"What?!" Bryan snapped.

"Nothing." Ian replied, before both of them hurried to finish their meals.

**888**

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tala enters into Boris's office. Boris was sitting at his desk, eagerly scribbling down notes of some kind of important information.

"Good evening Tala." Boris said, looking up from the papers with glowing red eyes, "You are prompt, that is good!"

"You have taught us well Master Boris!" Was the automatic reply from Tala.

"Yes...." Boris mused loudly, smiling slightly at the compliment, "Indeed I have."

Tala waited silently as Boris finished his notes, knowing that he would speak when he was ready and not beforehand. After a few minutes, Boris shuffled the papers in a file and looked up at the red-head once more.

"I have something important to tell you." Boris started, rising from his chair and stepping up to his student, "A new recruit is coming tonight, a powerful ally."

"Sir?" Tala asked softly. Boris smirked and nodded.

"He will come... and he will join us. But there is a slight problem. That is where you come in."

"What do you need of me sir?" Tala asked, staring directly into those burning orbs and not flinching.

"I need you to keep watch tonight, I fear some impudent brats will come snooping around." Boris's lips twisted into a cruel smirk, "I need you to keep them busy.... until the new recruit has joined Biovolt."

"Pardon for my asking sir." Tala said cautiously, "But what does the new recruit have to do with a bunch of brats?"

"Well young Tala, the new recruit, is, how you might say, already taken." Boris answered, slowly circling Tala, "They might try to interfere with his return."

".......Return?" Tala asked slowly, knowing that questioning too much could lead to trouble but unable to stop himself, butterflies were beginning to flutter in the pit of his stomach as hope flared in him.

"Yes..." Boris answered, staring into the eyes of his main blader, "He has been on an important mission, but now he is coming home."

"Who?" Tala asked, the word coming out breathlessly, unable to dare to believe.......

Boris chuckled, and placed a cold hand on Tala's stiff shoulder. He leaned down so that his lips were almost brushing against Tala's wolfish ear, and whispered.

".....Why Master Kai, of course."

**888**

Kai had snuck into the Abbey, dressed as one of those pitiful guards, then shed the extra clothing, and had been running around the building for quite awhile.

What he had seen with his own eyes had made his mind chaotic once more. He could remember the training, the torture, the strictness and the fear of always being hunted. Kai trembled in terror, his mind felt like shutting down, but pure will kept his eyes open and his feet moving. His feet felt heavy as he walked and he felt like he would fall at any moment, so had his hand on the wall.

_I-I remember. I know why this place haunts my dreams. I know why that man scares me..... _

His eyes were wide with fear, his body shivering as he remember how the kids blade had been crushed under Boris's boot.

_Grr ... You are not fit to Beyblade!_

He heard the cruel voice, the harsh words with the underlining meaning of doom. He remembered the experiments he had been forced to endure, the shots and the whiplashes, the beatings and cold dread that tingled down his spine.

No! He refused to believe it, he refused to stay in this hellhole for another minute. He backed away from the wall, intending to escape unnoticed, until he walked straight into someone else.

Kai spun around, shaking and gaping at the man before him.

"Did I frighten you, young Kai?" The man asked, and Kai shook his head slowly, not understanding what he was seeing. "You look like you've seen a ghost." The man continued.

The man began to chuckle and pulled down his hood and placed over his eyes a mask that had haunted him for so long.

"Well Kai." The man said, raising his voice, "Remember now!"

"B-Boris!" Kai stuttered, stepping back. His knees were wobbling and couldn't support his weight. He fell to the ground, kneeling before Boris as memories came flooding back in a tidal wave of misery and torture. "I grew up, in this abbey..."

888 End of chapter 13 888


	15. Chapter 14 Drawn to the Darkness: Part2

YAY! I updated. And it didn't take too long this time. THANK GOD FOR THAT!

Anyway, I guess we should be getting on with the show, but first.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own all of the scenes in this chapter, they have been twisted from the original cartoon to suit my purposes and I do not have any claim on them. I also do NOT own any of the characters (Except Justin, he's MINE!).

**Reviewers...**

Gillian sillis: Voltaire not liking Destiny when she got pregnant has everythng to do with who the father is, but I can't tell you more than that at the moment. I'm glad you liked the cuddly scene with Justin, he's just so adorable, isn't he? I think everybodys parts are going to be quite different to the cartoon, but it'll be similar so that it fits in nicely.

False - image: Aw, I love Justin too, he's such a sweetie.

MasterFranny: Kai will remember soon, and Tala tries to talk with him (Hopelessly naive) and Bryan, well, let's just say he's on the warpath. Oh and don't die on me, I want you to finish your stories aswell.

Dancingwolf: The thanks is appreciated. I'm trying my hardest to keep all of the characters up to scratch, not just Kai and Justin.

Ellen: Writers block is the worst thing in the world, and now that I've experienced it, I know how others feel when they say that. And I have to say I quite agree with you, that episode is definately like a soap opera. Oh well. One more thing, why do you hate Mondays? Is it because of school -annoying flea-bitten teachers?- Or What?

Droopy1389: I know they hardly show it anymore, it's really bad cause I prefer the first season to the other two.(Sighs and shakes head sadly). On a happy note, EVERYBODY LOVES JUSTIN!!! Thankyou, he's just so sweet and hugable (If he were to become 3D that is).

Generally - Thanks for all the praise and patience, my head is swelling here and I can barely lift it off the ground (I exaggerated the last part of that sentence). I'm glad you love my addition to Beyblade, little Justin is so cute and adorable and is loving your attention. I guess I'll let you read on, bye for now.

**Chapter 14 - Drawn to the Darkness: Part two.**

"Welcome back. So glad that you remember me. You always were a bright child." Boris said, staring at the boy at his feet. "And now young Kai, you have some important decisions to make, about your future."

"Like what?" Kai snapped, pulling himself to his feet.

"Like returning...To the team that made you...." Boris answered, reaching out to grasp the youths shoulder. "The team you're now destined to lead Kai...."

Kai nervously watched as the imposing director of the Abbey came closer and closer, his eyes glinting deviously while his lips curled up in triumph.

"Face your future!" Boris commanded.

Crimson orbs narrowed dangerously and a cry of anger slipped through the teens lips. The hand was slapped away and the stoic captain of the Bladebreakers stepped back.

"You must!" Boris said, stepping back from the sheer shock of having been pushed away.

"Get this straight Boris!" Kai stated coldly, "You may think you know me, but I barely remember you OR this rotten Abbey. No goof-ball in goggles is gonna tell me what to do alright. I know I grew up here, but I know something else to. I couldn't care less about this place, or about you."

Kai turned away from the source of his nightmares, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Coming here out of curiosity was a waste of time."

And Kai ran. He ran from the source of his nightmares, the cause of his pain, and the man who frightened him more than imaginable. He turned a corner and so was unable to hear his tormentors final note or see his determined smirk.

**888**

"We've been walking all day!" Tyson sighed dramactically, flopping onto the nearest bed. "And there's been no sign of the sourpuss!"

"Where could he be?" Max asked, flopping down next to Tyson. His sea-blue, innocent orbs were wide with worry.

"I'm sure he's fine guys." Kenny stated, sitting down at the table and opening his trusty laptop, "Kai can take care of himself."

"That's not the point Kenny." Ray said, sitting down in a comfy armchair, "Kai should at least tell us where he is going."

They had been walking around Moscow for the best part of the day, only stopping to take a quick lunch break -that took about an hour concidering Tyson- and to use the toilets. Now it was well into supper time, and the Bladebreakers were starving and thoroughly exhausted. A loud growl interupted the peaceful silence, and Tyson covered his stomach and chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm so hungry!" Tyson whined, falling back on the bed, "But I'm too tired to pick up the phone--!"

"Room service finished about ten minutes ago anyway." Dizzi informed them. The Bladebreakers sighed and slumped. Ray sighed.

"Well, I guess I could whip up something quick." Ray conceded, although he felt like a light breeze could knock him down.

Tyson immediately perked up and grinned manatically, "Ray, you're a star!"

"I know Tyson, I know..." Ray sighed tiredly, and dragged himself to his feet. He was about to head for the small kitchen when the door was knocked upon.

BANG! BANG!

"I wonder who that is." Tyson mumbled, pulling a arm across his eyes to block out the light.

No one answered the navy-haired teens question, but Ray silently answered the door. Standing there in a brown tux was their manager Mr. Dickenson with an enthusiatic five-year-old.

"Good evening Ray." Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully, holding up a bag of take-away, "I thought you boys might be hungry, so we decided to bring dinner. Didn't we Justin?"

Justin nodded hurriedly, trying to peak around Ray's legs and into the hotel suite. He could see that loud mouth Tyson, optimistic Max, super-smart Kenny and his amazing Dizzi, but no Kai.........

"Ray?" Justin asked, tugging on the boys trouser to grab his attention, "Where is Kai?"

"Kai's not here." Ray elaborated, smiling at the boy. Green Orbs immediately shined with a combination of upset and worry. Justin slipped passed Ray, rushing into the hotel and looking in every room.

"Kai's not here Ray?" Mr Dickenson asked, staring at one of his charges.

"We've been looking all day, but he's just vanished." Ray said, voicing his fears to the one who would most likely understand, "The way he just took off, I mean usually he would tell us. No actually he wouldn't, but this time it was like....like....." He trailed off, knowing that he was blabbering and probably sounding stupid.

"What Ray?" Mr Dickenson asked kindly, putting a hand on the stressed teens shoulder.

"I've just got a feeling about it, that's all....." Ray mused, looking into understand eyes, "A bad feeling....."

"Sometimes Ray." Mr. Dickenson said softly, "You should follow your gut instincts....."

A strong silence engulfed them afterwards -with neither one knowing what to say- when suddenly it was shattered.

"FOOD!" Tyson yelled suddenly, there was a crash, and Justin cried out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLACK HOLE!"

At the noise, both snapped out of their stupor and ran to stop the inevitable fight between the Dragoon weilder and Kai's no.1 fan.

**888**

_Prison cells, prison cells and oh look Dranzer......more prison cells. _Kai thought sarcastically, running down yet another corridor in the intricate maze that was the abbey, _The nerve of that guy, thinking that he can buy me. The Bladebreakers might be inferior to me, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon them at the drop of a hat. Besides....._ Kai let a small smirk grace his features. _I love a challenge._

_That doesn't surprise me. _A voice suddenly whispered.

Kai ran further in the gloom and almost stumbled in shock of hearing that voice so abruptly.

_What do you want? _Kai snapped mentally, refusing to show his nervousness to the strange intruder.

_I've come to show you the way home, of course. _Was the smooth reply.

_I think I've seen enough. _Kai growled, turning left to find yet another long, gloomy tunnel. _Show me the way out!_

The voice laughed, a chilling sound that trickled down Kai's back like ice-water. His body trembled at the sound. Eventually it died out and the voice seemingly took a deep breath before mumbling quietly.

_I don't think I will. You see, you haven't fulfilled your destiny. Now follow the aura of power._

In an instant there was an incredible surge of power pulling at him from the right. Only then did Kai see how far he had traveled, for now he was at another intersection. Kai had had enough. The power was shimmering from his right and the rebellious teen decided that he had to get as far from the strange power as possible, so veered to the left.

_COME BACK HERE! _The voice hollered in his mind, Kai cringed at the noise but refused to turn back now. _Fine! But the night is still young, I'll wait patiently for you to come to your senses._

Then the voice was gone, and Kai was left alone. But now that there was nothing to occupy him, his mind began to run rampant and seeds of doubt were beginning to take root. _How long have I been running? _Kai mused, while running down another tunnel, _ How long have I been down here? Has it been just a few minutes, or hours? _

Kai would not admit it -not even to himself- but he was beginning to feel afraid. He seemed to be underground forever and the darkness was pressing down on him, the small flickers of candlelight proved only to enchance the effect by casting eerily shadows along the stone walls.

_Master. _A much more familiar and welcomed voice said in the back of his head, _Let me call for aid. _

Kai shook his head slowly, while still running. _No...... _But his mental voice wavered uncontrollably and Dranzer could feel her masters fright eminating off of him in waves.

_Kai...._Dranzer soothed, feeling the panic start to rise in his chest.

He felt his energy drain from him, and Kai had to stop. He leaned against the stone wall, looking up and down the tunnel for any sign of light. But found none.

_Dranzer, I have to get out. _He thought shakily, his outward appearence seemed calm and in control, but within his soul trembled, _Dranzer!_

_Kai, I'm going to get help! _Dranzer declared, _Stay calm, I'll be back in a minute. _And before Kai could protest, the fiery spirit had vanished.

**888**

At exactly the same moment about a mile and a half away, Ray was surprised by the instant feeling of heat coming from his pocket. He had been pondering about the whereabouts of a certain loner captain. Mr. Dickenson and Justin had long ago left, the evening was now twisting well into the night and Kai still had not returned.

"It's not like Kai to be this late." Max said, looking out the window with worry, "I think he might be lost."

Ray drew out his beyblade, and was more confused than ever when he saw Driggers light burn furiously against the bit-chip. _It was as if he were trying to say something..._

"Max, that's your specialty." Dizzi chirped from where she sat on the table.

"There's so much to see in Moscow," Kenny added, typing madly on his laptop, "I'm sure he's just checking out some of the sights, that must be it."

Ray was only partially listening, as for one, they had had this conversation many times this evening and it had done nothing to ease his worries. For another, Drigger was acting peculiar.

"He's the last person I'd worry about." Tyson said, pulling himself up into a sitting position, "We never complain about what he does. But when we're a little late, he's the first one to slam us for not sticking to the game plan."

Golden orbs widened in alarm as in that split second a flash of red and gold flashed across the bit-chips surface and then disappearing just as quickly. Ray would have thought that he had imagined it, but at the exact same time there was a split second of unbareable heat that ran across the palm of his hand. _Dranzer!_ There was no mistaking it, Dranzer had somehow entered Driggers bit-chip. _Now I know that something's wrong..... _Dranzers appearence had finalised Ray's decision.

"That may be true." Ray pocketed his blade and entered the conversation, "But there's something weird about it."

"What do you mean weird?" Tyson asked.

"It's the way he went off on his own Tyson." Ray answered, gazing at each of his teammates in turn. "He was really secretive about it."

"You're right!" Kenny exclaimed.

"He was." Max finished for the brunette.

"We know Kai keeps to himself, but whatever he's up to, I think he might be in trouble." Ray explained, standing up to face his team. "And I'm going to look for him!"

**888**

Dranzer explained the situation to Drigger and tried to communicate with Ray, but she could do no more than silently flash before the surface of the bit-chip. Drigger had given her his word that he would try to speak with Ray in his subconcious and so Dranzer raced back to Kai who so desperately needed her help. Whether he admitted it or not, he was in way over his head.

_Sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right. _Dranzer mused as she saw through the eyes of her master. Kai had obviously snapped out of his moment of panic and was presently dodging the lazers that were firing at him.

_I can handle this! _Kai thought to his bitbeast, _Boris doesn't scare me in the least!_

_Kai, don't lie to me! _Dranzer said angrily. Kai sped around the corner barely avoiding the deadly beams of light.

_I'm not lying! _Kai thought at Dranzer just as furiously, _I just need to find a way out of here!_

_Well you needn't worry then. _Dranzer thought cheerfully, _Help is on the way._

Kai pressed himself up against the wall, thinking about his next course of action when Dranzers words sunk in. _Tell me you didn't._

_I did. _Dranzer said, and Kai could feel Dranzer smirk in his mind, _The Bladebreakers are coming to get you!_

In the distance, the dark tunnel began to light up.

_Dranzer I don't need any help! _Kai thought extremely annoyed with his bitbeast.

He looked up -trying to ignore Dranzers indignant comments- when he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. At first his heart soared -thinking that he had finally found a way out- but then it plummeted as the rays of light raced towards him.

Kai -under the sheer shock of it all- cried out as he spun on his heel; running back the way he had come dodging the dangerous beams. He dodged to the left, and dodged to the right. He ran for what seemed like forever before he finally found an escape from the rays.

A staircase.

Going down.

Kai only had to think about it for a few seconds. Either he risked the unknown of the depths of the Abbey, or he stayed where he was and got shot. _Choice made. _Kai thought and practically flew down the stairs, inches before the lazers that zapped the top of the staircase. Kai spun around in astonishment and the top stair crumbled after being shot. Kai gulped the air down greedily, before walking down the new tunnel that was even darker than the last.

**888**

_He's got to be here. _Ray thought, jumping over the wall with the speed and grace of the neko-jinn. He crouched as soon as his feet touched the ground, hiding behind the mal-nourished shrubs of the Abbey. _This place has affected Kai more than he's let on. And I know he's here._

Thump. Tyson landed just behind him. Thump, Max crouched down beside him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"We're not supposed to make any noise Chief!" Tyson admonished, peering over the top of Ray and Max's shoulders to glare at Kenny who had tripped on the wall and fell down. Ray shook his head and pushed the shrubbury apart so that he could watch the grounds. _Empty. _

"Are you sure he's here Ray?" Tyson asked, looking out onto the desserted grounds aswell, "I don't see him."

_Well duh. That's because he's inside. _Ray wanted to say, but instead kept silent as he checked for anyone guarding the place.

"Why would Kai come here anyway?" Max asked, staring at the Chief who opened up his laptop.

"I wish I knew, but Kai seems to know these people. Remember Bryan of the Demolition Boys?" Kenny stated.

"I wouldn't worry about that Chief." Dizzi interjected.

"Well there's nobody patrolling." Tyson said, pulling away from the shrubs and glancing at Kenny.

"It's hardly surprising, since the grounds have been booby-trapped!" Dizzi said, "There's sensors everywhere!"

"Well, where exactly?" Max asked, not really believing the bit beast. After all, booby-traps only existed in Egyptian tombs. Ray, Max and Tyson watched silently as Kenny sidled slightly to the left, getting into a more comfortable position.

"NO, WAIT!" Dizzi cried.

BLEEP!

BLEEP!

BLEEP!

"We tripped an infra-red sensor!" Kenny shrieked.

"An Abbey with high-tech security, it doesn't make sense!" Max added, puzzled by the lengths the Abbey went to to keep intruders out.

"Unless they've got something to hide." Dizzi stated, and in that second it clicked for Ray. This place had seemed weird to him, but now it made perfect sense. They were hiding something important, and it has something to do with Kai.

"Something...they don't want us to see." He murmured. _We've got to find him._

Just then a spotlight pin-pointed them, and the Bladebreakers gasped in shock before trying to escape. They ran.

"That." Pant. "Building. Kai pointed it out before." Ray rasped whiled running. He was staring at a onion-top building.

"Oh right." Tyson said understanding what Ray meant, "Let's go!"

And they switched directions, heading for the building that Kai had pointed out earlier that day.

"Hey wait for me!" Kenny wailed.

**888**

_What a surprise, I passed his stupid test. Sliced through those beyblades like they were made out of nothing but tissue paper. Sharp, clean strikes with hardly a waste of movement. _Kai thought, glaring down at the worthless junk in the palm of his hand. He thought back to what had happened.

Kai had walked down the darker tunnel, to find the walls covered with launchers aimed right at him.

"Before you left us." Boris had said over the com, "You were ready to face the ultimate training test. A multiple beyblade assault with all launchers working simultanteously. These launchers are scientifically designed to be more accurate, than most beybladers."

Ultimate training test... Kai snuffed the idea before Boris could explain further, he was better than all other bladers, he was definately superior to a bunch of technological advances, and he proved it. His movements were graceful, as were his whizzing beyblade. Dranzer and he made a wicked team, no one could beat them, and yet, he was sorely disappointed.

_Hn, Hardly, as in almost perfect. I hate to admit it but Boris was right, about that, about me. I crave perfection, and this attack is the closest I've ever come to perfection, which says alot concidering how good I am in general. I just can't shake this feeling tht the deeper I go into this Abbey, the stronger my attack gets. There must be a reason for it. I gotta find out. And I won't let Boris stop me!_ Kai slammed the beyblade into the ground, his anger getting the better of him, and he ran.

_Ready to listen to me now? _That irritating voice was back.

_You don't give up, do you? _Kai thought, crushing another beyblade under the soul of his foot.

_No. But then again, neither do you._ The voice whispered angelically, _I can give you what you seek. The answers. That power you crave. Perfection. Home is where you will find your destiny._

_..........Kai don't listen to him............... _A familiar voice cried out in alarm, but he could barely hear it. That familiar presence was so far away and he should feel hollow. But now that the seemingly irritating voice was back, the empty void was strangely filled.

Suddenly, the familiar voice of Dranzer was squashed, and the unidenified voice took her place.

_Remember this feeling Kai. _The mysterious voice cooed. Invisible, dark tendrils wrapped around his arms and chest, the seductive power urging him to come further into the gloom. _Come. Come to me..._

888 FLASHBACK 888

A nine-year-old crashed through a weak-spot in the ceiling, landing gracefully on the floor and whipping his head around to make sure that no one was there. Realising that he was alone, the boy sprung to his feet and raced to the launcher with the ultimate blade, he just couldn't get there fast enough.

_Finally. _Was the only thought that ran through the desire craving mind.

There was a reason for him to collect this blade, other than to become the most powerful blader of all. There was a little voice that was trying to tell him something important, something he had forgotten, but it was drowned out by the need to claim the dark blade.

888 END FLASHBACK 888

And just at that moment, Kai could no longer resist and the surging strength that was so tempting captured his soul attention and Kai ran deeper into the evil web of black flames.

_.........and all will be revealed._

**888 END CHAPTER 14 888**

So, what d'ya think? BYE FOR NOW! See you next time!

PS: Didn't have time to check for mistakes – Sorry.


	16. Chapter 15 Bitbeast Unity

THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU MY FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh my god - this chapter took forever to finish, but I suppose I did have a choice to make.

Hopefully it's the right one. I knew that I had come to a fork in the road, and from this point I could follow the series - but what fun would that be! I'm not insulting the series, personally I loved those episodes, but I thought it would be boring if I followed them all the way through. So I've twisted it a bit, just for fun and entertainment. I hope you lot will like the change in my plot as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Blazin Shadow.

Responses -

Brat-always-day-and-night: Kai's my fav character aswell. Hey, we have something in common.

MeilinII: I've updated, hope you like.

Marshmellogang: (Typo?) I love to write cliff hangers, gives the reader something to dwell on.

Snow's-ashes: Thanks for the compliment. I hope I keep up to the standards expected of me.

Shady gurl: It's great you love Justin, everybody loves him. I love my little addition.

Starbugkenny: Blimy, I haven'theard from you in a while. You've finished 'crossing the bridge' I'll have to finish reading that sometime. (Write's on her'to do' list.)

Krage: Nice name, here's an update so I hope you enjoy it.

Hazel-Beka: Thanks for that, from both of you. This chapter is well twisted, so I hope you like it.

Dark Reiko: Thanks for the praise.

Gillian Sillis: I love your reviews, you point out everything good about my chapters andmy head just swells with pride. Hehe. I love those particular episodes but I think it's time for a twist in the plot, don't you?

Dancing Wolf: Changesof course, I have to show off what talent I have. So I took a risk with the plot.

Meikimari: I hope you like this chapter better.

Ellen:Thanks for that, you made me laugh with your comical review.

Droopy1389: Wack Tyson for me too, sometimes - he gets on my nerves.

888

Disclaimer - some of the words in one scene is not my own, but belongs to beyblade. Just like most of these wonderful characters. But Justin is MINE! Haha.

Chapter 15: A Bitbeast Unity.

The lights were on in the head office of the BBA centre, but the room was as silent as the grave. The only occupant was usually a cheerful soul though on this particular night, he sat at his desk looking like he had the world weighing down on his aging shoulders.

_Kai is missing and there's only one place he could possibly be._ Mr Dickenson thought while staring into space, _But why would he go there? What does he think he's going to achieve?_The elderly man sighed heavily and rapped his chubby fingers on the desk. _Kai wouldn't follow his grandfather, would he?_

_What are you thinking you foolish old man, of course he wouldn't betray the Bladebreakers! Kai's better than that._ Mr Dickenson admonished harshly. He glanced at a picture of the Bladebreakers. It was when they had won the Asian tournament._ I know he doesn't openly admit it, but I know it in my heart. I see it everytime his eyes flash with supressed emotions: Kai cares for his team and would never dessert them. At least not willingly..._

"What have you done you stupid, stupid boy?" Mr Dickenson groaned, feeling the sudden urge to slam his head against the table, _We're so close to finally bringing down Voltaire and his evil men but now that might all be in jeperdy, just like your safety. _

At the painful thought the old mans head snapped up, his eyes glinted behind his spectacles with grim determination. Kai -just like the other Bladebreakers- meant more to him than anything else, they were his charges and his responsiblility: but they also felt like family.

_I'll be damned if I let you hurt Kai again, Voltaire. _Was the fuming thought raging through his mind, _I won't stand aside and let you take him away from me. The first time was bad enough, when I couldn't get to the police station in time. But the second time was worse...when I had no choice but to hand him over myself. _

Mr Dickenson rose from his chair, more certain than ever before. _Kai, you may be the strongest teen I've ever met but you are not invincible. I just know you've gotten yourself into trouble and this time I won't let you down. _Mr Dickenson slammed his hands on the desk at the exact same time the door to his office swung open and a lively man strode into the room.

"Long time no see Mr. D." The man dropped his rucksack on the floor with a bang, "You know this place hasn't changed since I was last here--Whoa! What's wrong Mr Dickenson?"

Mr Dickenson looked up and almost cried at the joy of seeing one of his most trusted friends standing in the doorway. The rage drained from him and for once he felt as old as he was.

"...You made it." Was all the manager could say in response.

"Well of course I made it!" The man answered indignantly, seemingly pouting at the BBA chairman before showing his most dazzling, most boyish grin. It looked so familiar that Mr. Dickenson chuckled, trying to release the tension in his heart. "It's not everyday that your own son becomes a champ! I always knew he'd be an excellent blader, even though I've only seen pictures of him. I always knew."

"Yes well don't get ahead of yourself." Mr Dickenson said, "They've still got quite a ways to go yet."

The mans smile dropped slightly, his sparkling eyes dimming at the serious tone in which his boss and long-time friend had taken. Something was not quite right, he could just tell. The way in which Mr. Dickenson's shoulders slumped, his eyes downcast. His whole stance screamed with the bitter taste of defeat. It was so unusual to see this side of the manager that something painful clenched at the mans heart. He immediately came to Mr. Dickenson's side.

"What's going on Mr. Dickenson?" The man asked, concern lacing his words, "Has something happened? Tell me."

The old mans shoulders shook, his hands quivered slightly and the youth mentally prepared himself for an emotional breakdown. There was a painful noise that was a mingle of a desperate sob and a hollow sigh, then he practically collapsed, flopping into his chair. The other gasped in surprise, falling into place beside his oldest and most dearest friend.

"Everything is such a mess." He muttered with a hollow voice. Mr. Dickenson covered his face with wrinkly hands and shook his head gravely, "It's all over..."

The man was alarmed by the distressed state of the usually calm and collected manager. What could have possibly happened to throw him off balance?

"Mr. D, please tell me..." He urged, determination mingling with the excessive worry, "I've never seen you so upset. Please calm down. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Just at that moment, light padding of little feet could be heard along with the creaking of the side door. There was a small yawn and the man looked up to find a small boy standing in the middle of the room with a blanket traipsing along the floor. The small boy rubbed the sleep from his wide green eyes which were fascinated by the new comer. His other hand held one corner of the blanket, rubbing it against his rosy cheek.

"Hello." The man said, smiling softly at the boy. The boy glanced nervously at the stranger, his eyes flickering from him to Mr. Dickenson, and back again. It seemed as though the boy accepted him, as a shy smile grace his lips, but he never spoke a word.

"Justin?" Mr. Dickenson asked, his voice still traced with the tears of despair that he was trying valiently to cover up, "What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare...." Was the mumbled reply as Justin shuffled over to the Bladebreakers sponser. Mr. Dickenson sighed softly while pulling the small boy in his embrace. It took only a few minutes before Justin sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to the protective warmth while falling into a deep sleep.

The man watched all of this with a sudden fascination. The features graced on this sweet and innocent youth strongly reminded him of a couple of old friends.

"Mr Dickenson." He murmured so as not to wake the boy, "This boy, who is he? And what's got you so worried?"

"The plan is failing." Mr Dickenson spoke in a deadened voice, "He's gone back."

"Back?" The man queried, his fine brows furrowed at the cryptic words, but then they widened in horror, "No. You cannot be serious!"

"He's gone - and if he turns against us there's no telling what Voltaire will do, to him and to the rest of the world." Mr Dickenson shook his head in despair.

"No! Kai would never--" his eyes narrowed as he remembered the past, "--He wouldn't go back to that! He can't! I won't let him!"

"It's his choice to make, when he joined the Bladebreakers it was the best thing in the world. The fact that Voltaire consented to this is another matter, he wanted Kai to do something for him. That I always knew, I justr never thought that Kai would...."

"You think Kai would follow that sadist!" The man accused.

"No!" Mr Dickenson answered defensively, "At least...I hope he doesn't."

"Then what are you saying Mr Dickenson?" The man asked, standing up and glaring at the manager. His fury spitting eyes landed on a familiar framed picture and he held it up for the man to see, "Take a good look at him! I've watched him be beaten, starved, hounded and tortured in ways you can't begin to imagine! Do you honestly think that he would go back to that when he has people here who care about him?!"

"I don't know!" Mr Dickenson muttered in total despair, running a clammy hand down his aging features, ".....I don't know anymore."

"If he's gone back there then I'm going to find out." The man stated in cold determination.

"No, I'll go." Mr Dickenson said, his voice just a touch fragile but smothered with a thirst for knowledge, "You can't be seen there anyway, they'll hound you the moment you show your face. Besides, I won't fail that boy again."

The young man huffed in recognition, nodding as the harsh truth was spouted to him, "But I can't just sit here." He murmured finally. Mr Dickenson smiled softly at the courageous man.

"Take care of Justin for me and I'll explain everything when I get back."

The man nodded the affirmative, taking the slumbering youth from Mr. Dickenson's hold, "Just worry about finding Kai."

Mr. Dickenson nodded, grim determination to find Kai no matter what the boy decides. And with that, he left in a flurry of canes, hats and a puffy jacket.

**888**

Tala sat atop of the biting cold roof and stared at the fluffy clouds as they came to life with the setting sun. He swung his dangling leg absently with only one thought pressing down on him...

_Kai's coming home. Kai is willingly coming home. We're gonna be a team again._

"So why are we out here Tala?" Ian asked, stretching his legs and aching back against the smooth curve of the onion-shaped roof top.

They had been sitting on the roof for quite some time yet he was still oblivious to what was going on. All Tala had slipped to him was the fact that Boris was expecting unwelcome visitors; his eyes gleamed with the prospect. But that desire slowly faded with the drag of time, sitting out in the cold with nothing better to do than to look like gargoyles. He was becoming rather impatient, but Tala on the other hand was the complete opposite, seeming to radiate more and more anticipated excitement as the minutes passed. He could barely contain it under that stoic stance.

"COME ON GUYS!" An irritating voice suddenly echoed across the desserted grounds.

At the sound, Tala was on his feet, glaring down with what could only be described as a personal vendetta. Ian stared down also with a malevant gleam, desperate to pounce on the clueless prey.

"Step on it, we've got to hurry!" A more controlled voice rang throughout the air.

It was as if they were telepathecally speaking, but at that precise second, both bladers jumped from their ledge, surprising the intruders.

"Whoa company." Said the one whose whole personality scream 'loud'. They grinded to a halt and Ian smirked from where he was crouched on the floor. As he and Tala rose up, he was quick on the offense.

"You don't have a problem with us dropping in do you?" He asked, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.

"I hope not!" His red-head captain snapped, "Cause you're the intruders here!"

"Got that! You're trespassing on private property." He finished, quite pleased with their forceful introduction.

"Is our friend in there?" That annoying voice spoke again, and Ian was about to answer with the smooth sarcasm that he loved so much, but was shocked to find when Tala answered with a furious tone.

"No!"

_Something was definitely wrong with this situation. Very little got Tala this worked up, but then again, Tala has been rather...emotional...lately._

"That was a quick answer, we haven't described him yet." The boy stated, "Well I think he is in there."

"Oh do you now, then go right in." Ian said, clearly amused, "If you can get passed me!"

"Now you're talking my language." The boy squared his shoulders, his companions were watching the confrontation silently. Except the small brunette with the laptop.

"Tyson!" _Ah...So that was his name: Tyson...the famous loudmouth._

"You gotta let me have this Kenny. It's our best shot at finding Kai." The boy practically whined, he turned back to Ian with a fire in his eyes that was so familiar. It was the fire that raged within all bladers until they were extinguished, "Get ready to step aside!"

Ian was quick to raised his launcher, already prepared for the pathetic challenge...

"Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades landed with grace and Ian smirked as his beyblade sent the boy's toy flying. He heard the others inhale sharply at his fine skills and knew this would end whenever he wanted.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson's command rang high.

Ian had to admit that the blade carried quite some force when it collided with his own blade, but there was no way that he could possibly loose.

**888**

She had finished her analysis on that strange boy's beyblade and it was not looking good for Dragoon. He had the power to beat this guy, but his counter-part's skills were far too inferior to become reliable when weilding that kind of strength.

The bitbeast was a poisonous serpent according to the information she had gathered, but she was a bitbeast herself, and could never remember such a beast....

"HELP ME!" A voice suddenly rang throughout her home. Dizzi was shocked to the core as that familiar voice seemed to tremble with fear.

"Dranzer?" She questioned, diving deeper into her system and away from her human counter-part. They could deal with their problems for the moment, but this sounded urgent.

Racing towards the sound of the voice, she was not prepared for the sight that awaited her. Dranzer was pacing the small space of her home in her human form, mumbling incoherent words over and over again while her whole form shook. It was a sight she thought she would never see. Dranzer was usually the one in control, calm and an arrogant git: just like her counter-part Kai. Now though she seemed to be teetering on the edge of her " Dranzer mumbled, pacing harder still. Dizzi watched on in the doorway between her sanctuary and her only gateway to the world as Dranzer's long shimmering white gown and crimson-red silky braid traipsed along the floor behind her, there was no way in hell she would step on that gown or hair, it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Dranzer, what in the name of the Spirits are you doing?" Dizzi huffed in exaperation as Dranzer failed to acknowledge her presence, "Why aren't you with your counter-part? You're not supposed to leave your counter-part under any circumtances!"

Dranzer's head snapped up at that, her eyes quivered and watered as they widened in a plea so desperate that Dizzi gasped in complete horror.

"Oh Spirits, Dizzi you've got to help me! I didn't know who to turn to. I mean who can I turn to?" She cried in a rush, whirling around on the unsuspecting bitbeast. "Please help me! Help Kai before it's too late!"

"Your counter-part?" Dizzi questioned, venturing towards the unstable bitbeast, "What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with him?!" She repeated incredulously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Can't you sense it?!"

Dizzi closed her eyes and tried to feel the aura around her. It was quite a distance away, but she could just about make out the fine out-line of a dark presence, deep under the soil. She tried to get a better feel of the strange aura, but it suddenly turned on her, bloodred eyes flashed with an intensity so frightening that it snapped Dizzi out of her meditating stance. Her eyes cracked open and from behind her thick-rimmed glasses she saw Dranzers torn form curled in the corner of the room, her orbs so desperate to cry while her will needed to stay strong. Now that she had felt that incredible wave of power, she couldn't believe she had missed it, and Dranzer's wild eyes told her the same story.

"What is that thing?!" Was Dizzi's first question, followed by, "And how long has this been going on?!"

"The last couple of days." Was the wooden answer, "But it's never been this strong, and Kai's always been able to throw it off! But now..." A single tear slid down the ghostly pale face of the phoenix as she poured her heart out, "I can't loose him Dizzi. I can't...I'd do anything, but he won't acknowledge me! It's almost as if he's aban--!"

"Don't you dare!" Dizzi glared at Dranzer, knowing exactly what the shivering bitbeast was about to say, "Don't you dare give up on your counter-part!"

"I wasn't about to." Was the blank answer.

"Hmmm....There's no way we can fight this thing on our own." Dizzi stated matter of factly, "In fact, I can't even fully go with you, being trapped in this laptop and all." Dranzer looked up, the fire in her eyes was almost burnt out and Dizzi swallowed uncomfortably, knowing full well what would come to pass should that fire die, "But I'll get the others......DRIGGER, DRACIEL, DRAGOON!" --she suddenly shrieked-- "GET YOUR ARSE'S DOWN HERE NOW!"

There was a moment of silence, where Dranzer picked herself up and wiped the glistening track running down the side of her face, before two brightly coloured whizzing orbs of light raced into the laptop.

"This had better be important! I've got to fight this Python dunder-head so that my counter-part can find their friend!" An irritating voice boomed, and Dizzi huffed at the false thug-like voice that hovered above them.

"Oh pipe down Dragoon!" She ordered, "This is an emergency!"

"So what's so important, you know we're not supposed to leave our counter-parts unprotected." Drigger muttered, that is before he saw Dranzer in a state of distress, "Whoa! What's wrong Dranzer?!"

The pastel-green male in a bottle-green suit crossed the room in two strides and took her dainty hands in his. She didn't even protest the action and lowered her haunted eyes to the shadowed floor. That made the others all the more worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked the optimistic pre-teenager looking girl with pale mauve skin and midnight purple hair, her bright lilac eyes skimmed the occupants of the room and dimmed slightly at the serious tension that swarmed the others, "I know Dranzer's counter-part has gone awall. But it can't be that bad!"

"It offered Kai something that he couldn't refuse...." Dranzer mumbled suddenly, shuddering silently while trying to supress her emotional agony.

"What did who offer?" Drigger asked, his full attention captured by the usually fiesty beauty. No-one really expected her to answer, but it was a real shock when she did.

"A home...." She whispered, the trembling back in force, ".....his memories....."

"This thing is powerful guys." Dizzi addressed everyone in the room, deciding to take charge after a moment of mournful silence, "There is no way that any of us could defeat it alone. But together we might."

"Oh please." Dragoon's voice huffed, "Tyson and your counter-parts will find her counter-part and drag him away from whatever it is you're talking about."

"It'll be too late by then!" Dizzi snapped, "That thing is an artificial bitbeast!" --everyone with the exception of Dranzer gasped-- "There is no way that our counter-parts could stand up against that thing, even if they did reach Dranzer's counter-part in time. I don't think they will though, that thing is close to it's bit-chip and it'll be too late if Dranzer's counter-part touches it!"

"So we fight this thing?" Draciel said, "We could attack together you know, what with our Unity powers and all."

"That's what I was thinking." Dizzi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Drigger asked.

"Me." Dragoon snapped, "That's all fine and dandy, but I have to stay here and fight against this python, and if my memory serves me right, you need at least four bitbeasts to attempt any Unity. And Dizzi can't leave the laptop."

"That's not entirely correct." Dizzi said, "Half of my spirit can go, but only for a short period of time. Dragoon can make up the other half, while half of him stays to fight the python."

"No!" Dragoon hissed, "I won't throw this match!"

"Dragoon you will shove your stubborness and pride where the sun don't shine! This is a bit more important!" Dizzi commanded.

"Hn! Fine! But this had better be worth it!"

With that, they were off, totally unnoticed by their counter-parts whose soul focus was the bey-battle.

**888**

"Alright, I'm memorising the way we came." Dizzi stated, enjoying the feel of her limited freedom even though her beam of light was shared with Dragoon as they soared towards the focus point of that evil radiated power, "Even though we can guide ourselves into the Abbey, I'm sure we can't follow the same guide out."

"Well, we can." Dragoon huffed, "But Dranzer can't, seeing as it's her counter-part that's the problem."

"I HEARD THAT!" Dranzer's voice echoed dangerously close to their mingled, shared ball of light. Dranzer's ball of flaming heat hovered to their right, bumping into them as they twirled around another corner.

"We can't start arguing. We have more important things to worry about." Drigger said, being the voice of reason, "You can argue about this later."

"With pleasure." Dranzer hissed, before turning away and ignoring the tranluscent boy who looked suspiciously like Tyson.

"Turn left!" Draciel's girly squeal abruptly alerted them to another fork in the maze. They turned around another corner and flew down another flight of stairs.

"We're almost there." Dranzer said, anxiety radiating off of her in waves.

"Oh. My. Spirit." Dragoon muttered as they stopped in mid-air.

Apart from the flickering of tiny candles, they were the only source of light within what seemed to be the darkest place on Earth. Ahead of them Kai was seemingly in a furious trance, destroying hundreds and hundreds of beyblades that were hurtled towards him. He was like a lean, mean fighting machine who was totally oblivious to their presence and to Dranzer's horror, he was too far away to communicate with.

Dranzer's feminine feet touched the bitingly cold stone, followed by Drigger, Draciel, half of Dragoon and half of Dizzi. They were like puffs of smoke, invisible to any human eye. Dragoon and Dizzi, instead of being chopped in half as you would expect, were more like ghosts whereas the other forms were more solid looking. Ahead of them, hovering over the battling Kai, was a massive dark cloud of smoke with tendrils that dripped inky black poison. Two of these were wrapped around Kai, but did not disable him in any way, while the others just hovered tantilisingly at them. And Dranzer took the bait.

"Flame saber!" She cried, throwing a beam of fire at the black form hovering over her counter-part.

The thing's smoking eyes of blood-red acid snapped to attention and before the attack was even within its range was bounced right back at them. The Bitbeasts cried out in alarm as they jumped to the sides, dodging the reversed assault.

"What's going on?!" Dragoon demanded and was about to throw a hurricane at the beast, when Dizzi's voice cried out.

"No Don't! It's an invisible barrier! Remember any of us alone can't pass through that thing!"

"So what do we do!" Draciel hollared.

"You go back the way you came." Came a slimy voice, "And you leave this boy with me--!"

"NO!" Dranzer shrieked, she was about to throw fire at the beast, but Drigger caught her just in time, "GET OFF OF ME DRIGGER!" Her desperate struggles proved usless against Drigger, whose speed and agility held her graceful form.

"We have to work together in a Unity!" Dizzi shouted, but her words turned into screams as black fire with a force unbelievable threw them back. They were sprawled unceremoniously on the floor a few feet back, but were quick to jump up.

"Take my hand! Quick!" Dizzi ordered, clasping Dragoon's right hand and Dranzer's left, who caught onto Drigger's left who then clasped Draciel's left hand in his right. "Now we have to protect ourselves!"

Dragoon's and Draciel's free hands rose up, drawing strength from every bitbeast from the Bladebreakers to create a barrier that could hopefully defend against that thing's fiery attacks. Dizzi's theory turned out to be correct, when as predicted, that thing threw balls of black fire at them, only to be absorbed by the barrier before being purified and recycled.

Dranzer stepped forward, leading the group of joined spirits towards the black smoke of their enemy. _We're going to get Kai._ Her thought's raced through all of their minds, and they acknowledged her words.

_Anything for a friend. _Was their answer.

"NO!" The thing screamed out in a rage, throwing a tantrum with fire. The whole corridor burned with a fire so dark and furious that it almost threw the bitbeasts off balance. But it didn't, and against the blazing storm, they forced their way through the enemies barrier.

"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT!" The thing screamed, "YOU WON'T RUIN MY PLANS! HE'S MY COUNTER-PART!"

_HELP ME! _Dranzer thought desperately, taking the brunt of the emotional attack as she led them through the barrier. It had almost caved, but it was throwing everything against them and Dranzer didn't know if she could keep this up.

_We're here! _Surprisingly, it was Dragoon's mind that sent that comfort, and suddenly a hurricane began to brew, blasting the last of the things defense away. It stumbled back in shock and fell to the floor, but it wouldn't let go of Kai.

Dranzer stepped forward and released her hands from that of the others, only focused on her counter-part that was still fighting against the fiery beyblades. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

"No! I won't let you win! You're pathetic!" Came that voice from the black form.

Suddenly, it took shape, and a figure that was almost identical to Dranzer rose up, glaring at the Bladebreakers bitbeasts. Her skin was dark, almost as dark as the black dress that was identical to Dranzer's. Her long black hair was flowing free, it looked like those were the black tendrils that held onto Kai before. Kai had stopped fighting and was leaning against the wall for support, trembling slightly as his thoughts were practically chaos. He didn't know what to do. The mysterious bitbeast wrapped her arms around Kai's form while never taking her eyes off of Dranzer. Kai didn't even blink.

_There there Kai, you're almost home.... _Kai perked up as the thought rang through his head, which in turn rang through Dranzer's and then through the other bitbeasts, as they were all connected to Dranzer with the temporary link.

_Boris is trying to keep me away! _Was the angry answer, _He's trying to hide something from me with those pitiful beyblades!_

_He's just playing games with you, but you will beat him. Crush him when you find the answers...._

_.......I will find......_

_KAI IT'S JUST A TRICK! _Dranzer tried to communicate with her counter-part, but the thought was mentally knock away by the thing's dark aura.

Dizzi could feel the trauma in Dranzer, they all could, and each of them were thinking the same thing. _What if that were to happen to me...?_

Dizzi suddenly had an idea, and poured as much of her energy as she could spare through their temporary link. The others soon picked up on it and followed suit. The beast could sense what they were up to and tried to coarce Kai on.

_Come on now...follow me...we're almost there. _Kai was about to walk away when Dranzer's voice cried out....

_KAI! _He abruptly stopped at the familiar voice and stumbled slightly before regaining his footing. He stared into the distance, right where Dranzer was. But he didn't speak her name.

_Kai. _Dranzer asked tellepathecally, _Can you hear me?_

Kai nodded, _And see you. _Was the shaky answer, _You look so familiar....but--!_

_That's because she's an imposter!_ Was the savage thought from the beast, _She looks almost identical to me, your partner....Black Dranzer!_

_My partner.....I remember..certain things.........everything's so blurry....I can't remember! _Kai began to panic, but a wave of false tenderness came from the beast identified as Black Dranzer. Dark tendrils slipped into the back of his head. Black Dranzer's eyes were on Dranzer, but her smooth voice was concentrating on Kai...

_You remember the beybattles we've faced. Trying times against Boris. A childhood of despair...._

Dranzer trembled in utter rage as she felt the shift in her counter-parts mind. Certain memories of the forgotten past drifted to the surface. Some of their shared memories were twisted and suddenly Black Dranzer took her place. Dread slammed into her wild heart as Kai's form relaxed slightly while nodding in agreement. Dranzer shook her head in denial. She was desperate, Kai had forgotten her! She tried one last time...

_Kai she's manipulating your memories....Don't believe her! Remember the tour around the world with the Bladebreakers. Remember how we fought in tournaments and won! Remember how each and every team-member passed your expectations! _Kai's eyes shot wide and Dranzer felt flashes of each team-member dance across his mind. She continued with her plea, _Remember when we talked at night. When you would call my name and we'd stand on a strange balcony talking while taking in the exotic sights!....Remember my place in your heart!_

Kai stared at Dranzer in a daze, bewieldered. It was hard and extremely painful to struggle against the smooth calm in his mind, but Kai managed to drag up small pieces of his memories before Black Dranzer could snatch them away. Suddenly, he looked around and only now seemed to realize where he was. But doubt still lingered.

_If I continue, I'll get my memories.....? _Kai asked softly, his mask of indifference melted away, leaving a small, vulnerable child. Dranzer shook her head.

_If you continue, you'll be trapped! _She raised a hand and smiled softly at her counter-part. _Take my hand. _

_Don't listen to that wretch! _An angry voice rang through their heads.

"Oh shut up!" Dragoon snapped, more focused on this half of his spirit than the other. He and the others had been listening on silently and there was alot they didn't know about, but were now convinced that Kai was just a boy, like their own counter-parts, "Phantom Hurricane attack!"

A small hurricane swirled at his feet, before gaining enough momentum to charge at Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer tried to counter-attack, but Dizzi and Drigger added their strength, while Draciel added a tidalwave of water to boost the furious natural turn.

_Kai.....Please.... _Dranzer urged, holding her hand out to the boy who was so lost. Kai stood tall, but didn't pull away from the ghostly beast who was desperately clinging to him._...Trust me....Take my hand!_

"Okay...." He whispered out loud, and stepped forward, passing through Black Dranzer's invisible form. As his hand slipped into the translucent one of Dranzer, the mini hurricane slammed into Black Dranzer. With a final shriek that tore at all of their minds, she was sucked back into her bit-chip, drained, and finally defeated.

"Dranzer!" Kai breathed, hanging onto the only source of comfort in the dismal place as the voice that haunted his mind tried to cling to him. His memories she had claimed. Dranzer took a more solid, touchable form at her masters call and clung to him until the last remants of evil left their souls.

The link was broken now that the trouble had passed and with drained but happy minds, Dragoon, Drigger, Draciel and Dizzi returned to their bitchips and laptop. Kai still held onto Dranzer, who cried in such happiness she hadn't experienced in years, and now with Black Dranzer gone, Dranzer and Kai's minds were a flurry of long forgotten memories. The Amnesia they had had for five years had finally been broken.

Suddenly remembering where they were, Dranzer pulled back in horror and clasped Kai's hand, who squeezed back for re-assurance.

"I have to get you out of here, our friends are waiting for us." Dranzer said, before pulling Kai along with her, away from the unnoticed corridor that would have led Kai to his doom.

888 END CHAPTER 15 888

That was a twist and a half - Don't ya think? But it did have a happier ending than how the series goes. And now that I've finished this chapter - I'm taking a Xmas break.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!!!

And I'll update soon. Bye for now.


	17. Chapter 16 Demands and Deals

Hiya, just a couple of things I need to state before we start.

Disclaimer: I do not own a few lines in the beginning of scene two and of course I don't own any of the characters in beyblade, except Justin. He's mine. Hehe.

("Bla, Bla, Bla") People speaking in Russian.

"Bla, Bla, Bla"> People speaking in German.

"Bla, Bla, Bla." People speaking in English.

In this fic...

Boris is part German and that's how he knows German, as well as Russian and English.

I've always believe Kai to be multilingual so that's why he knows German as well as Japanese, Russian and English.

Ray knows Chinese and English.

Tyson knows Japanese and English.

Max knows English.

Kenny knows English.

The Demolition Boys know Russian of course.

Mr. Dickenson knows English.

I think this should clear things up in the chapter.

- Responses.

Sailorgemini1: Thanks for the compliments in all of your reviews. I hope I keep up to standards.

MeilinII: Thanks for the support in my twist, I wasn't sure whether to go with it, what with everyone absolutely loving those episodes.

False-image: I hope you had a nice Christmas aswell. Thanks for all the praise, the plot should start to thicken now and Justin should start appearing more. But for now you'll just have to deal with Tala.

Ellen: I think that's the sort of image I was looking for, I always imagined that if Black Dranzer was female she would be seductive. It's great it came across so well.

Marshmellowgang: Sorry if I took too long, but I wasn't sure how to continue with this part, but I tried my best so hope you like.

GillianSillis: I'm sorry that you don't approve of the human bitbeasts, I do agree on the fact that they are sacred spirits and should remain as animals, but it didn't fit with the plot so...er...I'm glad it's not only me who feels that way about Mr. D, I always thought that he was too protective to be just a manager, I think he's more personally involved with the Bladebreakers. Justin should be appearing more after this chapter, I just love how easily he's been accepted by the readers (and personally I've always loved the name Justin.). As for Dragoon I believe that even though he would help most people, I think that for one - he would be obessessed about winning, and two - he and Tyson don't like Kai so much. I think that every bitbeast's first priority is to protect their counter-parts. The characters are developing more and the uniting thing was mostly thanks to the episode where the Bladebreakers Kick Kai's ass, so you know, I can't take full credit for that. As you know I can't answer your questions, but I think Justin is very important, linking the readers to very important characters in the plot. I can't give anything away but I have to say one thing...

What makes you think that Mr. D was talking to Bruce Granger?

Schoolboredom: Thanks for showing me that you're reading and enjoying the fic.

Deidrh: My cheeks are burning with embarressment. I don't know what to say... so many people like the twist in this fic and it makes me so happy!

Shady Gurl: I think I made you speechless with the twist, no? You got the trenchcoat right? Does it feel nice and warm?

Droop1389: Can't give anything away just yet, but it's coming! Thanks for wacking Tyson, he's acting like a jerk!

Tai-writer: I don't know about it being way better than the series, but thanks for the praise. It makes me feel so good about myself.

Accigliato Luna: Thanks for the cookies, give me lots more, especially choco chip as they're my favourite!

In general thanks for the support, it's been greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter continues to build up on the tension and excitement. I'll leave you to read it now. Until next time.

Chapter fifteen: Demands and Deals.

Smirking with satisfaction, Boris stood in the security room. The director was happy, oh yes, he was very happy. He had been watching his apprentice the whole time, just gazing at the fluid movements as Kai fought, racing inch by inch towards his trap. The bait was set; he knew that Kai could feel the power of Black Dranzer and was seduced by the all consuming darkness, damn even Boris was tempted; but he was not stupid enough to go after that beast for he knew he was not mentally or physically capable enough to handle such a powerful creature. But he knew Kai was, he'd learned that from past experiences with the rebellious youth. Boris would do anything to get control of that beast, even if it meant controlling Kai himself.

Everything was going according to plan until, quite suddenly; everything began to change. God knows how it had happened, but fire suddenly sprung out of thin air, throwing itself towards Kai. Then quite mysteriously it rebounded off of an invisible force. Kai was standing there, just staring into space, he had stopped fighting the beyblades that were flying towards him. He was focused on something, something that Boris could not see; and that frustrated him to no end. The boy seemed so confused, he stood there trembling, his eyes wide with fear, and Boris didn't know what was going on. After a few moments he said something.

"Okay..." Kai whispered.

Boris was confused. Who was he talking to? Just when things couldn't get anymore mind-boggling it did, a small hurricane appeared in the corridor and it seemed to get larger and more fierce with every spin. It hurtled towards the space just behind the teen. Kai suddenly raised his arm and stepped forward. It was all so confusing. He was embracing thin air! Then it happened, and Boris finally understood. Kai spoke his Bitbeasts name and suddenly; there she was! She had appeared out of thin air in the space in which Kai was embracing. The bitbeast, a pale woman with fiery red hair and a gown that spoke of elegance and something other-worldly.

Boris couldn't believe it! He just stood there watching the beast, his mood swinging drastically as he watched with a thundering rage. Dranzer took Kai's hand and they ran away from the secret passageway that would lead Kai to Black Dranzer. He knew that as long as Kai was within the walls of the Abbey he still had a chance to sway the youths mind. But then another thought came unbidding.

He knew that if Kai came across the Bladebreakers he would have lost him, lost the battle. He switched on his communicator and shouted commands down the line, his eyes never wavering from the screen that showed Dranzer disappearing into her beyblade as Kai raced out into the open.

Boris slammed his hands on the desk in a rage and with his anger coursing through him, he left the security room to join the confrontation he knew was about to take place at the entrance to the Abbey.

888

Tala watched with a wicked glint as Ian pummeled into Tyson's beyblade once again. Even if his teammate held back for all it was worth; this battle wouldn't last much longer. Quite abruptly, a crackle resided in his ear, follwed by the furious tone of his master.

"Tala! I order you to get the Bladebreakers out of here! I don't care how you do it just get them to leave! Right now! Get them off of my premises"

"Yes sir." He mumbled into the link. Turning to Ian, he only said two words"Finish it"

Ian nodded, his blade smashing into his opponents once more before returning dutifully into his hand. His teammate stood up clutching his blade, obviously glaring at the teens across from them who were nothing short of baffled.

"Hey genius, the battle's not over yet" Tyson exclaimed.

"We've just got word. The friend, the boy you're looking for, his name is Kai, isn't it" Tala asked, knowing full well that's the one they were looking for. The Bladebreakers gasped at the name and Tala noticed Ian as he inhaled sharply as his shoulders tensed in recognition.

"How'd you know?" The nerd asked.

"He was spotted outside the back entrance of the Abbey today." His eyes narrowed as the lie rolled off the tip of his tongue "He was outside a bit too long though; he's got a fever."

Anger bubbled within the teen as the Bladebreakers made to protest, but it was another voice that made his emotions whirl chaotically within him.

"That's funny, I'd say I'm in perfect health." The familiar person said with a determined but somewhat breathless voice.

"Kai!" The Bladebreakers gasped, heads whipping to the right where none other than Kai Hiwatari stood, imposing as always, even as he tried to catch his breath after running out of the Abbey. Tyson turned towards Tala with fury burning in his eyes.

"Hey" Tyson accused him "You told us that Kai was ill"

"That's right" Max agreed.

"Just what is going on here?" Ray demanded, but Tala ignored them, only intent on Kai.

"You're supposed to be with Boris" Tala said, loosing his cool facade "While we got rid of these brats"

"Is that what Boris told you?" Kai replied casually "Tell me, what other lies has Boris been spouting?"

"Boris doesn't lie! He told me that you're coming back home." Tala answered in monotone "That the only reason you left is because you had a special mission to carry out for Voltaire. You were supposed to be coming home tonight" -Orbs of frozen hatred bore into those of the Bladebreakers "But these imcompetant brats were clinging to you!"

"What is he on about?" Tyson asked, confusion lining his usually dopey face "Kai?"

"I don't know what he's talking about?" Kai snapped, totally ignoring the confused faces of his teammates.

"No! You're lying." Tala spat "You were to come back tonight, we were going to forgive you for desserting us, everything was going to be okay!"

"Forgive him" Ian mumbled, as if he were in a daze, "I knew Bryan said he was alive but I never actually _believed _him! I can't believe that he's alive and is a traitor let alone that he's coming back! How are we supposed to forgive him after that, it's the ultimate betrayal"

Tala watched his old friend carefully, and saw how he flinched as if being physically struck. His eyes widened ever so slightly as that cool mask of composure began to slip. Somewhere behind him, a silhoutte was racing towards them.

"Tala, Ian...I can't...I can't believe that you are falling for his lies!"

"The only one spouting lies is you!" A new voice hissed, stepping out of the shadows and pressing a hand gun to the back of Kai's head"You always have done, ever since we first saw you"

"Nice to see you too Bryan." Kai said without any trace of fear "I thought you had gotten out of the killing phase" Tala noticed that the calmness within Kai riled his teammate even more.

"That was when I was naive enough to believe you" Bryan snarled, digging the weapon into the back of Kai's head"But now I know better! You and _Adrian_ were only spying on us, softening us up incase Mr. Dickenson decided he needed more lackeys to take over the world! Isn't that right? But the thing is, Mr. Dickenson didn't come and _save us!_" -He enhasized the word 'save' with another dig in the head "He didn't want anything to do with pathetic. _Ophans. Like. Us!_"

"Ophans?" Ray questioned, his curiosity piquing over his nervousness of the gun directed at their captain.

"Oh didn't you tell them Hiwatari?" Bryan sneered at them, alternating between Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers "Your captain here, is nothing more than a little ophan, and a death child at that! He was brought to the Abbey a long time ago, turned out he was one of the best!"

"Wha...?" Tyson whispered with awe, eyes locked onto Kai's crimson orbs.

"He's also a traitor." Bryan continued with false casualness "I wouldn't trust him with anything of value, he'd just trample on it without remorse, isn't that right"

("Bryan you've been spoon fed so many lies that you are fucked up in the head") Kai hissed, his anger rising at the mention of his mother, ("There is more to that story than meets the eye, and Boris is the only one trying to take control of the world, manipulating those who are vulnerable and won't be missed by loved ones!")

Bryan growled softly and the gun shifted to the side of Kai's head, suddenly pointing at the Bladebreakers who became rigid in response to the threat, ("Like us you mean? What about your naive followers? I wonder if they'll be missed...")

("No!") Kai spun around on Bryan, who was so shocked at the rash and unexpected move by Kai that he wasn't prepared for the onslaught.

There was a brief scuffle. The gun was taken from Bryan's hands and he was thrown to the floor in a blink of an eye. Tala watched as Kai glared down at Bryan, gun held at his teammates heart; though he did nothing to help.

"Kai what are you doing?" Tyson exclaimed, but it fell on death ears.

("You ready...to kill...yet...?") Bryan huffed between puffs of air.

("You are so quick to judge me, when you know absolutely nothing about me or the world we live in.") Kai narrowed his eyes at the pale oblivious youth, ("You are isolated because of Boris, trained in ways of war, but there is nothing to fight! The world is not full of organisations set bent on domination the population! It. Is. All. _Lies!_")

"Enough!" Tala commanded, stepping closer to the confrontation"I don't care what you believe in Hiwatari! Just know that we will destroy them"- He pointed a finger at the Bladebreakers"When the time is right! But for now I think it's time I taught you a lesson!"

Kai half-turned so that he could stare at Tala though keep an eye on the shifty teammate sprawled at his feet. Tala noticed that Kai kept most of his focus on the gun pin-pointed on Bryan and chuckled with malicious intent.

"Unless of course, you're going to truly become one of us." Tala stated, his eyes glinting as they took in the gun "Well Kai? You going to pull the trigger?"

At that question, Kai glared viciously at the red-head. Bryan stared at Tala horrified as did Ian and the remaining Bladebreakers.

"Kai's a member of the Bladebreakers now!" Tyson defended his captain, his face twisting in fury "No matter what he was before! Right guys?"

"That's right! Kai maybe a lot of things, but a murderer is not one of them." Max stated, his determined voice clarifying that his words were obviously the truth.

The others nodded in agreement, and Tala glared at the half-wit who interrupted his attention on the traitor.

"Maybe, but he has the heart of one." Tala replied coldly "Nothing but ice."

He noticed with satisfaction how Kai's features trembled slightly at the cruel comments. _Maybe he's not as inpenetrable as we thought..._Tala mused.

"I'm not like you." Kai whispered harshly. Abruptly Kai's features became as hard as stone, and with a fluid movement he straightened and lowered the gun "Go back to your master and cower"

Bryan -taking his chance- seized the moment and scurried over to him and Ian with bitter hatred coursing through his veins. Tala sighed with misery, knowing deep down that Kai would do a lot of things, but would never become a murdurer or come back to the Abbey if there was an alternative.

"Thought not." He breathed, his anger bubbling as Kai rejected their team once again "So I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

With that, he whipped out his beyblade a launcher, solely focused on Kai who strangly enough had a sort of blank look on his face.

"A beybattle?" Kai queried, then casually shook his head "No thanks."

"It wasn't a request!" Tala snarled, aiming his beyblade at Kai's head "Either you accept or I'll force you to defend yourself!"

"Now, now Tala." A smooth and deadly voice spoke calmly behind him "That's no way to treat a returning blader."

888

Kai stared at the taller, more frightening person half hidden behind Tala, trying to supress his fear. Kai noticed that between obvious stares at himself, Boris took quick; though interested glances at his teammates, and that unnerved him. He quickly strode over to his teammates, standing infront of them to protect them from Boris.

"I'm not returning Boris" Kai hissed "I wouldn't come back here if it were the last place on earth"

"Strong words considering you were within these very walls just minutes ago." Boris mused out loud, loving the confusing expressions on the Bladebreakers faces "You were so much enjoying the challenging equipment we have here. You can't deny that."

"The only reason I came back is to remind myself of why I left in the first place!" Kai snapped in defense "I'll tell Mr. Dickenson what I know, and you'll regret everything you've ever done Boris!"

"Really?" Boris said with a smooth, venomous voice "You assume that you're leaving."

"You don't have a hold over me Boris. You can't force me back here."> Kai answered sternly in German "If I go missing, people will start to ask questions.">

Everyone except Boris started at the fact that Kai had switched languages again, but this time not only were the Bladebreakers confused, but so was the Demolition Boys.

"I'll tell Mr. Dickenson that you've joined up with Biovolt."> Boris stated calmly in German "Voltaire will force you to leave them, won't he? It was the plan after all">

"I refuse to follow my grandfather anymore"> Kai sneered, clenching his fists at his side as a furious wave of rage washed over him "I REFUSE to steal my teammates BitBeasts! Tell that to him the next time you see him">

Boris glared at him, the false coolness he seemed to portray came crumbling down as his patience wore thin. Kai stared back, determined to get away from the physcotic director unharmed and with his teammates. Before anyone else could say anything else though, another person entered the grounds, looking like a mad-man with rosy cheeks.

"I say! There you boys are! I was wondering where you went!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed between gulping down the cool air gratefully"What's going on?"

He came walking across the concrete pathway trying to gain his breath back while leaning heavily on his walking stick. As he pulled up to where the others were facing off, Tyson ran up to him...

"Mr. Dickenson, that crazy dude Boris says that Kai belongs in the Abbey and that lunatic boy Bryan raised a GUN at US and Kai keeps talking funny and!"

"Okay Tyson, settle down" Mr. Dickenson said, trying to calm the hyper teen down.

Once Tyson had calmed down enough Mr. Dickenson looked up to find Kai and Boris staring at him bewieldered, both of them snapping out of their loud confrontation. Kai watched as Mr. Dickenson glanced at him, then swung angry eyes onto Boris with an intensity that Kai thought that old man was uncapable of. Mr. Dickenson seemed to silently assess the situation, before coming up to stand next to Kai.

"Boris." Mr. Dickenson adressed coldly.

"Mr. Dickenson." Boris answered just as coldly.

"We will be taking our leave now." Mr. Dickenson stated, resting a wrinkly hand on Kai's shoulder "I don't want you troubling my team Boris." The warning was quickly noticed by Boris.

"It was your team who came here." Boris answered smoothly"Tell them not to intrude again or the punishments will be severe."

"Warning taken." Mr. Dickenson replied"No member of my team will return again." -Mr. Dickenson turned to Kai- "Understand?"

"Oh no." Boris cut in smoothly "Kai is welcome at any time, you see. He truly belongs here..."

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes." Kai hissed.

"Well, I think that says it all. Doesn't it Boris" Mr. Dickenson asked with a triumphant twinle in his eyes"We'll be going now..."

Kai followed his managers lead as he turned them around. Mr. Dickenson gathered up the rest of the team who were frightened and utterly confused. Kai had thought that it was over, but they had gone no more than five steps when Boris's voice rang out into the night.

"Will you really leave them in my hands Kai"> Boris asked in German, indicating the Demolition Boys "Knowing what you know?">

Kai stopped and whirled around to face his tormentor, anger blazing like twin furnaces in his crimson orbs. He totally ignored the tensed hand clasped on his shoulder, nor the squaring shoulders of his supporting team.

"You leave them alone Boris!"> Kai ordered.

"No, I don't think I will..."> Boris mused, amusement dancing along his features "But maybe if you!">

"I said no Boris!"> Kai snarled "I won't come back here!">

"I already know that, that was already clarified."> Boris stated, his lips curled in cunning "I'll tell you what though, if you won't come back, and I won't release the Demolition Boys, how about we make a private deal on the upcoming championships?">

"What kind of deal?"> Kai asked suspiciously.

"If your _wondeful_ team wins, I'll give you the Demolition Boys."> Boris said quickly and clearly.

"And what if I loose?"> Kai asked, knowing full well that he would give up just about anything to help his childhood friends.

"Well, if you loose Kai, you'll have to return to the Abbey, you'll accept Black Dranzer and steal any bit beast that comes across your path and hand them over to me.">

Kai knew he shouldn't accept, he knew that the chances were stacked against his team. But he also believed in the Bladebreakers, and would do just about anything to help his old friends, even if it meant betting on his life. He knew this, and Boris knew this. The bait was set and Kai was willing to take it.

"It's a deal."> Kai stated coldly, and with that as a parting note, he spun back on his heel to leave the Abbey with his manager and the Bladebreakers following without a clue as to what was going on.

888

Well, what did you think?

Kai's finally left the Abbey, and now I bet you're all confused. Well, things will start to clear up in the next chapter.

Ps: I don't know what's up but I'm sorry if they're any mistakes, the transfer mucked up my work, I've tried to sort it out, but there might be one's I've missed.


	18. Chapter 17 Breakdown

REVIEWERS

Emotionless Bastard: You know four languages, really. That's so cool! I'm trying to learn languages to so I can be a translator!

Ellen: Sorry for the confusion. The dashes and brackets were meant to represent when someone spoke in a different language. Anyway thanks for the script, Lol. It makes writing worth while.

Krage: I'VE UPDATED! Hope you like!

Dancing Wolf: I meant the Bladebreakers as a whole, but they don't know about the bet yet.

Shadedrogue: Sorry about that, I'll have to check and change the chapter title. Of all the things to get wrong!

False-image: Thanks, I've got a long way to go before it finishes though.

Deidrh: Part German Huh? Can you speak the language or just English?

Tai-writer: You make me feel so happy. All the praise, it's getting to my head. Anyway, hope you like this chapter- took me forever to finish.

Schoolboredom: I didn't confuse you, Phew that's a relief. Now I just gotta continue the great work. Easy!

Acciguilato Luna: I hope this counts as faster, I loved eating all the cookies! Now, give me more please!

Droopy1389: Don't worry about it, we all have days when everything is muddled. It's a pain really.

Generally.

You guys are great! There's nothing I can say really. Hope I continue to impress.

Chapter Seventeen: Breakdown

The walk back to the hotel room was silent and somewhat awkward. The night wind whistled through the air, chilling the six figures to the bone. From within his jacket, Tyson shook off the burst of cold, trembling as just seconds later another breeze whipped at him from behind. He hugged his jacket tighter around him, and glanced up to find Kai just feet in front of him, walking calmly next to Mr. Dickenson who looked rather comical in his winter attire. Tyson was shocked when he finally realized that his captain was wearing nothing to protect himself from the biting cold.

_Well, unless you count the long flowing scarf... _Tyson mused, watching the snowy white garment trail behind the stoic teen, _But then again...Maybe not..._

The silence continued on, almost haunting like. The pale light given by the street lamps was a mild comfort and with the looming shadows that came with the Russian night, Tyson was nervous. Unlike the others, who usually clammered down when afraid, the bold teen did the complete opposite and the next thing everyone heard, was Tyson's voice. But of course, nothing intelligent came from that mouth and Tyson said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Er Kai?" He asked, still staring at the flowing scarf, "Is it true what that guy said, about you being an orphan?"

The teen in question tensed slightly at the question, but other than that, completely ignored the youth. The others looked up at him in bewilderment, Tyson could feel their eyes boring into the sides of his head, he knew what they thought of him; and even he could not blame them.

_What a stupid, stupid thing to say! _A sarcastic voice hissed at him, _The tension's already high strung as it is, and yet you still manage to rile things up more!_

_We have every right to know more about Kai. _Tyson thought to his conscience, _He knows all about us, we're his team-mates! He can trust us!_

So, without thinking about the consequences, he pressed on...

"What about that man Boris?" Tyson asked, watching Kai for any sign of even acknowledging him, "Is what he said true? Were you in that Abbey?"

_Wait a minute..._ Tyson thought suddenly, _Why would Kai go to the enemy, unless he was defecting as that red-head suggested. Is it possible Kai? Would you betray us?_

"Were you leaving?" Tyson mused with suspicion.

The phoenix halted at the query, those three little words rooting him to the spot. There was a small gasp to his left, but a gasp all the same. Tyson glanced over to find Max with puppy-like eyes wide in disbelief, as if the suggestion never occurred to him before. Ray, who was walking beside Max, seemed to have paled slightly and was looking at him stunned. Then there was Kenny, to his right, who was nothing short of terrified.

"I knew there was something going on!" Kenny's panicked voice rang out into the night.

"Kai's not leaving..." Max continued on the path of denial, but at Tyson's serious face, his smile wavered, "Right?"

"If I were leaving." Kai hissed with a chilling calm that suppressed his fury, not even turning around to face them, "Don't you think I would have defected by now?"

"Kai..." Ray said trying to sooth the suffocating tension, "We are all concerned, that's all-"

"Whatever." Kai cut in, the heartless, indifference in his tone silencing any more enquires.

After that abrupt defense, no more words were shared between them and their captain. The daunting surroundings became even more so and as if to prove how bad the situation was between them, the street lights flickered and a harsh wind slammed into them full force. To Tyson it seemed to last forever, but in reality it only lasted a couple of seconds, and now Mr. Dickenson's voice came loud and clear.

"Everything will be explained in the morning kids." He said with a false cheery voice, "But we should head back and sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

Without another word, the manager began to walk in the direction of the hotel, the others following like lost sheep. Tyson barely noticed anything at all, only his mind cursing his stupidity as he traipsed behind them.

_Damnit! What the Hell was I thinking! I've really done it this time. Everyone else knew to keep quiet, but I couldn't! There's too many questions, too many questions with so few answers! If what that guy said is true, than Kai's had it harder than I thought, not that I ever did think much about Kai. Kai is Kai and there's nothing more to it, leave well be because Kai's a private person. I never did think on why he was private. I just thought Kai was Mr. Sourpuss. Oh how wrong I was..._

"You boys should go to bed now." Mr. Dickenson said.

Tyson snapped his head up, only to realize that they had arrived back at the familiar hallway that connected to their rooms. Tyson blinked in surprise, he didn't notice that they had climbed the sets of stairs! Max nodded while covering up a yawn with a mitten-covered hand, while Kenny shut Dizzy and Ray shrugged out of his coat. Tyson nodded at Mr. Dickenson and turned away to head for his room, dragging his suddenly heavy feet.

Kenny, just feet ahead of him, pulled out a single key and slotted it into the lock. Just a few meters to his right, he saw Ray mimic Kenny's movement; but no Kai...

There was a painful lurch of his heart, which Tyson would question later, but for now the worried teen whirled around to where he was just seconds ago, to find Mr. Dickenson leading the loner into his own room.

_Probably to talk about what's going on. _Tyson thought with envy, _How much does our manager really know? How much is hidden from us...?_

Mr. Dickenson smiled at Tyson as if that would quell his concerns as he shut the door to his room. Yeah right. Tyson's interest was piqued, and there was no way he could sleep now. Distantly he could hear the lock click to admit them, and the slight creak of the door that would allow them entrance to their room. Time seemed to slow as curiosity battled with his conscience...

"Wait!" Tyson hissed.

"What is it Tyson?" Ray asked, hearing his bold friend speak.

"I can't sleep." Tyson mumbled, navy orbs never wavering from the pine wood that separated the team from the truth, "Not until I have the answers."

"Are you serious!" Kenny squeaked, guessing what Tyson was about to do, "We can't do that, it's immoral!"

"I don't care!" Tyson hissed, "This is important!"

Tyson crept back to the door that Mr. Dickenson and Kai went through and silent as a mouse, he pressed his ear against the door. With his movements showing them his decision, he ignored them, not in the least bit interested whether they listened in or not. All that mattered was that he would finally learn at least something. He couldn't bare being in the dark, especially when it involved a member of his team, even if it was the seemingly impenetrable captain.

A shadow was suddenly cast upon him and Tyson jerked thinking that he had been caught at the cookie jar, but to his relief and amusement, he watched as Ray, Max and Kenny cluttered around him so they could also hear what was going on.

Tyson smiled and closed his eyes, solely focused on the muffled voices so that he wouldn't miss a thing. No guilt or regrets ever processed in his mind; only the determination to solve the puzzle, so to speak.

_Finally, some answers, _The thought passed through his mind as he inhaled deeply and enveloped his entire being on the conversation that took place on the other side of the wall.

888

Mr. Dickenson sat at the coffee table, watching the mysterious youth that was facing the french doors leading out onto the balcony. They had alot to talk about, but he didn't even know where to begin, and this daunting silence was weighing down on his over-worked mind.

"Kai, we're going to have to talk about this..." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Just say it Mr. Dickenson!" Kai snapped agitatedly, "You want to know why I was there, right?"

"Er, well..." Mr. Dickenson trailed off, not expecting the harsh turn.

"The answer is quite simple." Kai answered, "I had to know."

_What on earth? _Mr. Dickenson thought staring at the teens back.

"What are you talking about?" Came Mr. Dickenson's baffled voice, "What could you possibly need to know!"

He watched as Kai froze at the question, it was almost as if he were stunned, which was shocking considering what a rarity that was. Mr. Dickenson waited patiently, knowing that pushing this particular youth would do no good. Finally, Kai bowed his head slightly and a murmur flowed on the air, bringing a surprising answer.

"Everything."

Mr. Dickenson started, sitting straighter on the sofa, "Just what are you saying, Kai?"

Kai inhaled sharply, as if preparing to tell the biggest secret of his life. Mr. Dickenson waited with baited breath, hardly daring to breathe incase it caused Kai to return to his stoic mode.

"Remember when you found me, and I woke up in that Japanese orphanage?" Kai asked softly.

"You ran away the moment I spoke to you." Mr. Dickenson stated, wondering where the bladebreakers captain was going with this, "You were frightened, though would never admit such a thing."

"That's what everyone thought." Kai chuckled, a lonely, bitter chuckle that cut deep, "But the truth is, I was terrified...and confused. The reason being...was that I didn't understand what you were saying."

"But, Kai Japanese is your first language! How could you not understand?" Mr. Dickenson asked, utterly perplexed.

"When I woke up, I ran, then you followed me." Kai said.

"It took us weeks to find you." Mr. Dickenson said, recalling past events, "Then Voltaire came..." Mr. Dickenson winced at the memory, because of lack of evidence against him, Mr. Dickenson had no choice but to hand Kai over, no matter how much it hurt.

Kai nodded, finally turning around. Mr. Dickenson could see the tears lining his lashes, and knew that they were getting close to whatever the problem was.

"You asked me several times what had happened to me, I always skirted around the queries so that I would never have to answer, never have to admit." Kai said, "Though in the end it never helped me..."

"What did you never want to say Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked, "What was it, that was so shameful that you would want it to remain secret, no matter what?"

"That's the thing." Kai's voice hitched as he began to panic, "I couldn't remember!"

"Kai?" Mr. Dickenson rose to his feet, swerving around the coffee table so that he was nearer to Kai.

"All I wanted was to remember!" Kai exclaimed, stepping away from the manager, "Back then, I couldn't even remember my own language, Dranzer had to teach me all over again! I was too proud to ask! My life was a gaping hole! Do you know how frightening it is to wake up in a place where everyone speaks gibberish! I-I can't explain to you how much I wanted to understand!"

A bitter laugh escaped Kai's lips, and the teen steadied himself against the wall. Mr. Dickenson was worried beyond belief, he had never seen this youth this panicked before. Never. It was like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Kai." Mr. Dickenson said in a soothing voice, "Calm down."

"I'd traveled the whole world clueless!" Kai continued ranting, as if he had never even heard Mr. Dickenson, "And then we arrive here and I know, I KNOW, that something is wrong. But I go there anyway, I had to know!" A sob tore through Kai's explanation and Mr. Dickenson watched with horror as Kai's defenses crashed around him as he slid to the floor in a heap.

"And now I can't stop the pain..." He moaned into his arms, "I don't want to know anymore...it hurts too much...I can't...!"

_Amnesia? _Mr. Dickenson thought, staring at the youth huddled on the floor, _My God what the Hell happened to make him forget?_

Kai groaned, snapping the manager out of his musings to concentrate on the current situation. He rushed over, kneeling down even though it hurt his joints to do so. One hand rested on Kai's back to find the teen shivering violently.

"...They hurt..." Kai whimpered, leaning into the warmth of Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson had no idea what was going on, but if he could piece together what he had learned, he would guess that Kai had amnesia, and now that he had visited the Abbey, his childhood memories were coming back.

_And if they are as horrifying as I think they are...?_

"Please...No more..." Kai cried.

Mr. Dickenson pulled the youth towards him, which wasn't hard as Kai in his current state needed as much comfort as possible. Soon the teen was half sitting in the elders lap, heart-wrenching sobs tearing through his throat and onto Mr. Dickenson's shoulder, where the boy's head was presently pressed against. Incoherent words swirled with the cries of agony, and Mr. Dickenson lost track of time as he tried his hardest to sooth the traumatized youth. After awhile the cries quieted somewhat to shuddering whimpers.

"What's going on in here?" Another male voice asked urgently.

Mr. Dickenson lifted his own exhausted face towards the door where one of his friends stood, holding a slumbering Justin in his arms.

"Memory overload." Was all Mr. Dickenson could think of to describe what Kai was going through.

The other seemed to understand the situation though. He dashed into the bedroom for a few minutes, to come back in a few seconds later without Justin. Without any words spoken he rushed over to Mr. Dickenson and Kai. Kneeling beside the pair he took the whimpering teen away from Mr. Dickensons grip. Kai protested slightly, but gave in as his strength waned. Soon he was cradled in the other mans shoulders and Mr. Dickenson watched with sympathy as Kai drifted off to sleep, one word on the tip of his tongue...

"Adrian..."

888

Light footfuls could be heard echoing off of the bare walls of one of the corridors in the Abbey complex. The owner of said footfuls scowled under his breath, silently cursing as he felt the tell-tale signs of tears. The prickling sensation became more profound and the red-head sped up, barely crushing the urge to race to the sanctuary of his private room.

_Pathetic weakling! _His mind admonished himself, _How could you let him do that to you! Huh? You should have launched Wolborg! Stuff the consequences, that traitor deserves everything he gets!  
_

His breath caught in his parched throat. Hot tears flooded ice-blue eyes and the teen ducked his head in shame and ran to his room as fast as he could. The echo smothered the corridor. Pound, pound, pound, pound. He hardly noticed, stopping only when he reached his destination. His shaking hand grasped the handle, wrenching it downward and shoving his entire weight against the rickety door in his need to hide away.

In the back of his subconscious, he could distinctly hear the pounding of footfuls, but dismissed it immediately as an on going echo of his own fluid movements. The door swung inwards and he tumbled into the room. Though finding his balanced, he twirled around to close and lock the door...

To find non other than Bryan glaring at him in the doorway.

"What were you playing at, Tala?" Bryan snarled.

"Bryan, not now!" Tala replied, stepping up to close the door, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well it's just tough luck!" Bryan growled, using his strength to force his way further into the room, "Cause we have alot to talk about!"

"Not now." Tala said, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes now!" Bryan exclaimed, lurching forward and slamming the door behind him, "That was some good acting, a little too good, it fact! So Tala, enlighten me, would you have let Kai pull the trigger?"

Tala watched Bryan with every emotion he could identify flaring out and demanding attention, battering against his self-control. He suppressed them as well as he could, but Bryan stared at him with seemingly just as many emotions dancing mockingly through lilac orbs. His stance was tense with wary, nothing like earlier, his whole body screamed betrayal, only this time it was focused on him. God even his hair was more wayward, almost crackling with furious, electrifying energy.

_I can't handle this... _Tala thought, _I can't stand this amount of pain..._

"Bryan, j-just!" Tala almost clapped a hand over his mouth as his voice wavered and cracked under the strain.

He whirled around so his back was to Bryan. Fine tremors wracked through his lithe frame and Tala almost sobbed at the agony of his heart breaking. He had never felt pain like this before. It was unbearable...

A firm but gentle grip on his shoulder jolted the teen and at the light touch made his crumbling walls dissolve around his shaking form. A sound, a whimper that was almost animalistic tore through his quivering lips.

"I loved him like a little brother." The words were whispered and Tala didn't care who he was talking to, as long as the poison that was eating away at him faded away, "At first I hated him, he was a year younger and he humiliated me in front of everyone. The amount of trouble he caused us, he was a stupid boy who craved attention, that was what we thought of him."

"Then came that fateful day, it must have been a year later when my views of Kai changed..."

Tala couldn't stop the memories that plagued him, _The crisp white snow, untouched by anything but creatures of the wild. The small cave in which we slept in, the waft of fresh fish. Warm fires and the calm nights. The days running and eluding the hunters..._

"I remember that weekend so well." Bryan mused softly, his hand never retreating from his shoulder, "It was our first survival task. Survive the weekend with hunters on your tail. Eat or be eaten."

Tala nodded softly in agreement, eyes glassy as he remembered those days.

"I was looking for the enemies whereabouts, when I was shot in the leg." A soft, sad smile came at the memory, "I would have been eaten if it wasn't for Kai..."

FLASHBACK

"GOT ONE!" A mans voice yelled.

Tala laid sprawled at the mercy of the man who towered over his thin form with fiery pits of burning hell. Fingers twitched, holding the rifle, ready to shoot him without remorse. The burning pain reverberating through his body seemed impossibly unbearable when compared to the source which was a small wound in his leg.

"Finally." Another groaned, followed by one other man, each sporting rifles.

"At least we have some form of entertainment while we have to stay out in the freezing cold." The other moaned.

Tala screwed his eyes shut against the pain, one hand clasping his launcher to the point of breaking. His liquid-life slowly drained from his body, staining the cold, snowy-white blanket beneath him a gory red. He tried to stay concious, to use the call, but his teeth instinctly clenched as another wave of pain and nausea swept through him. The strained muscles began to shake, his breathing labored as slowly but surely he started to slip. He knew that praying for a small miracle would be utterly useless, just like crying, but as his world became nothing but excruciating torture, he subconsciously did both.

Warm tears slipped down flushed cheeks as he silently prayed for someone to help him. Something poked him sharply in the ribs, demanding his attention. Ice-blue eyes cracked open against the blinding light, more and more despised tears trailing irritatingly down his face. He looked up to find the hunter glaring down at him maliciously, one canine glinting in the light as a cruel smirk of triumph twisted on his features. A gun was pointed at him and Tala groaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he admitted defeat. The strain on his muscles began to relax slightly as darkness wrapped around him...

"GO DRANZER!"

With those two little words, chaos ensued. Slashing noises entered Tala's subconscious, along with cries of surprise. One blast sounded threateningly near and suddenly sharp shards rained down on him. A couple more cries were off in the distant, while someone else grunted high above him. There was a slumping sort of sound, and then there was quiet.

Hands suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling up and away from the blood-red snow to rest against a solid chest. It could've been another guard, but in his weary mind Tala doubted it. There seemed to have been some sort of scuffle. It could be one of his own, he had to know...

" ... B-Bryan ..." Tala rasped.

"No Tala. It's Kai."

"Hiwatari!" The boy practically spat with disgust, "What the Hell!" He coughed violently as his throat constricted with pain.

"A thank you would've been nicer." The other mumbled, an arm slipped under his knees to hold him bridal style, "Come on, you need help."

Then Kai was running. Tala tried to escape the hold on him but the loss of blood had begun to take affect. His head lolled backwards onto a shoulder, and his eyes cracked open to see determination written all over that pale, painted face. Tala did not appreciate it though.

"I do not need help from a spoilt, attention seeking brat!" Tala spat, his voice was rather frail though and trailed off weakly at the end.

The boy owning the fiery orbs must have heard his whining as they darted down at him with a furious glare instead of focusing on where he was going.

"I don't know what you've got against me but you - OW!"

One moment Tala was staring back into those orbs of fire, the next, he crashed harshly on the ground. The momentum rolled him a few times, a few feet away from the obnoxious brat who had for some reason helped him.

Snow clung to every part of his body, melting and sliding down his cheeks much as the tears had done earlier. He groaned at the sudden jolt his form had sustained. The numbness in his body began to infect his body like a form of poison, increasing in intensity from the bullet-wound up, but he knew he had to stay awake. In the distance, he could hear muffled voices, and Tala had to get help before this momentary awareness faded away. Cupping his scratched hands around his mouth, he took a deep breath and then an wolf-like cry escaped his lips, portraying his desperation and agony to the ones he prayed were listening out for him.

END FLASHBACK

"I was so worried when I heard that cry." Bryan muttered softly, interrupting Tala's recall of events, "Thank God I was so close by."

"Yeah...Kai had been knocked unconscious, I was barely able to stay awake let alone defend myself..." Tala took a deep, shuddering breath, "...They were so close!"

"It's okay." It was a whisper on the air, but that was all it took.

"No it's not!" His voice was just as quiet, but became more shaky and loud, "It'll never be okay because we trusted him, we TRUSTED him, and he, we were right about him in the beginning. We should have never let him in because it was all a lie. Everything he said was a LIE!" A sob broke out but Tala was passed caring, "I believed everything he said, he was like a ray of hope in our dark and desperate times. I really believed him when he said life could be so much more! But it's not, it's not! He stood up to Boris, he seemed so innocent, so naive! And it was all a lie...He died trying to help us! At least I thought he did...I loved him like a little brother, I thought he loved me too..."

"And you so desperately wanted him back." Bryan mused, "When we found out he was alive..."

Tala, beaten down by all the confusing emotions within him, nodded tiredly. The tears that had threatened to spill finally fell, only shown to the wall he was facing. A couple of heartbeats later, Bryan asked an unexpected question.

"You were willing to do anything it takes." Bryan's tone deepened, the hand on his shoulder tightening it's grip, "I want to know Tala, did you want him to kill me?"

"Kai would never have!"

"Damnit Tala!" Bryan exclaimed, frightening the red-head as so many raw feelings in his voice struck a cord in the deepest infernos of his soul, "Just answer me! Did. You. Want. Him. To. Kill. Me?"

"For a split second..." Tala breathed, feeling compelled to admit the truth, "...Maybe..."

After that confession, the silence in the room became suffocating and Tala felt smaller than a rodent. The hand on his shoulder froze for a second, before pulling away leaving a cold spot in its place. Calm footsteps indicated that Bryan was leaving, that he was unaffected by it all. But Tala knew different. The door swung open letting a cold draft sweep in from the daunting stone corridors. He knew that Bryan would withdraw from him again, but he could not force himself to turn around. So much flaming energy was sparking between them, and to be honest with himself, he could not deal with it. Emotionally, he was exhausted.

"Goodbye Tala."

He didn't even know if he had heard correctly, but he sure as hell heard the door slamming, bringing with it the coldness of the Russian night wind. Tala shivered involuntary. At the banging sound, he felt nothing but an ache somewhere deep within, somewhere he had not been in a long time. Unknowingly he drew his arms up to cradle himself, a hot tear running down the length of his face. Inside, he felt like ice, almost empty, as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

And this time, as he slumped onto his bed and cried the night away, he knew that the next morning, no one would be there to comfort him. No one would be there to listen to his heart ache. Inside, Tala had never felt more grief; not even when he thought that Kai Hiwatari had died.

888 End chapter Seventeen888


	19. Chapter 18 Some Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. But I own this fic. Haha.

I hope I didn't take too long in updating this. Hm...

Well, okay let's see. Kai and Tala have an emotional breakdown in the last chapter, Bryan gets angry at Tala, the Bladebreakers eavesdrop and Mr. Dickenson finds out that he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does.

Reviews.

Storm of insanity: I can't answer any of your questions but I hope you'll stick around to find out. Now I have one thing to say, I know that reading other fanfics is good but please do not allow it to distract you and neglect your own. I thinkthat's it, um...Yes, now read on.

CucumberPickles: Wow, good thing you found this fic again. I'm glad you like it as much as you say you do. Here's the next chapter.

Ellen: Laying it on thick is a good way to describe it. Yes you're quite right, I am. And it's about to get even thicker.

Blackfire: Okay, as of yet there is no yaoi, but there is a vote thing that I've just started at the end of this chapter suggesting a Tala/ Bryan slash. What do you think?

ghostymangarocker: My head hurts. It's not nice to assault the authoress you know. It's not nice and is just plain rude. I will torture these characters as much as I want. And don't say you don't want me to, I know you like it really.

Angelgrl: I hope you find a good way to start of your fic soon. The only advise I can give is to make the first chapter kind of short, but eye catching. Anyway, here's the next chapter to my fic, maybe you'll find inspiration soon.

Lunar Fire: Fans that enjoy my writing. Yay! Here you go, enjoy reading and see if you can guess what's going to happen next.

Anubia: I might take you up on that offer, but for now it's not needed. Um, It's great you can read my fic well enough, because at first it was like, I didn't know if it was good enough to read but now it is if someone from another country can read it. I'm all smiles now. By the way your English is fine, but don't ask me to write German. I'm rather ignorant of most other languages. Hehe, not that I want it this way, I'm trying to learn other languages at the moment. I'm rambling. Just ignore me and read on. Okay. I promise I won't be offended.

SchoolBoredom: Kai, breakdown, I know isn't it heartbreaking. But he should be fine. We hope.

personne du monde: Don't bow down, I'm not worthy of that. Giggles like a school girl I feel so happy now. Thankyou.

ShadedRogue: There are no pairings as of yet, but I hope you'll like this fic anyway.

Accigliato Luna: COOKIES! Thankyou. Munch Munch. Give me lots more, I wrote another chapter. I deserve the cookies.

Tai-writer: No, I'm not mad. I love long reviews, the longer the better. All the characters are in sync at the moment, fingers crossed, let's hope it stays that way. Hehe. I don't know who would want to remember pain, but I suppose it's better than having a huge gaping hole where your memory should be. Hm... I feel a debate coming on. Pain or gaping hole? Hm...

Droopy1389: I've updated, hope you like. I like interesting and this fic is going to be alot more interesting.

Deidrh : You can sing in German, it's better than me I can tell you. Good luck on learning the language. Here's the chapter, lots of angst. Enjoy.

And now onto the next chapter.

Chapter 18: Some Truths Revealed.

At the crack of dawn, three men were sitting calmly in Mr. Dickenson's hotel room around the coffee table. Mr. Dickenson who was sitting in a comfy armchair, an old friend who was lounging at one end of the sofa with Kai's slumbering head cradled in his lap, and Bruce Granger who had arrived not half-an-hour beforehand. He and the first male had been talking for quite some time when interrupted by Bruce Granger's arrival. Now that both of them were present, Mr. Dickenson could no longer hide the truth from them.

"Boys, there's something I have to tell you." Mr. Dickenson looked pointedly at the first male, "It's about Justin."

"Who's Justin?" Bruce asked, "I thought this meeting was about the championships."

"We'll talk about that with the boys when they wake up, but for now I have to talk about Justin." Mr. Dickenson said.

"He's their son, isn't he?" The first man said, "He's Ying and Yang's son."

"Vikky and Adam Williams?" Bruce asked, "Are you sure? I thought they were spying on Voltaire's groupies, they couldn't possibly have had time to have a child, it'd be too dangerous."

"I fear she was already pregnant when they first approached me." Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"But that'd make the child, five, six years old maybe. Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter that much, where are they? Are they here now? I haven't seen them in years..." Bruce shuffled to the edge of his seat, eagerly waiting the response.

"Justin is sleeping soundly in the other room." Mr. Dickenson could barely look into the curious eyes as he continued, "On the way to Moscow our train crashed. Kai managed to pull Justin out before the train exploded, but the parents were trapped."

Both men froze at those words, the first inhaling sharply while clenching the arm rest as Bruce fell into a state of denial.

"How do you know it's Vikky and Adam's son?" He asked harshly.

"He has the same surname, and he correctly identified a picture of Vikky." Mr. Dickenson answered.

"So you didn't actually see them together on the train?" Bruce snapped.

"...No..."

"How could you not!" Bruce exclaimed.

"That's enough!" The other male hissed, "They are trained in stealth and so Mr. Dickenson wouldn't have seen them unless they wanted him to. That means that they didn't know about the Bladebreakers being aboard the same train."

There was a deep and awkward silence after that where every person were absorbed in whatever they were doing. Mr. Dickenson was staring into space, while Bruce was fiddling with his luggage and the other man was raking his fingers through Kai's messy bangs. After a few tense minutes the other man spoke.

"What is your conclusion to the train explosion?" He asked, "Were they after you lot?"

"It could have been an accident..." Bruce began.

"It's never just an accident. There's always something behind the curtain." The other responded.

"Kai said pretty much the same thing." Mr. Dickenson said, "Sabotage, was what he said."

"Voltaire maybe?" Bruce said, "You said it was no accident. Do you think it was him then?"

"Who else could pull a stunt off like this?" The other asked sarcastically.

"But it makes no sense." Mr. Dickenson said, "Voltaire wouldn't want to damage Kai, not while he's going after the Bitbeasts."

"Maybe he thought Kai was a mistake?" Bruce interjected.

"No...That's not like Voltaire." The other thought for a moment before snapping his fingers as understanding lit up his eyes, "You weren't the only ones on that train."

"If you're referring to Adam and Vikky--!"

"That's exactly who I'm referring to. Think about it, Voltaire's not stupid. Ying and Yang have been spying on them for years, what if they made a mistake and were noticed?" He sighed, "Just because you didn't know doesn't mean that the enemy didn't."

"I don't believe it." Bruce whispered harshly, "You must be mistaken. There has to be some other explanation!"

"If there is we don't have time to think about it now." Mr. Dickenson said, looking towards the window as light began to pour into the room, "The boys will wake up soon and we have alot of explaining to do."

The two other men nodded solemnly. Mr. Dickenson turned to the first male with a lingering sadness that was acknowledged. The man carefully placed Kai's head on the sofa before standing up.

"I'll leave until it's time." He said, "I don't want my son dropping dead at the sight of me." --A small chuckle echoed around the room, dying out rather quickly. The man coughed-- "Call me when you've finished."

"Wait in my bedroom." Mr. Dickenson said, stopping the man from walking out of his room, "You can listen to everything that is discussed then, and know when it's time to be introduced."

The man nodded, swiftly entering the bedroom out of sight. Bruce shuffled back in his seat uncomfortably, a fake smile resting on his features.

"You know, more than one family is going on be reunited today." He sighed, "I wonder how Tyson will take me being here."

"With a huge smile and a hug." Mr. Dickenson stated.

Mr. Dickenson rose out of his chair, pulling back the curtains to allow sunlight to pour into the room. He then walked over to the small kitchenette, grabbing eight glasses and a bottle of orangeade. Bruce looked on with mild interest.

"What's that for?" He asked as Mr. Dickenson placed all the items on the table.

"We're having a celebration of course!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed, "Kai made the right choice last night and I want to make sure he knows it."

Just then a knock came at the door. Bruce looked up in in mild confusion, it was way too soon for the boys to be up. Mr. Dickenson smiled at Bruce.

"Well, hurry up my boy and open the door." He urged, "It's probably Grandpa."

**888 **

About half an hour later, the bladebreakers stood before Mr. Dickenson's room, each of them enthusiastic to enter the room, but also extremely nervous after what they had overheard the night before. Kai's voice shaking and breaking. It was unbelievable and yet frighteningly real.

And then they heard the footsteps. Ray had to practically shove the others into their room last night as they were so shaken up. Ray then scurried into his own room, slamming the door before the person could catch them snooping.

That was the end of that. Kai never returned back to their room and now they hovered before the door they were previously pressed against, fist inches from the wood.

"C'mon Ray!" Tyson finally exclaimed, "Hurry up. Knock already!"

"Why don't you knock?" Ray snapped back, his hand dropping at his side, "If you're so eager."

"I can't." Tyson said, "I'm far too nervous. I don't know what's going to happen."

"We're all scared." Max mumbled, "But we should get it over with."

Ray knew that Max was right, but even so, they stood there for another minute in silence. Then something else happened. There was a shuffling sort of noise behind the door. Ray felt the urge to run, but before he could move, the door swung inwards revealing their jolly manager.

"Oh! Good morning boys!" Mr. Dickenson smiled, but it wavered slightly, "I was just coming to get you. Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

Ray, Max and Kenny were the first to enter. Tyson made a move to follow them, but not before Mr. Dickenson said.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Hey!" Max's voice was suddenly heard, "You're the guy from the video tape!"

_The video tape... _Tyson mused for a few seconds, before it suddenly clicked, _My dad!_

Tyson swerved around Mr. Dickenson in his excitement. The last time he had seen his dad was years ago. Sitting in the squashy armchair, was none over than Bruce Granger.

"DAD!" Tyson exclaimed.

The man looked up, a genuine smile lighting up his rugged features. He stood and crossed the floor in two, swift strides, quickly towering over his son to embrace him. Absently he noted Grandpa, Ray, Max and Kenny watching him but it was distant when compared to the warm security of his father's arms around him.

"It's been so long." Tyson said, pulling back slightly so he could see his dad clearly, "How long are you staying?"

"Hopefully longer than last time I saw you." Bruce answered happily, "I've finished my work for Mr. Dickenson and--"

"Wait, wait." Tyson said suspiciously, "You were working for Mr. Dickenson!"

"Aha." Bruce's smile widened, "Everything on the animal spirit's. You know them as Bitbeasts."

Tyson nodded somewhat numbly, subconsciously feeling the warm, comforting weight in his pocket. Tyson patted that spot, just to be sure, his smile brightening as indeed he felt the familiar curves and edges to his blade. But as he felt the beyblade, his smile faltered somewhat as his fathers words sank in.

"You've been studying Bitbeasts, dad?" Tyson asked, "But why?"

"All you're questions will be answered in a moment Tyson." Mr. Dickenson said in a cheery voice.

Crossing the room quickly, Mr. Dickenson leaned over the only sofa in the room. Tyson followed his manager with curious eyes, surprised when he saw Kai lying sound asleep. Tyson had never before seen Kai in such a state. From the messy bangs to the slightly smugged face-paint and rumpled clothes, Kai just didn't look like Kai. Kai looked, vulnerable.

"Kai." Mr. Dickenson murmured to the slumbering youth, "Kai, wake up now."

Kai mumbled something in response, shifting slightly but refusing to wake. Mr. Dickenson smiled as if he had seen this scene a thousand times before, then placed his hands on Kai's shoulders, shaking the youth gently to rouse him. Tyson could only watch in a stunned stupor as his captain, ice-berg Kai, stretched like a lithe feline while yawning carelessly. Then his eyes cracked open.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kai mumbled, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the change in light.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Mr. Dickenson asked softly.

Kai stared at Mr. Dickenson in mild confusion for a couple of seconds, until acknowledgement slammed into him like a bulldozer.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said stoically, pulling himself into a sitting position, "You should never have had to see that."

"It's alright Kai." Mr. Dickenson reassured as he sat beside Kai.

"No it's not." Kai said, scowling, "I'm ashamed that I even let myself fall into such a pitiful state."

"You are not invincible Kai." Mr. Dickenson said wisely.

Crimson orbs never wavered from his manager as Mr. Dickenson spoke, but now they lowered to the floor and Kai covered his head with his hands, fingers raking and clutching fistfuls of his slate-blue hair.

"We have to talk, Kai." Mr. Dickenson mumbled after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I thought we did enough of that last night." Came the muffled response.

"Your friends are thoroughly confused, Kai, and need to know what's going on." Kai snorted in pure disbelief, but Mr. Dickenson continued anyway, "A little birdie told me that they were eavesdropping last night."

"What!" Kai's head snapped up, eyes blazing furiously.

"We were...Um...I can explain..." Tyson's voice faltered at the hatred radiating off of their leader, but then his determination hardened his courage, "We had every right to!" --He exclaimed,-- "You wouldn't have told us anything. We have every right to know when you're planning to dessert us for those Russian freaks."

Kai looked like he was ready to retaliate, and for a few seconds, Tyson believed that Kai would punch him in the face, but then Kai sagged. He leaned back against the sofa, his whole countenance screaming his exhaustion. With his eyes closed, face slanting towards the ceiling, Kai spoke.

"You're awake before me." He stated, more than asked, but the words still held sheer disbelief and Tyson laughed.

"You should of seen him, Kai." Max said, cheerful now that the tension faded, "He was up before me and Kenny, demanding that we get dressed at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah." Ray agreed softly, "They somehow got into our room to wake me up aswell."

"It was unlocked, Ray." Kenny informed him.

"Oh." Ray thought for a minute, then smiled wistfully, "I was waiting for you to come back, Kai."

Another awkward silence passed by, before Tyson broke the moment.

"Tell us why you went to the Abbey, Kai." He said into the silence, "We really need to know."

"Why?" Came Kai's response.

"Because if we are to become a team, you have to be able to trust us with anything." Tyson replied, "If you're in trouble, you have to let us in on what's going on. This is more serious than a Beybattle. We were threatened with a gun by someone you obviously know."

Kai sighed heavily, leaning on his legs with his elbows. Time ticked anxiously by with everyone else in the room standing on edge until Kai made his decision. Standing up, crimson orbs stared directly into the eyes of each member of his team finally settling on Tyson's navy irises.

"I'm going to tell you everything I know, every sordid detail of what I can remember, only on the condition that you listen without interrupting and without passing judgment until you have heard all that I have to say. What I have to say is not for the kindhearted or for those who get queasy." Kai looked pointedly at Kenny who gulped, torn between his fear and his fascination, "Well?"

"If we were to pass judgment, we would not be good friends." Tyson said with confidence, "Whatever it is, we can handle it."

Tyson stood firmly, ready to swallow whatever it was that Kai threw at them, however morbid, for he truly believed that Kai was his friend. Kai could be trusted. But that fragile trust was about to be stretched far beyond it's usual limitations with the next words that he heard from Kai.

"Really?" Kai asked, a challenging glint in his eyes, "Well what if I were to tell you that my whole purpose in life is to steal all the Bitbeasts of the world."

**888**

In an luxurious office deep in the heart of the Abbey, Boris Balcov stood facing his desk with his back towards the screen in which another, older man was. Boris knew what the other man had contacted him for, he was waiting for news that the plan had succeeded, but that was not the case.

"I trust all is well, Boris." The old man said in a tone that meant it had better be.

Boris gulped nervously, before gaining his courage and twirling around to face his superior.

"Well, not exactly--"

"What does that mean, Boris?" The man questioned, "I will not accept anything less than perfection."

"There was a minor set-back."

"Ah yes." The older man smiled sinisterly, resting his chin on steepled fingers, "Young Kai no doubt. You underestimated him, didn't you?"

"No--!"

"You lie, otherwise Kai would be there with you. But he's not, I can tell." He glared down at Boris who felt the pulsating anger from the other, "You underestimated the power of my grandson and you allowed him to escape. I told you of the risk of allowing Kai to come back, but you said you could handle it. Obviously you can't and now he will have remembered everything about his past!"

"He will tell Mr. Dickenson who will challenge us. I do not need that pompous old fool meddling in my affairs nor with people who belong to me. You will get Kai back no matter what the cost. Do. You. Understand!" The older man slammed his hand on the desk, causing Boris to jump in fright.

"Yes boss, I've already devised a plan that will work."

"Really, " The older man had a wicked glint in his steel eyes, "Would you be willing to place your life on that?"

Boris gulped, but nodded at the man. The man smirked in response, satisfied by the confidence his inferior displayed.

"You had better not fail me again, Boris."

With that, the communication cut out, and Boris slumped against the desk, thankful that his life had been spared by the older, business tycoon. He would not be in a situation like that one again. He would make sure of that.

**888 End Chapter Seventeen 888**

Can you guess who the older man was?

Oh come on it's obvious.

I'll give you a clue, he's ugly with a tuff of white hair that sticks up, likes world domination and is related to Kai.

Got it yet?

Oh well, maybe next time then.

**Oh and one more thing, before I forget. As of yet this story has been non-yaoi by popular demand, but two characters are getting a bit close and I wondering what people thought as to Tala and Bryan becoming an item as a sub-plot. **

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please vote when you review this chapter so that I know what to do, okay.**

**A: for 'Yes'**

**B: for 'No'**

By for now.


	20. Chapter 19 A Teams Strength

Hiya everyone, this has taken a while to update, but it's here now - and it was a hard chapter to write, so I hope everyone was patiently waiting. AND IT'S THE HOLIDAYS, SO CELEBRATE!

But before I start, I'd just like to show a quick appreciation to everyone who reviewed and voted. I know I usually write longer and individual responses, but I forgot to upload the reviews onto floppy disk and take home to answer so I've had to do it at the library and upload the chapter within an hour because they've brought in some stupid timer thing that makes each computer shut down on the hour, every hour. I thought you'd preffer the chapter being updated sooner rather than later. So I hope you don't mind.

Responses - I'd just like to thank the people listed below for reviewing, and I'll answer all the questions asked at the bottom. Your reviews make my day, seriously.

**ghostymangarocker****storm-of-insanity****Tai-writer****, Ellen, XrulerofChaosX, ****ShadedRogue****lil' angelgrl****, Lunar Fire, ****krage****SchoolBoredom****, amicable fiend, ****Droopy1389****Pointed Teeth****Anubia****carzla****, Sarah, ****CucumberPickles****, Blackfire, PhoenixSaiyoness, KalaIvanov, ****AnimeBando33****, DuTcHPhOeNiX, ****False-Image****, Shadow in the Dark, ****Kuro1107****, Wolfchilde.**

Well I've updated now, so I hope you guys like it. I can't give away what happens, I don't want to spoil the ending. Yes, the guy in the end is VOLTAIRE – yay for all who got it right! Ellen, the guy doesn't say that Adrian is Kai's father – and I know a lot of you are thinking that, but I wonder if you're right? It's a big chapter, explaining a lot, so I hope you lot pay attention. Seriously sappy, emotional. And the vote is at the bottom, so read the chapter and then find out who won!

Chapter 19: A Teams Strength.

_Previously: "Really?" Kai asked, a challenging glint in his eyes, "Well what if I were to tell you that my whole purpose in life is to steal all the Bitbeasts of the world."_

Tyson froze, unable to comprehend. Kai had been their team leader for almost a year now, he mercilessly drove them to their maximum potential with his taxing regiment to the point where they could rival the army in discipline, but also held the patience and subtle cunning that guided them without actually controlling their movements. Kai was their friend, no matter how anti-social he was, no matter how hard he distanced himself and told them otherwise. Tyson had always believed that Kai felt something for them that shined through his actions alone. To hear those words from his mouth, to know the implications and hear the word _traitor _running wild within his subconscious, almost threw him over the edge.

Then he remembered his promise and with it terrible dawning. Kai was unbelievably sneaky. He had undoubtedly challenged their hearts and souls, the bond of friendship by throwing them the most damaging part of the story with freezing bluntness. A tactic that would break most people's resolve.

But they weren't anybody, they were the Bladebreakers, honest and open and true. And for that Tyson would not, outright refused to put his foot in his mouth, like he instinctively did.

_This time, _Tyson thought with brutal determination,_ I will not be your ticket to silence. You're clever Kai, to try and distance yourself, you were hoping that I'd open my mouth and throw childish insults, and thereby give you an excuse to leave us in the dark. Well, you're not the only one who's learnt a thing or two just by observation. I've realized what you're up to, you really don't want to open up to us, but I don't understand why. What is so horrendous that you will try anything, even break our friendship and team, to keep it hidden? _

A daunting silence smothered them, with Tyson staring at Kai who was nothing short of baffled. Tyson could see it in his eyes, the astonishment barely veiled with his usual glare.

"No comments." Kai drawled.

"Have you finished your story?" Tyson asked in return. Kai hesitantly shook his head, "Then no, I have nothing to say."

Kai glanced at the others, expecting an outburst, but was sorely disappointed. Although their expressions were full of hurt and confusion, Ray, Max and Kenny also remained silent. Then his eyes slid back to Tyson.

"Nothing?" Kai asked in a falsely light tone that betrayed him.

"Nothing." Came Tyson's determined answer.

Kai sighed heavily at the finality in his voice, but refused to turn away. Kai faced them down and began his tale.

Tyson could only stare in wonder at the enigma before him. Kai spoke of a childhood within the prison called the Abbey, winning the trust of four brain-washed, pessimistic children while surviving against the adults. He spoke of Adrian, a young Chinese slave brought into the Abbey, the one who risked everything to help them. His words seemed so surreal, though surprisingly realistic; Adrian was soon discovered as a spy for the BBA and was to be shot, but Kai and the four boys attempted to save him. The man made off into the forest with guards nipping at his heels; they never heard from him again. He spoke of Black Dranzer, her destructive ways and her alluring power, how Kai had destroyed half of the Abbey when he fell under her spell. Kai told tales of amnesia and his guardian, a greedy business tycoon by the name of Voltaire, who held a glorious plan of world domination. Tormenting flashes instead of memories, his torn conscience as he traveled with the Bladebreakers around the world. The train crash...

"That was when the weird things began to happen. We were attacked in the forest by someone who looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Flashes would plague my memory more often than before, in the day but mostly in my dreams. But the weirdest thing, there was another voice in my head."

_Another voice? _Tyson thought, he debated whether or not to ask the bluenette, when Kai held up a hand to stop the tirade.

"No, I'm not crazy." Kai mumbled, "I have this connection with Dranzer, as you do with your own Bitbeasts. Sometimes, in your dreams, or when you desperately need help, they talk to you."

"Yeah you're right." Tyson agreed, pulling out Dragoon with wonder, "Every time I'm on the brink of losing an important battle, I can hear his deep voice, giving me advice and almost guiding me. I thought I was imagining things."

"No, you weren't imagining things, it is indeed Dragoon." Kai inhaled sharply, and a haunted look flittered across his face, "Anyway, this new voice was interfering with my connection to Dranzer ever since we arrived in Moscow. She was bringing forth flashes of memories long forgotten, telling me she knew the way home and...convincing me that I didn't belong with the Bladebreakers. At first I could handle it, but eventually...curiosity got the better of me, so..."

"You went back to the Abbey." Ray concluded softly.

Kai nodded solemnly. "The night Tyson fought against Tala, I was inside the Abbey walls. The complex runs deep underground, like a rats maze. When I began to remember my childhood at the Abbey and began to regret my decision, I bumped into Boris. He wanted me to join him and Biovolt, I refused, but Boris blocked the way I had come, so I had to forge a new path back. Soon I was lost. I wasn't worried at first, but as time ticked by with Boris watching me through cameras and the other voice whispering in my mind, I began to panic. Dranzer alerted Drigger, I think it was, to what was going on."

"So that's why Ray was so worried!" Max exclaimed, turning to Ray who nodded.

"I was forced through 'the ultimate training test'" Kai snarled, "and the other voice was using her strength on me. Dranzer tried to stop it, but soon, her voice was squashed, and I was helpless."

"Who is this other voice?" Max asked hesitantly after another minute of silence.

"Black Dranzer." Kai answered with a growl, "A carbon copy of Dranzer, with scientific modifications. If you think the All Starz Bitbeasts were bad, you haven't seen anything...If it wasn't for the combined power of our Bitbeasts, I would've been manipulated for sure...It would've been too late...Black Dranzer would've won and you wouldn't have stood a chance... Since Dranzer, Dragoon, Drigger, Draciel and Dizzi came to my rescue, they managed to break the bond forged between Black Dranzer and I, freeing my memories in a tidal wave. Hence, the breakdown last night."

"Any questions?" Kai sneered sarcastically, but the Bladebreakers jumped at the chance.

"Could you explain the full extent of Black Dranzer's power?" Kenny asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet with barely suppressed anticipation.

"How is it that a Bitbeast can control a human mind?" questioned Max.

"Have you chosen which side you're on?" Ray asked with surprisingly no bitterness in his voice, "Or are you still sitting on the fence?"

Kai blanched at the query, turning to face the Chinese team-mate incredulously. Nevertheless, he answered.

"Between you guys and Voltaire, you win hands down. I didn't realize it was unclear."

"I just thought..." Ray trailed off uncertainly.

Another oppressive silence was threatening to engulf the group once again and Tyson couldn't bare these awkward moments any longer. Besides, there was one thing niggling at him, one thing that didn't make sense in Kai's story, something missing...

"How come you're mixed in with this crowd?" Tyson asked suddenly, "What is your tie with this Voltaire? Who is he? Why does he want our Bitbeasts?"

"Voltaire is a business tycoon with international connections." Mr. Dickenson explained, "He's views on the world are somewhat similar to Hitler himself, Voltaire believes that only he has claim to control the world and its dealings and has been cunningly devising a plan to get his wish for years. For his plan to succeed, Voltaire needed a power that even global technology couldn't stand up against - a strength unlike anything ever seen by this world."

"Our Bitbeasts." Kenny guessed.

"Exactly, Voltaire was obsessed with the spirits, to use them no matter what and the BBA needed to know what he was up to so we could find a way to oppose and hopefully destroy his dreams." Mr. Dickenson continued, "This is where Bruce comes into it, being an archeologist he was needed to find out whatever he could to help us. It seems that with the right technology, you can clone and improve on the natural Bitbeasts themselves and we feared this is what Voltaire was up to. We were worried about sending in our group to face them, so we created a test, the All Starz."

"But we beat them." Tyson murmured.

"Yes you did and we are so proud." Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully, then it faded away, "I'm sorry boys, everything you have done this past year was just a warm up. The fight against the Demolition Boys is more than just for fun. They are a mighty force, intent on gaining the power so that Voltaire cannot be stopped. You are the only ones with a chance to defeat them, and stop Voltaire in his tracks."

"If we loose." Kai added, "Then the price is our Bitbeasts, and ultimately our freedom."

"But I still don't understand." Tyson pressed, "How are you drawn into this? Why? Why is he, Voltaire, interested in you?"

"He's always been interested in Kai." Mr. Dickenson shuffled nervously, "To the point of obsession, ever since he was born."

"But _why_?" Tyson urged.

"Because..." Mr. Dickenson trailed off, and Tyson realized it was not his secret to tell.

Swiveling his navy irises to his stoic captain, it dawned on Tyson that this, this was the core of Kai's pain. Kai looked vulnerably haunted, hurt shone passionately within his burning orbs. Kai was silently pleading with him, begging him to back down. But Tyson stood firm. Finally, Kai reluctantly submitted.

"I'm his grandson." Kai spat, his hatred potent, "Voltaire is my Grandfather, and my only living relative. There, now you know." -He waved his arms about frantically,- "I am the grandson of a raving lunatic! A man who is willing to imprison hundreds of orphans, encourages drugs, illegal experimentation on children and Bitbeasts, prostitution and who knows what else just so that he can dominate! He. Is. A. Madman. He will do absolutely anything to get what he wants, he will sink lower than you think is humanely possible and think he is a God!"

In that time Kai had stormed over and was now inches from Tyson's face. Never had the boisterous teen seen his team leader in such an emotional way. This was the first time ever that Kai had shown anything except distaste, disapproval or a smirk of pride. It was unreal...

_But I pushed this. _Tyson thought idly, _And now its exploded with rage. I'm beginning to understand Kai, why you're such a loner, why you're the sourpuss. I never truly realized how cruel the world can be...but I bet you do. _

"Are you happy Tyson? That is what you wanted to know, isn't it? So, anything else?" Kai was practically steaming, he had totally lost it, "Maybe you'd like to know whether I've been experimented on, hm? Or how I allowed them to tamper with Dranzer? Or maybe you'd like to know what it's like to live in a prison for most of your life, knowing that it is your own grandfather who put you there? Well, Tyson? Ray? Max? Kenny? Anything at all?"

"Kai..." Tyson raised his arm calmly, with the intent on reaching out to Kai, but the bluenette pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

"Kai, I'm sorry." Tyson retracted his hand as if bitten, "I didn't know but now that I do, I understand--!"

"What do you understand, Tyson!" Kai snapped furiously, "What can you possibly understand about a hard life, when the only problem you've faced is trying to force five courses down your throat in ten minutes, then ending up with indigestion because of it!"

"Now that's enough, Kai!" Bruce ordered, stepping forward.

Tyson stumbled back at the harsh tone, eyes wide with fright. Yes, he and Kai fought often enough, but now Tyson was seeing just how damaging the phoenix could be. Tyson was speechless. Then Kai deflated, right then and there, and Tyson could see just how exhausted and defeated Kai felt. His shoulders sagged ever so slightly, the pale skin was withdrawn making the blue shark fins more prominent and predatory. His two-tone blue hair spiked wildly as if crackling with lightning and his eyes dulled. The fire almost diminished, which was the most frightening thing of all.

**888**

Kai stared at Tyson who looked more intimidated than ever before. No evil seemed to phase him in the slightest but now he looked like a cowering rabbit. Seeing this made Kai feel utterly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Tyson." The words he never thought he'd say to anyone rolled off the tip of his tongue, "I don't mean to take it out on you. It's not your fault; I never thought I'd tell you my life story, that's all. I never thought I'd tell you just how different I am."

"You been through a helleva lot more, that's for sure. But you're not that much different." Ray said firmly, "You're a blader, like us, you fight with spirit and fierce determination. You want to win just as much as we do, I can see it in your eyes."

_Maybe... _Kai thought, feeling the sincerity in every word.

"Ray's right!" Tyson exclaimed, quickly recovering from the shock, "You're one of us, no matter what!"

"We're beginning to understand how hard it's been for you, considering we've met Bryan twice, and Tala, Ian and Boris. But not once have you stolen any Bitbeasts. I've trusted you with Draciel more than once - remember when you found a broken chip in my attack ring?"

Kai smiled softly, remembering how Max couldn't figure out what was wrong with his beyblade when it was off balance in one of their rigorous training schedules. Max had Kenny look over it, and even Dizzi couldn't spot what was wrong. Then he came, felt along the rim of the attack ring, and felt the crack in the blade.

Kai nodded and smiled fondly, the bladebreakers returned the gesture with warmth and amazing understanding. Bruce swung an arm around Grandpa's shoulders in happiness, while Mr. Dickenson coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Ahem, well said my boys." He exclaimed, "Now you understand why I've brought you together. All of you are connected to this in one way or another."

_Well yeah, I'm the grandson of the enemy, Tyson's father works on Bitbeasts, and Max's works on the BBA technology...but wait, what about Ray...?_

Kai concluded that Ray must've been on his wavelength, because in the next instance, he said.

"I don't see how I connect to this." Ray claimed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why am I here?"

"A good question, Ray." Mr. Dickenson had that nervous look about him, before glancing awkwardly at Kai, "Remember Kai talking of the young Chinese slave brought into the abbey, the one discovered as a spy for the BBA?"

Kai stood there in shock as a certain memory decided in that second to fill his vision. A familiar dread weighed down in his gut as suspicions clouded his mind...

FLASH

"Hey Adrian." Young Kai greeted, joining the young Chinese man that was in this moment lounging on the roof where they often met in their precious free time, "What's that?"

In Adrian's hand was a flimsy piece of paper, little drawings scrawled all over it. Kai recognized it immediately as Adrian's home language, but didn't understand its context.

Adrian smiled warmly at Kai, "Another letter from the chief of my home village." He replied, and once again held a longing in his amber eyes, "My son's doing well."

"You miss him." It was a statement, rather than a question, and Adrian sighed at the tone.

"How can you miss someone you've never even met?" Adrian asked softly, but Kai knew he didn't mean it.

"I miss my mum every day." Kai confessed, twiddling with the end of his trade-mark scarf, "I've never met her before, but I long for her. It's like there's a gaping hole within me, aching."

Adrian glanced out to the horizon, the longing intensifying. Kai placed a small hand on Adrian's shoulder and gave a wistful smile when teary eyes gazed at him.

"You've still got a chance to see him." Kai murmured, "Don't give up yet."

"What if he doesn't want to know me?" Adrian asked, "What if--!"

"Adrian, stop." Kai demanded softly, "Your son will want to meet you. He's probably missing you as much as you are missing him. Trust me."

Kai stood up, preparing to leave Adrian to his thoughts when Adrian tugged him back and tousled his hair playfully.

"Since when did you become so wise?" Adrian chuckled.

But they both knew the answer to that, and so did what they always did when the subject neared something sensitive.

They ignored it, enjoying each others company instead.

For everyone knew that the influence of the Abbey made all children grow wiser than most adults in the world.

END FLASHBACK

"Ray's father." Kai mumbled, glancing back to the neko-jin to confirm his suspicions, "Adrian is Ray's father."

And yes, now that Kai suspected it, everything fell into place. Their calm personalities and playful kindness, tanned skin and wild raven hair framing amber orbs. The only difference was Adrian's hair was chopped short because of the Abbey, whereas Ray's was long and bound.

And at those words, the Bladebreakers gasped in shock.

"N-no, you're mistaken." Ray stuttered, his form beginning to tremble slightly, "My father, Raymond Kon, is dead. I'm an orphan!"

"I'm afraid that Kai is right, Ray." Mr. Dickenson said softly, "Raymond played his part too, and was brought into the Abbey as a slave before you were born. His mission was to gain the concrete evidence needed to bring down Voltaire. Unfortunately, he failed and he was caught."

"I remember that." Kai murmured softly, "The Demolition Boys and I helped him to escape, but we didn't know if he had survived or not."

Mr. Dickenson nodded solemnly, wringing his hands.

"Which brings me to my final guest." Mr. Dickenson said, then called, "You can come in now."

In the few moments when everything finally fell into place, Kai had mentally prepared himself as best as he could, but even so it did nothing to ease the hurricane of emotions that slaughtered him as Adrian, now known as Raymond Kon, came waltzing through the bedroom door.

**888 End Chapter nineteen.**

Oh wow, now that was an interesting twist, don't you think?

Did any of you get it right?

Oh, well...before I go, I'll tell you the outcome of the vote.

A for Yaoi: 7

B for non-yaoi: 12

C (The one's some people made up for me, which is they don't care either way, because they love my story!): 4

Winner. Non yaoi. Okay, so now I know what I'm doing. Thanks for voting guys, and commiserations to those who wanted yaoi. But there is others I've wrote that are yaoi, so don't feel too bad. As for the people who wanted non yaoi, congrats, fair play if you don't like yaoi, just don't insult those who do, okay, cause I like yaoi. I know you people would never insult the authoress!

Anyway, bye for now.


	21. Chapter 20 Betrayal

Hiya everyone, before I start I'd just like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far and apologize over and over again to all of those people I have disappointed by taking so long in updating. As a weak defense personal circumstances have kept me away but things have settled now and so I can start writing again.

I've had a few reviews recently asking me to update so for you guys especially, without further ado, here is chapter twenty of 'The truth is hidden in Russia.'

Chapter Twenty: Betrayal.

"Adrian." Their captain spoke the name calmly, though the force behind it shattered the blanket of silence that had daunted on the rooms occupants.

"How can you be alive?" Kai asked rhetorically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well I thought the answer to that was obvious." Raymond smiled slightly in amusement and lifted his arms as if to emphasize his point, "And my name is Raymond."

_How can he stand there and--! _"You're not even funny. Where were you when I needed you the most?"

Raymond flinched at that stinging comment, but Kai did not care in the least. The members of HOPE put their lives on the line to help the Chinese slave escape the Abbey only to be stabbed in the back. God he could still feel the pain of the punishment coursing through his veins...

"Kai, I would've come back to help you. I promised--!"

"A promise that you broke, so I'll ask again. Where were you?"

"Kai don't badger Raymond. He did his best to help you and the other children of the Abbey, just like we all have." Mr. Dickenson admonished, stepping into the verbal war.

"You mean you left us there to rot!" Kai retorted spitefully.

Raymond sighed heavily at the animosity the phoenix sent his way and tried his hardest not to retaliate. Betrayal was shunned to one side as intrigue bubbled to the surface of the captain's mind at the others sigh. Silence reigned once again as Kai tried to pull his jumbled thoughts together, decipher what it was exactly he was feeling towards Raymond and not be overwhelmed by the excruciating pain he had suffered the previous night.

_Adrian, _Kai noted, _seemed to be genuine when he was with us. _He remembered every time they sat on the rooftops of the Abbey and discussed nothing to everything, from the important to the nonsensical things in the world; Kai remembered that when he was with Adrian, he felt like a normal boy.

But Adrian was not who he believed him to be. Adrian was really Raymond Kon, a traitor.

"You were in the Abbey?" Ray stepped forward cautiously, sounding for the better part a little uncertain.

"Since before you were born, I never knew you existed until I was given my first letter from the Chief of our village." Came Raymond's whimsical response, "By then it was too late to change anything. I couldn't just walk out of the Abbey and it would've been too risky to send in another spy."

"But you managed to escape?" Ray retorted skeptically.

"With Kai's help." Raymond murmured, "Boris had found me trying to shutdown all the security mechanisms. You see, about six years ago Mr. Dickenson had decided it was time to make a move to destroy the Abbey, to uncover all its secrets and save the children. But I was caught--."

"--And used against us." Kai finished slowly, "I remember that, Bryan was still unstable when it came to using his gun on others. He didn't understand it when Tala, Ian, Spencer and Myself never killed anyone with the weapons we was given. But we were getting through to him when Boris called us in to prove our loyalty to him."

FLASHBACK

Five small silhouettes stood in a line like proud statues in the middle of the large training room. A fiery red head, a pale - violet eyed youth, a stocky youth, the smallest youth and the youth with four blue shark fins adorning his pale cheeks. They knew they were being watched, but they dared not say anything for fear of punishment from the one who was staring at them from the shadows.

"I have called you all here, because I have a little treat for you." Came Boris's smooth, yet slimy voice, "Since you've all been working so hard recently."

Kai could feel Ian tense beside him and felt a faint tremor run through his own trained body in response. It was hardly surprising though as that sugary coated tone stank of fowl play. Plus, he was hiding somewhere behind them, which was never a good sign. Just what was Boris plotting now?

He took a chance and spoke.

"Thank you sir." Kai intoned politely with a voice that oozed confidence even in his internally anxious state.

Even as he felt the eyes of his teammates shift on him with muted horror, Kai kept his eyes focused straight ahead and inwardly prayed he had done the right thing. The director of the Abbey was so unpredictable; it was hard to know how he wanted his students to respond. On some occasions he just required the student to listen, even if asked a question. On the other hand he sometimes preferred to hear a respectful answer, to show they were giving him their full attention.

Bony hands suddenly clamped down on his bare shoulders as hot breath ghosted across his ear. "You are most welcome young Kai."

Harsh laughter broke out from the directors' lips at the inevitable shiver that sprung through the Demolition Boys and glided around so that he faced them.

"Bring him in!" Boris abruptly commanded.

The Demolition Boys could only watch in silence as confusion morphed into utter despair and frustration as their only other friend was dragged into the room and thrown before Boris's feet. It was Adrian, and they shuddered as his battered body smacked sickenly to the floor.

"This man has decided to betray me ... for the _BBA!_" Boris swiftly announced, his eyes glowed like a predator from behind his bat-like mask, shifting from one child to the next, "I want one of you to show him what happens to traitors."

Kai blanched at the request, and Tala's soft gasp was barely controlled by the petrified youth. But even so, Kai knew that Boris was aware of their small movements. The phoenix was acutely aware of the sudden change in Boris's demeanor; the suspicion that radiated from him was palpable. _...He knows..._

"Kai, as you are the captain, I'll let you do the honours." Boris's true intentions began to shine through the seemingly innocent facade as he snarled, "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me."

Kai shook his head, half-heartedly agreeing with the dictator, but mostly to deny what he was seeing before him, what was unraveling before his fiery eyes.

"Then shoot him." Boris hissed.

One of the guards threw a fire weapon his way, which was caught by the agile youth. Kai stepped forward, inhaling sharply at the bloody mess before him. It was surreal, the situation he had so suddenly been put in; he was standing on the edge of his sanity, he couldn't possibly kill his friend! In that instant he realized that his choice had been made for him, he had to act upon it.

So, almost choking on the lump that had lodged in his throat, he openly defied Boris.

"_What did you just say!_" Boris roared, practically flying forward - Kai never saw it coming.

One minute he was holding a gun in his sweaty hands, the next, he felt rough hands claw at his scarf and distinctly heard the gun clatter against the heavy stone floor before a great shove propelled him into the arms of a large lackey.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Adrian's desperate cry echoed throughout the training room.

"Shut up!" Boris spat down at the traitor, followed by a swift kick in the ribs.

A small whine of pain escaped Adrians blood-lined lips as he tried to huddle in on himself but only managing to writhe weakly on the floor. The dictator sneered down at the pitiful heap and turned towards his rebellious prized pupil.

"Your grandfather has given you everything." Boris growled, his demonic features were inches from Kai's, "And yet you throw it back in his face like some spoilt rotten brat!"

"I won't kill anyone!" Kai yelled, "It's not right!"

"Right?" Boris's laugh was manic, bordering on hysterical, "Since when has betraying your own home been right? Or siding with those that would eagerly imprison us? That slave works for an organization that would quite easily slit everyone of your pathetic throats without even batting an eyelid!"

"You're lying!" The phoenix hissed undeterred.

"You stubborn imbecile! You're going to a very dark place my prodigy." Twirling away from Kai, Boris's gaze shifted to the four other Demolition Boys who to his delight had remained in their positions since the beginning of this particular encounter. Boris stilled for just a moment, Kai could feel the fear rise within him at the directors' next chilling word.

"Bryan."

Kai couldn't help the desperate cry that tore through him, "NO!"

"Prove your loyalty to Biovolt." Boris's sneer was just above a whisper, but yet everyone could hear it over Kai's voice, "Give in to what you have been taught and shoot him!"

At that moment the guard tugged at his arms, twisting them behind his back and pulling him towards the exit. Kai's struggles against the beefy guard were valiant but in vain; there was no way an eight year old could overpower a full-grown man. All Kai could figure out was Boris's slimy voice infiltrates everything they had been trying to teach Bryan.

"Don't you yearn to smell fresh blood again? To feel the power over another?"

All Kai could see was the steel door looming over him. He tried to avoid it, digging his heels into the ground and jerking his body weight to try and throw the other off him; but it was useless.

"Can you feel the bloodlust, Bryan?" Boris urged, "Don't you want to taste it? Go on!"

Stubbornness and pure helplessness battled within the depths of the phoenix's soul, hammering away at his resolve to fight against the shadows of the abbey. The fear and doubt that curdled in his gut allowed the evil chained to the walls of the complex chill his blood.

And then he heard the sound of defeat. A gun shot.

Suddenly, the force on his arms lessened as a heavy weight lollopped on him. Unable to process what was going on and barely able to hold the dead weight now forced upon him, Kai shrugged off the bodyguard, utterly bewildered as the lackey did nothing to stop him. He slid to the floor in a mass of tears, crying pitifully on the floor clutching at his fresh leg wound.

Kai spun on the spot in utter surprise to find Bryan glaring in his general direction. Not at him exactly, but at the man lollopped on the floor crying like small child with a scraped knee. The Demolition Boys were just as stunned, barely able to contain their excitement at the thought of Bryan finally understanding what they had been trying to teach him.

"What are you doing?!" Boris roared in mingled shock and disbelief.

Bryan smirked, and then just as eagerly swung the gun on their director. Boris halted abruptly at the imminent threat cast upon him and smiled a weak smile.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Boris took slow, steady steps back but Bryan had him at point blank range, "I'm your mentor, you're loving tutor..."

Ian snorted in disbelief, Spencer cracked his knuckles and Tala had his launcher out. Boris knew he was sorely outnumbered and neck deep in boiling oil. Kai on the other hand had raced to Adrian, helping the other stumble to his feet. One lackey tried to intervene, but Bryan tutted sarcastically and waved his gun in silent warning, gesturing to the lackey to join his identical friends that stood behind the raging director.

"You wouldn't dare--!" Boris growled.

"Wouldn't I?" Bryan snarled, as if to emphasize his point, Bryan cocked the gun and aimed it at Boris, a sadistic grin plastered on his pale features.

Boris shuffled back at the not-so-subtle hint; blood red eyes widened in horror as his pupils openly defied him. Ian was quick to find some rope and tied their prisoners together at lightning-quick speed while Tala and Spencer checked for other security.

"What are we doing now?" Tala asked, glancing from one member of HOPE to the other.

Kai took a side-glance at their Chinese friend and asked if he was ok to run. Once he had confirmation of that, and checked with his teammates that there was no one outside of the room, Kai was quick to announce the only plan that had popped into his head. Plan - Make - A - Break - For - It!

With that, they ran through the corridors of the Abbey, but soon lackeys were hot on their tails, shooting blindly at their targets.

Bryan was the first to stop, and ordered the others to run. He blocked the corridor facing the lackeys, first using the gun he had until the bullets ran out, then used Falborg to deflect the bullets. Soon he was swallowed by the darkness of the Abbey. Ian and Spencer were the next to fall behind, swiftly followed by Tala. Only two of the original six actually saw daylight. Adrian and Kai fled into the courtyards of the Abbey, but Kai stopped abruptly and could only stare at the gaping hole that they had fled from.

"Kai what are you doing?" Adrian gasped, he took a few steps back and caught the phoenix's hand in his own to try and pull the boy away, but Kai resisted.

"...I can't leave them..." It was a mere whisper, but Adrian got the full gist of what the other was saying, and shook his head in denial, "Go!"

"You can't help them by staying here Kai." Adrian protested, "We've got to get out before it's too late!"

In the distance heavy footfalls could be heard steadily rising in force, heading straight for them, but in response Kai only faced the doorway and pulled Dranzer out of his pocket.

"KAI!"

"No Adrian!" Kai swiftly turned on the other and shoved him violently away. "Go and Tell the BBA what you know, bring them back and save us. But I will not leave without my team!"

Adrian could only stare at Kai's back with whirling emotions, of admiration and stupidity combined, before he fled from the scene. Kai faced the door as hundreds of lackeys poured forth from the gateway from hell, Dranzer in tow and bitter determination on his painted face. He fought with pride, but was swallowed by the shear masses that fell upon him. One lackey picked him up bodily as more lackeys raced through the courtyard to find the Chinese slave. A sturdy, heavy object collided into the back of his head, and Kai knew no more...

END FLASHBACK

"Raymond came to me with what he knew, but without concrete evidence we couldn't very well trespass on what is Russia's only Beyblade institute!" Mr. Dickenson responded, "And with him wanted as a traitor by Voltaire's men, he had to go into hiding."

"And you couldn't tell me any of this?" Ray spluttered, deciding that anger should be his main emotion for the moment, "I grew up thinking that I was an orphan when all along I had a dad!"

Mr. Dickenson sighed and turned to the Chinese youth, but Kai cut in before he could defend himself and Raymond.

"What else did you need?" Kai spat at them, fury cascading off of him in tidal waves, "As if Adri--_Raymond--_" He sneered the name as if it were poison, "coming back battered wasn't enough, or the fact that there were children within the Abbey who would gladly speak the truth if given the chance!"

"But you were given the chance." Raymond said, trying to calm the situation as best he could, "You said so yourself, you had a choice... But you chose to stay behind..."

Kai could only stand in silence, mouth almost agape as he stared at the other stunned. _You had a choice, could've helped them, chose to stay behind...stay behind...stay behind..._

"You're blaming me?!" Rage flooded, battering against his self control until he snapped, "After all this time, after everything I've been through ... You've had years to find an answer and what, because you couldn't find one you'd thought you'd palm the blame onto someone else?! Onto me!"

"Kai, I didn't mean it like that--!"

Stumbling back, Kai shook his head in denial, eyes flickering from one adult to the next, until he could not bare it anymore. Without so much as a word, the Phoenix left, leaving his protesting teammates behind.

"Well that went well." Said Tyson with as much sarcasm as he could muster as the door slammed behind their captain, "I'm going to go find him, and try to keep this team together."

"I'm with you Tyson." Max said, following his close friend.

"Yeah me too." Kenny was quick to follow, leaving only one Bladebreaker behind.

Yet as much as he appreciated Kai as a friend, he was desperate to get to know his father. Standing mere feet away from him, it almost looked like Ray was gazing at his own reflection. Now he could see the other, it seemed almost absurd to think that until up to an hour beforehand, he had truly believed himself to be an orphan.

888

Standing on the small balcony that lead from his and Rays bedroom, Kai thought he was alone and so let the light, yet frozen breeze caress his slate bangs as the rage within him drained from his aching body. He could feel the comfortable weight of his blade resting in his pocket and let his fingers brush along the jagged edge as he felt for his bit beast. Dranzers soothing presence was soon sought and Kai sighed contentedly.

"I never really had a chance to thank you." Kai murmured, seemingly to himself, "For helping me, against Black Dranzer."

_You don't have to thank me Kai. _Came Dranzers soft response.

"Everything's been so chaotic since the Abbey." Kai continued, leaning heavily on the railing, "I remember so much now."

Kai could feel Dranzers spirit surge within the bit-chip, heat lanced across the metal before it shook uncontrollably. Kai had seen this scene a thousand times before and so just pulled out the trembling beyblade and admired how a bright scarlet light left the blade and took the human form of his counter-part Dranzer.

"Whoa!" Came the most annoying voice in the world, demolishing the peacefulness, "What is that?"

Kai and Dranzer turned equally fiery eyes onto the French doors where the voice had come from to find Tyson, Max and Kenny staring at Dranzers regal form in astonishment.

Dranzer just shook her head at the boys with a smile on her face before turning back to the Phoenix. _Just know that I'm here for you always. And don't forget to tell them about the deal you made with Boris. You never know, it might just spur them on to win the championships!_

Kai whirled to face Dranzer in shock, _Wait, how did you know-?!_

_Kai please, I know everything you know, remember? _Dranzer chuckled in his mind and left in a flurry of light leaving Kai and three utterly confused boys.

"She is so cool!" Max exclaimed while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Does that mean all of our bitbeasts have human forms?" Kenny questioned, staring at the beyblade from where the spirit just vanished to.

Kai crossed his arms in his usual pose of arrogance. "Don't you pests know to knock before entering?"

He then left Tyson, Max and Kenny standing on the balcony while holding a secret smile once his back was facing them. True, he saw them as friends, but he wasn't about to admit it anytime soon. Behind him he could hear Max and Kenny enter the room after him, and wondered about Tyson for only two seconds, before that annoying voice exclaimed from the balcony.

"Wait! Was that Dranzer on the balcony?" Tyson practically whined, "Wait guys, don't leave me in the dark. I have a right to know if that lady was Dranzer! ANSWER ME!"

888End Chapter Twenty888

How's that for a comeback? I hope it's a good enough chapter to flow on from previous chapters. I should be back in the next few weeks to update. So until then, thanks for the continuing support.


	22. Chapter 21 Confrontations

Hiya guys, I've finally had a chance to finish and update this chapter. You wouldn't believe the effort I had to put into this chapter to finish it off. Lol, well, anyway, I hope you like it. But first I'm going to answer my reviewers.

Responses:

Artemis no Himitsu: Hey thanks for that, I plan to. And as for Adrian, well, you get to hear a little more from them, but I'm not telling you anymore then that, you have to read it for yourself.

Elves of the Moon: Aww thanks for the hugging! I'm glad you like this story, and here's another update. I hope you like it as much as the others and lives up to its standards.

Kais-lil-lover: Yeah I love Kai too, he's my favorite character by far, though Ray, Tala, Max and Bryan are close follow ups. I'm glad you like it and I can tell you that if I can keep the pace of this story right I'm about half way through. Though can't be certain yet.

Angel56: Thankyou very much, I was almost afraid of what people would think of my sudden return and the first chapters that I would post to follow on from what I had written long ago. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

wolf's lament: I hope then that I don't disappoint you. It's great to know that there are people still waiting for me to finish the plot and don't hold it against me that I've been away so long.

SchoolBoredom: I had to put a little bit of humor into the plot, otherwise it's very tedious isn't it. And Tyson's the perfect candidate to lighten the mood, don't you think so? Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

d1bontemp: Thanks for the warm welcome. I hope you like this chapter aswell, and I hope I didn't make you wait that long. It's nice to know that my writing makes some people happy.

blazingfire03: Omg I don't think any of the questions you asked will be in this chapter. But they might be answered in the next. However I hope it's still to your liking.

Phoenix Flare: I hope after this chapter I am still applauded. I try to never leave anything unfinished. And they're no hard feelings YAY!

XSilentX-XShadowsX: Well it's nice to be back and it's nice to know I haven't lost my touch yet. Thanks for the support and hope you like the next chapter.

EpitomeOfMisery: I've updated, I hope it wasn't too long a wait for you. And I'm glad that you enjoy my story even now that I've been away for so long. I don't tend to give up on things so here's another chapter.

phoenixfire thundertiger: Yeah a series of updates should be issued as soon as I write them, for both this story and 'What are you afraid of?' I think on the writing level, I am back from the dead, kind of like a phoenix. Lol, anyway, hope you enjoy the newest updates.

In general I'd just like to say thanks for the continuing support you guys have made my day several times over. I hope you enjoy the chapter enough to review me again, it's nice to hear some feedback from my readers.

Blazin Shadow

Chapter Twenty One: Confrontations

After the rest of his team had left, his father had asked Ray to join him for a talk. Curious as he was, Ray accepted heartily, but was surprised when Raymond led them both outside.

"Er...Dad...?" Ray could almost feel the foreign word as it stumbled passed his lips.

Uncertain as he was when he said it, he was relieved as the elder of the two turned to face him with a broad smile etched across almost identical features. It still unnerved Ray to see someone so similar to himself, almost like a reflected image only slightly distorted by age.

"Yes Ray?" Raymond asked.

Gathering some courage, Ray answered, "What are we doing out here? I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do." Raymond responded with a trademark smirk, "But somewhere where we are guaranteed not to be disturbed."

At Ray's puzzled expression, Raymond only winked and pointed skywards before leaping gracefully onto the side of the hotel building nearly twenty feet from the floor.

"C'mon! Unless you've never been taught how to do this!" Raymond yelled in the distance.

Ray could detect the light sarcasm to his father's tone and smirked as competitive juices flowed through him, before he too jumped on the side of the building, eager to beat his father to the top.

888

Standing by his teammates in the darkened hall, Bryan felt like he was being stalked from behind, but he was far from afraid. He knew exactly who it was and knew not to react if he wanted to avoid tedious punishment. On his left stood Ian, hands clenched by his sides almost quaking at the imminent threat while on his right was Spencer, Ian's polar opposite in physical stature. The burly teen showed no emotion on his face or physique, almost like a towering statue. Tala stood on Spencer's other side, and at the thought of the red head Bryan's rage boiled within him. One word rattling within his skull.

_Traitor!_

"Well boys." The stalker, Bryan noted, decided to begin his lecture, "At least now I know what failures I'm wasting my precious time on."

The director's tone was light, almost casual as it slithered to his ears, but Bryan knew better.

"Maybe I should find fresh blood to replace you with?" Boris crawled out from the shadows and from the volume of his voice was standing mere inches behind them, "After that embarrassing confrontation with the _BBA_."

A sudden cold shiver tore down his spine at the pure hatred that radiated from those three little letters, and as the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood to attention, Bryan felt an emotion he had thought to eliminate years ago. Fear.

"Master Boris! I--I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--!"

"Spare your pathetic apologies Tala, if I wanted to converse with mindless morons I would let you know!" Boris snarled.

All Bryan could feel was a light breeze whip passed him on its journey to Tala and although on the outside the pale youth could only stare blankly as Boris towered over Tala like the grim reaper, inwardly he was smirking. To Bryan, Tala was only getting what he deserved.

"All I asked you to do was keep four uneducated brats out of the way? Is that so much to ask for from my supposedly 'top student'?" Boris waited a heartbeat and then snapped, "Well?"

"N--no Sir!"

From his vantage point Bryan could very well see the fear bubbling within his teammate. Ian and Spencer seemed to portray no feelings whatever on the issue but on closer inspection Bryan could almost taste their mingled fear on the air.

"I had promised Lord Hiwatari that Kai would be back in the Abbey. I promised him that with the five of you working together you would have crushed the World Championships and claimed dominance over all the Bit beasts!" Boris's voice rose in pitch and volume as he ranted, "What do I tell him now!"

Shuddering at the unstable directors words, Bryan felt compelled not to intervene.

"Should I tell him that I put all of our funds into training four worthless brats that cannot follow a single order? Should I tell him that it was you who let his grandson escape?" jutting his head close to Tala's so that their noses were mere centimeters apart, Boris growled, "You do know what Voltaire would do to you if I told him that? Don't you?"

"...Sir_ please_...!" It was a mere whisper on the air, but it had Boris bark with laughter.

"...Maybe young Tala..." Boris drawled, pulling back again, "Maybe I could give you another chance, I'll let the scientists remove your weaknesses for the World Championships. Then you might not be such a waste of time and resources."

He said it like it was a business deal, heartlessly and detached. Bryan could feel Ian and Spencer tense either side of him, and risking another side glance to Tala, could plainly see the blood draining from his face as blinding panic cascaded out of the red head in waves.

"...Sir please...!" Pulling back from Boris, Tala unknowingly backed into two beefy bodyguards, "I'm begging you! Anything but that!"

The guards had grabbed Tala's arms, both dragging the protesting youth vigorously. Bryan could hear Tala shrieking for mercy, that he be given another chance, and could hear the red head kick out in a futile attempt to escape the fate so coldlessly placed upon him. Guilt splashed against the stonewalls put in place to make Bryan emotionless, slowly but surely diminishing his resolve. But it was short lived as the doors to the hall slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Well wasn't that charming?" Boris asked with mirth in his voice, only to be replaced with a cackle that actually frightened Bryan, "Ian!"

"Yes Sir!" Ian responded with a hand raised in a formal salute.

"I would like you to deliver something for me." Boris whipped out a letter from within his jacket pocket. "Hand this directly to Kai, you can manage that, can't you?"

The tone in his voice was light, albeit threatening, and Ian took the paper hesitantly. However Bryan was not the only one to notice his reluctance, and Boris's blood red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh don't worry Ian, Kai will be expecting that." Boris said calmly, "After all, it's just a written summary of our deal, he has to sign it and give me back one of the copies. Standard procedure, for this sort of thing."

_Deal...?_ The director's words had Bryans mind reeling, _What on earth...?_

"Get going Ian." Boris's smirk sent a lump of ice down his spine, "It's getting late."

Ian scurried from the hall, with Boris taking a slow walk behind him. As the director approached the exit, he turned to face to last two Demolition Boys.

"Oh boys? Train hard." And with that Boris left, vile intentions in tow.

Bryan was eager to battle, to release the tension Boris's presence sought and to ease his reeling mind. However Spencer, Bryan noted, stepped up to the dish with little enthusiasm, annoying the pale youth to no end. Growling in frustration, Bryan snapped at the largest member of the Demolition Boys, but it was Spencer's reply that had Bryan confused.

"Since when did we become so cowardly?" His voice was softly spoken, and that made the words much harder to bare, "I remember a time when we would stand up to Boris. ..When we were the members of H.O.P.E, and not the Demolition Boys..."

Bryan knew beyond a doubt, why things had become the way they were, but he was not about to admit it any time soon. Instead he put his strength into his beyblade and watched it fly, trying with all his might to repress any images and memories of Tala and Kai.

888

"It feels good to finally be able to see the world from so high!" Raymond laughed heartily; his arms open wide as if to embrace the whole world from where he stood, "I never tire of these sights. You don't know how much I missed it. Being underground."

Ray was sitting on the rooftop as he watched his father, golden orbs almost lapping up the sight that he could only have ever dreamed of and never thought he would actually see. It was his hearts desire but at the same time a curse. For now he faced the fact that his father left him and his mother willingly. However, at the remorseful tone the other displayed so openly, Ray snapped out of his musings to ask a question that had been haunting him since Raymond's appearance.

"Why did you go?"

It was merely a murmur, yet Ray knew that the other heard him clearly, and so waited anxiously for an answer. The Chinese youth stared at Raymond as he turned on the spot to face him, eyes blurry from unshed tears, almost like liquid gold. At first Ray thought it was due to the harsher Russian winds, but then Raymond replied, and Ray had his doubts.

"Stanley, Mr. Dickenson, approached me before you were born, at the time I was barely nineteen. He told me of the Biovolt corporation, of the children that were held prisoner within those walls. And after hearing Mr. Dickenson's plea, I couldn't refuse. My newly found wife, your mother, reluctantly agreed."

Raymond chuckled, but it was darkened, tainted by despair, "I never thought that I would loose her. In my eagerness to help the children of the Abbey I never realized what it was that I left behind."

Ray stared at his father as he explained, only to find tears lingering on dark lashes, glassy orbs of light that reflected his own, upsetting thoughts.

"Ray, if...if I'd have known about you, I don't think I would've left." The former Chinese slave sat down beside Ray, "What little good I did for those children is nothing in comparison to what I could've given you."

"It can't be changed now." Was Ray's automatic response, "Besides, you probably did more good then you realize."

Raymond bark of laughter was nothing short of sinister, "You mean watching boys get battered day in, day out, and doing nothing to prevent it?!"

_...Battered...? _Ray's brows furrowed slightly at the word as it spilled from his fathers lips so carelessly, "...Battered...?"

Determined to find an answer within eyes almost identical to his own, Ray could only stare as they bulged almost comically before swiveling to face his own. A look of horror passed over his fathers features as he valiantly tried to cover up his mistake.

"I never said-!"

"Yes you did! You just said the children of the Abbey got beaten on a regular basis!" Driggers master cut in, then, a horrifying thought occurred to him, "Does that include Kai...?"

Shuffling nervously at the question, Raymond turned pleading orbs onto his son, silently asking him to drop the trail of thought.

"I thought we were talking about us?" Raymond turned towards him expectantly.

Ray suspected that Raymond did not want to betray Kai's secrets to anyone, and although his curiosity was piqued at the thought of finally having some understanding of their aloof leader, he also understood loyalty and so quelled his questioning. At least for the moment.

"So what was it like, being in the Abbey?" Ray asked, then chuckled lightly at the horror on the others face, "No I don't want you to tell me about Kai, however tempting it is to ask. I simply wish to understand what you went through."

"Well, out of the entire Abbey Kai and the Demolition Boys were the only ones to talk to me as if I were a person with feelings. That I can tell you." Ray turned shocked irises at that but Raymond laughed at his sons antics, "I was brought into the Abbey as a slave Ray, no one really talked to me, only barked orders at me when it was convenient for them. Other then that, I might as well have been a fly on the wall, nearly invisible."

Wind played with Ray bangs, tickling the blader as he listened to his fathers words with rapt attention, "That must of been hard."

"In a place like that Ray." Raymond responded remorsefully, "It is better to be ignored. Some aren't so lucky."

Ray could tell that his father was dwelling on some painful emotion, but before he could question it, Raymond faced his son of his own accord.

"There's not really much else to say on the matter." Raymond concluded with a smile that seemed somehow forced to Ray, "After my escape I hid underground until now, and you really don't want me monologging on that."

"...No...I suppose not..."

Raymond then nudged him playfully, "Well, what about you? Apart from being on a world-class team! Got any girlfriends...?"

Staring dumbfounded at his father, Ray held a dark blush on his tanned skin, in which Raymond responded with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin. Denying the elder indignantly, Raymond only laughed heartedly, teasing the younger. Ray could hear himself telling his dad to cut it out, to which the other only smiled cheekily.

Together, father and son spent most of the day on the roof of the hotel.

888

"So, was it Dranzer?"

Kai sighed deeply and death glared the annoying youth before him, but it did nothing to sway Tyson's insistent nagging.

"C'mon Kai we have a right to know! Was the lady on the balcony Dranzer?"

Kai distinctly wondered why on earth he had left the training room and returned to their suite only to get interrogated once again by Tyson. After the morning with all the discoveries and memories pummeling his mind, Kai needed to spin his blade to get his thoughts in order, so spent the day at the training facility provided by the hotel. However upon his return he had barely made three steps inside the room before Tyson nearly jumped him, demanding an answer.

"If I give you an answer Tyson. Will you leave me alone?" Kai relented.

Tyson nodded impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet with endless energy. He was almost seething with the tense pause, waiting for Kai to answer. However, when the phoenix finally answered, it left Tyson baffled.

"Maybe." Was Kai's cryptic response.

"Huh?" Tyson's eyes widened in confusion as he scratched his head, "Maybe what?"

"I said 'Maybe.' Tyson." Kai could barely repress a genuine smile, "You never said what answer I had to give you, as long as I gave you one. Now leave me alone."

"No you tricked me!" Tyson accused, pointing a finger at his leader, "Tell me!"

"Whatever."

Kai spun on his heel in a graceful movement and left the hotel room with a steaming Tyson in it's wake. As he proceeded down the corridor, all he could hear was Tyson's outraged cry. Only one thought entered his mind as he descended the stairs away from the noise.

_I need fresh air._

888

As the sun began setting in the sky, Raymond rose to his feet, staring at the colourful sky in contentment.

"I suppose we should get going." Ray watched as his father turned to face him with a wistful smile, "We don't want the others to worry about us, now do we?"

"No, I guess not." Ray rose to his feet and looked at his father.

With one jump that could only be performed by the Neko-Jin, Raymond dropped from the top of the roof, with his son a few feet behind him. The wind whipped at his hair as they descended the hotel building, his Chinese outfit billowing about him as fresh winter air filtered through his clothes. Ledge by ledge, the ground was slowly rising up to meet them, but when they were approximately twenty feet from the floor, Raymond suddenly squatted on the newest ledge presented to them, peering over the edge at something the Ray could not yet see.

Confusion as to why his father stopped, Ray jumped down beside the elder, leaning forward so that he could see what his father could.

888

Kai barely noticed the sun setting in the sky as he exited the hotel, all he could focus on was getting away from the hustle and bustle of his over energetic team. His eyes only focused on the blade he currently held in his hand. However, upon exiting the building, he did not expect to bump into another.

"...Hiwatari...?" The voice sounded uncertain, almost afraid of him, and as Kai glanced up with a stinging retort on his lips, the words thoroughly escaped him as he noticed the other.

For standing before him, was Ian of the Demolition Boys.

"Ian?" Kai started forwards, but as the boy drew back at his movements, Kai halted, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question, Ian snorted, "I guess Mr. Dickenson pays his lackeys well. The accommodation looks nice enough."

Kai winced at the bitterness that radiated from the others words, the underlining meaning ringing as clear as a bell. In comparison to the Abbey, the hotel was like a palace.

"What _traitor_?" Ian glared at Kai with absolute disgust, "Feeling guilty, are we?"

"I never meant for things to turn out like this--!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Ian spat, almost hopping with fury, "If that were true, you would've begged Boris for forgiveness last night and returned to the Abbey!"

Kai was fixated to the spot by the harsh words Ian was throwing his way, the iciness in his eyes that if they could've, would've probably shot him on the spot. As if mere physical action could change anything, Kai shook his head, staring imploringly at his ex teammate, begging him with fiery eyes to understand.

"Ian, please, let's talk about this in there..." Kai gestured to the hotel behind him, "There's allot I need to explain--!"

"I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!" Ian snarled, withdrawing a slip of paper from within his jacket, he continued, "I only dropped by to give you this on Boris's orders."

With a flick of his wrist, the paper flew from one blader to the other, landing squarely before Kai's feet. Picking up the folded paper, Kai blanched as he immediately realised what it contained. He quickly question Ian on if he had read the slip of paper, but the midget shook his head, insisting that he didn't disobey orders.

"I know my place." Ian hissed, "But because you don't know yours, Tala paid the price!"

"What are you talking about?" Kai stepped forward as if getting closer to his ex teammate would diminish the sudden panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Don't come any closer!" Ian whipped out his beyblade in a flash, pointing it squarely at Kai's chest.

Kai pulled back as he noticed Ian's, trembling hands. The Demolition Boy's eyes almost flooded with tears as a mere whisper knocked Kai for six.

"...Experimentation..." Ian almost choked on the words, "...And it's your fault..._Kai_...Because we couldn't persuade you to return..."

And with that he was off, disappearing almost like a magic trick. Kai was sure that in that instant, he would've followed Ian. To what end he did not know, however before he could make even the smallest of movements Raymond jumped down from the sky, spinning him around and grabbing his shoulders in a gesture that felt somewhere between a comforting and warning grasp.

Ray quickly followed his dad, and Kai could see with clarity the shock plastered on both of their features.

"Adrian!" Kai forgot that the others name was no longer, Adrian, "...T-Tala...They...I can't leave them again..."

"Kai snap out of it!" Raymond snapped, almost shaking the youth, "What happened?!"

Kai lowered his head and refused to speak, he couldn't repeat what Ian accused him of. He couldn't face it.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Raymond growled, turning towards Ray, "Ray, warn Mr. Dickenson. I'll bring Kai up."

Kai could vaguely hear the words as they rattled in his mind, could hear Ray's light footsteps as they ran away and could feel as Adrian --no Raymond-- he had to remind himself, started to pull his body towards the hotel. He did not resist the actions, instead letting someone else take charge as imaginary images of Tala's experimentation whirled chaotically within him.

888 End Chapter Twenty One.

Well, what do you think? Please let me know I'd be eternally grateful.


	23. Chapter 22 The Tension Before The Storm

I know it's been a long time and there's a short explanation to that on my profile page. I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far and hope they you like this new chapter. I'm sorry I haven't replied to each review as I normally would but I have a limited time on the library computer and I have two other chapters to post. BS

Chapter Twenty Two - The Tension Before the Storm.

Mr. Dickenson sighed and practically collapsed into the sofa after finally being able to put Justin to sleep. The youth had been restless all day and was eager to see the bluenette again. He outright refused to go to bed until Mr. Dickenson promised he would see Kai in the morning. It was all Justin spoke of. At the thought Mr. Dickenson smiled wistfully, leaning further into the comfortable sofa while allowing the silence to wash over his exhausted form. However the pleasure he so eagerly sought was abruptly interrupted as Ray burst into the room, raven bangs disheveled as wild golden orbs landed their gaze on him. In a rush the Chinese youth explained that none other then Ian of the Demolition Boys had a confrontation with Kai just moments ago outside the hotel, and that his dad was bringing him here. Forgetting his aches and pains the director hurriedly pulled himself to his feet and tried to keep his voice reassuring as he ushered Ray out of the room, telling Driggers master that he should go find his friends while he and Raymond dealt with Kai. The BBA manager knew that Ray would've made to protest the idea and wished to stay, but circumstances at present needed to be dealt with tentatively and with as little an audience as possible.

After Ray was literally shoved out of the door, it was mere moments later when Raymond entered the room, guiding the distraught phoenix to a chair. Kai, for lack of a better term, looked absolutely down-trodden. From the way his shoulders sagged to his slate coloured bangs that shaded his eyes from the world, the leader of the Bladebreakers seemed defeated once more. Taking a cautious step towards the unpredictable youth, Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"...Kai...I heard that you've just seen Ian." Mr. Dickenson stated, and at the boys slight nod, saw the small movement as a sign to continue, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

His voice was softly probing, but not threatening or demanding in any way. Mr. Dickenson knew that if the truth was to come out then it had to be Kai's choice. There was no way the elder could force it from him. In response Kai lifted his head slightly so that his eyes were on show and it almost made the Bladebreakers financer gasp, for the crimson had almost diminished from the boys sunken eyes.

"It's Tala." The phoenix's voice was barely audible, but the significance of those three little words held an incredible impact on the two adults.

"What do you mean Kai?" Mr. Dickenson gently pressed, his sole attention focused on the stoic teen before him.

A few moments passed where the aloof leader merely stared off into space, seemingly ignoring the other occupants of the room. Mr. Dickensons shoulders slumped in defeat as the boy before him seemed to close in on himself. Glancing up at Raymond for any ideas, the manager of the Bladebreakers was sorely disappointed, for the Chinese male just gazed back at him with horror lining every feature.

"...He blamed me for Tala's pain..." The phoenix whispered.

Sensing that Kai was eager to give answers, Raymond rapidly asked what pain was the red-head going through, but at the question the phoenix just replied cryptically.

"...I know that pain all too well..."

"What _pain, _Kai?" Mr. Dickenson urged, "We cannot help you if you don't tell us!"

As Kai lifted his head to face the only adult he could truly respect, Mr. Dickenson sensed that Kai was not fully with them, that some memory was plaguing his subconscious and was demanding his attention. Crimson eyes were dilated as they relived what Mr. Dickenson could only imagine to be some horrific memory.

"They're improving him and creating a modified Bitbeast." Kai continued, almost as if he was in a trance, "Just like they did with me and Dranzer."

In that instance Mr. Dickenson felt like the floor he was standing on no longer existed, throwing everything off balance. Gripping the tip of his cane until his knuckles turned white, the manager trembled as rage threatened to consume him.

_Experimenting on vulnerable children?_ It was the one thought that plagued him, _Just how far is Voltaire willing to go?! _

Looking up once again at Raymond, he could plainly see his own fears and conclusions swirling around in the younger males watery eyes. But it was only for a split second as Raymond concentrated on the dazed youth once more. He quickly asked Kai what it was that Ian handed to him, but those precise words triggered something within the bluenette and the boy glared harshly at Raymond in response.

"That's none of your business!"

At the harsh tone Mr. Dickenson felt almost compelled to stop the conversation right there and then, before the boy closed in on himself completely. However another part of him -the part desperately wanting the war with Biovolt to come to an end- forced himself on.

"Kai it is our business if the Demolition Boys are harassing you." Mr. Dickenson gently contradicted.

"And I heard Boris's name mentioned..." Raymond concluded.

Simultaneously Raymonds words amazed and mortified him. But then the Bladebreakers financer could feel the cogs turning in his mind. _Of course Boris would have something to do with this. He is as determined to find Kai as Voltaire is. It's hardly surprising that the purple haired nut-case was behind Ian's abrupt visit. _

His thoughts suddenly screeched to a halt as Kai sharply rose to his feet, the chair he was previously occupying crashed to the floor in the bluenettes anger.

"I told you, '_That's none of your business!' _" Mr. Dickenson could practically see the defensive walls slam into place around the stoic teen as he snapped. "Now leave me alone!"

Raising his arms in a submitting gesture, Mr. Dickenson swiftly reassured the Bladebreakers leader, which in turn provoked a reaction from Raymond. However Mr. Dickenson's focus was solely on the boy and therefore hardly registered the fact. Mr. Dickenson could hear the words coming from his own mouth as he spoke them.

"It's ok Kai, you don't have to tell us anything. It's your decision."

The Bladebreakers financer could only watch the phoenix in dismay as he glanced between the two adults with obvious suspicion, before turning on his heel and leaving them in his wake. Mr. Dickenson could see Raymond as he made for the door, and dissuaded the Chinese male from following the boy. At Mr. Dickenson's words Raymond whirled on him, demanding an explanation. Mr. Dickenson sighed wearily and sat down heavily in the nearest chair.

"I could force an answer from him, I suppose, but if I did I would be no better then Voltaire." Mr. Dickenson rubbed his temples, "And I'd like to think that there's is a distinct difference between the BBA and Biovolt. I'd like to think I'm a better guardian than him..."

Mr. Dickenson vaguely heard Raymond telling him that he was far better then Voltaire, but it was nothing compared to the dread weighing down on him. He hoped, for everyone's sake, that Kai would make the right choice and keep himself out of trouble.

888

Max could hardly control his actions and burst out laughing at the sight of his best friend Tyson. To everyone else present at the hotels restaurant, the teen shoveling food into his mouth was utterly disgusting and off putting. Kenny tried to cover Dizzi with his hands as food particles and spittle flew in every direction, failing miserably.

"TYSON!" Max half yelled, half laughed in the middle of the restaurant, "THAT'S GROSS!"

"Wha?" Tyson's voice muscled its way through the half chewed food.

Tyson slowed to a standstill for just a few seconds, eyes wide as comprehension failed to dawn on the boisterous teen. Then he shrugged and returned to stuffing his face, eliciting another round of laughter from the blond.

"Well I'm glad someone finds him amusing!" Kenny droned sarcastically, clamping his laptop shut to protect it from the fountain of half digested food, "Tyson you're going to wreck my computer, and then we'll lose almost an entire years worth of research!"

"Sworry Kwenny!" Tyson worded round another mouthful of food, "Wut TWHIS IS ... _GREAT FOOD!"_

Swallowing the last mouthful from that serving, the hand holding the fork hovered over the plate expectantly, as if Tyson thought that food would magically appear if he concentrated hard enough. Max could only chuckle at Tyson's countenance as he realized the folly of his ways and mourned the empty plate. Across from Max, Kenny sighed loudly and sweatdropped.

"I wondered where you guys were!" A familiar voice suddenly exclaimed across the restaurant, "I should've known you would be here!"

"Oh hi Ray!" Max Replied, his smile widening as the fourth member of their group joined them, "How are you getting on with your dad?"

"We hit it off really well, there's alot that has to be talked about, to fix any bridges between us, but today was a good start." Ray sat down, his smile wavering as his eyes dimmed suddenly, "But just now..."

Ray faltered, eyes shining with confusion, worry and guilt combined. Max could sense it immediately, and knew that the raven teen wanted to desperately say something, but was holding back for reasons unknown.

"What's wrong Ray?" Kenny hit the nail right on the head, going straight for the jugular.

"It's nothing really." Ray mumbled, staring at the white table cloth, then corrected himself, "Well, nothing that I can say without upsetting someone."

"You're talking about Kai, aren't you?" Tyson questioned.

Max glanced from Ray, to Tyson, to Ray again, only slightly shocked as the Chinese teen nodded solemnly. He had thought as much himself, since so many of their recent circumstances revolved around their fifth member, but Tyson's sudden insightfulness was astounding.

"Wow Tyson!" Kenny interjected, "That is unusually perceptive of you!"

"Thanks Chief!" Tyson gushed, rubbing the back of his head in his embarrassment as he took the words as a compliment, "It's nothing."

However the light digression only lasted a few moments more, before Tyson sobered up and Kenny faced his attention back to Ray. Max watched Ray as he sighed deeply, staring at each of them in turn. Max knew, as well as Ray did, that Tyson, nor him and Kenny for that matter, would let him go now without him spilling the beans. Finally, Ray spoke.

"Ian came to the hotel, he and Kai talked." Ray sighed again, "I couldn't hear most of it, but I know it was heated and it shook Kai up. He's with my dad and Mr. Dickenson now. I was kicked out, so it must be bad."

Those few sentences stunned the three youngest teens into an awkward silence. Max himself couldn't even begin to imagine what words were traded between the two bladers to penetrate Kai's stoic persona. Max would've probed Ray further, but before he could, Ray said he was going to bed for the night, and swiftly left. His concerned blue eyes followed Ray's figure all the way to the restaurants entrance, before the raven haired teen could no longer be seen. Staring solemnly at the empty entranceway, it was Tysons suddenly raged tone that snapped Max from his trance. Looking back at his friend, he found Tyson facing down a slightly cowering Kenny.

"Do you think I don't notice things?!" Tyson fumed, clenching his fist as a vein almost bulged from his temple, "That's what you meant before, isn't it?! You think I'm stupid!"

"I never said that Tyson." Kenny retaliated, flushing red at the accusation, "It's just that sometimes you're a little naive when it comes to things like that! It's nothing personal!"

"...Guys...?"

"Aha!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up and pointing a finger at Kenny, "So you were insulting me!"

"Er...Guys?"

"For your information Tyson, if I were to insult you, I'd have called you ignorant!" Kenny yelled, "Or slow!"

Leaning back in his chair, Max gave up trying to diffuse the situation and watched on with amusement dancing in his sea blue eyes, his laughter ringing out against the tidal wave of their argument. For Max, it was just another day as a Bladebreaker.

888

The walk back to his hotel room did nothing to ease the turbulence of Ray's thoughts. As he approached the door, key in hand, he paused. Behind that door was darkness, a large empty room, which normally he would share but not now. Glancing back at the door leading to Mr. Dickensons room, and his room mate Kai, Ray sighed deeply. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was being said between the enigma, Mr. Dickenson and his dad, and that frustrated him to no end. With another sigh, Ray put the key in the lock and opened the door, resigning himself to another lonely night. As he wandered into the room, hearing the keys drop onto the nearest counter as he went, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have been much different if Kai had been there, it's not as if he was the most talkative person. But then again, his presence alone said enough for him, almost radiating around the room. It was a companionable silence the two shared in the evenings, one that spoke in volumes beyond words. One that brought security to the group.

He didn't even bother with the light switch, almost gliding around the shadowed room as if it was his home. Approaching the bed, he intended to just get a good nights sleep so that he could train hard tomorrow. However when he got there another sensation snagged his undivided attention, sharpening all his senses as he mentally prepared himself for a fight. A slight breeze had tickled his bangs making a few wayward strands brush ever so gently across his face. Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. The balcony window was slightly ajar letting the night air play with the light curtain that usually draped to the floor. Creeping up to the window with all the skills of the Neko Jin, Ray was totally caught off guard by the two figures on the balcony.

Ray knew that Kai was a mystery, and held back alot of his strength; but he didn't expect this. He was sparring with his opponent in the small confinements of the balcony; turning, punching, dodging, kicking while constantly shifting backwards and forwards with the grace of a practiced fighter. His opponent however, was even more of a surprise. Bringing a fiery glow to the dark balcony, Dranzer was out of her beyblade in human form and was nothing short of beautiful. Fiery hair was swept back into a braid that trailed to the floor while her shimmering white gown was seemingly non existent as she fought just as ferociously. Both of them held identical burning eyes of determination as they continued to fight, neither willing to accept defeat. Deciding to end it, Dranzer pulled Kai in close before he had time to process it, spinning him around so that his back was pressed against her, wrists held by her hands as she forced his arms behind his back. Kai struggled against the hold, and Ray watched in a stunned silence as his movements seemed to slow down, then finally stopped altogether. Kai's chest was heaving from the excursion, sweat dribbling down his flushed face, but Dranzer seemed unfazed by the fight and suddenly let go of his wrists.

"Damn you Dranzer." Kai snarled as he pulled away from his bitbeast, putting as much distance between them as the balcony allowed.

Ray watched him as he turned his back to Dranzer and subsequently the balcony window, breathing a sigh of relief as Kai seemed not to notice him eavesdropping.

"You know you could never hurt me." Dranzer chuckled softly, "Even if you wanted to."

After a tense moment of silence, Dranzer said, "Just give the contract to me, Kai."

Kai's reaction to Dranzers demand made Ray step back at the sheer rage that radiated from the captain. He whirled around with fire blazing in his eyes, his whole stance screamed defensive and betrayal while his hair almost crackled with unspent fury.

"No Dranzer." His voice contradicted his uncontrolled state, and was hissed with venom, "Whether you like it or not I have to do this and you can't stop me!"

"Kai you can't!" Dranzer screamed at him, "If the Bladebreakers lose what do you think Boris will force upon you?! Beatings! Whiplashes! Starvation!"

Dranzer continued to list the horrific things and Ray could hardly believe it, shivering violently as images plagued his mind.

"And that's only the beginning..." Dranzer paused for maximum effect, "What about Voltaire...your _Grandfather..._?"

"I don't care." Kai's words were weakly spoken and trembled on the air, "I've survived it all once before."

"Really? He could pull his favourite trick on you." Dranzer spat the hurtful words with ferocity, "He could experiment on you again, tear us apart...and then leave you to rot in that dark, underground dungeon for weeks on end with only Black Dranzer for company. Her dark power sweet and seductive until she takes complete control, leaving you helpless!"

Ray could hardly listen to the words anymore and stepped back to escape the confrontation between Kai and Dranzer, regret forcing him to retreat while curiosity compelled him to stay. He had intended to leave as quietly as he came, but as soon as he had taken that first step, Dranzer spoke again.

"Why don't you ask your teammate what he thinks then?" Dranzers voice was eerily calm, her back still facing the balcony, "Why don't you ask Ray?"

Turning to the balcony window, she repeated his name, forcing him to come out of hiding. Sliding back the silky drape, Ray stepped outside to find crimson eyes wide and distraught. It was obvious to Ray that Kai was really shaken up, the last few days bearing down on him in a tidal wave. Ray didn't know what to say to break the tension that flared between them like a frozen wall; however Kai turned to Dranzer, beyblade raised in his hand. Dranzer gave one last despairing look in Ray's direction, conveying all her trauma in those few precious seconds before being dragged into the beyblade at her masters call.

At her disappearing form, shadows blanketed down on the small balcony, plunging the two teens into darkness.

"Why'd you call her back?" Ray asked boldly, struggling against the urge to keep silent. "Afraid of what she might tell me?"

Kai's form did not move, only his eyes that was before focused on his blade, now swiveled up to face Ray with a scorching glare.

"You speak out of turn, Ray."

"Do I?" Ray gulped audibly, determined to continue with the conversation despite the tornado churning in the pit of his stomach, "I'm only speaking as a concerned friend. So Kai what's Dranzer so worried about? That piece of paper in your hand, perhaps?"

"That's none of your business!" Kai snapped.

Ray could hardly contain the fear in his gut that demanded him to cut loose and escape the confrontation as he plowed on, "As a team mate and friend I'm making it my business!"

Kai stared at Ray with wide eyes, the ultimate surprise and anger combined swirling in his blood red eyes. Even in the dark, Ray could see the warning signs, feel the heat literally pulsating from his captain in waves.

"I'm warning you Ray." Kai growled, "Back off!"

"Or you'll do what, make me run laps? launch your beyblade at me? Beat me up?" Ray challenged, feeling his own rage suddenly replacing his fear, "You can't make me go away at a small command just because you don't want the truth to come out!"

"I am the captain of this team." Kai's voice had taken a commanding, lethal tone, "You will do as I say."

As if to emphasize his words Kai took a step towards Ray, hands balling into fists at his sides. Ray didn't know what to expect of his captain in that moment, nobody on the team had dared to confront him in this way before. But then there was another part of him, screaming at him for the truth to be told. So Ray stood his ground, damning the consequences that came with his brass decision.

"You're right Kai, you are the Bladebreakers captain, but you don't act like it!" Ray

could only let his feelings guide him in his rant, "There's more to being a leader than giving commands and winning! There has to be trust that works both ways!"

Licking his dry lips, Ray could feel his thoughts literally sliding into place in his mind, eager to be let loose after months of being suppressed. It was usually Tyson who had these uncontrolled outbursts towards Kai, with Ray and Max playing peacemaker to diffuse the situations to avoid confrontation. However because of that, Ray never had a chance to express himself; until now.

"Everybody has confided their secrets with this team! Everyone; except you! Even now, after everything you've told us you're still hiding something and it's something so important that it's got Dranzer panicked. We're your friends Kai when are you gonna realize it?! When are you going to trust us like we trust you?" Ray practically yelled, desperate to be heard, only for his commanding speech to dwindle into a whispered plea, "...We just wanna help..."

Kai now stood inches before Ray; a silent, cold silhouette who was somewhat unyielding in his countenance. Huffing in exhaustion from that unexpected outburst, Ray could only stare into Kai's frozen glare and was surprised when Kai actually responded to his wild outburst.

"I have put more trust in this team then you will ever know."

Ray could only feel a light whispered touch of their arms brushing as Kai walked around him to enter their room. Ray wanted to reach out and grab Kai's arm to stop him, to continue with their conversation; but something internally stopped him. He thought Kai had left, leaving Ray mentally kicking himself on the balcony.

_I was so close! So close to getting an answer! _Came the unwanted thought, _Why did I let him go? Why?! _

Ray could hardly believe the last few moments with his stoic captain had even taken place, but it was more of a shock when a deep voice filtered in from the darkness behind him.

"I appreciate what you guys did for me back at the Abbey." Ray heard Kai take in a deep shuddering breath, "But if you wanna help me Ray, then focus on the game and win your next match!"

Ray felt that in that second his heart almost jumped from his chest, but the words his captain spoke seemed to pummel in his mind, the underlining plea almost oozing from his command. As Ray heard Kai's fading footsteps, Ray twirled around wildly.

"Kai, Wait!" He almost didn't think Kai would stop and listen, but when Kai halted, mumbling his name in response, Ray replied with conviction to his captain's back, "I promise. I will win my match against the Demolition Boys!"

Kai half turned to face Ray, a seriousness that Ray had never seen before plastered on his captain's features. Ray expected Kai to say something, so when all Ray got was Kai's trademark 'Hn!', followed by Kai leaving the room; Ray could only follow his movements with worried amber eyes. He didn't know for certain, but at Kai's retreating form, Ray began to think that there was more on the line than a trophy. That was the most frightening thought of all.

888

Darkness surrounded him, it was all he could see. It towered over him, pressing down like a smothering blanket he could not remove despite everything he tried. The air was so dense, he could taste the cold as the air dragged passed his chapped lips. The overwhelming chill clung to his lungs, making each breath more painful than the last. Then just before he gave up on all hope, a familiar presence shrouded him and a arm swooped in from behind him to place a comforting hand on his chest, simultaneously pulling the youth into a warm hold. That hold was all too familiar and brought forth a crippling sense of relief.

"...It's ok Tala..."

The voice brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't speak the others name, he could only push back gratefully into the offered embrace, relishing in the immediate safety he felt. Suddenly, a hand rested on his arm, followed by the feeling of three very familiar people.

"B-Bryan?" Tala choked, finally being able to say something, "Guys?"

While it was true he couldn't see anything but darkness, he could feel their presence. Bryan; the most protective friend, held onto his arm with cold digits, with Ian and Spencer hovering close behind him. They were in front of him, but it didn't take Tala long to acknowledge the person holding him.

"...Kai...?"

"...Don't give up..."

Tala used one hand to cling to Bryan's; the other, to Kai. He drew in as much comfort into his being at their presence as he could muster; but it didn't last long. A hysterical whimper tore from his parched throat as he felt them begin to slip through his fingertips. With desperation guiding his instincts, he dug his brittle nails into flesh, expecting to cling to them. However, it did nothing to stop them fading away.

"...I'm coming..."

Screaming in denial and fear, fighting against the cloud of darkness that hovered over him, Tala wrenched his eyes open against the agony. White light, blinding and piercing, blurred his vision as he came to. A murky liquid swirled tantalizingly around him, a gas mask plastered to his mouth and nostrils was all that was keeping him alive in the human tank. Men in white coats analysed him from the room beyond like a lab rat, making his nightmare that much more real.

_...This can't be happening..._

"Well Tala, I see all is well." The devils voice hissed, bringing forth a sense of doom.

Without even turning to look for the source of the voice he knew all too well who it belonged to. Frightened and beginning to panic, Tala kicked against the glass wall with his bare feet, unheeding of the self inflicted pain he was causing to himself in the process.

"I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you." Boris's tone was deceitfully smooth.

Choosing to ignore the tyrant, Tala kicked and screamed despite the numerous wires that were attached to his body, pounding harder against the glass in his desperation to be freed. First his feet connected with the glass, followed swiftly by his fists. He could hear Boris tutting disappointedly in the background, but he chose to ignore that too. All he could feel was his aching limbs as they smashed repeatedly against the unforgivable surface.

Then suddenly, an electrical surge pumped mercilessly through his body, paralyzing him by the horrific surprise and the sheer force combined. However within seconds Tala began thrashing against the unbearable pain. It was all his mind could register, until his body couldn't cope under the strain anymore. Within a minute, he was unconscious.

_...Help me..._

End Chapter Twenty Two

Well that's this chapter done and out of the way, hope you all liked it. I'm sorry normally I'd write a lot more but I don't have a lot of time to post these so I hope no one's too mad with me!

I should have another chapter posted by the 11th of April. Let me know what you think.

Blazin Shadow.


	24. Chapter 23 Max's Fate

Ok so here's chapter twenty three, I hope everyone enjoys it and the next chapter for this should be posted by 11th May. But before you read my chapter let me respond to my reviewers...

Responses.

Kai to Gaara no Koibito – Nice long name, anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

Rapunzelle – I have a confession to make, before I could update I had to reread the whole thing aswell!* **hides head in shame*** so now that I've confessed all I'm running and gonna write another chapter.

Nameless Little Girl – Thanks, I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you'll say the same for this next chapter aswell. x

Taijiya Mazi – Hope I spelled that right, Thanks for welcoming me back, it's good to get some decent writing done! Thanks for supporting me!

Miako6 – Thanks for the welcome, means a lot to me that people are still reviewing even though I've been away for so long. I promise to let everyone know what's happening on a weekly basis on my profile so that personal problems won't distract me again.

SchoolBoredom – Can I come to this party you're throwing? ^____^

Dragonlilly1993 – I would write more sooner but I have five other stories to update aswell so I'm trying to balance it out as much as possible!! Here's the next chapter and another should be along soon. Please get off the floor now ^___^;;;;

CleverPhoenix – I've updated and another one should be up by 11th May so don't panic!!!!

WolfSong – I should be updating every two weeks, so there's no worries there. Any ideas are welcome with a smile, and I promise not to poke fun, that's just not nice. I'm honest and sometimes harsh with criticism – but if people weren't like that with me I'd not be who I am today - ^___^;;; On a final note I am sorry to say that this chapter is also quite action packed – on the brink of the tournament! AHHHH! Oh and I love long reviews, they're the best!! So thankyou!

The keeper of lone wolfs – I hope the wait was worth it, because I've just updated, and I'll update another chapter asap. Things have been really rough but now are back to normal! Everybody cheer for me WHOOPPPYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elves of the Moon – I remember you from before, glad to see you're still using the site. Maybe you'll be there all the way until the end of this fic. There's more action in this chapter, so I hope you'll like it.

Wolf's lament – I can't wait to get it written either – When I finished what are you afraid of it gave me the best feelings ever!!

So now that I've responded to everyone who reviewed me I'd like to present the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Three - Max's Fate.**

*Whoosh*

_...Kai wasn't kidding... _It was Ray's only coherent thought as he struggled against the continuous training, _...I can barely keep up...even with Driggers strength..._

"Dranzer Fly!"

*Clang!*

_...Even when Tyson is physced in battle it pales in comparison to this..._

"Take him out Dranzer!"

_...It's been non-stop, ever since that night on the balcony, six days ago..._

*Smash!*

_...and there's only one day left until the tournament..._

"Concentrate Ray or your blade will be smashed to pieces!" It was Tyson, "KAI STOP!"

Anger pummeled in Ray's stomach at the lethal threat, as if waking up from a sleeping spell. Eyes of a liquid sun pierced through midnight bangs to glare at his captain. In the depths of his mind he could sense more than actually hear his bitbeast roar in response. It rumbled Ray's heart, stirring up what little strength he possessed to once again fight Kai.

It was quickly noted that Dranzer was heavily on the attack, the blade literally a ball of flames aimed directly at him. But it was far from finished. He could vaguely hear Kai screaming to his bitbeast, but it was sufficiently drowned out by his own commanding cry. Drigger effectively dodged the lethal blow, swiftly rounding the dish to tail his opponent. Kai seemed far from impressed, barely batting an eyelid at the sudden turnaround of events. In fact on closer inspection Ray noticed a slight upward turn of Kai's lips.

"Kai you're out of order!" Ray yelled, "No matter how much stress you're under it doesn't give you the right to try and destroy my blade!"

Drigger pounded Dranzer then swerved away. Molten flames glared at Ray.

"The Demolition Boys will smother any advantage they can get! They'll do whatever it takes to destroy you, your blade and take your Bitbeast! Is that what you want?!" Kai roared. "IS IT?!"

Dranzer tackled Ray's blade with a ferocity that Kai had never shown before. It was swift and deadly precise. The flames wrapped around Dranzer was rapidly attacking Drigger with everything they possessed. Little grey droplets began to fall from Drigger with every spin.

"I didn't think so." Kai continued over the sizzling noise now emanating from the dish, "They will show you no mercy. What are you planning to do about it?"

Ray couldn't think passed the blood coursing through his veins, pounding in his ears. Every inch of his body was trembling as everything; emotions, stress, the pressure to win, clouded his mind and made his vision go red.

Ray was screaming, flamboyantly urging his blade to throw off his opponent and pull away. Ray then commanded Drigger to attack with everything he had left. Kai, smirking, seemingly satisfied, urged Dranzer to do the same. From out of Drigger green lightning began to crackle, as simultaneously Dranzer was a ball of flames. Within a split second they collided with phenomenal force, cracking the dish they stood in; a thick, burning smoke rose up to shield the battle from all eyes. Suddenly two identical items flew from either side of the dish, instantaneously falling at their masters feet.

"...A tie..." Tyson whispered, but it was the last thing on Ray's mind.

Drigger laid at his feet, cracks lining his blade while that edges had been melted away. Devastated, Ray could only silently bend down and clutch his blade, heavy hearted. The blade was beyond repair and if he didn't make another one before tomorrow he wouldn't be fighting against the Demolition Boys.

"We're getting there." Kai muttered, who was staring down at his own blade slightly bewildered by the sheer power displayed just seconds ago, "Hey Chief did you finish the modifications I asked for?"

"I did more than modify them." Kenny bubbled at the sudden attention he was now receiving from the rest of the team, "I focused on each players best abilities and rebuilt your beyblades!"

Kenny picked up the suitcase that was by his feet and opened it to show the others. Three, brand new and somewhat highly modified blades glinted up at them, "Tyson yours focuses on your storm attacks, being able to use the energy to stabilize and give extra stamina to your blade. Ray on yours I focused on the speed, adapting your blade to glide faster while still enabling your blade to hold it's balance while attacking with the Tiger Claw. Kai's is built with an alloy that can withstand that new raw power, meaning you can channel all your strength without damaging your blade."

"Wait Chief." Tyson commented as he saw the blades, "There's only three blades, what about Max?"

"Max's mum contacted me a couple of days ago to say that she already had his covered and to not worry." Chief beamed at them all, "I suppose that's why she's seeing him today."

"He couldn't have picked a worse day." Kai commented, drawing everyones attention.

Tyson scratched his head in confusion, "Why'dya say that, Kai?"

Without preamble, Kai muttered angrily, "She throws his game."

Ray found that he had just about had enough, "Max won his game at the American tournament, and she was there then!"

"And what about the other games against them!" Kai sneered, then took a pause and shook his head softly, "Whatever. Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves."

Kai turned on his heel and walked out of the training room leaving Tyson, Ray and Kenny in his wake. Ray found that he couldn't stop staring at his mangled blade, the mere thought of Kai attacking him that way, and the possibility of the Demolition Boys doing worse, shook him to the core.

"We better keep training." Ray mumbled, aiming for one side of another dish.

Tyson and Kenny watched him go, the latter stunned while the first whined about not having eaten lunch. But Ray wouldn't have it, literally demanding Tyson to get his arse to the other side of the dish while Kenny squeaked and said something about getting some snacks so that they could work through. Watching Tyson get into position, Ray scowled, dredging up whatever strength and anger he possessed to continue training while hoping in the back of his mind that Kai would come back to train with them.

**888**

Max felt all giddy and flushed, as he did whenever he saw his mum. It was a rare ocassion these days but one worth celebrating. So with a bagful of sweets, he practically flew around the hotel they were staying in until he found the rest of the team in the training room. They looked like they had battered each other to near death, with Tyson and Ray on either side of a beydish, Tyson with his hands on his knees in exhaustion while Ray was huffing - his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Upon entering Max suspected that Kai was behind the brutal training, but to his astonishment found that their leader was no where in sight.

"Guys stop!" Max called over even as another battle ended.

His voice seemed to have lifted a dark cloud over his friends, the tension instantly washing away as they clapped eyes on him. Max lifted up the bag, telling them exactly what it contained and relishing in Tyson's new found enthusiasm as he ran towards him and dived into said bag. Ray and Kenny approached at a more dignified pace, but did not refuse Max's offer of sweets.

"So why are you training yourselves to death!" Max laughed in his sweet way, "Kai isn't anywhere in sight, y'know."

"Yeah but before he left he practically trashed Ray's blade just to make a point." Tyson moaned around a pixi stick.

"Wha...?" Max turned incredulous eyes onto Ray, disbelief marring his features until Ray presented the trashed blade to him.

"If the Demolition Boys are as bad as Kai says, and Kai is never one to joke or exaggerate things, then we're in for a war."

"Well since Kai's gone awall, and you guys looked starved, " Max smiled enthusiastically, "I'll go and look for him then when I find him I'll bring him to the food court where I'm sure you'll be eating. Ok!"

Jumping up before anyone else could protest, Max left the group in a puff of candy induced smoke. He knew it was pointless to search the hotel for their wayward captain - Max knew without a shadow of a doubt that the bluenette would go wandering outside in the freezing cold. With that in mind he set of at a brisk pace, to where he was not sure, but the enthusiasm he held would not last very long.

**888**

Bryan scowled again, spying on the hotel where he knew Kai was. Ian and Spencer crouched either side of him, moaning slightly about the terrible conditions. But it was not them he was most concerned with.

No one knows exactly what had happened when Boris had dragged Tala away, but when he came back: well, Tala wasn't Tala anymore. All the emotions Tala held had evaporated, his stance had become more proud. Even his eyes had changed, they could be ruthless before but nothing like this - cold and as hard as diamonds stained by winters harshest storm. No hint of recognition was shown as Tala faced each of them in turn, barking out Boris's orders like a - Bryan knew it was an absurd thought - but like a robot.

His orders were swift and harsh, demanding that they scout the Bladebreakers hotel until they exploited their weak-point.

At first Bryan thought he was talking about Kai, they all did, but when Kai left the hotel without even a murmur from Tala - Bryan became worried. But still he remained silent.

They remained for most of the day - Kai hadn't returned, but another exited the hotel. Bryan sneered at the blond team-mate. Maybe, if Bryan was in a foul mood, he would've attacked the weakling out of spite. Afterall, he was the most vicious teammate.

However when Tala told them to attack the blond - Bryan's jaw dropped comically.

Ian and Spencer had the good grace to face Tala along with him, three sets of eyes widening in shock as if they couldn't quite believe the order.

"I won't repeat myself!" Tala snapped, before rising up to jump out from their hiding place.

Spencer and Ian quickly followed, with Bryan taking up the rear. They surrounded the blond - Max, if Bryan remembered correctly - so that he could not escape.

"Our fight with you isn't until tomorrow!" The boy yelled at them, "Get out of my way!"

Tala sneered before wrenching out his launcher and blade, Bryan and the others following suit out of habit.

"Defend yourself, at least put up a pathetic defense for us to crush!" Tala crowed, his eyes narrowing maliciously.

The boy tried to walk passed Ian, but he pushed him back into the middle of the group. Max went to pull out his own blade, but his hands shook slightly at the immanent threat which invoked a malicious hiss from the red-head. Bryan knew that if it had been him he would've at least waited until his victim had pulled out his blade, but Tala - unbelievably - attacked the blond before then. Even as the blond scrambled for his launcher Wolborg hit flesh, grinding into the boys cheek. The blond cried out, falling to the floor in a heap, his beyblade smashing to the floor before Tala's boot cladded foot.

They must have heard his cry, that was the only explanation Bryan could decipher, for in that instant not only did Kai run back to the hotel from wherever it was he disappeared to, but the Bladebreakers emerged from the hotel aswell.

Ian and Spencer turned onto Tyson and Ray instantaneously, while Bryan found himself swiveling to face Kai head on. The bladers were all caught in a stalemate, leaving Tala to the blond kid.

"Is this the only way you win?" The blond boy said while cringing at the slice on his cheek stretched painfully with his words, "By jumping me?"

Tala's spiteful growl became a sinisterly playful smirk, "You think this is about you?"

"Don't you realise, that by eliminating you from the playing field." His boot hovered tantalizingly against the defenseless blade, "That I ensure Kai's participation in the finals."

Turning to the bluenette, Tala hissed viciously, "Incase you were thinking of backing out."

Bryan could literally see the morphing changes in the bluenettes expression, the fear suddenly radiating off of him in waves, "By ganging up on my friend!"

Bryan stared at Kai as if he were the little boy they had known so long ago. Piercing stares lined his back, but he knew they were focused on the argument brewing between the team captains.

"Careful Kai, you're getting soft again." Tala sneered distastefully, "Remember we were once friends."

Bryan's eyes only widened further as the fight seemed to leave Kai completely, "...Tala-San..."

"Don't make me laugh, Hiwatari!"

Bryan could feel the coldness in that moment coming up from behind him. He shuddered uncontrollably. There was only one other time when he felt that coldness. The day they had been introduced to Black Dranzer. And it seemed he wasn't the only one to notice the shift - Kai's eyes widen imperceptibly, only registering the darkness that culminated around the red-head.

"What did they do to you...?" Kai's voice whispered, thoroughly shaken to the core.

"I think you already know." Tala drawled, before looking down at his own blade, "Get Draciel, Wolborg!"

With that his foot slammed mercilessly downwards, smashing Max's blade to miniscule pieces in a frightenly similar way to when Kai did it on the day he met Tyson. A purple spirit rose up, intent on going directly to his master - but a misty blue spirit caught him first. Max's cries reverberated throughout, but it did nothing to stop Draciel getting dragged down into Tala's blade.

Tala's laugh rocked Bryan's form, scarily similar to Boris's tormenting cackle. Then Tala lead them away, Ian and Spencer following with Bryan last again. The Bladebreakers did not put up a fight, Tyson, Ray and Kenny crouching around their fallen teammate while Kai stared at them as they passed, frozen to the spot and trembling.

Even as they walked away, Bryan had Spencer and Ian looking back at him for guidance - Tala's new attitude was frightening to say the least. Bryan could not blame them, for in that moment he truly believed that the old Tala had left them for good.

**888 **

Kai felt them breeze carelessly passed him, but his attention was solely fixated on his fallen teammate. He knew he had shouted out the word 'friend'. He supposed that in a crisis all truths came unwittingly tumbling out for the world to see. Surprisingly he wasn't ashamed of saying it, but he did expose it to the Demolition Boys, who could use it as a blatant weakness on Kai's part.

Brushing those thoughts away, Kai rushed up to his teammates - his friends, bypassing the non - existent blade scattered on the concrete ground. Max was on his knees, hands almost completely shrouding his teary eyes, the blood adorning his cheek running down his chin to splatter on his clothes.

"Do you see now?" Kai murmured, pushing his point forward, "Do you still think we can win?"

They all started at that question, each glaring. Not necessarily at him, but at the situation they now found themselves in.

But it was surprisingly Max who answered, his courageous tone inspirational, "Yes!"

Kai found himself nodding at Max's statement, with Ray and Kenny cheering in agreement.

"We'll get Draciel back!" Tyson murmured, four little words, but words that held so much meaning.

Tyson and Ray held onto Max tightly and Kai knelt down to face him directly in an unusual display of kindness, "Let's get you fixed up."

**888End Chapter Twenty Three888**

Poor poor Max - I really like the blond but I had to do it to continue with the story!!!


	25. Chapter 24 The Deal Can Change

Ok, here's the next chapter which is well overdue! Sorry to all my patient fans - you've been so cool. The next chapter will be updated in two weeks so enjoy this and I'll see you then!

Responses

Kai to Gaara no Koibito: Thanks, I've updated and I hope you like this next chappie!!!

FallenHope-Angel: Thank you for the welcoming committee - it means so much to me!!! I cant wait to finish writing this story - it's gonna be so exciting!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!

Miako06: I agree, it's not nice when someone older tells you something and you know they're right - it's all too patronizing if you ask me!!! Hope you like the next chapter!

Rapunzelle: Tala is super evil I know, but it's so cool to show that he can be that way! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!

Wolfsong: Justin won't be in this chapter, sorry, but he will definitely be in the next chapter!!! With a bang!!! Lol, bet that got the imagination flowing lol. I'm not sure about max getting kidnapped in this story, or getting hit by a truck, but I might put it in my other story 'nothing but a tool' cause I thought it'd go better there!!! I could just see it happening and everything, so thanks for that - send me more!!!! There should be some more action after this chapter, but this had to come first otherwise it wouldn't make much sense. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and send me a review. I love to hear from you!!! The longer the better!!!

CleverPhoenix: I know Bryan is awesome and so is Kai and Tala and ALL OF THEM, I LOVE ALL THE CHARACTERS OF BEYBLADE THEY'RE SO COOL!!!! Hope you like the chappie!!!!

Taijiya Mizu: I've updated and I hope you like it.

The keeper of lone wolfs: can I have some of that sugar…? *puppy eyes* please!!! I LOVE SUGAR, IT MAKES ME SOOOOO HAPPY AND EXCITABLE AND I LOVE SUGAR. Ahem…ok…maybe that was a bit too much lol. Hope you like this chappie too!

The Swordsman: omg, hide my head in shame, I looked back on it and first I couldn't believe I had made such a stupid mistake - then I laughed my arse off cause it's so funny! Thanks for pointing that out to me! I hope you like this chapter too!

Dragonlilly1993: ok, no more you'll make me head swell up lol! I loved writing the last chapter too, Max getting attacked and hints of the after effects of the experiment done to Tala!!!! Ohm it's all so exciting!!! Hope you like the next chapter too!!

SchoolBoredom: Thanks, it mean a lot that you have the time to review the last chapter. I love twisting the bey blade story to suit this spin off version. Lol, anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Eleven reviewers that's fantastic: thank you all you make my day and inspire me to write!**

**Chapter Twenty Four - The Deal Can Change**

In the dead of the night, somewhere between three and four in the morning, a lone silhouette made towards the occupied bed thinking just how ironic it was that he was successfully sneaking up on the most vigilant person he knew. A small smirk etched across his lips at the thought, but was gone just as quickly. He couldn't be distracted now.

With every step taken his breath hitched. As his hands skilfully pried the piece of paper from a fist his heart clenched with fear. But as he straightened the paper and his eyes skimmed the contents - he stopped breathing altogether.

It was hard for him to not wake the sleeping figure to demand an explanation, instead taking the paper to the nearest source of light - which happened to be the soft moonlight filtering through the glass doors that lead to the balcony - before reading the contents again. He had hoped that he had misread the words, but they stared back at him with cruelty, along with a very familiar signature.

…_But why…?_ _Why would he do such a thing…?_

He must have had his reasons, that was for sure, but still.

'…_I have put more trust in this team then you'll ever know…'_

The voice echoed in his head. The same words repeating themselves over and over again in a painful mantra. It was obvious that he didn't want to go back to them, they had already crossed that bridge.

…_He really wants us to win…But to bet his life on it…_

It was absurd, but yet there it was in black and white, almost mocking him. And if he was correct, then the prize would be the Demolition Boys. Or more specifically, their freedom.

…_But that makes no sense at all. They were there on their own accord, weren't they…?_

But that wasn't the crux of the issue, no. He believed in their team as much as the rest of them, but if they lost…

…If they lost…

'…_I have put more trust in this team then you'll ever know…'_

"…And I believe in you…" His soft voice was barely a ghost of a whisper, "…So you will not go through this alone…"

The idea was insane - he knew it the moment he used the nearest pen to sign his life away before the sleeping phoenix. In that instant the reality of his choice nearly choked him. The paper that was scrunched in his hand was dropped on the bed as if he was burnt by it, before he practically ran away.

888

Kai sat at the back of the bus as always - mostly in a pitiful attempt to escape the energy his team radiated - but also so that he could observe them from a distance. Tyson and Max were literally bouncing off the walls in their excitement. Kai growled under his breath, of course they would not take this seriously. Had they already forgotten who it was they were up against? Snarling in disgust crimson eyes fell onto their strategist Kenny. When it came to Dizzi, Kenny could easily rival him for the title of the most antisocial teen. Even with Tyson and Max's distractions Kenny still typed enthusiastically away - undeterred. For that Kai was mildly impressed, but only mildly, of course. Then his eyes slid only his last team-mate Ray, who was trying to hide his concern. But the quick nervous glances and the fidgety state he was in gave him away completely.

Though what made Ray so nervous Kai could not pin-point. But as the bus slowed to a stop at its destination Kai settled with his mind that Ray was nervous about his battle, after seeing the way they ganged up on Max.

…_That must be it…_

However something did not feel right about his assumption, but Kai put the unnerving thought to the back of his mind. More pressing matters had to come first, like the flimsy piece of paper clenched in his hand as he made his way off the bus, feeling more and more like an aching dead weight as he followed his team through the crowds to the doors of the looming stadium. He had not checked the paper that morning, already knowing the words that would glare up at him, his life hanging precariously by the outcome of that days match.

They wandered into the large entrance hall subconsciously huddling closer together as if to ward off the impressive but intimidating presence the place held. The crowd outside was still roaring with excitement, egged further on by Tyson's enthusiastic response. But the sudden sound of heavy footsteps alerted the group to another. A very familiar, unwanted group.

"We're so glad you could be here to meet your final defeat." Boris drawled in amusement, flanked by his team the Demolition Boys.

Max physically flinched at their presence, Ray snarled while the adults simply glared silently. Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm his erratic heart. But Tyson, who had his back to the confrontation at the time, turned on his heel and would have jumped them if not for Ray's interference.

"Oh Yeah--!"

"Tyson!" Ray snapped, arms wide like a barrier, Tyson whined, but Ray silenced him with a glare, "Now is not the time to fight them ok, too many people could get hurt if we beybattle here."

Kai was hardly aware of the malicious banter rising from his team to theirs, once again noticing the horrific change in the Demolition Boys. After yesterdays confrontation Kai had thought he was ready to face them in the ring, but with them standing before him now. He just wasn't so sure anymore. Ian looked ready to spill blood, and Spencer wasn't far behind. The emotionless state of Bryan vividly reminded Kai of a time when they were trying to convince him not to murder with a gun shot. As for Tala, it was as if he had been replaced by a violent clone. From his cold stance to the sadistic curve of his lips.

"They're afraid!" Tala jeered, snapping Kai from his trance like state.

"Afraid!" Tyson repeated incredulously.

"Patience Tala, they are nothing more than an insect to BIOVOLT, an insect we will soon squash in the finals, they are beneath your contempt." The slimy tone of the Abbeys director subconsciously rooted Kai to the spot.

"You're right sir." Tala snapped to attention as if he were a robot with no emotions.

"Once they are defeated the world will bow before us." Boris smirked, devious eyes sliding to Kai's form.

It was quick and subtle - only Kai noticed the sudden hunger aimed directly at him. Then the moment was shattered as Boris turned away from them to walk down a dark corridor with the Demolition Boys in tow.

"Boris, you think you've already won, don't you, well you haven't." Tyson's boisterous cry followed them, "You still have to go through us and we won't let you win. We'll defeat you no matter how powerful you are."

Boris and his group barely paused for a moment, as if considering the words thrown their away, before they disappeared down the corridor.

"Do you hear me, we'll never give up." Tyson yelled, but for some reason a laugh seemed to override his cry in Kai's mind, making the leader of the Bladebreakers look up to find the devil himself standing superiorly on a higher level of the beystadium complex.

A murmur of surprise escaped his lips, brows furrowing further as his grandfather leered at him in a silent threatening vow.

"What Kai?" Max's voice penetrated his silent glaring contest.

"Up there!" He responded without looking at the blond, knowing from experience that the rest of the Bladebreakers would automatically follow his eyes line of sight.

"Who's that?" Max asked, his voice almost hushed by the mere power Voltaire radiated.

"My Grandfather." Kai spat, unable to keep the bitterness from creeping into his voice.

"Grandfather…?" Tyson repeated stupidly, for once at a loss of words.

"That's Voltaire…?" Ray questioned.

"The man behind BIOVOLT." Kenny finished in a frightened squeak.

"The man who used his own grandson as a tool for his ambition." Kai ground out, his disgust and humiliation palpable as he felt his eyes tremor uncontrollably.

…_To think I once loved you…_

As a child it was a thought he once clung to with great desperation - especially throughout the first year of the Abbey. But it was a naïve hope that was easily trampled, and one Kai thought he had gotten over years ago. However as his grandfather turned a cold shoulder and walked away as an enemy once again, the love he had buried suddenly made itself known and became excruciatingly painful, clenching his heart in a silent, unyielding vice.

…_To think I still love you…_

"Come on boys, the locker room's this way." Mr. Dickenson said, breaking the tension with his soothing voice, "…Kai…?"

A hand landed on his shoulder with a gentle reassuring squeeze, but it did nothing to stop the quiver in his eyes, the sudden prickling sensation coupled with the flood of tears that threatened to spill forth and portray his vulnerability. With his back to the group, it went mostly unnoticed, but Mr. Dickenson's hesitation before stating quietly that he would give him a few moments alone, was both irritating and somewhat appreciated. The groups footsteps soon died away, and Kai finally let his head drop. His slate bangs hung low, covering half of his blurred vision, while the floor covered the lower half. He tried to focus on it, the monotone layout and the plain greyish design of the tiles, but his body began to tremble against his will as a single salty tear traced a line down his cheek.

"Eager, are we?" A foul voice echoed in the almost deserted hall.

Kai snapped back to reality at the harsh tone, crimson irises rising to meet the scheming eyes of the abbeys director. The Bladebreakers captain wanted to lash out with a spiteful retort, but quelled it the moment he saw what was in Boris's hand. The other half of the contract.

"I assume you have the one Ian brought to you." A sardonic smirk slid into place, "For it to be legit you need to sign mine and I need to sign yours. Turn around."

Kai growled and stubbornly kept his ground. Only a complete imbecile would turn their back on that sadist. Boris only laughed in disdain, clicking a pen to life.

"Don't be stupid I need to lean on something." Boris snarled, "Give me the contract to sign."

In that moment the first ripples of doubt and guilt swirl in the pit of his stomach. What if the Bladebreakers did not defeat the Demolition Boys? Then what? And what about Justin? The boy who made his way into Kai's heart? what about him?

…_Master don't do it…_Dranzer whispered in his mind, _…it's a set-up…!_

…_If it came down to the worst and we lost the blade breakers would still have each other, and Mr. Dickenson would never let anything bad happen to Justin…_Kai thought to his bit beast_…the blade breakers have never lost a fight before…_

…_You know this is different…! Dranzer snapped, …the Demolition Boys are ruthless - you know what they could do to your friends! You have to back out…!_

As if Kai was silently disregarding Dranzer's thoughts, Kai thrust the ball of paper at Boris, before turning his back to him. He squared his tense shoulders even as Boris stepped up to him. The cold metallic footsteps approached him with Boris uncharacteristically quiet. Rough hands smoothed out the paper against his back as Boris mumbled something about lack of respect. Then the pen scrawled across the paper, Kai could feel every swirl as it happened, every sharp line and dot. Boris was chuckling to himself all the while, a sinister sound that made Kai think that Dranzer was right about the whole thing. But it was too late now - Kai knew that he wouldn't back out, he was too stubborn and proud.

Boris suddenly stepped away, giving Kai his immaculate contract before turning his own back - indicating that Kai should copy his previous actions. Kai stepped up to the mark, the smooth pen rubbed between thumb and forefinger as he stared down at the contract he had placed on Boris's back. For reasons unknown some of the words began to pop out at him.

_Kai Hiwatari … Boris Balkov … hereby agree … Demolition Boys … freedom … Kai's life…_

Shaking his head, Kai quickly scribbled his signature. As he tried to back away, Boris's hand clamped onto Kai's wrist, the immaculate version of their contract held in Kai's captured hand.

"The Bladebreakers haven't lost yet Boris!" Kai hissed, twisting his wrist in an attempt to dislodge the vice grip, "Let go of me!"

"I just want to know when that Kon boy will sign it!" Boris snarled, the hunger in his eyes quadrupling in a split second.

"What are you talking about?" Kai snapped, finally wrenching his hand free, "The deal was made between you and me Boris!"

"Deals are changed all the time only this time Kai I'm not responsible for it!" Laughing like a mad man, Boris showed the crumpled version of the contract to Kai, "Take a look!"

Kai let his eyes travel down to the signatures and his stomach lurched violently. There, below his own signature another sat mockingly - a few words and then the familiar signature of his Chinese team mate. It simply said.

'I agree and will join Kai if we lose.'

"…Ray no…" Kai murmured more to himself then anything, shaking his head as if that would dispel the nightmare - only for his traitorous eyes to confirm the worst once more as they slid back to the crumpled paper.

"So when will he sign it?" Boris asked deceitfully sweetly, his dark eyes almost popping out of their sockets in his excitement.

"How about right now!" A confident voice interrupted.

Kai twirled away from Boris only to come face to face with Ray. Ray who smiled in a patronizing kind of way, before walking right passed him to face Boris. Kai, who was frozen in shock, suddenly snapped from his trance.

"You're not signing that!" Kai growled viciously, trying to take the pen from Rays grasp, but the nekojin in Ray was faster.

"Yes I am Kai, because I too have faith that the Bladebreakers will win!" Ray then turned serious as his voice dropped an octave, "Unless you don't want me to sign because you secretly want them to win so you can go back."

Kai froze, Ray's words cutting to the quick. Ray let a smile slip in triumph, turning to the immaculate version of the contract so that he could sign his name and seal the deal.

_**888**_

The aftermath of those events had Kai's mind locked in a malicious whirlwind as they walked back to their lockers. Ray tried to strike up a conversation, but what was there to say. The neko jin had taken a stupid risk.

…_Not unlike yourself then…_Dranzer thought echoed in his mind.

In the locker room the rest of the Bladebreakers tried to discover what had happened, but neither was spilling. Then their topic of discussion went straight to the Demolition Boys. Tyson wanted to go first, as per normal, but Kai found himself cutting into the conversation with conviction.

"No!" He interjected, "Let me beybattle first!"

…_But Kai…_Dranzer's voice urged.

"I suggest you listen to Kai, Tyson. He know the demolition boys better then any one!" Dizzi continued, thinking her words were wise.

…_Boris will be expecting that…! _Dranzer continued desperately, only to fall on deaf ears.

"Dizzi's right, Kai is our best chance for an early victory, And then we can study their moves! That will give you guys time to prepare yourselves." Kenny said.

…_Kai will you just listen to me…! _Dranzer moaned.

"Kai, you're even more quiet then usual today, hey is it because of your grandfather?" Tyson suddenly stated, being more observant then usual.

"Hn, you shouldn't worry about me Tyson." Kai mumbled, a small smile etching across his lips to ease the gluttonous team-mate.

"Right then, Kai will be the first to beybattle." Tyson declared, as if that decided everything.

"I'll go after Kai, and Tyson will go third, ok." Ray concluded.

"Then we're ready to roll!" Max shouted with an excited jump.

"Ok" Tyson agreed, "After everything we've been through it comes down to this. We'll win this match, together!"

"Let it rip!" The team cheered, Kai joining in to drown out the despairing voice of his bit beast.

He knew what he was doing.

He could handle it.

**888 END CHAPTER 24 888**

All done, well that's a way to put a spin on it, I wonder how many of you knew that was coming!!! Lol, now I'm gonna leave you now, have fun!!!


	26. Chapter 25 What It Takes To Be A Friend

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter cause it's very long and it was so difficult to write cause it hit me like a mallet lol. Anyway, I'm going to respond to my lovely reviewers now and then you can read the chappie! Have fun!**

Disclaimer - some of the words in one scene is not my own, but belongs to beyblade. Just like most of these wonderful characters. But Justin is MINE! Haha.

Responses

Wolfsong: All the time I'm afraid, especially if there are issues at home. It's like all my emotions affect my writing ability and sometimes I can't write for months at a time. Ahem, but enough of that - I can write at the moment so here is my next super long chapter which I hope you like cause it was a whirlwind to write I can tell ya. Hehe, as for Ray joining the deal, it was a skit of an idea that I toyed with for a while and then went with it - adds more drama - and I so love my drama lol.

The Keeper Of Lone Wolfs: hehe, here's the next chappie, I hope you like it as much as the others, as for the sugar, can I have some? *bats eyelids innocently* I really need some. Yos yos.

CleverPhoenix: no body ever listens to Dranzer cause she's so wise and lovely - it made me upset, but if they listened to Dranzer nothing exciting would happen lol, and yes Ray is very naïve but will soon get a harsh reality check ha! Ok I'm not saying anymore now otherwise I will give the plot away hehe

FallenHope-Angel: oooh can't tell you that it'll give away the end plot Mahwah. lol, but I can tell you that the battle begins in this chapter and I hope you'll like what I've written so far.

Taijiya Mizu: but suspense is good hehe, I hope you like this next chapter too.

SchoolBoredom: thank you, I hope this next chappie keeps up with the expectations.

Rupunzelle: I've updated with an extra long chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Hehe, have fun with it.

So, especially for the guys that sent me a review saying 'Hi', but also for those who have shown an interest so far, I present…

**The Truth Is Hidden In Russia**

**Written By**

**Blazin Shadow  
**

**Chapter Twenty Five - What It Takes To Be A Friend**

_Oh God what have I done?_

He had lost his battle against Spencer, falling down as if he were nothing more than a fragile leaf flittering in the wind. Even now, hours later, he saw it in his mind's eye. His beyblade falling ...Falling...Gone.

_Dranzer was gone. _

Her irritating, condescending, powerful presence was no longer there to badger him.

_Oh God she truly was gone!_

No longer was she there to sooth his troubled thoughts as he watched the dome that imprisoned both Tyson and Tala in its frozen depths. No longer was she there to argue with the irrational part of his brain. No longer could he call for her human form so that she could comfort him and tell him it was going to be ok.

And even now as he stared at the impressive icy sculpture before him, he feared what Dranzer would be forced to do against Tyson.

_...Tyson... _

When the ice dome had first appeared, Kai had tried to jump in, only to find he was too slow and practically collided with the outer wall of the frozen structure. Then he tried valiantly to break the ice, but without Dranzer's fiery strength it became a lost cause. So he stood impatiently, his crimson irises narrowed as his frustration battled with his sense of calm. It would do no good for him to trigger a sense of panic within his group. The phoenix knew that for sure.

Thinking about his team. _No_, he reminded himself firmly. Thinking about his...his friends...Kai turned to them, his eyes scrutinizing each member individually. When he wasn't anxiously chewing his nails, Kenny typed away on Dizzi incessantly, analyzing the dome in an attempt to find a weak point to exploit. With Dizzi's experience and Kenny's knowledge, they made an formidable source, a true asset to the team that was often overlooked by many. Kai sighed at the thought, knowing at one point he was one of them.

Max stood looking over Kenny's shoulder, his new --Bitbeast-less-- beyblade and launcher to hand as he jittered nervously on the balls of his feet. The cut on his cheek had calmed slightly, but still had an angry red tinge to it and probably hurt every time the boy moved his mouth. The phoenix found himself scowling at the sight of it, knowing exactly who done it and what it meant. It was a sign of how much Tala had changed, how he had ordered the Demolition Boys to gang up on the blonde so that they could crush his blade and steal his Bitbeast. His scowl deepened, but in that moment Max turned to him with his optimism flowing from him in waves, and something in Kai changed. Yes Tala had become worse, but it was also a sign of Max's bravery. To know he was outnumbered, to know he would fall at their might. To know all that and to still fight; it made Max the most courageous person Kai knew.

_Correction, _Kai thought with a whimsical smile as his eyes landed on his Chinese friend, _Second most courageous._

For who in their right mind faced an enemy they could not see, letting their body become mutilated just to help a friend by winning a round in Beyblade? The traditional attire Ray wore was barely attached to his body. There was so many tears, large shreds of material hanging down. His hair was loose and matted in some areas with blood, like the stained patches of blood that stuck some of the material to the horrific wounds he had sustained. He had refused to go to the hospital, but instead sat at the bench with his team. His body slumped as if he had no more strength to give, dulled amber irises glazed at his hand that held his battered, Bitbeast-less blade. It was mortifyingly phenomenal, a crazy stunt that only Ray could have pulled off and survived.

And when Kai had practically ordered Ray to go to the hospital, Ray just smiled and weakly shook his head.

_"I have to know why it is you would risk everything for them." _Ray's voice echoed in his head, _"And the only way I can know for sure is if I see it with my own eyes."_

Kai's fist's shook with rage as he realised it was his own doing, his own stupidity, that lead them to this. If he hadn't had let his anger get the better of him, Kai would have faced Bryan in the second round while Tyson would have fought Spencer in the first round and won. For Seaborg was Dranzer's downfall and Boris had set it up, knowing full well that Kai would let his emotions lead him instead of his logic, his emotion's making him want to battle first. If only he hadn't of said anything in the locker room...

Shaking his head to clear his downward spiralling thoughts, Kai tore his eyes away from Ray's battered form to face the dome. The dome that hid his team-mate --no his friend-- from view.

Then it happened. Cracks, almost invisible to the naked eye, began to form. They traced intricate patterns all along the powerful frozen structure, and then it shattered. The brittle ice cascaded to the floor in massive chunks, emanating screams from the frightened crowds. It made way, and Kai felt his heart lurch, to find Tyson barely standing, his arms crossed protectively in front of his face. Tala didn't seem to be doing well either, his shoulders slumped as his head hung forward. The blades were indistinguishable beyond the frozen mist - and then it happened.

With a horrific grinding of metal, a blade flew out of the dish, flying passed Tyson to land inches from Kai's feet.

The battered blade of Dragoon!

_No! _Kai's head snapped up to the dish, knowing exactly what would happen if Tyson lost his match. It would mean the Demolition Boys would have won the Russian Tournament. Which would entail...

The phoenix's breath caught in his throat at the implications of their loss, his eyes glazing over the frozen wreckage to find Boris's eyes alight with malicious glee. Kai could almost feel the scorched glare as he turned to Kai, his mouth twisted with a vile smirk, his body radiated with hunger. Hunger for power; it was as if Kai could see the evil schemes ticking away in Boris's foul mind, thinking he had won.

_But not just himself...! _Kai's heart plummeted, _What about Ray?!_

Even if Ray were at full strength he would not survive the horrors of the Abbey, Boris would personally see to that. Shuddering in dismay, Kai looked up at the dish, the frozen mist clearing away. Both Bladers were as still as could be, as if their bodies were frozen by the surroundings. But it was Jazzmans voice, clear and sharp like a beacon of hope, that caught Kai's attention, resounding throughout the stadium with bewilderment.

"IT'S A DRAW! WHAT AN UPSET!"

"A draw?!" Kai repeated slowly, the awe in his voice palpable as he bent low to pick up the fallen beyblade.

Kai could see with his peripheral vision, Max rushing up to help Tyson as he staggered down the steps away from the dish. He could hear Kenny and Ray urging for the dragon wielder to respond - but Tyson was strangely quiet. Tyson, who could barely stand, his strength dwindling to non-existent with every second that passed by. On the other side of the dish, Tala held his blade in his hand but had yet to descend the stairs leading away from the dish. His emotions were hidden in the shadows as his fiery bangs lowered due to his slumped head. He seemed completely ignorant of the world around him, ignorant to the obvious pain his body would have suffered due to the battle. Tala's whole world was in that moment his beyblade.

"So what happens now?" Max asked suddenly, "I mean, do we have to fight again?"

"I've pulled up their rules," Kenny interjected, jumping at the chance to relish in his area of expertise, "And according to this, they'll be a sudden death match to decide the winning team--!"

"I'll do it." Max offered with a smile, "I have yet to fight so my strength is at its best-!"

"B-But Maxie." Tyson, who was sitting on the bench with his teeth chattering from the cold, protested adamantly, "...I'm the best chance for a win ... what with Dragoon and all..."

Kenny went to jump in but Ray beat him to the punch.

"Tyson you can barely string a sentence together." Ray cut in with amusement lining his tone.

"...I can do it..." Tyson mumbled with determination, "...Just give me a min...minute..."

"But--!" Kenny tried to no avail.

"For once Tyson is making the most sense - however much I want to disagree. Without a Bitbeast it'll be like sending a lamb to the slaughter. Max, Kenny, huddle closer to Tyson to give him some heat." On command Max and Kenny huddled on either side of the shivering blader. Kai let a small smile slip at the sight, before returning Dragoon to his rightful owner, his eyes searching for something in Tyson's soulful gaze, "...If you seriously think you can do it...?"

He let the question hang on the air, the emotion's that lined his voice startled the group into a stunned silence. The phoenix repeated the name of the boisterous team member with urgency tingeing the tone of his voice. Tyson nodded with as much energy as he could muster, his bluish fingers wrapping around his blade securely.

"Will you guys please just listen to me!" Kenny practically shrieked in panic, "Tyson can't blade--!"

"...Why not chief...?" Tyson asked, "...Dragoon ... wants to fight..."

"That doesn't matter--!" Kenny said desperately, "The rules have changed, they say that--!"

*PING!*

"--In the event of a tie--!"

The lights in the stadium dimmed down suddenly, and Jazzman's voice echoed over the crowds.

"Well this is a new one, BUT IT'S WHAT THE BOSS SAYS AND THAT'S THE WAY IT GOES!" Jazzman paused for a moment, effectively raising the suspense.

"--Kai has to fight--!" The Bladebreakers looked at Kenny as if he had lost the plot.

"...It really says that Kai has to fight all ties...?" Tyson mused scratching his head in confusion.

Max laughed lightly, "...Kenny don't be silly, Kai can't fight himself..."

"Argh Max that's not what I meant--!"

"ACCORDING TO THE RULES --which have been recently changed-- AHEM, THE SUDDEN DEATH ROUND MUST BE DECIDED BY THE LEADER OF BOTH TEAMS! GIVE IT UP FOR KAI HIWATARI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS--!"

A flash of blinding light flooded Kai's form, and Kai felt all the blood draining from his face as he felt the stares of his friends and the whole world upon him. It wasn't so much the fact that he had been forced to fight, but the prospect of who his opponent was, and the fact he no longer had Dranzer by his side...

"--AND TALA IVANOE OF THE DEMOLITION BOYS! GIVE A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE LADIES AND GENTS AS THE TWO MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DISH!"

The applause that met Jazzmans request was phenomenal, resounding so loudly it seemed as if the foundations themselves were shaken to the core. Kai turned to find Tala already standing at his side of the dish, a malicious sense of destruction clinging to every fibre of his being. But despite that, Kai did not let his fear show, and made to step forward until a cold hand clung to his arm in a weakened protest. Turning back, Kai was met with Tyson's determined gaze, their friends hovering beside him.

"Kai you can't fight without Dranzer--!" Tyson lurched forward suddenly, his whole form shaking violently with his hacking coughs.

"You have to forfeit! A trophy isn't worth this!" Max urged.

Ray stood with fiery determination, but the underlining fear that he radiated was so palpable Kai could almost taste it in the air. Licking his dry lips nervously, Kai spoke candidly to Ray, ignoring the gasps that came from the rest of his friends at his words.

"Ray leave now, Adrian is over there in the audience." He gestured to a set of seat near them, knowing that that was where he was, holding an excited Justin in his arms, "Go underground with him, before the match is over, they'll never find you there--!"

"No way!" Ray snapped agitatedly, "I will not bail!"

Barely stifling the urge to cry out with all his anger, frustration and fear combined, Kai grasped Ray's arms as if to shake him as he declared desperately, "**Boris will destroy you**!"

Something in his countenance must of conveyed all his pent up emotion, but Ray stood firm, his hands coming up to rest over Kai's, "I'm not going, it's just one more reason for you to win, Kai, and I know you can do it."

"What the Hell is going on?!" Tyson glanced between one friend to the other, finally settling on the more open team-mate as Kai abruptly walked away from them to the dish, "...Ray...? Why's Kai so worried for you? Why would Boris want you?"

Ray shook his head at the questions, his worried amber irises never leaving the squared back of his friend, the one who stood tall as he made his way up the steps, his white scarf billowing behind him. The one they call Kai...

_If anyone can do this, it's you Kai. _Ray thought as a small fang bit his lip anxiously, _I know you can do it, no matter what the odds._

And the odds were high, and against Kai, as Jazzman bellowed out into his mike.

"Now I'm not one to pick sides or anything BUT IF I HAD MONEY TO BET WITH I WOULDN'T BET AGAINST TALA!"

Kai jerked at that, as if he wanted to retort, but the mere sight of Tala made him quell any witty remarks. The red-head was already locked into launch mode, his ice-tinged eyes were scorching and aimed violently at him, as if the only purpose left in Tala's life was to eliminate him. For as Kai stared back quizzically, all he could sense in Tala's countenance was destruction. Not just to claim victory, but to literally destroy him.

Tala, for lack of a better term, had seemingly lost all the humanity within him. He looked like a robot with a mission. With no life. With no sense of...anything...

Kai shuddered at the thought.

_What did Boris do to you, Tala? _

"ARE YOU BOYS READY?!" Jazzman suddenly yelled, high up on his platform.

"Are you ready, Hiwatari?" Tala crowed mercilessly, "For me to destroy you once and for all!"

"THREE!"

"I will defeat you...Tala..." Kai bit his tongue to stop him saying 'San', for the person standing before him was no longer his childhood friend, at least not on the surface, "...Like I always do..."

"TWO!"

Tala flinched at that, the obvious jealousy sparking something within the Russian, "I'd like to see how, without your pretty little phoenix!"

"ONE!"

The crowd seemed to echo Jazzmans countdown, "LET IT RIP!"

Kai pulled on the ripcord with everything he had, knowing that somewhere beyond his sight Tala was copying his exact movement. Dranzerless Blade and Wolborg slammed into each other before they hit the dish, Wolborg knocking Kai's blade back with little effort. Dranzerless Blade skimmed the edge of the dish, making Kai growl with frustration as it just barely stayed in the game.

"You still think you can beat me?!" Tala mocked, his ice-blue eyes wild, "DO YOU?!"

Wolborg slammed into Dranzerless Blade again and again, knocking it about as if it were a cat with a ball of yarn. Kai tried to urge the blade to flee, but Wolborg out did him at every turn. In his mind Kai had thought up a desperate plan, hoping that if he were strong enough, he could win.

"Tala if this will help your ego then go on!" Kai suddenly yelled back, ignoring the crowd to focus on Tala directly, "Because you and I both know that this is the only way you could ever defeat me!"

An animalistic growl tore through Tala's lips in a rage, something within his eyes sparking in recognition, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Wolborg flew straight at Dranzerless Blade, a blast of energy emanating from the blade, and without Dranzer to divert the stream of energy, it slammed straight into Kai, easily knocking him off his feet. Glazed, crimson irises stared at the ceiling for a brief second as his mind processed the fact that he was now flat on his back, pain radiating from both the back of his head from where it collided to the floor, and his midriff from the blast - before he stumbled sluggishly back to his feet. In the distance he could've sworn he'd heard his friends calling his name in concern, but he ignored them for his target. He had to stay focused if he was to manipulate the situation.

Laughter, though it was small, bubbled to the surface, lingering in the space between Kai and Tala as the phoenix spoke again, "Admit it Tala, you were jealous of my success in the Abbey, the attention I got from Boris - but not only that, you were always jealous of my unique connection with Dranzer!"

"SHUT UP!" Tala roared, he sent another wave of energy, but this time Kai was expecting it. This time it hit him squarely in the shoulder, skimming his jaw and splitting his lip in the process. Kai fell to one knee and bowed his head in attempt to control the pain he felt as he grasped his shoulder and his tongue tasted the blood that trickled into his mouth from the invisible blow.

Lifting his head, Kai glared at Tala, every pore spiking with the anger. It was so intense, that a split second of nervousness slithered across Tala's eyes. But then it was gone, replaced by madness itself.

"Dranzer would come to me without hesitation, she would come to me in human form and talk to me - something you could never achieve!" Kai rose to his feet, a sinister smirk firmly in place, "And do you know what gets to you even more than all of that?"

Kai paused, as if expecting an answer. Tala seemed frozen by Kai's callous words, cutting into his core. To Kai nothing else mattered other than Tala's response. The crowds no longer existed, his friends were no longer behind him, and Boris was no longer sitting with the Demolition Boys. It was as if the world had become just Tala and Kai. Their beyblades spun on the spot, not attacking each other, as Kai waited and Tala floundered.

With his patience wearing thin, Kai sneered sadistically, "The fact that I got out, and you didn't!"

"...You really did betray us..." Tala whispered in a moment of lucidity, to which Kai shrugged, not giving an answer either way; then the rage came flying back to Tala, and everything came back in sharp focus, "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

As if on a silent command Wolborg whirled to life.

"I've got a special surprise for you, Kai!" Tala cackled, a wild twist of madness dominating the red-head, "I'll show you just how unimportant you are, RISE DRANZER!"

With that Tala's arm swung up to the sky, his palm facing upwards as Dranzer, his beloved Dranzer, rose up out of the beyblade to face him. As an enemy. As she rose up, her plumes covered her face as if she were cocooned, but even they warned Kai of her change. The feathers themselves were a darker, more menacing hue - and as they parted to reveal Dranzer's face - Kai stepped back in fright.

Her eyes, once caring, now held malice. Her beak had opened to release a war cry. Every contour screamed hatred and darkness, as if the Dranzer Kai knew was dead. She held back, looking at Kai as though he were her victim. Then on Tala's command, she went on the attack.

Kai's confidence had gone at the mere sight of her, but at her charging form, he snapped out of it. Knowing that she would never forgive herself if she ever hurt him, he solidified his resolve to act.

"DRANZER!" He cried, hands held up in an surrendering gesture, remembering a short time ago when she cried out to save him from Black Dranzer, "Stop! Remember who I am! How we fought together with the Bladebreakers around the world and won! How when I doubted them you said they would pass my expectations - and they did!"

Dranzer suddenly stopped, her phoenix form hovering bare inches away from Kai's outstretched hands as memories conflicted with her orders. The boy before him, he was familiar, she sensed, but something within her was preventing her memories from surfacing. Tala's orders reverberated within her skull, demanding her to burn the boy before her. But his words were familiar, his tone of voice soothing to her very soul.

"Remember our fight on the balcony, less than a week ago? How you begged me not to make a deal with Boris and I ignored you? You were right and I'm sorry!" Kai continued, his desperation to help Dranzer overriding his need to preserve his pride. He knew millions across the world would hear his anguished plea, but it was necessary, and one he would repeat time and time again if it meant saving Dranzer from the Hell known as the Abbey, "Dranzer please, please I'm begging you!"

"Fight the hold they have over you!" He whispered, barely choking back a heartfelt sob as his eyes began to prickle with unshed tears, "I know you deserve so much better but for some reason you've stuck by me through everything! Dranzer! Please! Remember my place in your heart!"

She faltered, as if unsure of herself. Tala, who had been watching the whole interaction with amusement, laughed mockingly, "She doesn't remember you, why would she? You're nothing more then granddaddy's spoilt little rich boy! ATTACK HIM DRANZER!"

Dranzer shuddered with the pressure of the command, her logic demanding it of her while her heart doubted everything besides the boy that stood in front of her. The boy with the wild two-toned hair, the boy with four shark fins adorning his cheeks, the boy with strength radiating on the surface but with vulnerability hidden deep inside. The boy with red eyes so intense it made her want to cry. A piercing shriek tore from Dranzer as the conflict intensified, her wings slamming down either side of her head as if attempting to drown out the noise as she hovered above the centre of the dish.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out, desperate to ease the phoenix's pain.

"Hiwatari only used you for power!" Tala snarled, fists clenched as he watched the struggling phoenix, "Attack! Him! NOW!"

Dranzer flinched at the command, the conflict suddenly dying in her eyes as the darkness prevailed once more. She let a battle cry stream throughout the stadium, before diving at Kai. Kai trembled at the mere possibility of her hating him, of her not remembering who he was. The very idea of walking life without her left him empty inside.

"DRANZER!" He called again, and once again she stopped, "Do, do you remember that you once said that pride hid the true me from the world. That no one knew me like you did. Do you remember that?"

Dranzer stared at him, but her gaze was blanked by confusion - tearing Kai's soul apart. She didn't remember, the darkness kept her from him and Kai bit his lip until it bled to stop the sudden trembling that tried to engulf him. Shaking his head in denial, an abrupt boldness overtook him - a desperation so violent rattled within him like a hurricane on the warpath and as it escalated, he suddenly realised, that without Dranzer his life held no meaning anyway.

"...Pride doesn't control me anymore..." Kai whispered so that only Dranzer could hear him.

And with that, he moved. His hands unclasped the armguards with ease, and then they trembled slightly as they reached his scarf, but he did not stop - removing the white protective garment in an instant. They all clattered to the ground noisily, the only sounds to be heard in the suddenly deathly silent stadium. The trembling in his hands quadrupled as they lowered to the hem of his tank top. As he grabbed it he could hear Boris yelling orders at Tala to stop him, he could feel his cheeks burning with the sheer gravity of what he was about to show the world. But then he found Dranzer, whose eyes had widened as if subconsciously aware of how important this second was.

"...Well that's embarrassing ... Kai's stripping down to feel more comfortable...!" He heard Jazzman's voice in the distance, "...The stress of the battle got to him..."

Ignoring them all, he pulled off the tank top in one swift, easy movement.

The gasps that resounded around the stadium flourished, followed by the harsh gossiping that was bound to follow. It rose up in a tidal wave, and Kai could feel the humiliation sting his eyes as his cheeks flushed with it. The scars that littered his back and chest said it all, they were all different sizes with different ages attached; all with an horrific story to tell as they showed prominently on the pale complexion. One of the camera's had gotten a close up shot of the back, which was now being displayed on the wide screen so that the rest of the world could get a good look.

But none of that mattered.

None of it, if it meant he got through to Dranzer.

Dranzer, who was trembling at the sight of his naked torso, who seemed to hug herself with her wings as if to escape it. But Kai wouldn't let her. With his eyes fixated on her watery ones, Kai did the one thing she wanted him to do the most. With the back of his hand, he roughly wiped away as much of the blue paint as he could without a mirror or a cloth. It smeared across his hand and cheeks as another scar appeared under the larger fin on the left cheek. All the while he never lost eye contact. His eyes burned with the utter humiliation and vulnerability of exposing his past so flamboyantly.

"Dranzer!" He urged, stepping forward, finally allowing a tear to trail down his smudged cheek, "This is your Kai, remember?" His breath caught in his throat as he tried his hardest to ignore the chaos around him, and he pressed on, "If you can't remember me then I want you to kill me, because I can't--I just can't!"

Dranzer did not seem to care, had not changed or responded in the slightest, so he gave up, "…It's your choice…"

Dranzer's heart broke with that simple admission, and swooped down to face Kai directly. Kai, thinking she was going to kill him, hung his head in acceptance. But unknown to him, she changed so that she became her regal human form. She stood bare inches from him, tears trailing down her own cheeks as she freed herself from the chains of darkness. Her hand cupped one messy cheek to lift Kai's head. She stared longingly at the boy, her boy, praying to rid him of his humiliation.

"...My Kai..." She murmured, her thumb straying to his split lip, "...So brave..."

"...Dranzer...?" His eyes welled up, everything cascading over him as he let loose, "...You remembered..."

She pulled him to her, covering as much of his exposed flesh with her body as she embraced him. Kai returned the hug full force, his eyes sliding shut so that just for a moment, he could feel at ease with the world. He heard her whisper that it was going to be ok, and Kai let out a soft sob, clutching Dranzer closer to his heart.

Then or course, reality had to bite, hard.

"WOLBORG!" It was Tala, his command reverberating through the calm.

Crimson irises wrenched open in alarm, watching as the ice wolf charged at them, towards Dranzer's back. But she too heard the command, and whirled around so that Kai was behind her. She protected him as much as she could, but in her human form, it did not compare to the full might of Wolborg. And so, despite the fact he did not receive the blast, he still fell, face-first, to the floor with a thud.

Darkness seemed to cloud his vision, and for a moment he feared that he was going to loose consciousness. But then he noticed the familiar ice growth that worked its way down to create the dome that had trapped Tyson before. As the darkness and coldness grew, Kai heard Tala's crow of laughter in the distance, along with a few, scathing words.

"...You didn't forget that this was a Beybattle, did you...?"

**888 End Chapter Twenty Five 888**

OMG, That was so heartbreaking. Poor Kai, Poor Dranzer, evil, EVIL Tala...!

I hoped you liked the chapter - if you did don't forget to click the little button down below and say 'HI'!!! Hehe.


End file.
